MAGICALLY IN LOVE
by lee eun san
Summary: Dua orang yang sama-sama tak mempercayai adanya sebuah keajaiban tiba-tiba di hadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa mereka terjebak dalam sebuah kejadian yang diluar logika. akankah mereka masih setia pada pendiriannya ataukah lambat laun mereka akan mulai percaya bahwa keajaiban itu nyata adanya. SIBUM/GS/ RATE M. NEW CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Haalllooo…# \-o-/

Aku kembali dengan membawa sebuah cerita lagi.

Setelah di cerita ak yang kemain mereka Cuma aku buat jadi figuran ajah,, nah di cerita aku yang ini aku buat mereka jadi main castnya.

Jujur ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cast sibum soalnya susah banget bikin cerita yang pas buat pasangan yang ini.

Nah sekarang aku udah nemu ide buat bikin epep dengan main castnya pasangan ini

Haayyoo,, para sibum shipper tunjukan diri kalian….!

PROLOGUE

**Kim Kibum side…**

Seorang gadis manis berseragam hitam khas department kejaksaan korea berjalan anggun menyusuri kantornya. Setelah resmi dilantik sebagai seorang jaksa minggu lalu, hari ini adalah hari pertama gadis yang bernama Kim Kibum itu memasuki dunia kejaksaan. Gadis berkulit putih bak salju berbibir semerah apel dengan IQ 180 itu adalah lulusan terbaik universitas Harvard. Tak heran pemerintah korea serta merta merekrut gadis yang baru saja merayakan hari jadinya ke 20 itu kedalam jajaran pemerintahan. Kalian Tanya kenapa ada gadis semuda itu masuk dalam dunia seperti itu,eoh?" jawabanya mudah,, Kecerdasan dan pengetahuannya dalam dunia hukumlah yang mengantarkanya kedalam dunia yang jarang sekali dilirik oleh gadis-gadis seusianya. Saat gadis lain seusianya membaca majalah fashion dia lebih memilih membaca buku-buku hukum internasional. Di saat gadis lain seusianya asik menghabiskan waktu mereka ke salon dan belanja dia memilih pergi ke perpustakaan dan menenggelamkan dirinya bersama puluhan buku-buku sejarah hukum dunia. Tak ayal di usianya sekarang dia berhasil menyandang gelar jaksa termuda yang masuk dalam jajaran departemen kejaksaan korea.

Seorang Gadis yang lebih mengutamakan rasionalitas diatas segalanya itu tak pernah percaya dengan apa yang dinamakan keajaiban, magic atau sebagainya. Karena selama hidupnya ia tak pernah membiasakan dirinya dengan cerita doneng atau semacamnya. Fikiranya selalu fokus dan logis tentu saja.

**Choi Siwon side**

Putra pertama keluarga Choi ini lahir dengan berkat luar biasa dari tuhan. Dia di berikan wajah yang begitu menawan dan kecerdasan yang sangat luar biasa. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun dia sudah masuk dalam jajaran jaksa yang cukup di perhitungkan namanya di depratemen kejaksaan di Negara yang terkenal dengan ginsengnya ini. Meski lahir dari keluarga terpandang, jaksa Choi begitu biasa ia dipanggil di kantornya, tak pernah sekalaipun menggunakan nama besar ayahnya Choi seunghyun yang nota bene adalah orang terkaya di korea untuk memuluskan karirnya. Dia menggunakan usahanya sendiri untuk mencapai posisinya sekarang. Tak ayal banyak pihak yang sangat mengagumi pria tampan berlesung pipi ini.

Selain memiliki fisik yang sempurna siwon juga terkenal sebagi pribadi yang sangat agamis. Sesibuk apapun ia selalu menyempatkan diri setiap minggunya untuk pergi ke gereja. Meskipun begitu ia tak pernah mempercayai adanya sebuah kata yang dinamakan keajaiban, magic atau apalah namanya karena dia yakin segala hal yang terjadi di dunia ini itu memerlukan sebuah proses, jadi tak ada yang namanya hal gaib atau apapun yang menjadikan sesuatu itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kita.

Bagaimana jadinya bila kedua orang yang sangat rasionalis ini jika mereka dihadapkan pada suatu kejadian magis yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba saling jatuh cinta. Akankah mereka sanggup menolaknya ataukah merka akan merubah cara pandangnya..?

TBC

Hhoorraiiii…!

Akhirnya aku bikin cerita lagi..!

Gimana menurut kalian bagus gak,,?

Kasih komen cerita ini musti aku lanjutin atau enggak.

Aku tunggu respon kalian,..! ^^

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

Chepter one,,,

"tok,,tok,,tok,,"

Suara sepatu kibum beradu dengan lantai putih kantor department kejaksaan korea menggema seiring dengan laju langkahnya. Dia melangkah dengan mantap menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya.

"tok,,tok,,"

Kibum mengetuk singkat pintu yang bertuliskan "jaksa kepala Kwon Sang Woo".

"excuse me, sir"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah meski usianya sudah masuk kepala empat itu mendongak dari layar laptop yang sejak tadi di pandanginya.

"ah,, kau sudah datang.."

"yes,, eeuumm…annyeonghaseo.." sapanya sopan sambil membungkukkan badanya. Meski sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri kibum masih ingat tata krama ala korea.

"hahahah,, ne,, anyeonghaseo. Bahasa koreamu masih cukup baik nona kim,," katanya sambil tertawa renyah.

"ah,, I'm tryin' sir…" jujur kibum.

"hahahha… okay, don't mind it" jawab sang woo maklum.

"sit down,please." Katanya mempersilahkan kibum untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mejanya.

"thank you sir." Jawabnya lalu duduk di depan pria yang akan jadi atasannya itu.

Well,, how is your flight by the way?" tanyanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan kibum.

"nice,, sir." Jawab kibum singkat sambil tersenyum ramah.

"So, you have moved to Korea for good, right?" tanyanya lagi

"Yes, sir. After I've recruited by this department, I decide to move here. I went to America just want to attend my graduation" jawabnya

"oh,, baiklah. Are you ready now?"

"yes,, sir"

Sang woo berdiri dan langsung mengajak kibum untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama melewati beberapa ruangan. Setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan ini biasa digunakan para jaksa untuk mengadakan pertemuan atau membahas kasus-kasus yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"selamat pagi semua,," sapa sang woo.

Semua yang ada disana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan membalas sapaan atasan mereka itu.

"selamat pagi jaksa kelapa" jawab mereka kompak.

Beberapa orang yang ada disana terlihat saling berbisik sambil menatap kibum yang sedang berdiri disamping atasan mereka

"kenapa jaksa kepala membawa anak kecil seperti itu kemari,eoh?" batin seseorang yang ada di sana.

"apa lagi sekarang?" batin yang lain

"kalian tentu sudah mendengar bahwa hari ini kita akn kedatangan seorang jaksa baru bukan," katanya

"ya, pak.." jawab mereka kompak

"nah,, mari kuperkenalkan kalian pada jaksa baru kita,," katanya sambil memandang kearah kibum

"please, introduce your self miss,," perintah sang woo pada kibum

Kibum menghembusakan nafasnya sejenak lalu dengan mantab dia melangkah sedikit kedepan

"akm,,, first of all, I would like to say good morning. Like said before I am is the new prosecutor. I wish we could be a good partner. that's all thank you" Katanya menyudahi acara perkenalanya.

Wajah-wajah terkejut langsung menghiasi ruangan itu, bagaimana tidak? Mereka di hadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa mereka percaya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu memang terdengar desas-desus bahwa departemen mereka akan kedatangan seorang jaksa baru yang merupakan lulusan terbaik di Harvard bahkan menteri pertahana langsung yang merekomendasikan perekrutan jaksa baru ini. Dalam benak mereka semua pastilah yang akan muncul adalah seorang yang berwajah serius, berpakaian ala-ala kutu buku dan yang pasti eeuumm kurang menarik, tapi mereka harus menelan fikiran mereka bulat-bulat karena fakta yang hadir di depan mata mereka jauh sekali dari persepsi yang berkembang di otak mereka.

"kalian jangan kaget begitu,eoh. Dia memang baru kembali lagi ke korea setelah menghabisakan 12 tahun di amerika. Jadi kuharap kalian maklum kalau dia kurang bisa menggunakan bahasa korea." Jelas sang woo saat ia melihat kening bawahanya berkerut

"ah,, jadi begitu,, welcome to Korea miss." Kata seorang jaksa muda tampan bernama Lee Donghae.

"ah,, thank you, " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"aku yakin kalian mungkin heran melihat this "young lady" akan bergabung menjadi jaksa seperti kalian padahal ia masih terlihat sangat muda, atau bahkan terlihat seperti anak Sekolahan, bukan?" tanyanya

Meski tak ada yang berani mengangguk namun ia cukup jeli melihat raut keterkejutan anak bauhnya itu.

"memang jika kalian hanya melihat dari luar kalian mungkin akan ragu padanya, tapi jika kalian kuberitahu bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang korea yang berhasil meneyelesaikan kuliah masternya dalam usia 20 tahun pasti kalian akan berubah fikiran"

Lagi-lagi Semua jaksa dan staff yang ada di ruangan itu dibuat terkejut dan sukses membulatkan matanya.

"ah,, benarkah,, wahh,, dia hebat. Bahkan umurnya saja dua tahun dibawahku" kata seorang staff dengan name tag bertuliskan Park min young.

"daebaakk,, ternyata di korea ada orang sepandai dirimu nona" puji seorang lagi

"jjang! Kau hebat aku bangga jadi orang korea,, hahahah…" seorang lagi jaksa yang bertubuh sedikit gemuk berpendapat

"ah,, it's not like that,, I'm just like the other girl,," kata kibum merendah.

"hahahah,, sudah-sudah. Well jaksa kim. Karena kau baru datang, aku merasa kau masih membutuhkan seorang tutor untuk membantumu beradaptasi. Untuk itu aku akan memberimu seorang jaksa pendamping. Do you get it?"

"ah,, nn,,ne,," jawab kibum sedikit canggung.

"ah,, good. And I've chosen Miss Lee Hyukjae as your tutor." Kata sang woo

"eh,, aku,,?" jawab seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di paling ujung dekat tembok.

"ya,, jaksa Lee. Aku memintamu untuk membantunya memahami hal-hal yang belum ia pahami. Baik mengenai pekerjaan ataupun hal lainnya. Aku mengandalkanmu jaksa Lee" kata sang woo

"ah, ya pak." Jawab eunhyuk paham.

"if you face some difficulties, you can ask her jaksa kim.." jelas sang woo pada

"y,,yes, sir."

"dan aku juga akan memberimu dua asisten untuk mempermudah pekerjaanmu. Nona park minyoung dan Lee dongjoon, aku tugaskan kalian sebagaia asisten jaksa kim mulai hari ini.

"baik, jaksa kepala" jawab dua orang yang disebut namanya tadi menegrti.

"baiklah,, cukup sekian. Kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan kalian lagi." Kata sang woo.

"min young will show you, your room, jaksa kim,,"kata sang woo sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kibum menganguk "yes, sir."

"mari ikut saya jaksa kim," kata min young sopan.

"oke,,"

Kibum, min young dan dong joon berjalan bersamaan menuju ruangan yang diperuntukkan untuk kibum. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat ketiganya sampai di sebuah ruangan bercat coklat yang di depan pintunya terpasang sebuah papan nama bertuliskan "Jaksa Kim Kibum"

Kibum tersenyum senang melihat namanya tercetak di sana. Dia langsung masuk kedalam dan melihat isinya.

Ruangan itu tidaklah terlalu lebar. Kira kira ukurannya sekitar 5x4 m. di dalam ada tiga buah meja. Yang pertama, sebuah meja berwarna coklat yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu. Di atasnya bertengger sebuah komputer yang pasti diperuntukkan untuknya. Di kanan kirinya terdapat sebuah lemari susun yang bisa kibum gunakan untuk meletakkan berkas-berkas kasusnya kelak. Dua meja lagi berada di depannya. Letaknya saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Meski ukurannya lebih kecil dari milik kibum namun keduanya juga difasilitasi dengan sebuah komputer.

"eumm, aku akan mengambil barang-barang di meja saya yang lama dulu, jaksa kim" kata min young minta izin

"ah,, saya juga.." dong joon ikut membeo

Kibum mengangguk "yes, please." Jawabnya.

Kedua asistenya lantas bergegas pergi.

"I should take my own luggage too I think," monolognya.

Dia keluar ruangannya dan langsung menuju mobilnya yang ada di parkiran untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Di sedikit kerepotan membawa barangnya. Bagaimana tidak jika barang yang ia bawa adalah koleksi buku-buku hukumnya yang tebalnya saja hampir dua kali novel harry potter.

"uugghh,, it's so heavy.." keluhnya. Kalau boleh dia jujur dia merasa kerepotan, tapi kibum bukanlah gadis manja yang suka minta tolong. Selagi ia sanggup sendiri kenapa harus merepotkan orang lain?

Jadilah ia berjalan tertatih sambil mengangkat dua kardus yang cukup besar. Saking tinggi tumpukanya kibum harus melihat jalan dari samping karena pandangannya tertutup oleh barangnya sendiri.

Kibum sudah hampir mencapai pintu lift jika saja tak terjadi insiden ini

Bruk…

Seseorang menabraknya dengan cukup keras sehingga langsung membuat keseimbanagnya hilang. Dia berserta kardus-kardusnya jatuh menimpa orang yang menabraknya.

"YAK! Kau bisa jalan pakai mata tidak! Astaga…" terdengar suara seorang pria yang sedang menggerutu kesal.

Kibum masih duduk di bawah sambil meringis kesakitan karena beberapa barangnya menimpa tubuhnya.

Dia kesal setengah mati setelah mendengar orang yang menabraknya justru malah memakinya

"tsskk.. what did you mean, huh! You hit me, first!" katanya geram sambil mendongak dan menatap penabraknya.

"mwo,,? Naega,,? Hhh kau pasti bercanda, dan apa itu,, kau bicara dengan bahasa inggris,eoh..? apa kau bukan orang korea? Dilihat dari wajahmu kau orang korea, tapi kenapa kau berbicara bukan dengan bahasamu,eoh? Mana rasa nasionalismu, tsskk… anak muda jaman sekarang!" pria tadi malah mengoceh panjang lebar bukanya menolong kibum yang masih duduk di bawah.

"hhh,,,What did you say..! If I don't speak in Korean, it doesn't mean that I don't have Nationalism. jawab kibum geram. Dia berdiri dan menatap pria ini sambil bersungut marah karena di katakan tidak memiliki jiwa nasionalis.

"than what,,,?" pria tadi masih ngotot tak mau

"hh,, you,,," kibum benar-benar kesal setengah mati pada pria ini. Jika orang banyak mengatakan ada cinta pada pandangan pertama makan kibum merasa dia membenci pria ini pada pandangan pertama. She Hate him on the first sight.

"apa…?" pria tadi tak sedikitmu mau mengalah.

Kibum sudah ingin mengeluarkan kata-katanya tapi seseorang lebih dulu menyela

"astaga,, jaksa choi,, jaksa kim,,, ada apa ini…?" eunhyuk yang sedang kebetulan lewat melihat dua orang yang di kenalnya sedang bersitegang di tengah barang-barang dan buku-buku yang berserakan

"kau panggil anak ini apa, jaksa Lee?" kata pemuda yang di sapa jaksa choi tadi heran

"apa eunhyuk tidak salah bicara, apa iya anak yang wajahnya mirip anak TK ini seorang jaksa,,?" batinnya ragu.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat "dia adalah jaksa baru yang dibicarakan jaksa kepala minggu lalu, kau tentu masih ingat bukan kalau depertemen kita akan kedatangan seorang jaksa baru? Nah dialah orangnya." Papar eunhyuk panjang

Siwon itulah nama dari pria tadi sedikit terkejut tapi ia tentu saja tak ingin menunjukannya.

"apa kau tidak salah,eoh? Anak kecil seperti dia jadi jaksa,,? Jalan saja tidak becus?" olok siwon sambil memandang remeh gadis yang katanya jaksa itu.

"what,,"

"aaiigoo,, sudah,, jangan berdebat lagi,,,jaksa kim. Dan kau jaksa Choi,,, aku tidak salah. Jika kau masih tak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada jaksa kepala. Tsskk.. " eunhyuk mengeluh kesal

"baiklah ayo aku bantu kau membereskan barangmu itu jaksa kim" tawar eunhyuk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"thanks jaksa lee" jawab kibum singkat.

Siwon tanpa berdosa langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membantu kibum walaupun ia tahu ia juga bersalah karena berjalan terburu-buru tadi tapi egonya mengalahkan segalanya.

" I wish I never meet him again" kata kibum sambil memunguti barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke kardus.

"sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, jaksa kim. Suka atau tidak kalian pasti akan sering bertemu. Karena kalian ada dalam satu divisi.

"what.." pekiknya keras

TBC

Hai,, haii,,,,!

Part satu udah jadi,, gimana,, gimana,,,? Aku terusin nggak cerita ini..?

Tapi aku gak janji bakalan update ini epep kilat soalnya selain kondisi badan aku yang kadang naik turun juga karena rumah aku lagi di renofasi,, jadi,, semuanya jadi berantakan,,,

So… buat yang suka dan mau aku lanjutin ini epep sabar ne,,

Okai,, see you,,, ^^

Jangan lupa repiunya ne,,,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Annyyeeoonng yeorobeun,,,, oremaneyeo,,,,,

Mian,, aku updatenya lelet bin lemot. Abis aku bener-bener gak ada waktu buat posting, sebenernya ini chap udah kelar dari kapan hari cuman aku belum ada waktu buat postingin,, sooooo,, buat para readers yang pada nungguin aku benar-benar minta maaf ne,,,, T_T

Semoga pada puas ama chap yang aku bikin ini ne,,,,

Happy reading guys,,,,,

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

" I wish I never meet him again" kata kibum sambil memunguti barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke kardus.

"sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, jaksa kim. Suka atau tidak kalian pasti akan sering bertemu. Karena kalian ada dalam satu divisi.

"what.." pekiknya keras

.

.

.

Chapter two.

Kibum memekik kaget saat eunhyuk mengatakan padanya bahwa ia dan orang yang baru saja menabraknya akan berada dalam satu devisi.

"are you serious, jaksa Lee..?" ulang kibum masih berharap pendengaranya salah tadi.

"yeah,, kalian ada dalam satu devisi tepatnya dalam departemen pelanggaran hukum berat." Jelas eunhyuk.

"god damn shit!" umpat kibum dalam hati.

"ayo kubantu kau membawa ini semua sampai keruanganmu." Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu kibum berdiri.

"thanks, jaksa Lee." Kibum balas tersenyum ramah

"ah,, jangan terlalu kaku denganku, saat diluar kantor kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk eonnie, arraseo."

"eh,, oke."

Keduanya sama-sama menyunggingkan senyuman cantik yang penuh dengan ketulusan. Setelah memastikan tak ada barang kibum yang tercecer, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan kibum yang ada di lantai tiga.

"hhh,, akhirnya sampai juga,, aaiigoo,, barangmu ini kenapa berat sekali,eoh. Sebenarnya apa saja sih yang kau bawa.." keluh eunhyuk saat mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan kibum

"heheh,, sorry for bothering you with my stuff, jaksa Lee. Apa tadi kau tak lihat saat kau membantuku memungutnya?" Tanya kibum balik

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng.

"memangnya apa..yang kulihat hanya buku-buku ?"

"memang hanya buku-buku,," jawab kibum enteng

"mwo,,,? Jadi dua kardus ini isinya hanya buku…? Oh astaga,,,kau pasti bercanda?" eunhyuk mentap kibum tak percaya.

"Unfortunately it's true jaksa lee,," jawab kibum dengan wajah dinginnya.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya lebar.

"hhh,, terserah kau sajalah jaksa kim,,, sudah ya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Kalau ada hal yang tak kau mengerti kau bisa menghubungiku. Tanyakan saja nomor ruanganku pada asistenmu,ne."

"yes, jaksa Lee."

Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kibum. Setelahnya kibum sibuk dengan semua barang-barang miliknya. Ia menyusun semua koleksi bukunya denga rapi di rak-rak yang disediakan. Jam sudah hampir menunjuk angka 1 siang namun belum ada tanda-tanda kibum selesai menyusun bukunya.

"jaksa kim,, sebaiknya anda istirahat saja dulu,, sekarang sudah saatnya istirahat siang." Min young mengingatkan kibum yang nampak masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"ah,, really,,? Aku sampai tidak sadar."

"bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin bersama, jaksa kim?" ajak dong joon semangat

"ah,, itu ide yang bagus dong joon-ssi." Balas min young tak kalah bersemangat

Melihat kedua asistenya tampak sangat antusias kibum akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan keduanya.

"hhhmm,, that's sounds good. Lets' go..!"

Hari pertama kibum sebagai jaksa hanya diisi dengan merapikan ruanganya juga perkenalan sana-sini dengan semua jaksa dan staff yang ada di departemen kejaksaan korea. Belum ada kasus yang mampir ke ruanganya untuk di pecahkan. Begitupula pada hari-hari berikutnya. Pekerjaannya selama beberapa hari ini hanya mengikuti jaksa lee dalam mengusut kasus yang sedang ia tangani.

"hhhh,,," kibum menghela nafasnya bosan.

Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di depannya rupanya merasakan perubahan mood kibum

"wae,,?" tanyanya.

Kibum menoleh kearah eunhyuk

"Nothing… I just getting bored," Jawabnya jujur

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia paham, pasti kibum merasa kesal karena selama hampir seminggu ini dia hanya berjalan kesana kemari mengikutinya tanpa ada satu kasuspun yang benar-benar mampir padanya.

"kau kesal karena belum mendapatkan kasus perdanamu,eoh.." tebak eunhyuk langsung.

Kibum tak nampak terkejut dengan pertanyan eunhyuk padanya. Dia tahu eunhyuk adalah seorang yang jeli menilai orang. Penilainya sangat tajam. Bersama dengannya hampir seminggu ini membuat kibum makin mengenal sosok jaksa cantik nan cerdas bermarga Lee ini. "you know it,,," jawab kibum tanpa ekspresi.

"hahhaha,, tenanglah,, dulu aku juga mengalami masa-masa sepertimu. Menyebalkan memang, tapi semua yang kau lakukan sekarang bukanlah pekerjaan yang tanpa tujuan. Semua hal butuh proses jaksa kim." Papar eunhyuk

"I know,, jaksa Lee,,,hhhh but…."

"sudahlah,, aku yakin tak lama lagi kasus perdanamu akan segera tiba. Melihat dari kempuanmu aku yakin waktunya tak akan lama lagi." Eunhyuk menepuk pundak kibum untuk menyemangati juniornya itu

"thanks.. eonnie." Jawab kibum sambil tersenyum jahil

"yak! Ini bukan diluar kantor anak nakal..! panggil aku jaksa Lee,, tsskk,, anak ini,,, aiigooo,,," eunhyuk pura-pura mendelik marah saat kibum memanggilnya eonnie tanpa embel-embel jaksa di depannya.

Kibum hanya tertawa renyah melihat sikap eunhyuk yang menurutnya lucu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu sudah kibum resmi menjadi seorang jaksa. Seperti biasa ia sudah siap dengan stelan hitam-hitam khas para punggawa kejaksaan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran lahan parkir yang terletak di depan kantornya, ia segera turun dan memasuki area kantor dengan langkah yakin dan mantab. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyuman saat beberapa orang jaksa lainya menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan.

"selamat pagi jaksa kim,," sapa seorang staff yang ia kenal bernama Kang Hae dong.

Kibum tersenyum sebelum membalas " selamat pagi hae dong-ssi…"

Lima menit kemudian kibum sudah sampai di ruangannya. Saat ia membuka pintu kedua asistenya sudah duduk manis di meja mereka masing-masing.

"good morning jaksa kim…" sapa keduanya bersamaan.

"morning..,,," jawab kibum singkat kemudian berlalu menuju mejanya. Ia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk miliknya. Baru sekitar semenit dia duduk pintu ruanganya diketuk dan munculah seorang yang datang dengan tumpukan berkas.

"selamat pagi, jaksa kim kibum, perkenalkan nama saya Jang hae bin, saya datang kemari untuk mengantarkan berkas kasus yang harus anda tangani." Kata perempuan itu.

Senyuman tak bisa kibum sembunyikan dari wajah cantiknya setelah ia mendengar bahwa ia akan menerima kasus pertamanya.

"ah,, baiklah. Silahkan masuk dan taruh berkasnya di meja saya, hae bin-ssi." Jawab kibum sopan dalam bahasa korea meski sedikit terdengar kesan kaku dan aneh saat kibum menggunakannya untuk menjawab hae bin.

"baik, jaksa kim." Hae bin berjalan masuk diiringi dengan tumpukan berkas perkara yang ia letakkan di sebuah rak dorong mini.

"ini semua berkas yang harus anda periksa sebelum menangani kasus ini, jaksa kim." Terang hae bin

"terima kasih, aku akan membacanya."jawab kibum.

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit sekarang. Selamat bekerja jaksa kim." Kata hae bin ramah. Kibum mengangguk paham. Setelah kepergian hae bin kibum langsung mengambil berkas tadi dan mulai membacanya.

Berkas itu di salin menjadi tiga file. Satu untuknya dan yang dua untuk asistenya. Ketiganya tampak sangat serius sekali membaca berkas-berkas itu sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar dua jam sudah berlalu begitu saja.

"hhh,, ternyata ini kasus tentang dugaan penggelapan pajak, eoh.." kata kibum mulai berkomentar.

"benar jaksa kim,, perusahaan milik seorang wanita." Kata min young.

"hhh,,, Starship. Corp di duga menggelapkan pajak pendapatannya. Laporan pajaknya selalu bermasalah. Dia mengatakan bahwa perusahhanya tengah pailit jadi tidak bisa membayar pajak yang dulunya di bebankan pada perusahaanny, bahkan dia meminta keringanan pajak.. hhmm,….."

" Namun pihak dinas perpajakan mencurigai adanya kecuranngan yang perusahhan itu lakukan agar mereka bisa mengurangi pajak." Kibum mencoba menganalisis kasus yang sedang ia tangani.

"benar sekali jaksa kim. Kerena kasus ini sudah sampai di kejaksaan mulai besok anda sudah dapat memanggil pihak yang bersangkutan untuk di mintai keterangan sebelum kasus ini disidangkan di pengadilan.

"ya, aku tahu. Dong joon-ssi, tolong buatkan surat pemanggilan pada pemilik perusahaan itu. Suruh dia datang besok jam 10.

"baik jaksa kim." Jawab dong joon paham.

"min young-ssi, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk meminta daftar kekayaan dan salinan pajak dari pemilik perusaahan ini di kantor perpajakan?"

"tentu saja saya bisa jaksa kim" min young langsung mengiyakan permintaan kibum tanpa ragu.

Kibum tersenyum senang melihat sikap min young "thank you so much, min young-ssi."

Setelah min young pergi, dong joon menyusul setelah menyelesaikan surat perintah pemanggilan yang kibum perintahkan padanya. Tinggallah kibum sendiri dengan semua berkas kasusnya yang berceceran di atas mejanya. Tak lama terdengar ada sebuah e mail masuk di komputernya. Saat ia buka ternyata itu adalah laporan pajak dan daftar kekayaan yang tadi ia minta dari min young. Tanpa buang waktu kibum mulai memeriksa daftar panjang itu dengan cermat dan teliti

Ia menghabiskan hampir seharian memandangi daftar dan deretan angka-angka itu sampai tiba-tiba Seringai di bibir kibum tersunging mengerikan. Sepertinya ia sudah menemui titik terang dalam kasus ini "baiklah,, nyonya Baek Ah jung,, kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan dengan semua kebohonganmu." Monolognya sambil tersenyum puas.

Setelah yakin dengan dugaannya. Kibum mulai menyusun semua data yang ia butuhkan untuk makin memperkuat dugaannya. Semua hal yang ia anggap penting ia kumpulkan jadi satu. Tak terasa hari mulai gelap.

"ahh,, sudah gelap rupanya. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang dan melanjutkannya lagi di rumah." Kata kibum sendiri. Dia mulai berberes, memasukkan semua file dan berkas penting di dalam tas besarnya. Ia melepas kaca mata ber frame hitam yang biasa ia gunakan sehingga kini mata indahnya terekspos jelas.

Kibum berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong kantornya yang mulai sepi.

"tsskk,, why is so quite here,,,, what time is it, by the way,,?" kibum lagi-lagi bicara sendiri. Ia menengok jam tangan putih yang ada di pergelangan tanganya. "ah, it's 8 pm now,, I have to hurry."

Kibum langsung berjalan tergesa menuju mobilnya agar ia bisa segera sampai dirumah dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Langsung setelah ia sampai dirumah kibum kembali disibukkan dengan berkas kasus perdananya itu. Kibum hampir begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan semua bukti dan menyusunya menjadi satu.

"hhooaamm,,," kibum menguap lebar sebelum jatuh tertidur di atas meja kerjanya.

"kkrriiiinngg,,,,," bunyi alarm yang memekakkan telinga membangunkan kibum yang sedang terlelap di alam mimpi.

Dengan malas ia mengucek matanya sambil meembiasakan mata lelahnya menangkap bias-bias cahaya mentari yang mulai memasuki apartemennya.

"ennghhh,,,,have it morning already,,,?"

Ucapnya pelan lalu menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk kibum dalam urusan mandi karena dia bukanlah sosok wanita yang mengutamakan penampilan. Selasai mandi ia lalu berpakaian dan sedikit berdandan. Selesai dengan urusan fisiknya, ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil sereal untuknya sarapan. Jam mununjuk angka 8 saat kibum sudah siap berangkat.

Butuh waktu sedikit panjang untuk kibum sampai di kantornya karena jarak anatara apertemnt dan kantornya yang sedikit jauh. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian ia baru sampai. ia menjalankan mobilnya pelan sambil mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya. Dia sudah menemukan sebuah tempat kosong namun tiba-tiba dari arah sampingnya muncul sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju kencang dan mengambil alih tempat parkir yang tadi kibum incar. Saking kagetnya kibum sampai harus mengerem mobilnya keras.

"Shit!" umpat kibum kesal melihat kelakuan bar-bar pengemudi itu.

"Who the hell are you idiot!" imbuhnya lagi.

Kibum segera menghampiri mobil itu masih dengan menyumpah-nyumpah kesal. Ia makin terlihat geram saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil.

"hei! Can you drive with your eyes..! you almost hitting me, you know!" kibum langsung mengumpat kesal pada pengemudi itu saat dia baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"hhhh,,, apa maksudmu gadis tak nasionalis..?" jawab pengemudi itu cuek

"hhhh,, kau,, itu tempatku,, tapi kau mengambilnya" kibum berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia tak mau memulai harinya dengan emosi pagi ini.

"what,,? Me..?" jawab si pengemudi menirukan logat inggris yang biasa kibum gunakan untuk bicara

"hhhh,,," kibum mengehela nafasnya berkali-kali untuk meredakan amarahnya yang sudah hampir menyentuh titik rawan.

"hhuuuuffttt,,, relax kibum,, relax,,, don't let him destroy your day,,,, relax,,,, hhuuhhh,,," kibum lagi-lagi berusaha menahan emosinya.

"hhh,, whatever…. Choi" Jawab kibum lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan pengemudi yang disapanya choi itu.

Jaksa choi atau siwon tampak begitu puas setelah melihat raut wajah kibum yang kesal. Ia memang sengaja mengganggu kibum tadi. Ia tahu kibum sedang mengincar tempat parkir itu, makanya ia segera memacu Gabriel untuk mengambil tempat incaran kibum

"hahahaha,,, asik juga menggangu anak TK macam kau ternyata…." Kata siwon sambil tersenyum senang.

TBC

HAHAHAHHHAA,,, aku cut sampai sini ne,, takut kepanjangan kalau di terusin. Lanjutan kasus yang lagi kibum pegang akan aku terusin di next chap.

Jangan lupa kasih repiu kalian ne,, kalau repiuannya banyak aku bakalan usaha buat update cepet bin kilat ne,,,, # buing-buing ala Tao

See you next chap

Sign

Lee Eun San

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

Jaksa choi atau siwon tampak begitu puas setelah melihat raut wajah kibum yang kesal. Ia memang sengaja mengganngu kibum tadi. Ia tahu kibum sedang mengincar tempat parkir itu, makanya ia segera memacu Gabriel untuk mengambil tempat incaran kibum

"hahahaha,,, asik juga mengganggu anak TK macam kau ternyata…." Kata siwon sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Chapter three…..

Sumpah serapah keluar beruntun dari bibir merah kibum. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya tak pernah sekalipun ia berhenti menyumpahi pria bermarga Choi itu.

"hhh,, how can I meet such a trouble thing like him,,, oh,, god..!" keluh kibum kesal sambil menghembuskan nafasnya jengkel.

Tak lama berselang kibum sampai di ruangannya, kali ini ialah yang pertama datang karena memang dia sengaja melakukannya. Ia ingin mempersiapkan semua hal yang ia perlukan untuk menjerat targetnya.

"hhh,, everything is ready,, and now I just need to wait the fish come… it's fishing time…" katanya sambil menunjukan smirk andalannya.

Saat kibum sedang asik dengan segala persiapanya pintu ruanganya terbuka.

"ah,, jaksa Kim,, anda sudah datang,, " kata dong joon yang baru saja datang .

"ah,, iya, aku sengaja datang lebih awal,, tenag saja kau tidak terlambat… tidak usah panik begitu, masuklah.." kata kibum dengan senyuman mautnya.

Dong joon tampak sanggat terpesona dengan senyuman maut kibum yang terkenal.

"astaga,,cantik sekali,,,,," batinnya gugup.

"eh,, eum,, ne jaksa kim,, " balasnya kikuk.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan min younglah yang muncul.

"eh,, jaksa kim sudah datang,,,? Apa aku terlambat..? katanya mengoreksi dirinya.

"no, you're not. Please come in." jawab kibum

"ah,, begitu,,," min young menggaruk kepalanya pelan lalu duduk di kursinya.

"dong joon-ssi,, kemarin saat kau menyampaikan surat pemanggilan itu, bagaimana reaksi dari nyonya itu,,?" Tanya kibum pada dong joon yang sedang asik dengan komputernya.

"dia tampak sangat santai, jaksa kim. Seolah-olah dia memang tak bersalah. Tapi entahlah kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah padanya tapi aku sendiri masih belum tahu apa itu,," jawab dong joon jujur.

"really,,?" Jawab kibum santai.

Dong joon tampak kebingungan melihat sikap kibum yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"apa orang seperti dia bisa memecahkan kasus seperti ini….?" Batin dong joon ragu.

"anda terlihat santai jaksa kim,, apa anda sudah mengetahui sesuatu,,?" min young bertanya dengan wajah menyelidik.

"hahahah.. just wait and see,, guys,,,. You will know it soon…!

" be patient,, ne…."

Kibum sadar kedua anak buahnya itu sangat penasaran, tapi apa bagusnya membuka semuanya sekarang,eoh.. lebih seru jika mereka melihat sendiri tersangka itu mengakui segala kejahatanya tanpa paksaan.

Jam menujuk angka sepuluh lewat saat sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh ketiga pegawai kejaksaan itu muncul.

"selamat pagi nyonya baek ah jung,," sapa kibum ramah pada sosok perempuan paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki ruanganya itu.

wanita dengan stelan dress berpotongan sederhana namun tak menghilangkan kesan elegan dan berkelas itu masuk dengan langkah matab dan santai.

"selamat pagi juga jaksa kim.." jawabnya ramah.

"sit down, please…" kibum mempersilahkan wanita tadi duduk.

"ah,, thank you,, jaksa kim". Dia duduk di depan kibum dan tampak terlihat sangat tenang. Justru kedua asistennyalah yang terlihat gelisah.

"well, nyonya baek,, do you know why you have called to come to my office..?" Tanya kibum memulai aksinya.

"yes,I know. I've read your letter before." Jawab wanita itu dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

"really,, so, can you tell me.." pancing kibum.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mulai bicara.

"setahu saya, saya dipanggil kemari untuk menyelesaikan perkara pajak saya bukan..?" katanya

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "yes, madam. Jadi perkara pajak seperti apa yang sampai membawa anda kemari,eoh. Bukankah kalau pajak yang anda bayarkan sesuai maka anda tak perlu sampai kemari,bukan..?" kibum lagi lagi menanyakan pertanyaannya dengan mimik wajah tenang bahkan terkesan sedikit dingin.

"memang,, maka dari itu saya datang untuk menyelesaikan segala permasalahn ini, jaksa kim. Anda tentu sudah membaca berkas kasus saya bukan?" Tanya wanita itu balik mencoba menyerang kibum.

"yes, I did."

"jadi seharusnya anda sudah tahu tentang keadaan perusahaan milikku,bukan.? Lalu apakah perkara ini bisa segera selesai? masih banyak hal yang harus aku tangani selain hal ini." Katanya lagi-lagi dengan wajah tenagnya.

"sure,, this case will be solve soon. I just need your statement, madam." Jawab kibum lagi

"ah,, then what you are waiting for? Ask me now; I'm ready to answer your question…"

"Okay,, at first,, may I know what makes your company fall down, madam..?"

Wanita tadi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "well…you know in business, we do anything like a gambler,, if we win we will get the money and when we lose it gone…"

"aku hanya sedang kurang beruntung dengan bisnisku makanya pemasukan yang ku terima juga otomatis berkurang. Sangat berkurang malah."

"really,,? But I heard that your company had won the big tender. It's from Asian company, I guess."

Wanita itu Nampak sedikit terkejut saat kibum mengetahui hal itu.

"ah,, yy,,yeah,, but... Bukankah dalam perjudian kita juga kadang menag,eoh. Tapi tender itu masih jauh dari cukup untuk menutup lobang di perusahaanku." Jawabnya setengah berfikir.

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk seolah mengiyakan pernyataan wanita tadi.

"ya,, ya,, i think so. Tak mungkin kita kalah berkali-kali tanpa menang."

"hhmm,, well.. Let's take another question" kibum member jeda sebentar sebelum menanyai lagi wanita yang disapanya nyonya baek tadi.

"Do you know who the owner of the Crown Company is?"

Wanita itu lagi-lagi terkejut "ah,,, nn..nno… I don't know." Jawabnya

"really,,,,? Are you sure,,,?" kibum masih berusaha membuat wanita itu membuka mulutnya.

"ya,, bahkan aku baru dengar namanya sekarang." Wanita itu tampak mulai bergerak gelisah.

"but,, I heard the news that, It is yours,, is it true..?" meski nada bicara kibum terdengar sangat halus namun setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya sanggup mengikis kepercayaan diri dari wanita itu sedikit demi sedikit. Tak seperti saat ia awal masuk tadi, wajah wanita itu sekarang sudah mulai memunculkan sorot kegelisahhan.

"ah,,, no..! It's not mine..! I just own the not else." Panik wanita itu

"oh,, really,,,? So who is Gong Ah jung, by the way,,,? It's similar with your name, right..?"

"hhhh...mwo,? bukankah banyak orang yang memakai nama itu, eoh,,? Kenapa kau hanya justru bertanya padaku,eoh?"

"memang, tapi wanita dengan nama gong ah jung yang menikah dengan tuan Gong jung hwan yang meninggal sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu pasti hanya ada satu bukan,,?"

"ap,,apa maksudmu,,? Aku tak mengerti? Siapa yang menikah dengan pria itu? Aku tak pernah menikahinya?" sankalnya

"apakah aku mengatakan itu anda,,?"

Jleb!kata-kata kibum telak memukul wanita itu.

Pertanyaan kibum berhasil menjebak wanita itu. Tanpa ia sadari ia mengakuinya sendiri.

"eh,, eum,, kau yang bilang bahwa hanya ada satu wanita.. jadi,,,"

"jadi dia itu anda,,?" cecar kibum lagi.

"hhh,, apa kau bilang,,, oh astaga,,, kau,," wanita itu mulai tampak geram dan tak sabar menghadapi semua tekanan yang kibum berikan padanya.

"Ah,, atau aku harus memanggilmu Jung ah jung dulu baru anda mengakui pernikahan anda,,?"

Wanita itu tampak sangat terkejut saat kibum mengetahui rahasianya sampai sejauh itu.

"sudahlah nyonya sebaiknya anda menyerah, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Kata kibum tenag.

"hhh,, apa maksudmu,, apa yang harus aku akui,eoh,,?"kata wanita itu masih ngotot.

"hhh,, baiklah. Kau yang memaksaku untuk membeberkan semuanya."

Wanita itu mendengus kesal saat melihat wajah stoic kibum yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"hhh,, kau pasti bercanda anak muda.. baiklah,,,coba kau katakan apa yang kau tahu,,, aku ingin mendengarnya."

Kibum menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia mulai bicara.

" baiklah, madam. Kau mau mulai dari yang mana…?" Tanya kibum

Wanita itu mencibir kesal kearah kibum "tskk,, mulai saja dari bagian yang kau sukai,.. aku ingin mendengarnya " kesal wanita itu

"baiklah,, aku akan muali dari awal kalau begitu."

"kasus awal anda adalah mengenai penyelewengan dana pajak perusahaan anda, namun setelah aku selidiki anda juga melakukan banyak penipuan dalam menjalankan perusaahan anda."

" sedang mengalami pailit,, namun anehnya perusahaan itu masih saja bisa berdiri kokoh meskipun terlilit banyak hutang dan jarang memenangkan tender. Kenapa..?"

Kibum memandang wanita itu sambil menyungingkan smirk akhas miliknya yang mengerikan.

"karena anda sengaja membuatnya seperti itu."

Mata wanita itu mebulat sempurna. "mwo…? Apa maksudmu jaksa? Apa kau fikir ada pengusaha yang sengaja membuat perusahaannya sendiri hancur,eoh? Hanya orang yang tak waras saja yang akan melakukannya!" teriaknya kesal.

"tenaglah, nyonya. Aku bahkan baru mulai. Kenapa kau sudah tampak kesal,eoh. Bukankah katamu kau tak bersalah? Jadi kenapa kau terlihat kebakaran jengot?" Tanya kibum balik

"ap,,ap,,apa.. siapa.. ? aku tidak begitu!

Kibum hanya mendengus " mulut anda memang menyangkal tapi sorot mata anda mengatakan sebaliknya. Baiklah bisa aku lanjutkan? Alasan mengapa perusahhan itu masih berdiri adalah karena semua tender yang perusahhan itu terima adalah proyek besar.

"hhh,, kau pasti sedang bermimpi? Apa kau fikir dengan menyelesaikan satu dua tender maka keadaan perusahaanku akan membaik,eoh. Dan lagi apa kau fikir tak ada perusahaan lain yang bisa mengalahkan perusaan milikku yang hampir bangkrut itu!" klatan amarah makin nampak di sorot mata wanita itu.

"tentu ada! tapi jika yang menang tender adalah juga perusahaan milikmu maka lain soal jadinya.

"apa maksudmu, jaksa kim. Tidakkah kau dengar kata-kataku tadi,eoh. Aku hanya punya . tidak yang lain. Sudahlah, Jangan berputar-putar. Cepat katakan apa maksudmu..!"

"calm down Madame,, biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua ucapannku dulu barulah nanti kau cerna sendiri benar atau tidak apa yang akan ku katakan."

"jadi bolehkah aku melanjutkannya,..?" tanya kibum

Wanita itu hanya diam.

"diam berarti setuju..." kata kibum menyimpulkan sendiri sikap wanita itu padanya.

" well...seperti kataku tadi, perusahaanmu masih kokoh berdiri karena ada perusahaan lain-lain yang menyokongmu. Tapi kenapa perusahhan itu masih saja menempel atau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu,eoh.. bukankah perusahaan itu sedang bermasalah..? tapi kenapa mereka masih bertahan?" kibum menjejeali otak wanita itu dengan pertanyaan panjang yang membingungkan.

"mungkin karena mereka masih percaya pada perusahaanku,,?" jawabnya.

" benarkah,,? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa berbisnis itu layaknya kita main judi,eoh..? lalu apa menurut anda para penjudi itu akan tetap memasang taruhan pada target yang sudah barang tentu akan kalah,,? Kurasa tidak.."

"lalu kau fikir apa…?"

"anda ingin tahu jawabanku,,?"

"tsskk,, sudah jangan berlama-lama. Bicara denganmu membuat kepalaku pusing." Keluh wanita itu.

" hahahah,,, mianhae nyonya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ahh,, allright,,, i will go to the point! Satu alasan mengapa perusahan-perusahaan itu masih setia padamu karena perusahaan-perusahhan itu juga adalah milikmu jadi tak ada alasan bagi pemilikknya untuk menarik diri dari perusahaan itu toh semua hasil yang didapat akan mengalir ke kantongmu."

"Karena perusahaan itu masih dalam sekala kecil maka jumlah pajak yang harus dibayarkan pada pemerintah juga otomatis kecil. Ditambah lagi kau membuat seolah-olah perusahaan besar milikmu terkesan sedang mengalami masalah sehingga kau bisa mengajukan penurunan pajak pada pemerintah, so,, kau akan mendapatkan keringann pajak yang sangat jauh dari yang semestinya kau bayarkan.

"hhhh,, kau ada-ada saja,, sudah aku katakana berkali-kali aku tak punya perusahaan lain selain ." wanita itu masih terlihat ngotot dengan pendapatnya.

"benarkah,, lalu siapa kiranya pemilik dari crown company, dan yang terakir ?

Raut wajah wanita tadi makin terlihat kacau setelah mendengar rentetan nama perusahhan yang kibum sebutkan.

"mm,,mmana ku tahu,,? Aku hanya mengikat kontrak dengan mereka tapi aku tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan pemiliknya." jawabnya bohong.

"benarkah,,? Itu malah lebih aneh lagi..? kenapa anda rela bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahana yang bahkan pemiliknya saja anda tak kenal siapa..?"

Wajah panik wanita itu semakin kentara.. matanya mulai bergerak liar kesana kemari mencari objek lain selain mata kibum untuk ia pandang. Sungguh menatap mata sehitam arang milik kibum membuat bulu kuduk wanita itu meremang.

"well,, if you don't want to tell it just let me tell you then. Yang pertama crown company adalah milik dari gong ah jung yang pasti itu anda sebelum anda menikah lagi dengan tuan baek dan mengganti marga anda. Anda sengaja tak mengganti nama anda dalam kepemilikan perusahhan itu karena sejak awal anda memang sudah memiliki rencana ini.

" yang kedua . adalah sebuah perusahhan yang bergerak dalam bidang property dan developer. Pemiliknya adalah nyonya Nathalie Dowson. Anda ingin tahu dia siapa? Dia juga anda. Nathalie Dowson adalah nama putri anda yang kini tinggal di America. Anda sengaja menggunakannya namanya karena tak banyak orang yang tahu kalau semasa anda muda anda pernah menikah dengan seorang warga amerika dan memiliki seorang putri.

Dan yang terakhir, . adalah sebuah perusahhan dalam bidang desain interior. Kenapa ini juga milik anda karena pemiliknya juga ada kaitanya dengan anda. Pemiliknya adalah tuan jung woo hyun. Seorang yang dikabarkan tinggal di venesia. Tapi setelah aku selidiki perusahhan itu dan semua hal di baliknya kesimpulanku tertuju padamu. Kenapa..? karena jung woo hyun itu tak pernah ada di venesia, jung woo hyun adalah putramu sendiri yang masih berusia 10 tahun yang kini ada di busan bersama neneknya.

Wanita itu terhenyak kaget mendengar semua kata-kata kibum yang sangat tepat.

"apa ada hal lain yang kurang nyonya,,,?"

Wanita itu terlihat menyerah kalah.

"hhhh,,,, tak ada. Semua yang kau katakan memang benar."

Dong joon dan min young yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan terlihat sangat terkejut melihat analisi kibum yang sangat menakjubkan. Bagaimana bisa ia memecahkan kasus seperti ini hanya dalam waktu sehari?

"benarkah..?" Tanya kibum sambil tersenyum

"sayangnya ya,, tapi bolehkah aku tahu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai tahu semua itu?" Tanya wanita itu ingin tahu.

"sebenarnya mudah saja, kau hanya punya satu kesalahan yang kau ulang-ulang." Papar kibum

"maksudmu?"

"hhh,, kesalahanmu hanya terletak pada kepemilikan pada perusahaan itu. Dan lagi semua uang yang mengalir tertampung pada rekeningmu."

"rekeningku?" ulangnya.

"yes,, rekening dengan nama jung ah jung,,, sekarang coba kau fikir siapakah sosok jung ah jung yang memiliki saldo rekening di dalam tabunganya sampai ratusan juta won,eoh,,?"

"kau tahu di negeri ini mencari orang kaya ibarat mencari bulu kucing,, sangat mudah… tapi aku justru kesulitan mencari nama jung ah jung dalam deretan nama sosialita negeri ini. Lalu kenapa orang sekaya itu tak pernah Nampak di permukaan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum miris, sepertinya ia menyesali kecerobohannya. "ah,, ternyata begitu,,,"

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Fikiranya bergerilya kesana-kemai merutuki kecerdasan kibum dalam membongkar semua rencana yang telah ia bangun bertahun-tahun lamanya, bahkan yang lebih menyesakkan lagi akar permasalahannya justru timbul dari sebuah nama.. Ah,, ternyata ungkapan William Shakespeare katakan bahwa, " apalah arti sebuah nama" itu tak benar adanya. Nyatanya dia justru tersungkur karena sebuah nama.. yang mirisnya dalah namanya sendiri.

"so,, sampai bertemu di pengadilan nyonya baek ah jung." Kata kibum santai.

"hhhhh,,,," wanita itu hanya mendesah pelan sambil berlalu dari meja kibum

"madame,, " panggil kibum lagi.

"untuk seorang yang sedang dalam masa krisis penampilanmu juga terlalu mencolok." Kata kibum

Wanita itu tampak melihat penampilanya sendiri. "hhh,, benarkah,,,?" dia tersenyum singkat.

"Kurasa kau tahu mana barang bagus" katanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gontai.

Segera setelah wanita tadi pergi, dong joon dan min young berlari ke meja kibum guna melancarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mereka pendam.

"astaga,,, aku hampir tak bisa bernafas saat anda memaparkan semuanya jaksa kim,," kata min young sambil mengelus dadanya.

"ah,, anda hebat sekali jaksa kim,, dari mana anda tahu segala semua itu,,?"

kibum hanya tersenyum

"kau lupa dengan sebuah teknologi yang dinamakan internet,eoh..! apapun yang aku mau cari bisa dengan mudah aku temukan lewat alat itu."

"benarkah,,? Tapi bahkan ini baru sehari setelah anda menerima berkas itu,, astaga anda membuatku tak bisa berfikir…?" dong joon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"hahahahha,,,, kau jangan terlihat bingung begitu, dong joon-ssi. Biasa saja lah…"

"bagaiman bisa kami terlihat biasa jaksa kim,,,? Anda membuat kami hanya bisa ternganga seperti orang bodoh melihat anda bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi." Kali ini gilirang min young yang buka suara.

"sebenarnya aku juga sempat ragu awalnya tapi sesuai dari buku psikologi yang pernah aku baca, ada beberapa cara untuk melihat kejujuran dari mata dan gerak-gerik seseorang. Jadi saat tadi aku temukan dia terlihat mulai goyah maka aku mulai bertambah yakin pada dugaanku.

" oh iya tadi anda juga mengatakan bahwa untuk ukuran orang yang sdang mengalami masalah keuangan dia terlihat terlalu mencolok, kenapa bisa begitu jaksa kim?" Tanya min young lagi.

"aahh,, yang itu begini, kau lihat tadi dia datang dengan pakaian seperti apa bukan?"

Keduanya mengangguk. " lalu apa pendapat kalian?"

"biasa saja,," jawab dong joon

"ne,, tak ada yang terlihat mencolok menurutku," min young balas menjawab

Lagi-lagi kibum tersenyum misterius. "memang jika kalian hanya melihat sekilas kalian tak akan tahu tapi aku berdiri di depanya cukup lama, aku jadi punya waktu untuk memperhatikan semua tentangnya lebih detail."

"petama, kau lihat dress coklat miliknya? Apakah kalian tahu bahwa itu adalah keluaran chanel vintage yang hanya dibuat beberapa potong saja? Modelnya sangat khas Chanel dengan potongan retro yang sangat wanita sekali.

Keduanya kembali melongo, terutama min young

"bagaimana anda bisa tahu tentang hal itu, jaksa kim..? bukankah anda tak terlihat suka fashion..?eum maksudku,, anda …" min young tampak tak enak hati melanjutkan kata-katanya

"hahaha,,, kau benar,, aku memang tak suka tapi bukan berarti aku tak tahu bukan,,? Sebenarnya aku punya seorang sepupu yang sekarang sedang berada di china. Dia adalah seorang fashion holic sejati dan dia adalah pecinta branded thing. Dia selalu bercerita padaku tentang fashion apa yang sedang hot saat ini.

" dia juga yang menunjukan catalog chanel miliknya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan untungnya aku melihat baju itu. Baju yang tadi wanita itu pakai, Kalian ingin tahu berapa harganya,,,? Sepuluh juta won."

"bb,,benarkah,?" min young dan dong joon tergagap tak percaya.

"ya,, dan lagi anting yang dia gunakan itu adalah keluaran rumah pelelangan berlian ternama di rusia. Black dimond hanya diperjual belikan di pelelangan berkelas di dunia."

"waahh,, anda hebat sekali jaksa kim,,,, aku saja tak sampai sedetail itu melihatnya."

"aku mempelajari cara menilai orang dari jaksa Lee, dia sungguh mengesankan dalam hal menilai orang, aku bahkan masih belajar."

"baiklah,,, karena kasus kita sudah selesai,, bolehkah aku mentraktir kalian makan siang,,,? Aku lapar sekali,,," kata kibum sambil tersenyum cantik.

"wah,, kami mau,,," jawab keduanya kompak.

"okay,,, let's go….!"

TBC

Hahahahah….gimana kasus pertamanya kibum,,? Bagus gak..? pada pusing gak..? kalo iya ya sama… wkwkwkwkkwwkk…^o^v

Di chap ini aku sengaja belum munculin sibum momentnya dulu, soalnya aku mau konsen buat kibum ajah,, abang wonnie sabar ne,,,,# peluk abang kuda.

Sibum momentnya akan banyak muncul di chap selanjutnya. So buat para sibum shipper jangan lupa repiu biar next chapnya cepet kelar okkaii.,,,,,

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan,,,,,!

Sign

LeeEunSan

(EunhyukLegalWife)


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

"baiklah,,, karena kasus kita sudah selesai,, bolehkah aku mentraktir kalian makan siang,,,? Aku lapar sekali,,," kata kibum sambil tersenyum cantik.

"wah,, kami mau,,," jawab keduanya kompak.

"okay,,, let's go….!"

.

.

.

Chapter four….

Seluruh jajaran kejaksaan pusat korea selatan di gegerkan dengan berita keberhasilan kibum dalam memecahkan sebuah kasus dalam hitungan hari. Sungguh ini adalah sebuah rekor yang layak untuk dicantumkan dalam guiness book of record. Maka sejak saat itu silih berganti kasus-kasus lain menghampiri kibum untuk dia pecahkan. Mulai dari perkara pajak, korupsi, bahkan pembunuhan juga jadi santapannya. Tak heran dalam waktu singkat nama kibum langsung melejit sebagai jaksa andalan korea.

Pagi ini seperti biasa kibum sedang sibuk dengan kasusnya yang sedang dalam tahap akhir penyelidikan. Saat ia sedang asik tenggelam dalam lautan berkas miliknya seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"took…took…took.. permisi,, jaksa kim" hae bin terlihat didepan ruangannya namun anehnya dia tak membawa berkas kasus seperti yang biasa ia kerjakan.

"ah,, hae bin-ssi,, silahkan masuk,," jawab kibum ramah

"ah,, maaf ruanganku sangat berantakan,.. silahkan duduk hae bin-ssi."

"ne, terima kasih jaksa kim." Katanya singkat lalu duduk.

"boleh aku tahu untuk apa kau datang keruanganku tanpa berkas kasus seperti biasanya, hae bin-ssi?" kata kibum to the point.

"ah,, saya hanya menyampaikan perintah saja dari jaksa kepala jaksa kim. Anda diminta datang keruangannya sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus jaksa kepala bicarakan dengan anda." Kata hae bin

"eh,,? Kalau hanya itu kenapa kau tak menelponku saja,eoh.. bukankah kau jadi tak perlu repot datang kemari..?"

"ah,, aku memang ingin menyampaikan langsung kepada anda jaksa kim, aku merasa lebih yakin jika aku sendiri yang mengatakannya langsung padamu." Jawab hae bin sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"oh,, baiklah,. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Aku hanya perlu sedikit memeriksa berkas ini, setelah ini selesai aku akan kesana."

"baiklah, jaksa kim, saya pamit kalau begitu masih ada hal lain yang harus saya kerjakan. Selamat siang jaksa kim…"

"ah,, selamat siang…"

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji kibum tadi, tepat setelah kibum menyelesaikan tugasnya memeriksa berkas perkara yang sedang ia tangani dia langsung menuju ruangan atasannya itu. Saat masuk kedalam rungan itu kibum sedikit kaget karena ada seseorang lain di dalamnya. Seseorang yang menjari urutan terakhir dari daftar orang yang ingin ia temui.

"oh shit! Why this guy is here,,, " umpat kibum dalam hati.

"selamat siang jaksa kepala,," sapa kibum sopan sebelum masuk lebih dalam ruangan atasannya.

"ah,, kau sudah datang, ayo masuk,,," jawab sang woo.

"duduklah disamping jaksa Choi jaksa kim."

Kibum mendecih dalam batinya merutuki nasibnya yang harus bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"ah,, ne.." jawab kibum pelan. ia duduk tanpa sedikitpun memandang kesamping tempat siwon duduk sebelum kedatangannya.

"jadi jaksa kepala.,, kenapa anda memanggilku kemari..? apa ada hal yang begitu penting sampai anda memintaku untuk kemari..? siwon bertnya dengan nada penuh kecurigaan karena ia tahu benar siapa atasannya itu. Ia tak akan pernah memanggil seseorang tanpa alasan yang kuat.

"ah,, tentu-tentu. Kalau tidak untuk apa aku memanggil kalian jauh-jauh kemari,eoh!" katanya sambil terkekeh pelan

"so,, may I know what is it, sir?" Tanya kibum

"tsskk,, lagi-lagi menggunakan bahasa itu,,, " kata siwon pelan namun masih sangat bisa kibum denganr.

"excuse me,,, " kibum menatap siwon tak suka

"apa..?" jawab siwon balik

"tsskk,,,"

Sang woo sepertinya tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dua orang jaksa andalanya itu.

"ah,, kalian lucu sekali. Kalian tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar."

"mwo…"

"what…"

Pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"waahh,, bahkan kalian kompak sekali.. hahahha…" tawa sang woo menggema di dalam ruangan miliknya.

"tsskk,,, " kibum mnegerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar saat atasanya itu menggodanya. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya sangup terdiam sambil mengagumi kecantikan mahluk yang ada disampinya. Jujur baru kalai ini siwon menyadari bahwa jika seorang kim kibum bisa jadi seribu kali lebih cantik jika dia tengah merajuk seperti ini.

"astaga,, anak tk ini cantik juga kalau sedang merajuk,, eh,, apa yang tadi kukatakan? Cantik..? astaga,, kau pasti sudah gila Choi…!"

Siwon tampak menggelengkan kepalanya ringan demi mengusir fikiran yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

"apa kau sakit jaksa choi,,?"

"eh,, tidak jaksa kepala. Eum bisakah kita kembali pada permasalahn awal tadi, sebenarnya ada kepentingan apa anda memanggilku kemari?"

"ah,, iya aku sampai lupa. Jadi begini. Aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah berkas kasus yang sangat berat. Aku sendiri juga maish ragu akan meneruskan kasus ini atau tidak karena resiko yang harus di hadapi jaksa yang menangani perkara ini sangatlah berat." Paparnya mulai terlihat kembali serius.

"kasus seperti apa yang sampai sanggup membuat jaksa kepala pusing? Aku jadi ingin tahu" batin siwon.

"hhmm sounds interesting,," batin kibum.,

"maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan kalian berdua disini untuk membantuku memutuskan. Apa pendapat kalian. Haruskan kita teruskan pengusustan kasus ini?"

"tentu saja jaksa kepala. Bukankah kita disini unuk menegakkan keadilan. Jadi sepelik apapun perkaranya dan seberat apapun resiko yang harus kita hadapi kita harus tetap maju. Jika bukan kita lalu siapa lagi?" siwon yang pertama menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Jaksa kepala terlihat puas denga jawaban siwon. Dia mengangguk paham. "lalu menurutmu jaksa kim?

"well,, I thing we should take that case sir. No matter what happen justice must be struggling." Jawab kibum

"ya,, ya,,, apa yang kalian katakan memang benar. Jadi sekarang aku tak akan ragu lagi melanjutkan kasus ini."

"lalu siapa yang akan menangani kasus ini jaksa kepala?" Tanya siwon.

"ah,, kalau masalah itu, kurasa aku tak akan membebankan perkara seberat ini hanya pada satu orang. Aku akan memberikan kasus ini pada dua orang agar mereka bisa saling bekerja sama dalam memecahkan kasus itu.

Siwon dan kibum mengagguk paham.

"jadi sudah aku putuskan kasus ini akan kuberikan pada jaksa Choi.." kata jaksa kepala sambil tersenyum

Senyuman di bibir joker siwon langsung mengembang saat atasannya itu lagi-lagi mempercayakan sebuah kasus penting untuk ia tangani. Lain halnya dengan kibum dia terlihat sedikit kecewa tak mendaatkan kasus yang menurutnya menarik itu.

"dan jaksa kim" lanjut jaksa kepala itu kemudian.

"MWO….?"

"WHAT….?"

Kedua jaksa muda itu lagi-lagi berteriak kaget

"aiigoo,, kalian ini,, berhenti berteriak di ruanganku,,, tsskk,,"

"maaf jaksa kepala,, tapi apa anda tak salah,, tadi anda mengatakan bahwa aku dan dia akan bekerja sama?"" kata kibum tak percaya.

"ya,, ada masalah?" Tanyanya balik.

Kedua mahluk beda gender itu hanya terdiam mennanggapi pertanyaan atasan mereka itu.

"diam berarti tak ada masalah. Jadi mulai hari ini aku putuskan kalian berdua yang akan menangani kasus ini.

Keduanya mendesah pasrah mendengar ultimatum pria yang setingkat lebih tinggi jabatanya dari mereka.

"oiya, dan kalian juga harus tahu, misi yang kalian lakukan ini adalah misi rahasia, so.. semua yang kalian lakukan harus kalian rahasiakan dari siapapun. Bahkan pada asisten kalian." Pesannya lagi

"apa?"

"but, sir.. how can we do it? As you know we always work as a team..?"

Tanya kibum dan siwon bingung.

"ah,, iya aku lupa. Untuk masalah itu akan ada orang lain lagi yang membantu kalian. Sebentar lagi mereka juga datang.

"sudah kubilang kan aku minta tema pernikahan kita nanti harus yang tidak biasa,,,,"

Saat mereka bertiga sedang dalam situasi tegang terdengar suara seorang wanita di luar ruangan itu

"tssskk,, tadi kuminta tema ikan kau tak mau..?

"apa kau mau kita menikah dengan pakaian ikan yang mengelikan seperti itu,,,? Tskk demi semua monyet di dunia aku tak mau!" seru wanita tadi

Cklek…

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan munculah dua orang yang sedang asik berdebat tanpa memperdulikan bahwa suara mereka terdengar sampai ke dalam ruangan.

"ah,, itu mereka." Suara sang woo membuat keduanya menoleh

"ah,, maaf jaksa kepala,,"

"hahaha,, gwaenchana jaksa lee,," sang woo terkekeh pelan melihat tampang bawahanya yang terlihat kikuk.

"masuk dan duduklah, " perintahnya lagi

Kedua insan bermarga lee itu menuruti kata-kata sang woo tanpa protes. Mereka lalu menggambil tempat duduk yang ada di samping siwon dan kibum.

"karena semuanya sudah lengkap, aku akan jelaskan semua masalahnya sekarang." Sang woo berdehem sebentar sebelum mulai bicara.

"kita akan mengadakan sebuah misi besar, sebuah pengungkapan kasus yang mungkin akan jadi goncangan besar dalam fondasi pemerintahan saat ini."

Keempatnya mendengarkan semua perkataan sang woo dengan wajah serius.

"kita akan menyelidiki seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di negeri ini. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan kalian semua agar misi ini bisa dilaksanakan dengan lancar tanpa terendus pihak lain sebab kalau sampai misi ini bocor maka bahaya resikonya. Bukan hanya pada departemen kita bahkan nyawa kita juga bisa hilang karenanya."

Mendengar penuturan atasanya itu tak ayal ke empat pegawai kejaksaan itu mulai bergerak gelisah.

"lalu kasus seperti apa itu jaksa kepala?" eunhyuk yang pertama buka suara.

"kasus seorang jang dong gun…"

Mata ketiga jaksa itu melebar saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh atasannya. Kibum yang belum lama di korea hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Jujur, dia baru dengar nama itu sekarang.

"Who is him, by the way…?" kibum bertanya disela keteganggan yang ada

"oh,, aku lupa tentu jaksa kim belum pernah dengar nama itu karena dia baru pulang ke korea belum lama ini. Jang Dong Gun adalah nama dari mentri bidang kesejahteraan rakyat korea."

Kening kibum mengernyit..

"yah, mungkin kau bingung kenapa seorang mentri berpangkat tinggi terlibat kasus hukum bukan? Itu juga hal yang sama yang terlintas di kepalaku. Namun data yang sampai ke tanganku juga bukan isapan jempol belaka, data-dataku ini langsung datang dari jajaran tinggi Interpol, badan intelejensi dunia."

"astaga…interpol juga tahu masalah ini?" Tanya donghae.

Sang woo mengangguk singkat.

"tapi mereka belum melakukan apapun bukan?" Tanya siwon

"tentu saja belum, seperti kujelaskan tadi misi ini rahasia. Pihak Interpol yang memberiku kabar ini juga adalah mantan jaksa disisni. Dia sengaja mengabariku dulu sebelum Interpol yang bertindak. Masalahnya jika kita tak mengurus ini lebih dulu maka Interpol sendiri yang akan mengurusnya dan kalian tentu tahu kan apa konsekuensinya?"

"semua departemen kita akan diacak-acak!" kata eunhyuk kesal. Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ada sebuah kasus yang melibatkan Interpol didalamnya.

"ya,, dan kurasa kalian tentu enggan berurusan dengan mereka bukan?"

Tiga anggukan setuju terlihat dari mereka tentu saja minus kibum tentunya.

"lalu misi seperti apa yang akan kita lakukan jaksa kepala?" donghae bertanya.

"begini, aku akan membagi tim ini menjadi dua, satu tim bertugas menyelidiki kasus ini dan yang satunya lagi untuk melindungi tim yangs sedang menyelidiki kasus."

"lalu bagaimana pembagianya?" Tanya kibum

"jaksa choi dan kim akan ada dalam tim penyelidik dan kedua jaksa lee sebagai pelindungnya."

"what,,,? Me..? with him?" kata kibum malas sambil menunjuk siwon yang duduk manis disampingnya.

"tsk,, kau fikir aku senang satu tim denganmu? " siwon mulai tersulut kesal saat melihat kibum memandang remeh dirinya.

"aiigoo,, bisa tidak kalian sekali saja tidak bertengkar! Aku pusing melihatnya." Sang woo menegur keduanya dengan nada suara sedikit dinaikkan.

Kedua tertuduh hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengumpat kesal dalam hati dan saling menyalahkan.

"aku pasti punya alasan mengapa aku menunjuk kalian sebgai tim. Jadi kumohon kali ini kalian bersikaplah lebih professional. Tanpa adanya kerja sama tim mustahil semua misi ini bisa terlaksana."

Raut penyesalan kontan langsung terlihat di wajah kedua jaksa itu.

"maaf jaksa kepala" kata keduanya.

"I'm sorry sir,, could we carry on…?"

Sang woo mengangguk singkat "baiklah,, aku lanjutkan. Jadi selama kalian berdua dalam misi penyelidikan kedua jaksa lee akan menghandel pekerjaan kalian."

"tapi pak,, apa mungkin itu? Bukankah kedua asisten kami akan curiga jika kami tiba-tiba mengalihkan kasus kami pada orang lain? Terlebih lagi kami menangani kasus tanpa mereka yang membantu kami seperti biasa?" ujar siwon menyuarakan pendapatnya

Sang woo lagi-lagi menganguk "ya,, tentu saja itu akan terjadi tapi kita akan membuat seolah-olah kalian tetap pada kasus kalian"

"maksudnya?" donghae ikutan bingung sekarang.

"bukankah kalian sudah sampai tahap akhir dalam menangani kasus yang sedang kalian hadapi bukan?" Tanya sang woo sambil menatap siwon dan kibum.

Keduanya menganguk. "nah, otomatis waktu kalian banyak yang longgar, jadi kalian bisa menggunakannya untuk misi ini. aku akan mengkondisikan para asisten kalian untuk sedikit menjauh dari kalian, nah tugas kedua jaksa lee adalah menggantikan posisi kalian dalam penyelesaian kasus agar tak ada yang curiga jika bukan kalianlah yang menyelesaikan kasus ini." papar sang woo ponjang.

Meski sedikit panjang penjelasan sang woo bisa mereka terima.

"sampai sejauh ini ada yang kurang jelas?" tanyanya

Keempat orang yang duduk dihadapanya menggeleng.

"bagus,, kalau begitu mulai hari ini aku bisa memulai kasus penyelidikan kasus ini. "

Dia menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil tersenyum.

"baik.. pak!" jab keempatnya kompak.

TBC

HEHEHE,,,, DI CUT DULU NE…

MAU TAHU MISI APA YANG LAGI MEREKA JALANKAN,,,,?

MAU TAHU?MAU TAHU?

JAWABANYA ADA DI NEXT CHAAAAPPPP…..

JANGAN LUPA REPIUNYA NE…..

SEE YOU…..

SIGN

LEEEUNSAN

(EUNHYUKLEGALWIFE)


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

Meski sedikit panjang penjelasan sang woo bisa mereka terima.

"sampai sejauh ini ada yang kurang jelas?" tanyanya

Keempat orang yang duduk dihadapanya menggeleng.

"bagus,, kalau begitu mulai hari ini aku bisa memulai penyelidikan kasus ini. "

Dia menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil tersenyum.

"baik.. pak!" jawab keempatnya kompak.

Chapter five…

.

.

.

Sang woo menatap keempat nya dengan wajah lebih tenang.

"mulai sekarang kalian harus bisa saling membantu. Terutama kalian jaksa choi dan kim." Pesannya

"dan untuk kedua jaksa lee, maaf karena kasus ini mungkin rencana pernikahan kalian harus sedikit di jadwal ulang.." raut penyesalan tampak di wajah pria yang masih gagah meskipun usianya tak bisa di katakan muda itu

"what..? you are getting married and you did tell me before,,?" kibum memekik kesal sambil menatap tajam eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya sambil menunjukan peace sign dengan kedua jarinya.

"hehehe,, kami masih berencana,, jadi masih bisa berubah jaksa kepala. Anda tak perlu sungkan begitu." Donghae menyahut menganggapi perkataan atasanya.

"itu betul jaksa kepala. Kami juga masih belum sepakat tentang beberapa hal, jadi mungkin jika ditunda masih bisa,," jawab eunhyuk juga.

"yah meski begitu, aku yakin ini akan menambah tingkat stess kalian."

"ah,, itu sudah biasa bukan, dan selama ini kami masih bisa menanganinya." Ucap donghae sambil tesenyum

"baiklah, aku lega kalau begitu."

"eum sir,, can you tell me what kind of case is it,,?"

Sang woo menghela nafasnya pelan " kasus ini lumayan rumit. Sebentar aku akan mengambil berkasnya. Kebetulan aku sudah mengkopinya menjadi lima bagian agar kita semua lebih mudah menganalisa."

Sang woo kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil setumpuk berkas yang ia letakkan di sebuah loker di bawah mejanya. Tak lama ia kembali ke hadapan ke empat anak buahnya Dan menyerahkan kopian berkas itu pada keempatnya.

"bacalah dengan cermat. Pelajari berkas ini dengan teliti."

"baik pak" jawab semuanya kompak

"kalau begitu kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan kalian, bisa gawat kalau ada yang curiga nanti. Ingat ini rahasia dan tak boleh ada yang tahu kecuali kita yang ada disini. Jadi kusarankan kalau kalian ingin membahas masalah ini sebaiknya kalian memakai tempat lain selain di gedung ini. yah,, untuk meminimalisr resiko ketahuan.." saran sang woo.

"ya, pak."

"baiklah, silahkan kembali ke ruangan kalian. Segera hubungi aku jika ada kesulitan atau apapun tentang kasus ini, mengerti."

"ya..pak"

Selesai sang woo mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, keempat jaksa itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Seperti pesan atasanya tadi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membahas masalah itu selepas mereka keluar dari pintu ruangan. Keempatnya langsung berpencar ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Kibum masuk ke ruangannya dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan curiga dari ke dua asisten pintarnya itu.

"what?" Tanya kibum sok polos.

"oh ayolah jaksa kim,, kami tahu anda tak akan mungkin di panggil tanpa alasan bukan?" kata dong joon to the point.

"tsskk,, nothing! He just wants to congratulate me no more!"

"really?" min young menatap kibum dengan sorot mata tak percaya.

"yeah,,, sudahlah, aku harus menyelesaikan kasusku. Daripada kalian menanyaiku masalah tadi cepat selesaikan tugas yang tadi kuberikan pada kalian dan taruh di mejaku." Titah kibum singkat dan tegas membuat ke dua asistenya tersentak kaget dan langsung kembali pada posisi mereka masing-masing.

Saat kibum sedang asik meneliti berkas kasus yang tadi di berikan jaksa kepala, ponselnya berbunyi.

"sepulang kantor kita ketemu di lobby, kita harus bicara masalah ini. siwon"

Sebuah pesan singkat dari siwon memmbuat kibum mendecih pelan

"tsskk! Kenapa dia menyuruhku seenaknya,eoh!dia fikir dia siapa?" umpt kibum lirih namun tentu saja masih bisa di dengar

"ya jaksa kim…?" Tanya min young

"ah,, what..? eh,, no, nothing.. lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian.

Tanpa kibum sadarai hari yang tadinya gelap kini sudah mulai beranjak gelap.

"ah,, sudah jam 5 rupanya,," kata kibum sendiri.

"sudah saatnya kalian pulang bukan?" katanya lagi.

Min young dan dong joon yang sedang asik dengan komputer mereka maisng-masing langsung menoleh pada jam yang ada di komputer mereka.

"eh,, benar juga,,"

"anda juga akan pulang sekarang jaksa kim?" Tanya dong joon

Kibum mengangguk singkat "yeah,,I think so,, pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak hari ini. aku rasa aku bisa pulang sekarang. Kalian?" tanyanya balik

Mereka juga mengangguk. " kami juga jaksa kim. Semua yang anda tadi perintahkan sudah selesai kami kerjakan."

Kibum tersenyum puas. "lalu kenapa kita masih disini, ayo pulang. Apa kalian tidak lelah,eoh?" katanya

Ketiganya lalu tersemyum dan bergegas pulang. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju lobi sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan namun tiba-tiba mereka berhenti bicara saat mereka melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di lobby.

"jaksa choi, selamat sore…" sapa min young ramah

"ah,, selamat sore, kau min young-ssi bukan?" kata siwon balik sambil tersenyum membuat hati min young seakan terbang ke udara karena seorang jaksa terkenal sekaliber jaksa choi mengenalinya.

"ah,, eum,, n,,nee,,, jaksa choi." Jawab min young sedikit terbata.

"apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya siwon sambil memandang kibum.

Kibum memandang siwon sekilas "ne," jawabnya singkat.

"bagus kalau begitu. Ayo" katanya lalu meraih tangan kibum yang langsung membuat kibum mendelik kaget.

"yak,, " kibum mencoba menolak tapi dia tak berdaya banyak karena siwon tentu saja lebih kuat darinya. Tak ayal tubuh kecilnya langsung bergerak pasrah saat tangan kekar siwong menariknya.

Min young dan dong joon yang ada di sana hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa seorang jaksa choi yang terkenal sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang kini justru menggandeng seorang jaksa yang bahkan belum setahun berkantor di departemen mereka.

"ada apa dengan mereka ya.,.,,?"

Disis lain kibum sedang sibuk mengumpat dalam hati merutuki sikap siwon yang seenaknya padanya.

"hei! Lepas,,,!" kibum kesal setengah mati padanya.

Siwon baru menoleh saat mereka sudah ada di parkiran.

"masuk" katanya singkat.

"what? Maksudmu apa,eoh?"

Siwon mendecih pelan " tsskk,, sudahlah. Kubilang masuk,ya masuk. Apa susahnya melakukan apa yang kusuruh tanpa protes,eoh!"

"tsskk,,," meskipun masih dongkol dan kesal kibum menuruti kemauan siwon yang menyuruhnya masuk ke mobilnya. Tak lama siwon ikut masuk kedalam.

"kenapa kau menarikku kemari? Apa kau tak ada kerjaan lain?" kata kibum ketus.

"tsskk,, aku menarikmu kesini tentu saja pasti ada alsanya!" jawab siwon

"so..?"

"kita harus menentukan tempat untuk membahas kasus kita karena di kantor jelas tak mungkin."

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan dan hanya ber"o" ria.

"lalu kau sudah tahu dimana tempatnya?" tanya kibum

"belum, aku juga masih bingung, kau punya ide?" siwon balik bertanya sambil menatap wajah kibum.

Kibum mengeleng pelan.

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Mereka sama-sama berfikir tempat mana yang akan mereka jadikan sebagai tempat pembahasan agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan orang.

"bagaimana kalau kita pakai apartemenmu.." tiba-tiba siwon buka suara.

"what? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan milikmu saja?" kibum justru balik tanya.

"aku masih tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Apa kau mau bertemu mereka setiap hari?" kata siwon

"bukannya kau tinggal sendiri di sana? Jadi kurasa tempat itu bisa?" siwon kembali bersuara

"hhhh... memang tapi tempatku sedikit jauh dai sini, bagaimana?"

"itu justru lebih baik. semakin jauh tempatnya maka semakin sedikit pula yang akan tahu kita memakai tempat itu. Memang siapa saja yang tahu alamatmu?"

"noone,"

"bagus. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ambil mobilmu dan aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang."

Meski kibum sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi dia diperintah, kibum menuruti juga kata-kata siwon dan langsung keluar dari mobil siwon lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ. Dia menaiki mobil audi putihnya dan tak berselang lama mobi itu bergerak menjauhi parkiran.

Siwon mengikuti laju mobil kibum yang berjalan dengan kecepatan cukup cepat.

"tsskk,, kau fikir kau seorang pembalap,eoh!" rutuk siwon saat melihat kecepatan mobil kibum yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan itu

Disisi lain kibum sedang menyeringai senang. ia memang sengaja memacu kuda besinya lebih cepat untuk memuat siwon sedikit kesal.

"let's see how fast you can catch me, ..." katanya lalu menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam.

Mobil yang kibum tumpangi bergerak menjauh dari mobil siwon.

"tsskk,, kau mau adu cepat denganku,eoh! Baiklah,,, mari kita lihat seberapa cepat kau bisa lari dariku." Ia lalu menginjak pedal gasnya dalam untuk menaikan kecepatan gabriel, mobilnya.

Dua mobil sport itu saling beradu cepat dan saling berlomba meninggalkan lawanya. Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya tersenyum sendiri melihat sikap mereka yang sedikit kekanakan sekarang. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian mobil kedaunya memasuki pelataran sebuah apartemen mewah. Mobil kibum memasuki basement diikuti mobil siwon. Kibum berhenti sebentar di pos keamanan untuk mengatakan pada petugas keamanan bahwa mobil di belakangnya akan ikut parkir di dalam.

Seperti halnya apartemen mewah lainya, biasanya tempat parkir antara tamu dan pemilik tempat dibedakan untuk menjaga keamanan penghuni apartemen. Untuk itu kibum memberitahu pihak keamanan yang ada agar mulai sekarang mobil siwon diperbolehkan masuk ke tempat parkir yang sama dengan miliknya. Setelah pemeriksaan singkat pada siwon, pihak keamanan akhirnya memperbolehkan mobil itu masuk.

Mobil keduanya terparkir berdampingan di sebuah sudut tempat parkir yang kosong. Tak lama kedua penungangnya keluar.

"kau suka kebut-kebutan ternyata.." kata siwon saat ia baru saja keluar dari mobil.

Kibum hanya mengendikan bahunya singkat sambil tersenyum kecil " yeah,, it's interesting to find how fast i can run with my car."

"hhhh,,, kau tak takut di kejar polisi,eoh!"

"justru itu asiknya, mobil polisi di sini tak secepat mobil polisi yang ada di amerika, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah lolos dari kejaran mereka." Kata kibum enteng

"hhh,, dasar! Sudah ayo cepat."

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah lift. Kibum menekan angka 7, lalu lift itupun bergerak cepat menuju lantai 7.

Tring...

Suara khas lift menunjukan bahwa mereka telah sampai. Kibum berjalan lebih dulu menyusuri lorong ruangan itu menuju sebuah kamar dengan nomor 704. Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kartu ruangannya. Setelah ia menemukannya ia segera menggesekkanya didepan sebuah alat yang terpasang di pintu lalu menekan beberapa digit angka.

Clek... pintu terbuka.

"silahkan masuk.."

Siwon mengekor kibum memasuki apartemen miliknya. Desain dan interior di dalam sangat simple dan tak banyak ornamen layaknya apartemen milik gadis-gadis lain umumnya. Ditempat seluas ini kibum hanya meletakkan sedikit barang saja.

"duduklah, aku akan ganti baju sebentar dan mengambilkanmu minum. Kau mau minum apa?" tawar kibum sambil berjalan menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kiri tempat siwon duduk.

"apa saja,, yang penting hangat." Jawab siwon

"oke, tunggu sebentar." Lalu kibum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Saat kibum tak ada siwon kembali meneliti tempat tinggal kibum.

Di ruang tamunya kibum hanya meletakkan sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih dan sebuah meja kayu berwarna coklat tua. Di dindingnya terdapat sebuah foto keluarga yang siwon yakin adalah keluarga kibum karena ia melihat ada sosok kibum di dalamnya. Ia lalu mengamati foto keluara itu.

Foto itu menampakkan empat orang. Dua orang yeoja dan dua orang namja. Seorang yeoja yang sedang kibum peluk pastilah ibunya karena wajah mereka mirip.

"ibunya saja cantik,," katanya singkat. Lalu ia melihat seorang namja setengah baya yang sedang tersenyum sambil merangkul seorang anak lelaki.

"jadi dia punya adik?" katanya pelan

"sudah puas melihat-lihat?" tiba-tiba kibum datang dengan membawa secagkir kopi dan sudah berganti baju. Kibum menggunakan sebuah kaos longgar denga sebuah celana pendek selutut. Dia juga menggerai rambut hitamnya.

"ah... yeah,, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, jadi ini foto keluargamu?"

Kibum mengangguk singkat. "ya, dia kedua orang tuaku dan yang itu adikku." Kata kibum sambil menunjuk sosok yang ada di foto itu.

"ah,, mereka masih di amerika?" tanya siwon lagi. Entah kenapa ia ingin tahu banyak tentang kibum padahal biasanya ia tak begitu.

"ya,, mereka disana karena bisnis ayahku memang ada disana."

"oh,, lalu adikmu?"

"owh,,,dia sedang kuliah di MIT.."

Mata siwon mendelik kaget mendengar adik kibum bersekolah di sekolah paling bergengsi di dunia teknologi itu

"mwo..? dia sudah kuliah?" siwon tampak tak percaya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk. "sekarang dia sedang menempuh gelar masternya. Dia baru masuk semester kemarin."

"hah? Kau pasti bercanda? Anak sekecil itu?" lagi-lagi siwon berujar tak percaya

"tsskk,,untuk apa aku bohong padamu. Kalau tak percaya cari saja namanya di daftar siswa MIT. Ketik saja nama Kim Kyuhyun." Jawab kibum kesal.

Siwon mengaruk kepalanya pelan " bukan begitu, aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Memang berapa umurnya?"

"18 tahun"

"MWO..?"

"tsskk,, bisa tidak kau tak pakai teriak,eoh! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!"

"ah,,, mian.."

"astaga apa keluarganya berasal dari planet lain,eoh?" batin siwon heran.

"kalau kau sudah puas bertanya, bisa kita mulai tugas kita sekarang?"

"ah,, baiklah ayo."

Siwon dan kibum pindah keruang santai. Keduanya memilih duduk beralaskan karpet bulu tebal sambil menganalisis kasus mereka. Keduanya sibuk membaca dan sesekali bertukar pendapat.

Tanpa mereka sadari jam sudah merangkak ke angka 9 malam.

"astaga,, sudah malam rupanya." Kibum yang sedang meregangkan badanya tanpa sengaja melirik jam lewat ekor matanya.

"eh benarkah" siwon ikut mendongak dari berkas yang ia baca.

"kau lapar tidak? Kalau aku iya." Kata kibum sambil menatap siwon

Meskipun sedikit enggan siwon mengangguk karena ia juga merasa lapar.

"baiklah...tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kita makan."

Kibum kembali menghilang meninggalkan siwon yang kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya.

Siwon yang sedang asik membaca sedikit tergangu konsentrasinya karena hidungnya mencium bau harum masakan.

"hhhmm,, baunya enak,,," katanya

Tak berselang lama kibum memanggilnya dari arah dapur.

"jaksa choi.. berhentilah dulu. Kemari dan makanlah dulu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi siwon segera bangkit dan menuju asal suara kibum. Jujur perutnya memang terasa lapar, ani lapar sekali malah.

"makanlah,, maaf hanya ini yang ada di dalam kulkasku." Kata kibum

Di atas meja siwon melihat ada sebuah mangkuk besar ber isi sup ayam dan dua buah mangkuk kecil merisi nasi yang terlihat masih panas dilihat dari kepulan asap yang menguar dari atasnya.

"kau bisa masak?"

"tsskk,, tentu saja! Kau fikir siapa tadi yang memasak" kata kibum kesal

"hahah,,, aku kan hanya bertanya jaksa kim,,"

"ayo maan sebelum supnya dingin."

Tanpa babibu lagi, keduanya lalu mulai makan dalam diam, tak ada satupun yang ingin bicara jadi dalam sekejap acara makan itupun berakhir.

"ayo lanjtkan lagi." Kata kibum sambil mengambil mangkuk bekas siwon dan dirinya.

"ah, baiklah.."

Keduanya lalu kembali berkubang dengan berkas kasus itu lagi. Jam sudah menujuk ke angka 12 malam namun tak ada tanda-tanda keduanya ingin menyudahi aktivitas mereka. Keduanya masih terlihat asik dengan kasus itu bahkan mereka melupakan rasa benci dan kesal mereka sebelumnya.

"kasus ini berat, tapi kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya" kata siwon sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"yeah,, i think so. Tapi butuh waktu berapa lama kita baru bisa mengungkap semua ini,eoh..? masalahnya terlalu kompleks,,,"

"benar,, banyak sekali pihak yang akan terseret dalam kasus ini jika benar segala dugaan yang ada di dalam berkas ini. Entahlah aku sendiri juga belum tahu,, yang pasti kita harus mencobanya dulu."

"baiklah... mari kita berusaha.."

Sejak hari itu siwon dan kibum sering menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk membahas kasus ini. Biasanya mereka menggunakan waktu makan siang, sepulang kerja atau hari libur dan sampai sejauh inui semuanya masih terkontrol. Tak ada satu pihakpun yang terlihat curig dengan aktivitas mereka karena semua rencana yang atasan mereka berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Sudah hampir sebulan mereka berdua melaksanakan tugas rahasia mereka. Meski sering kalai mereka beradu argumen namun semuanya masih dalam tahap normal. Justru dengan begitu kasus ini makin menunjukan perkembangan.

Hari ini, untuk memeriksa hasil penyelidikan kibum dna siwon sang woo sengaja mengundang mereka berdua untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Tak lupa mereka juga mengundang pasangan lee itu turut serta.

Jam dinding rumahnya sudah menunjuk angka 7 namun belum tampak terlihat ke empat anak buahnya itu datang. Baru sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pelayannya mengabarkan bahwa tamu yag dia tunggu sudah tiba. Dia lalu bergegas turun dan menghampiri mereka.

"selamat malam semua,,," sapanya pada keempatnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"selamat malam jaksa kepala.." sahut keempatnya kompak.

"aku sudah lapar jadi ayo kita makan,," katanya lalu berjalan lebih dulu kea rah ruang makan.

Suasana rumah ini sepi karena istri dan anak atasan mereka itu sedang ada di rumah nenaknya.

"aku sengaja mengundang kalian karena keadaan di sini sedang mendukung. Istri dan anakku sedang tak ada jadi kita bisa membahas masalah itu lebih leluasa." Katanya disela acara makan malam mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, sang woo lalu menggiring semua nak buahya menuju ruang kerjanya yang ada di lantai dua. Ruangan luas yang dilengkapi dengan perpustakaan mini itu menjadi tempat favorit sang woo untuk menghabiskan harinya saat tak ada keluarganya seperti sekarang.

"baiklah,, jadi sudah sejauh mana perkembangan kasus kita..?" katanya membuka pembicaraan.

"sejauh ini semua yang kami lakukan belum di curigai jaksa kepala, aku dan eunhyuk berhasil membuat mereka percaya bahwa siwon dan kibumlah yang sedang menangani kasus lain ini." Kata donghae

Sang woo mengangguk paham " ya,ya,, kerja bagus jaksa lee.." pujinya.

"terima kasih pak,," jawab eunhyuk dan donghae bersamaan.

Lalu sang woo mengarahkan pandanganya kea rah kibum dan siwon

"lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"kami sudah menemukan beberapa hal yang menjurus pada kasus ini namun kami selalu terbentur pada akses kedalam data mereka." Jawab siwon

"benarkah? Ya tak heran jika merka menerapkan proteksi yang begitu ketat pada data mereka mengingat begitu banyak hal yang tersimpan disana." Kata sang woo mengomentari laporan siwon.

"sebenarnya ada satu cara yang bisa membantu kita, tapi aku belum yakin akan menggunakannya" tiba-tiba kibum bersuara.

Kontan saja keempat kepala lainya langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"kau ada cara?" Tanya eunhyuk

Kibum mengangguk.

"lalu kenapa kau tak pakai caramu itu?" kali ini giliran siwon yang bertanya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan " seperti kataku tadi aku belum yakin akan menggunakan ini karena ini sedikit diluar prosedur." Katanya

Kening sang woo berkerut " diluar prosedur?" katanya

Kibum mengangguk.

"katakan apa itu?" kata sang woo lagi.

"saya berencana menghack server mereka." Kata kibum singkat.

"APA….?"

TBC

HAYO….kira-kira berhasil gak kibum dkk nyelesain kasus ini. Dan sebenarnya kasus apa sih ini..?

Buat semua yang penasaran tetep setia ama epep kau ne,,,

Sampai jumpa di chap depan,,,

Pay,,pay,,, # lambai-lambaiin tangan

SIGN

LEE EUN SAN

EUNHYUKLEGALWIFE


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

annyeong yeoreobeun...

aku datang lagi bawa lanjutan cerita ababil inih,,,

tapi sebelumnya aku mau ngomong sama kalian semua..

jujur aku sedikit ngerasa kecewa plus bete waktu aku liad jumlah repiuan kalian yang gak nyampe seperempat dari jumlah orang yang ngeview.

kalo gini terus aku jadi males buat nglanjutin in,i soalnya pada gak sportif sih...

so please readers semua tolong kasih repiu setelah kalian baca

kalo jumlah repiunya gak ningkat suer aku gak bakalan ngelanjutin ini cerita lagi.

sekian.

sebenarnya ada satu cara yang bisa membantu kita, tapi aku belum yakin akan menggunakannya" tiba-tiba kibum bersuara.

Kontan saja keempat kepala lainya langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"kau ada cara?" Tanya eunhyuk

Kibum mengangguk.

"lalu kenapa kau tak pakai caramu itu?" kali ini giliran siwon yang bertanya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan " seperti kataku tadi aku belum yakin akan menggunakan ini karena ini sedikit diluar prosedur." Katanya

Kening sang woo berkerut " diluar prosedur?" katanya

Kibum mengangguk.

"katakan apa itu?" kata sang woo lagi.

"saya berencana menghack server mereka." Kata kibum singkat.

"APA….?" Teriak ke empatnya bersamaan

.

.

.

Chapter six….

"apa kau tak salah bicara? Kau mau menghack server mereka?" pekik eunhyuk kaget

Kibum mengangguk.

"apa kau fikir kau bisa dengan mudah melakukannya?" Tanya donghae

"memang tak mudah, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa bukan?" jawab kibum santai.

"tapi itu melanggar hukum, kau bisa kena undang-undang kejahatan dunia maya kalau kau sampai ketahuan." Sang woo ikut mengambil pendapat.

"That's why I said that I'm not sure to use it sir…"

Siwon menoleh kearah kibum "apa kau pernah melakukan cara ini sebelummnya?"

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti. " kau fikir darimana aku bisa mengungkap dana pajak yang pejabat hwang gelapkan,eoh?"

"jadi kau pakai cara itu untuk mengungkap semua kebusukan pejabat sok bersih itu,,wah,, kau berani sekali jaksa kim,," donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kagum.

"begitulah…. aku sudah menggunakan cara konvensional, namun nihil hasilnya akhirnya aku tak punya cara lain selain mengguakan cara itu,, yah meskipun itu sedikit illegal,," jelas kibum sambil tersenyum kecil.

"dan kau yakin kali ini kau juga akan berhasil melakukannya pada kasus ini? Kau tentu tahu siapa seorang Jang dong Gun bukan?"

"kurasa ya,, jaksa lee. Tapi mungkin aku akan butuh waktu lebih panjang." Kata kibum.

"jadi, jaksa kepala bolehkah aku menggunakan caraku ini?" Tanya kibum lagi

Sang woo terdiam sebentar. " kalau kau pernah menggunakan cara itu sebelumnya, kenapa sekarang kau harus minta izin dulu sebelum menggunakannya?"

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya pelan "yah,, kalau dulu saya hanya bekerja secara personal, jadi saya tak butuh izin. Namun sekarang kita ada dalam satu tim dan menurutku aku butuh persetujuan dari semuanya dulu sebelum bertindak, aku tak ingin mengacaukan rencana kita." Jelas kibum

Sang woo mengangguk singkat lalu dia telihat tersenyum. "well,, kurasa kali ini kita memang harus memakai cara jaksa kim," putusnya

"jaksa kepala,,, anda yakin?" siwon sedikit kaget dengan keputusan atasannya itu.

"ya,, selama jaksa kim bisa memastikan ini aman dan tak akan mengganggu rencana kita aku akan menyetujuinya. Bagaiman yang lain, apa kalian sependapat denganku?" Tanya sang woo pada donghae eunhyuk dan siwon.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain akhirnya mereka bertiga menganguk pelan.

"bagus… kalau begitu kapan kau bisa melakukanya jaksa kim?" Tanya sang woo pada kibum

Kibum tersenyum singkat "aku bisa melakukanya sekarang." Kata kibum mantap

"benarkah?" Tanya eunhyuk terkejut.

Kibum mengangguk. "tentu saja. Aku hanya perlu mengambil laptopku yang ada di mobil lalu kita bisa memulainya."

"lalu kita tunggu apa lagi?" putus sang woo.

Kibum mengerti lalu berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya untuk mengambil laptopnya. Sepeninggal kibum suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Ke empat orang pegawa kejaksaan itu nampaknya sedang berfikir keras atas semua keputusan yang baru saja mereka sepakati.

"anda yakin kita akan menggunakan cara seperti ini, jaksa kepala?" Tanya siwon masih ragu dengan keputusan atasannya itu.

Sang woo menatap siwon "aku juga berharap kita punya cara lain selain ini, tapi kau juga tahu bukan itu sia-sia.." jelasnya.

Siwon tampak mengehela nafasnya pasrah, akhirnya dia harus menerima keputusan ini. "baiklah jaksa kepala," katanya pelan.

"sudahlah jaksa choi,, sekali-kali kita pakai cara yang sedikit diluar jalur tak apa-apa,eoh…?" eunhyuk sedikit menghibur siwon. Dia sudah mengenal siwon sejak lama dan ia tahu benar siwon adalah pribadi yang sangat jujur dan tidak suka menggunakan cara kotor untuk memuluskan rencananya.

"kita gunakan cara ini demi kebaikan semua…" donghae ikut membuju siwon.

"hhhh,,,,baiklah kita gunakan cara itu.."

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok kibum yang berjalan masuk sambil menenteng laptop merahnya. Dia lalu duduk kembali di kursinya dan meletakkan laptopnya di meja yang tepat ada di depannya.

"baiklah kita akan mulai sekarang." Kata kibum

Ia membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetikkan angka-angka abstrak. Kening keempat orang yang ada disana kontan langsung mengernyit.

"apa yang kau lakukan,eoh?" Tanya donghae heran. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau laptop bisa memunculkan gambar dan angka-angka seperti itu

"ini namanya kode angka billinear, ini semua adalah kode-kode pemrograman." Jelas kibum singkat

Dari raut wajah yang donghae tunjukan kibum tahu temannya ini tak mengerti apa-apa.

"ini baru awalnya jaksa lee,, kau duduk tenaglah dulu." Kata kibum lagi.

Tak berapa lama tampilan laptop kibum kembali berubah menjadi gelap dengan sebuah titik putih dan merah yang berkelap-kelip di dalamnya.

"aku akan mengrimkan sebuah virus pada server milik perusahannya. Dan kita akan lihat reaksi mereka setelahnya."

Setelah kibum selesai bicara ia kembali menekan kibor laptopnya secara cepat dan tak beraturan. Lalu tiba-tiba kedua titik merah dan putih itu berjalan.

"wah,, dia bergerak,," seru donghae heboh.

"tssskk,, diamlah hae,, kau berisik.." sahut eunhyuk geram melihat ulah kekasihnya

"kita harus menunggu satu sampai dua menit sebelum dia berreaksi." Kata kibum

"apa kau yakin kita tak akan ketahuan. Bukankah di sana pasti juga ada yang menjaga server mereka?" siwon yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya buka suara

"tak perlu kuatir, yang aku kirmkan bukan virus biasa. Aku menggirimkan sebuah worm pintar dan aku yakin mereka bahkan tak akan menyadari aku telah menginfeksi data mereka."

"worm? Kau mengirim cacing ?" kali ini giliran eunhyuk yang nampak bingung.

Kibum mendesah pelan " bukan kata worm secara harifah, jaksa yang aku maksud adalah sejenis virus yang biasa di temukan pada komputer."

Eunhyuk tampak manggut-manggut paham. "lalu" worm" mu itu bisa apa saja?" tanyanya lagi

"seperti kataku tadi, worm milikku bukanlah worm biasa, selain bersifat seperti virus pada umumnya, dia juga bisa di gunakan sebagai backdoor."

"backdoor?" kening donghae berkerut lagi saat mendengar istilah aneh yang keluar dari mulut kibum barusan

"backdoor adalah sebuah cara yang biasa para hacker gunakan untuk menjebol pertahanan sebuah server atau program. Dengan backdoor kita hanya memerlukan waktu relatif singkat untuk membuka program atau server yang kita inginkan karena dia bisa melewati beberapa benteng sekaligus."

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah-wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"lalu bagaimana cara kerja worm milikmu itu?" kali ini giliran siwon yang bertanya pada kibum.

"mulanya ia akan seolah-olah mencoba menerobos benteng server seperti biasa. Aku yakin para programer yang menjaga server akan mengetahuinya dan berusaha menghilangkannya. Kita akan tunggu sebentar lagi.."

Setelah kibum menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirmya laptopnya menunjukan reaksi

"WORM HAS SUCCESSED IN"

"kalian lihat kan, dia sudah mulai berreaksi"

Disisi lain beberapa orang tampak gelisah di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa layar besar dan jajaran komputer disekelilingnya. Mereka tengah kalang kabut karena sistem komputer mereka sedang coba di jebol oleh seseorang. Yah ini memang bukan kali pertama namun kali ini virus yang masuk bukanlah virus biasa. Seorang lelaki sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sering kali melorot kebawah.

"pak,, ada yang mencoba menjebol sistem kita." Lapor seorang laki-laki dengan sebuah kaca mata tebal yang bertengger di hidung bengkoknya

Lalu seseorang yang dia panggil tadi menoleh kearahnya. "aku tahu. Aku juga sedang melihat pergerakannya sekarang."

"dia sudah berhasil mencapai benteng kedua pak,, jika tak segera di tangani dia bis..."

"aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Jawab sosok lelaki itu dingin.

"ah,, cheosonghamnida,,, lalu apa ang harus kita lakukan pak,," tanyanya lagi namun kalai ini lebih pelan dan sopan

"aku sedang berusaha menghentikannya. Kau kembalilah ke ruanganmu." Perintahnya.

"algaesimnida..."

Lalu dia pergi meningalkan lelaki itu sendiri di dalam ruangannya.

"mari kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu, cacing kecil.." katanya

.

.

.

Kembali ke kibum dan kawan-kawan. Semuanya masih duduk tenang sambil menunggu dalam diam.

"akhirnya,,, kena kau..." tiba-tiba kibum berujar lirih sambil menyunggingkan seringai menyeramkana di wajah cantiknya.

"apa? Apa yang kena?" seru donghae heboh. Dia sunguh terlihat seperti seorang anak yang baru saja menemukan mainan baru sekarang.

"tsskk,, lee donghae,, bisa tidak kau tak berisik. Suaramu menggangguku!" eunhyuk yang kebetulan tepat berada disamping donghae menggerutu kesal karena lagi-lagi suara donghae mengganggunya.

"tsskk,, aku kan hanya ingin tanya baby,, " jawab donghae polos.

"blusshh..."

Wajah eunhyuk kontan memerah saat ia mendengar donghae memanggilnya baby saat ada banyak orang terlebih lagi didepan atasannya seperti sekarang.

"yak! Lee donghae apa kau mau mati!" seru eunhyuk kesal dalam hati

"tsskk,, sudah jangan berdebat lagi! Kalian ini selalu saja ribut dimanapun bertemu. Aku jadi heran bagaimana kalau kalian menikah nanti" goda siwon sambil menatap pasangan eunhae

Eunhyuk mencibir kesal. "tsskk,,"

"eum, jaksa kim,, apa kau sudah yakin kita tak akan ketahuan? Jujur aku takut sekali sekarang." Kata eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatian

Kibum mendongak dari layar laptop yang sedari tadi dia pandangai

" kalau masalah itu kalian bisa tenang aku menggunakan satelit milik rusia untuk aksiku jadi mereka tak akan bisa melacakku karena mereka menggunakan satelit milik amerika.

"waahh,,,, kau hebat sekali jaksa kim.. dari mana kau tahu banyak soal ini..?"

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum

"kau bisa menggatakan bahwa ini adalah bakat alam yang orang tuakau warsikan untukku."

"eh,,,? Maksudmu..?"

"ibuku adalah seorang programmer lulusan MIT."

"Mwo…?" kata donghae tak percaya.

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya.

"ibumu kim heechul,,, bukan?" kata sang woo tiba-tiba.

Kibum menoleh kearah atasannya "eh,, anda mengenal ibu saya?"

Sang woo mengangguk "tentu,, dia temanku.. pantas waktu aku melihatmu aku seperti tak asing dengan wajahmu,, ternyata kau adalah anak heechul,, astaga,,,"

"dari mana anda tahu ibu saya?" Tanya kibum lagi

"dari data dirimu. Namun awalnya aku tak yakin karena aku tahu nama heechul tak hanya milik ibumu, tapi saat kau katakan ibumu lulusan MIT aku jadi yakin kim heechul itu adalah kim hechul yang ku kenal." Jelas sang woo panjang.

Piiipp,,ppiiipp,,,ppiipp….

Tiba-tiba laptop kibum berbunyi. Kibum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptopnya.

"hhhmm,, bagus kita sudah berhasil masuk sekarang. tinggal satu lagi."

Kibum kembali menekan tombol-tombol kiborn laptopnya. Tapi kemudian kibum mendecih kesal

"tsskk,, sial,,!" umpatnya pelan.

"ada apa jaksa kim?" Tanya donghae.

"system ini tak bisa hanya dioprasikan lewat sini, harus ada lagi yang kita lakukan untuk membukanya." Terang kibum

"bukankah katamu tadi kau sudah berhasil masuk,eoh,?" Tanya siwon.

"memang,, tapi butuh akses lain untuk membuka server utama disana. Ibarat kita akan meonton film di bioskop kita sudah punya tiket untuk masuk tapi jika pintunya saja belum terbuka bagaimana kita bisa masuk dan menonton filmnya..?"

"lalu adakah cara untuk membuka pintu itu" Tanya sang woo

Kibum mengangguk singkat.

"apa itu?"

"sidik jari dan pindai retina milik jang dong gun" jawab kibum pelan.

"apa? Hhh,, bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkanya kalau begitu,,!"eunhyuk mengerang gemas.

"sudah kukatakan cara ini tidak mudah, aku mungkin bisa menembus jalur servernya tapi untuk membuka semua data aku butuh jang dong gun untuk membukanya atau aku harus memecahkan sendiri sandi pengamannya dan itu menugkin memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Bisa sehari, seminggu, sebuala atau bahkan bertahun-tahun." Terang kibum

"jadi hanya jang dong gun sendiri yang bisa membantu kita membukanya,eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk

Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"dan itu mustahil! Mengingat dia akan menggali kuburnya sendiri jika dia melakukannya." Kata siwon

"lalu kita harus apa sekarang? Apa kita akan menyerah dan membiarkan kasus ini berhenti sampai disini saja? Oh astaga,, demi tuhan aku tak rela" seru eunhyuk kesal

Semuanya terdiam, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"ada satu cara terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan." Kata kibum tiba-tiba.

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada kibum seketika.

"apa itu jaksa kim?" Tanya sang woo

"menciptakan jang dong gun yang lainnya."

"maksudmu?"

"kita akan membuat atau mencari sidik jari dan pindai retina miliknya." Kata kibum

"caranya..?"

"itulah yang masih aku fikirkan jaksa lee,,"

Kelimanya kembali terdiam. Semuanya sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kibum masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dia kembali memeriksa data diri jang dong gun yang berhasil ia cari. Setelah lama tak ada suara dari mereka kibum lagi-lagi bicara

"aku tahu caranya,,,," pekiknya agak keras

"tsskk,, mengagetkan saja…" keluh euhyuk yang sedikit tersentak saat kibum tiba-tiba berteriak.

"apa cara yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya donghae tertarik.

"seperti yang aku baca dari data diri jang dong gun, kurasa kita masih punya kans unuk mendapatkan sidik jari dan pindai retinanya."

"maksudmu?"

"untuk masalah retina kita bisa menggunakan kesempatan kegiatan pemeriksaan mata rutin yang jang dong gun lakukan setiap tiga bulan sekali. Aku bisa menyisipkan kamera kecil sebagai ganti lensa pada kacanya nanti. Jadi kita bisa meggunakannya saat kita masuk kedalam ruang server."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"beruntung dia akan melakukan pemeriksaan itu seminggu lagi. Jadi aku bisa membuat alat itu dengan bantuan adikku."

"adikmu?" tanya dongahe heran

"ya, adikku lebih hebat dariku kalau urusan seperti ini. Di usianya yang masih 10 tahun dia sudah berhasil menciptakan sebuah kamera pengintai yang ia letakkan di kamarnya utuk mencegah orang lain memasukki kamarnya tanpa izinnya. Jadi aku yakin untuk membuat kamera kecil macam itu ia mampu."

"mwwoo..? kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

"tsskk,, untuk apa aku bercanda. Kebetulan dia sedang ada di apartemnku sekarang. Dia sedang liburan disini. Aku bisa menyuruhnya datang jika kalian tak percaya." Jelas kibum

"oke,, maslah lensa dan pinda retina kita punya jalan, lalu sidik jarinya bagaimana? Apa kita harus mencari benda-benda yang bekas ia pegang,,,?" kata donghae.

"itu cara terakhir yang akan aku pakai. Tapi ada cara lain yang lebih efektif."

"apa?"

.

.

.

Siwon dan kibum sedang berada di depan sebuah restaurant berarsitektur korea klasik yang tengah di jaga ketat oleh beberapa orang berbadan tegap dan berkaca mata hitam.

"kau yakin kita bisa masuk,eoh?"

"tentu saja, kau hanya perlu menuruti kata-kataku dan kita akan selamat sampai tujuan."

"baiklah,, aku ikuti caramu…"

TBC

Hehehe,,,, pada pingin tahu cara apa yang uri kibum eomma pake buat mulusin rencananya,,?

Mau tahu? Mau tahu?

Jawabanya ada di next chap….

So jangan lupa repiunannya ne,, kalau banyak yang repiu aku bakalan update kilat bin kusus ini epep.. okaiiiii…

Sign

LEE EUN SAN

EUNHYUKLEGALWIFE


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

Siwon dan kibum sedang berada di depan sebuah restaurant berarsitektur korea klasik yang tengah di jaga ketat oleh beberapa orang berbadan tegap dan berkaca mata hitam.

"kau yakin kita bisa masuk,eoh?"

"tentu saja, kau hanya perlu menuruti kata-kataku dan kita akan selamat sampai tujuan."

"baiklah,, aku ikuti caramu…"

.

.

.

Chapter seven

Kedua jaksa muda itu sedang berada di dalam mobil hitam siwon untuk mempersiapkan segala rencana yang telah mereka susun dengan matang beberapa hari ini. Ya,,, sejak pertemuan malam itu dengan atasan dan kedua jaksa lee, mereka sepakat untuk menyusun sebuah rencana untuk memuluskan jalan mereka dalam pengungkapan kasus yang sedang mereka tangani bersama.

FLASHBACK ON

"kau punya cara yang lebih efektif untuk mencari sidik jari seorang jang dong gun?"

Donghae menatap kibum sangsi.

"ya. Dan aku yakin jika semua rencanaku berjalan lancar aku bisa mendapatkan sidik jari itu lengkap."

"lengkap? Maksudmu?"

"untuk membuka gateway server milik jang dong gun, selain pindai retina aku juga memerlukan ke lima sidik jarinya. Jika kurang satu jari saja maka pintu itu tak akan bisa terbuka." Jelas kibum pada Donghae.

Donghae dan semua yang ada di sana lagi-lagi hanya manggut-manggut paham.

"jadi bagaimana rencanamu jaksa kim?" kata Sang woo sembari duduk mendekati ke empat anak buahnya.

"seperti kataku, aku akan minta bantuan adikku untuk membuat sebuah kamera mini untuk menggantikan lensa yang akan digunakan oleh dokter mata jang dong gun selama pemeriksaan. Lalu untuk urusan sidik jari, aku akan pergi ke jeju untuk mendapatkannya." Jelas kibum

"jeju? Jauh sekali? Bukankah rumahnya ada di gangnam?" kali ini giliran eunhyuk yang bertanya heran,

"ya, tapi aku tak yakin bisa mendapatkannya disana." Terang kibum

Siwon memandang kearah kibum "lalu kenapa harus jeju?"

"karena dia akan mengadakan sebuah privat party di jeju minggu ini. Dan aku berencana untuk mendapatkan sidik jarinya di sana."

"hhh,, kau pasti bercanda. Apa kau fikir orang sembarangan bisa masuk kesana? Kau tak lupakan siapa dia?" ketus siwon sinis.

Kibum memandang siwon tajam. "apa kau fikir aku ini orang sembarangan? Berani bertaruh dalam semenit namaku akan tercantum dalam daftar undangan miliknya." Kibum menatap siwon dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan penuh keyakinan

"benarkah?" kata siwon mengejek.

Kibum tampak sedikit kesal melihat sikap siwon yang seolah merendahkannya.

"akan aku buktikan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta jika aku gagal tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menurut padaku jika aku berhasil, deal?"

Siwon tersenyum miring menanggapi ocehan kibum padanya. Oh bukan choi siwon namanya kalau ia takut bertaruh. Apa lagi dengan anak tk macam kibum.

"oke! Aku terima. Tapi jangan menangis kalau kau kalah, arra!"

"tsskk" kibum mendecih kesal lalu ia meraih laptop merah kesayangannya dan mulai mengetik di kibornya. Kibum nampak begitu serius. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Siwon sudah tersenyum senang karena melihat waktu semenit yang kibum berikan kurang beberapa detik lagi, namun belum terlihat tanda-tanda kibum berhasil membuktikan ucapannya.

"sudahlah,,, terima saja kekalahanmu." Ejek siwon

Kibum tak menggubris sedikitpun ocehan siwon justru ia semakin serius mengerjakan kegiatannya.

"klik…."

Kibum mengakhiri ketikan tangannya pada kibor laptopnya tepat dalam waktu semenit.

"bagaimana?" Tanya eunhyuk

Kibum mendongak dari layar yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Bola mata sehitam arang milik kibum langsung mengarah tajam memandang sosok siwon yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring khas keluarga kim, dia membalikkan layar laptopnya pada semua orang yang ada disana dan berkata

"siap-siap jadi budakku choi" katanya pelan.

Wajah siwon yang tadinya cerah berubah gelap saat ia mendengar kata-kata kibum padanya

"apa maksudmu? Aku tak melihat ada namamu di daftar itu!" kata siwon

"hhh,, kau fikir aku akan menggunakan nama asliku untuk masuk kesana? Oh ayolah mereka pasti bisa tahu. Aku menggunakan nama samaran. Coba kau cari nama Stephanie Jonas."

Ke empat orang yang ada di sana lalu meneliti daftar tamu itu sekali lagi dan benar saja nama itu ada dalam list tamu undangan bahkan masuk VVIP list.

Siwon tentu saja kaget. Dia tak menyangka dia bisa dikalahkan oleh gadis kecil macam kibum.

"kau harus pegang kata-katamu jaksa choi. Kau akan menuruti semua mauku, arra!" kata kibum setengah meledek.

Siwon hanya bisa mendesah kesal.

"baik,, baik,, masalah udangan selesai. Lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya." Sang woo memecah ketegangan yang timbul antara jaksa choi dan kim itu

"setelah dari sini saya akan langsung meminta adik saya untuk membuat alat itu sedangkan masalah jeju akan saya rancang lagi rencana pastinya, jaksa kepala." Kata kibum

Sang woo mengangguk paham. "baik,, aku mengerti."

"jika saya sudah siap dengan semuanya saya akan menghubungi anda semua." Imbuh kibum mengakhiri kata-katanya malam itu.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari jamuan makan bersama atasan dan teman-temannya, kibum langsung pulang untuk segera meminta adikknya untuk membantunya membuat alat yang tadi ia bicarakan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, kibum bergegas masuk ke dalam apertemannya.

"kau sudah pulang?"

terdengar sebuah suara seorang namja dari dalam ruangan kibum saat dia baru saja memasukki apartemnnya.

"hhmm,," jawabnya singkat lalu berlalu menuju sofa tempat dimana seorang namja tengah duduk tenang sambil megutak-atik rubric di tangannya.

"what happend?"

Kibum menoleh ke arah namja itu. "I need your help,kyu."

Namja yang disapa kyu tadi hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya bingung karena tak biasanya kakaknya ini minta bantuan padanya.

"what did you said? You want me to help you? Really?" ulang kyu memastikan telinganya tak salah dengar tadi.

Kibum mengangguk kecil.

"I want you make a little camera to exchange the lens in the seoul hospital."

Kening kyuhyun mengerut bingung " what? Are you serious kim?"

Kibum mengangguk lagi.

"but, what it made for, by the way?" tanya kyuhyun makin penasaran

"hhh,,can you just do it whitout saying anything, huh?"

Kyuhyun mengngeleng "NO. if you don't tell me, I never gonna help you."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Bukan ia tak ingin menceritakan semuanya dia hanya sedang malas bicara apalagi sekarang.

"oh, come'on kyu,," rengek kibum sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan kyu. Tapi kyu masih saja tak bergeming. Melihat sikap acuh adiknya kambuh kibum segera putar otak untuk membuat adik semata wayangnya ini menuruti inginnya. Lalu terlintas sebuah ide di otak jeniusnya.

"atau jangan-jangan kau tak bisa membuatnya,eoh?" pancing kibum. Ia tahu adikknya itu paling benci di remehkan kemampuannya.

Dari wajahnya yang berubah kesal kibum tahu adiknya mulai terpancing.

"hhhh,, are you kidding me,kim? I even can make it in a minute!" kata kyu kesal

"hahahaaa,, I got you little evil.." batinya

"so,,, what are you waiting for, huh?"!" tantang kibum.

Kim kyuhyun aka adik kibum nampaknya mulai sadar bahwa ia sengaja di pancing untuk menjadi kesal. Otak jeniusnya tentu saja menyadari itu

"untuk apa aku menurutimu,eoh? Dengan atau tanpa pengakuan darimu aku yakin aku bisa berhasil membuatnya."

"sial.. tampakknya aku harus banyak bicara lagi sekarang." Umpat kibum kesal.

"tsskk, okay.. okay I'm gonna tell you anything!" kata kibum akhirnya

Lalu kibum memulai ceritanya pada sang adik. Ia menceritakan segalanya secara jujur dari awal sampai akhir. Kyu hanya mengangguk paham saat mendengarkan cerita sang kakak padanya.

"so? Would you help me, kyu?" kata kibum sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Tanpa banyak berkata kyuhun langsung berdiri meninggalkan kibum.

"hey? Where are you goin'?" seru kibum kaget.

Kyu kembali menoleh, "you said I have to help you, huh?" kata kyuhyun lalu kembali melengos menuju kamar lain yang ada di apartemen kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ulah adikknya yang terkenal sebagai prince of evil itu.

"dasar…"

FLASBACK OFF

Kembali kibum menoleh kearah laptopnya. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa semua data-data yang kiranya ia perlukan dalam misinya kali ini.

"bagaimana,, sudah siap?" kata siwon yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kibum mengangguk sigkat. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"apa itu?" Tanya siwon ingin tahu.

"contact lens,,," jawab kibum singkat

Kening siwon berkerut "untuk apa kau menggunakannya?"

"kau lupa aku kan sedang menyamar, tsskk,," katanya

Siwon mengangguk paham. "ahh,,, arra."

"eummhh,, boleh aku bertanya padamu jaksa kim,,?" kata siwon sebelum keduanya turun dari mobil.

"apa?"

"apa kau tak merasa salah kostum jika kau turun dengan mantel setebal itu? Ini kan bukan musim dingin? Kenapa kau memakainya untuk datang kepesta,eoh?" tanya siwon. Sungguh ia tak habis fikir kenap kibum malah menggunakan mantel setebal itu untuk kepesta. Bukankah seharusnya ia menggunakan gaun malam yang indah,eoh?

"tsskk,, kau akan tahu nanti sudah ayo cepat." Titah kibum pada siwon sebelum ia makin menanyakan banyak hal lain padanya.

"ingat kau ini bodyguardku, panggil aku nona, arra!" ingat kibum pada siwon

"tsskk,, kau fikir aku bodoh sampai tak bisa mengingatnya,eoh!" kesal siwon yang berkali-kali kibum ingatkan perihal perannya.

"aku kan hanya mengingatkan,,,"

Mereka lalu meneruskan langkah menuju pintu masuk yang dijaga oleh dua orang berbadan besar dan berkacamata hitam.

"maaf, bisa anda tunjukkan undangannya nona…?"

Kibum pura-pura tak paham

"what?" katanya denga logat amerika yang kental

"ah,, maaf nona saya kurang faham bahasa korea.." kata siwon memulai aktingnya.

Kedua penjaga tadi tampak mengangguk paham. "oh,, baiklah,, tolong katakan pada nona ini untuk menunjukan kartu undangannya."

Siwon mengangguk lalu pura-pura berbisik kearah kibum

"jangan bermain-mian. cepat selesaikan semua ini. Kita harus segera mengejar pesawat pagi besok jika kita tak mau dicincang pasangan gila itu" bisik siwon pada kibum

"ah,, sure,,, here there are…" kata kibum tenang sedikitpun tak mendengarkan kata-kata siwon padanya.

Kedua penjaga itu lalu memeriksa kartu itu pada alat pemindai untuk mengecek nama yang tertera di dalamnya. Setelah beberapa saat, seorang diantara mereka menyerahkan kembali kartu itu pada kibum.

"welcome to the party miss jonas,,,"

Kibum tersenyum ramah sambil memandang kedua penjaga itu dengan tatapan matanya yang indah ia lalu melepas mantel yang sedari tadi pakai. Saat ia melepas mantel itu betapa terkejutnya ketiga pria yang ada di sana. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka disuguhi pemandangan indah di depan matanya seperti sekarang.

Ketiga pasang mata lelaki itu dibuat tak bisa berkedip normal saat melihat penampilan kibum yang sangat mengagumkan. kibum sungguh sangat terlihat berbeda dengan gaun hitan ketat dengan potongan sangat mini yang melekat di tubuh langsingnya. Belum lagi pungung putih mulusnyanya yang terekspos jelas akibat gaun backlessnya sehingga membuat kedua penjaga itu berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya susah.

"thank you boys…" kata kibum pelan setengah mendesah sambil membelai pelan dada kedua penjaga itu.

Terlena oleh perlakuan kibum, keduanya sampai tak menanyai siwon tentang undangannya.

"let's go.." perintah kibum pada siwon yang (juga) masih betah melongo menatapnya.

Siwon lalu mengedipkan matanya untuk kembali menyadarkan dirinya dari pesona kibum yang sejenak menyilaukannya.

"ahh, y.. ,, miss,,," gagap siwon.

Siwon lalu mengekor kibum yang asik berjalan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kagum dari sebagian besar tamu yang datang ke pesta malam ini. Ia terus berjalan sambil menajamkan matanya untuk mencari buruannya.

"bantu aku mencari dimana dia" bisik kibum pada siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Siwon menurut dan mulai menyisir keadaan. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari sosok jang dong gun di sela puluhan tamu yang hadir. Setelah beberapa lama mencari dia mendekati kibum

"dia disana.. dia duduk di pojok dekat mini bar." Bisik siwon sambil memandu mata kibum untuk mengikuti arah matanya.

Kibum mengangguk paham. "oke,, kau tunggu disini aku akan kesana" kata kibum.

Tiba-tiba tangan siwon mencekal lengan kibum erat "kau yakin?" tanyanya. Dari nada suaranya siwon merasa sangat khawatir pada kibum.

"tenang saja,,, aku punya rencana" jawab kibum tenang

"apa kau yakin…?" kata siwon lagi

"eum,, kau hanya perlu menunggu disini dan aku akan kembali sambil membawa sidik jari itu."

Meski ragu akhirnya siwon melepas juga kibum untuk pergi. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa pada tuhan untuk melancarkan semua rencana kibum.

Dengan langkah mantap kibum nampak mendekati tempat dimana tuan jang duduk. Dia lalu memberi salam singkat pada tuan besar itu. Siwon yang melihatnya merasa was-was. Ia sungguh tak yakin kibum akan berhasil mendapatkan sisik jari itu sekarang, di otaknya ia bertanya bagaimana caranya bisa mendapat sisik jari utuh di pesta?

Kemudian tak lama siwon melihat kibum sudah berhasil memasukki tempat duduk tuan Jang. Bahkan kini kibum nampak sedang mengobrol akrab dengan petinggi korea itu. Tak jarang tangan tuan jang mengerayangi tubuh kibum namun kibum tak nampak terganggu justru ia nampak senang. Malah siwon yang terlihat tak suka

"tssskk,, apa-apaan tua Bangka itu" umpat siwon dalam hati.

Sekitar hampir satu jam lebih siwon hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh sambil menatp kibum yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama tuan jang. Lalu ia melihat kibum akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Meski wajah tuan jang terlihat enggan dia merelakan juga kibum pergi.

"akhirnya…" kata siwon lega.

Kibum berjalan perlahan menuju tempat siwon menunggunya

"ayo pulang,, aku muak disini." Kata kibum. Dia lalu meraih mantel yang sedari tadi siwon pegang dan memakainya.

Dengan langkah cepat kibum keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya pusing itu. Hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah segera ke hotel dan mengganti bajunya.

"cepat, aku mau mandi,,," kata kibum setengah memerintah.

Siwon hanya menuruti kata-kata kibum tanpa protes. ia menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Sesampainya di hotel kibum langsunga ambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan siwon yang masih tertinggal di belakang.

Setelah itu siwon tak lagi betemu dengan kibum karena semalaman kibum tak terlihat keluar kamar baru paginya ia kembali bertemu kibum yang sudah menunggunya sarapan di restaurant

"semalam kau kemana setelah pesta?" Tanya siwon pada kibum yang sedang asik makan

"tidur.." jawab kibum tanpa menandang siwon,

"tsskk,, gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan,,,!"

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi ia lalu duduk di depan kibum dan memesan makan pagi untuknya. Tak berapa lama sarapannya datang dan mereka makan dalam diam. Setalah selesai keduanya langsung bergegas pergi dari hotel demi mengejar pesawat namun sayangnya pesawat mereka harus ditunda penerbangannya selama dua jam karena cuaca buruk.

Dengan gelisah kibum memandangi jam tangannya. Dari wajahnya ia tampak sedikit cemas.

"tenanglah,, kita pasti bisa sampai tepat waktu,," kata siwon mencoba menenagkan kibum

"ku harap begitu, jika tidak aku tak yakin aku akan selamat dari amukan monyet itu." Keluh kibum kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi pesawat.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 12 saat mereka mendarat di bandara gimpo. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menyusuri padatnya bandara siang itu. Di pintu kedatangan kibum melihat ia sudah ditunggu adiknya. Dari wajahnya kibum tahu adik evilnya itu sedang kesal.

"hi kyu.." sapa kibum ramah sembari tersenyum cantik mencoba mencairkan kekesalan hati adiknya itu.

"you late, kim!" balas adiknya ketus. Nampaknya senyum manisnya tak sanggup melunakkan hati the prince of evil yang satu ini.

"sorry, kyu.. the plane has delayed for two hours,, I've do my best to come here as fast as I can." Kilah kibum.

"hhh,,, whatever… so? Do you bring it?" kata kyu mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kibum mengangguk. "sure"

"good.. let me have it."

Kibum menyerakan kopernya pada kyu "how long you can finish it?"

"hhhmm,, give me a day, and I'll finish it.!"

"okay"

"eumm maaf jika aku menyela kalian tapi, jaksa kim kau tak lupa kan kita harus pergi lagi sekarang?" kata siwon mengintrupsi pembicaraan kedua kakak beradik kim itu.

"oh god! Aku lupa! Apa kita terlambat…?" kata kibum mulai panik.

Siwon mengangguk kecil "kurasa iya, tapi sepertinya kita masih bisa datang di pestanya resepsi mereka. Aku yakin mereka pasti paham." kata siwon mencoba menenangkan kibum

Kibum sudah hampir meninggalkan siwon tapi siwon memanggilnya.

"kurasa jika kau pulang dulu baru kesana kau tak akan bisa sampai disana tepat waktu, sebaiknya kau ikut aku saja. Biarkan adikmu pulang dan menyelesaikan tugasnya,eothe?" tawar siwon

Kibum memandang adiknya untuk minta pendapat. Kyu mengangguk.

"oke,, aku ikut kau." Katanya.

Keduanya lalu bergegas meninggalkan bandara. Mereka menaikki sebuah taxi yang terparkir diluar.

"Pak kita ke butik luxury di daerah apujong,," kata siwo pada sopir taxi.

Sopir tadi mengangguk paham dan langsung menginjak gasnya dalam.

"apujong?" kata kibum

"ya. Apa kau mau ke pesta dengan baju seperti itu." Kata siwon sambil melirik kearah kibum.

Kibum baru sadar kalau ia hanya menggunakan kaos longgar dengan celana jeans saat pergi tadi. Jadi ia tak bisa protes pada siwon lagi.

Keduanya lalu terdiam dan menikmati sisa perjalanan mereka sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan luar. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di sebuah butik mewah.

"ayo turun, kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu." Kata siwon lalu menggandeng tangan kibum memasuki butik itu.

Saat masuk, mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan muda yang menyambut mereka dengan wajah kaget dan sedikit gugup.

"ah, tuan muda,," sapanya

"tuan muda?" batin kibum heran

"ada yang bisa kami bantu?" katanya lagi

"carikan sebuah gaun yang cocok untuknya." Kata siwon singkat lalu beranjak meninggalkan kibum meunju tempat lainya yang menyediakan baju untuknya

"tsskk,,," kibum mendecih kesal melihat ulah partnernya itu.

Meski terkejut karena anak lelaki satu-satunya dari pemilik butik ini tiba-tiba membawa seorang gadis cantik dan memintanya untuk mencarikan baju tapi pelayan itu masih mencoba bersikap tenang dan professional.

"mari nona, kami punya beberapa gaun yang saya rasa cocok dengan anda." Kata pelayan itu sambil menggiring kibum untuk mengikutinya.

Siwon sudah terlihat siap dengan stelan jas hitam yang pas sekali dengan tubuh kekarnya yang proposional. Memang tubuh indahnya selalu cocok memakai pakaian apapun. Siwon yang sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit mulai merasa kesal dan bosan menunggui kibum yang belum juga tampak batang hidungnya.

"tsskk,, anak itu lama sekali,eoh?" kesalnya.

Baru saja ia akan berbalik untuk menyusul ketempat kibum namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menatap sosok cantik di hadapanya. Siwon sampai harus menajamkan matanya benar-benar untuk menyadari bahwa sosok cantik berbalut gaun berwarna biru sepanjang mata kaki itu adalah kibum.

Kibum melihat siwon terdiam tak berkedip menatapnya. Menurutnya ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama dia terlihat cantik dan yang kedua dia terlihat aneh.

"am I look wired?" kata kibum pelan saat melihat reaksi siwon saat melihatnya keluar.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "ah,, tt,,tidak,, kau,, eumm,, kau,, cocok dengan gaun itu." Kata siwon sambil sedikit tergagap. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali memuji kibum yang terlihat sangat luar biasa cantik dengan balutan gaun itu, namun ia tentu saja enggan memuji jaksa yang sudah jadi rival sekaligus partnernya itu.

"so? What are we waiting for, choi ? Let's go,." Perintah kibum

Siang ini siwon mau tak mau harus menggeber kecepatan Gabriel ke titik maksimalnya karena ia harus mengejar waktu agar cepat sampai ke pesta. Meski begitu kibum tampak tak terganggu dengan itu, justru kibum terlihat menikmatinya.

Menilik dari kemampuan mobil sport miliknya, tak ayal mereka hanya butuh tak kurang dari setengah jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Suasana gedung sudah sangat ramai ketika kedua jaksa itu sampai disana. Setengah tergesa keduanya segera masuk untuk bertemu dengan pemilik pesta megah itu.

Keduanya di buat takjub saat mereka memasukki gedung.

"mereka benar-benar memakai tema yang sangat unik untuk pesta ini." Gumam siwon sambil melihat-lihat dekorasi gedung yang dibuat layaknya suasana ala timur tengah. Lengkap dengan permadani dan stand peramal di beberapa sudut ruangan bahkan sekarang mereka bisa melihat seorang wanita gipsy sedang berdiri di podium dan akan mulai bicara.

"aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada pasangan pengantin kita karena mereka mau mengundangku ke pestanya yang indah ini. Sungguh jadi sebuah kehormatan besar bagiku bisa terlibat dalam pesta seindah ini" kata wanita itu memulai pidatonya.

"seperti yang kita tahu, cinta itu datang dengan caranya sendiri. Ada yang tanpa sengaja ada pula yang sudah memelihara cintanya sejak lama. Namun kalian harus yakin bahwa tiap cinta punya jalannya sendiri untuk sampai pada kita. Dan tak jarang ada yang datang lewat sebuah keajaiaban."

"hahahaha,,,,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang cukup kencang saat wanita itu mengucapkan kata-katanya. Dan kalian tahu siapa pelakunya. Yap! Tepat! siwon dan kibumlah yang tertawa.

Sekonyong-konyong semua mata mengarah pada kedua mahluk yang baru saja hadir itu. tak ketinggalan juga kedua mempelai yang sedang berbahagia.

Siwon dan kibum langsung panik menyadari ulahnya barusan.

"maaf,, kenapa kalian tertawa saat aku mengatakan kata keajaiban? Apa kalian tak percaya akan keajaiban?" kata wanita paruh baya itu pelan namun dari tatapan matanya yang tajam kibum dan siwon tahu dia sedikit kesal pada mereka.

"eum,, maaf,, kami tak bermaksud menyela ataupun menghina anda, kami hanya punya pendapat pribadi tentang apa yang baru saja anda sampainkan." Kata siwon sopan

Permpuan itu mengangguk paham "benarkah?" lalu wanita itu menatap lagi kibum dan siwon kali ini jauh lebih dalam dan intens. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

"ya, ya,, kurasa aku tahu kenapa kalian tak sependapat denganku. Dari yang aku lihat, kalian belum pernah merasakan keajaiban dalam hidup kalian ya,,? Atau jangan-jangan kalian tak percaya bahwa keajaiaban itu ada? Pernahkah kalian berfikir kalau mungkin saja ia ada di sekitar kita?" kata wanita itu lagi

"aku minta maaf, tapi jujur aku memang tak begitu mempercayai itu." Jawab kibum jujur.

"hoohoho,,well, well, well…. kurasa kalian bukannya tidak percaya namun hanya belum percaya karena sepanjang eksistenisi kalian di dunia ini kalian belum menyadari akan hadirnya keajaiban itu."

"baiklah,, kalau begitu mari kita lihat sebentar lagi, kurasa keajaiban itu sedang menuju kearah mu." Kata wanita itu sambil menatap siwon dan kibum dalam.

"ah,, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara disini. Kurasa cukup sekian dan terima kasih atas waktu kalian." Kata wanita itu lalu turun dari podium. Dia berjalan kearah kibum dan siwon berdiri.

Dia tersenyum pada keduanya.

"anak muda yang sangat rasionalais,, kurasa kalian memang membutuhkan sedikit keajaiban" batinnnya.

Dia lalu meraih tangan kibum dan siwon bersamaan. "sebentar lagi kalian akan merasakan apa itu keajaiban, kuharap kalian menikmatinya" katanya lembut.

Siwon dan kibum hanya tersenyum kikuk pada wanita itu. Segera setelahnya wanita itu kemudian menghilang di tengah kerumunan tamu yang hadir di sana.

Saat wanita itu pergi tiba-tiba ada sebuah getaran aneh di dada siwon dan kibum yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba ingin saling menatap dan saat keduanya bertatapan ada sebuah rasa yang lebih aneh yang menelusup ke relung hati mereka terdalam. Sebuah sensai rasa hangat dan kasih yang sangat kuat melingkupi mereka saat kedua mata mereka beradu. Hangat, damai dan penuh cinta itulah yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Tiba-tiba siwon menarik kibum kedalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil kibum dan menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar darinya.

Aroma kibum terasa begitu memabukkan bagi siwon. Seolah hanya dengan menghirup wanginya dia rela menyerahkan segalanya. Wanita ini membuatnya kehilangan akal. Ia tergila-gila padanya.

"I love you.." bisik siwon tiba-tiba.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kibum. Dekapan siwon di tubuh mungilnya bukanya membuatnya sesak namun justru membuat hatinya tentram dan damai. Serasa di setiap inci pelukannya menandakan betapa berarti ia untuk lelaki tampan berlesung pipi indah ini. Tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di hatinya kibum membalas.

" I love you too…" balas kibum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh siwon.

Eunhyuk dan donghae yang melihat kelakuan mereka tak ayal langsung ternganga tak percaya.

"mmm,,m,,mereka..?" gagap donghae sambil menunjuk pasangan sibum.

Siwon melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap kibum dengan lembut. "perhatian semuanya.." teriak siwon keras sehingga membuat tamu-tamu yang hadir disana langsung berhenti dari aktivitas mereka dan menatap siwon dan kibum yang kebetulan berdiri di tengah.

"astaga,, apa lagi sekarang.." kata eunhyuk sambil menatap donghae. Rasa-rasanya pasangan pengantin baru itu merasa sedikit was-was.

"aku juga tak tahu baby,, kita lihat saja apa yag akan kuda gila itu katakan" kata donghae.

"maaf kalau saya mengganggu anda semua tapi saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu di hadapan kalian semua.."

Siwon lalu berbalik menatap kibum.

"hari ini,, detik ini aku ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku,, Choi siwon sangat mencintai kim kibum." Teriak siwon lantang.

Eunhyuk dan donghae lagi-lagi menganga tak percaya. "astaga,,," kata mereka berdua bersamaan

Sontak wajah seputih salju kibum memerah saat siwon mengutarakan perasaannya di tengah kerumunan orang macam ini.

"dan hari ini juga aku ingin menjadikan wanita cantik ini milikku."

Tiba-tiba siwon berlutut lalu meraih tangan kibum dan menggengamnya.

"my lady kim kibum, would you marry me?" kata siwon lugas namun lembut.

Kibum menutup mulutnya sambil berusaha menahan laju air mata yang menggenang di pelulupuk matanya.

"yes,, I would.." jawab kibum sambil tersenyum. Siwon berdiri dan sekali lagi meraih kibum dalam pelukanya diiringi dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan para undangan yang hadir disana plus pasangan eunhae yang ikut terharu meskipun mereka juga sedikit heran pada kelakuan keduanya yang terlihat tak biasa.

"aku iri pada mereka hae,,, kenapa kau dulu tak melamarku seperti itu,," rajuk eunhyuk pada donghae,

"tsskk,, yang penting kan aku duluan yang menikah dan mengikatmu selamanya di hidupku…" kata donghae

"tsskk,, dasar ikan bodoh" kata eunhyuk lalu menghambur ke pelukan suaminya itu

"oiya,, dan satu lagi,, kami akan menikah besok…" kata siwon

"MWO,,,,?" kaget eunhae.

TBC

OLLAA,,,, LONG TIME NO SEE,,,,

Chap 7 kelar sudah. Hayo siapa yang penasaran mereka jadi nikah apa kagak?

Kalo iya jangan lupa repiunya ne,, biar aku cepetan bikin lanjutan epep ini

Udah ah ngomongnya aku ngantuk. See you

Sign

LEEEUNSAN

EUNHYUKLEGALWIFE


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

"aku iri pada mereka hae,,, kenapa kau dulu tak melamarku seperti itu,," rajuk eunhyuk pada donghae.

"tsskk,, yang penting kan aku duluan yang menikah dan mengikatmu selamanya di hidupku…" kata donghae

"tsskk,, dasar ikan bodoh" kata eunhyuk lalu menghambur ke pelukan suaminya itu

"oiya,, dan satu lagi,, kami akan menikah besok…" kata siwon

"MWO,,,,?" kaget eunhae.

.

.

.

Chapter eight

Sang surya mulai beranjak meninggi, membiaskan bias-bias sinar kuning cerah di langit pagi ini. Sinarnya yang hangat menerjang kelamnya sang dewi malam, mengalahkan kegelapan dan menggantikannya dengan titik cerah penuh kehangatan. Bias itu juga menjalar melalui celah jendela sebuah kamar indah berasiktektur minimalis modern di sebuah kondominium sebuah resort kenamaan di korea. Tak ayal sinarnya yang menyilaukan mengusik sepasang manusia yang sedang asyik terlelap sambil saling berpelukan erat di bawah gelungan selimut tebal. Sang namja memeluk pasangannya dengan erat seolah-olah tak rela sedikitpun yeoja cantik yang tertidur disampingnnya memberinya jarak barang sejengkal. Sedangkan sang yeoja cantik terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan itu tanpa sedikitpun rasa sesak ataupun tak nyaman. Justru ia menikmatinya.

"eeuungghh,,," lenguh sang yeoja saat matanya mulai merasa silau akan sinar matahari pagi

Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan retinanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Tubuhnya hendak bergerak namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia menggeliat tak nyaman.

"eeunnghh,,,," lenguhnya pelan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan sesuatu yang membelenggunya.

Gerakan pelan sang yeoja rupanya membuat sang namja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia juga mulai berusaha membuka matanya. Saat keduanya membuka mata dengan lebar betapa terkejutnya mereka.

"YAK!"

Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Sang yeoja mendorong keras tubuh kekar sang namja hingga ia nyaris terjatuh ke bawah ranjang.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN,EOH!" kesal sang namja dengan sikap yeoja yang tadi ia peluk. Namun sekali lagi matanya membulat saat ia melihat yeoja itu hanya menggunakan sebuah selimut tipis untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Bahkan ia sangat yakin yeoja itu tak memakai apapun di balik selimutnya itu.

"YOU,,,! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE? HHH…HOW CAN YOU …? HHHH,," ia lalu menatap horror sosok lelaki bertubuh kekar yang kini sedang menatapnya. Pipinya mendadak bersemu merah saat melihat penampilan namja itu yang tak bisa dibilang biasa. Lelaki itu tak memakai apapun sebagai penutup tubuh bagian atasnya. Sehingga otot-otot kekar di sekujur tubuh indahnya terekpos sempurna oleh matanya. Sontak ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Sang namja yang menyadari perubahan sikap yeoja itu segera meraih kemeja putih yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Fikiran mereka melayang di pertemuan terakhir mereka. Seingat mereka mereka sedang menghadiri pernikahan teman kantor sekaligus sahabat mereka dan….

Lalu keduanya saling menatap tak percaya. Kilatan-kilatan memori mulai berkelibatan di otak mereka. Mulai dari mereka yang menertawakan seorang wanita gipsy yang sedang memberikan sambutan di pesta itu lalu pengakuan cinta keduanya, dan penikahan mereka yang berlangsung tepat sehari setelah peristiwa itu. Ingatan sang yeoja melayang ke waktu dimana sang ibu yang tinggal di amerika datang dengan wajah bersungut kesal karena ia mendapat kabar mengejutkan bahwa putri cantiknya akan menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Ia juga mengingat pertemuan kedua orang tuanya dengan dua orang lainnya yang ia yakini sekarang sebagai mertuanya.

Setali tiga uang dengan sang namja. Ia seakan dipaksa mengingat bagaimana kegilaannya yang melamar seorang yeoja yang bahkan selalu menjadi lawan berdebatnya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di hatinya. Bagaimana ia mengatakan niatnya untuk menikah pada kedua orang tuanya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dan penuh tanya dari mereka tentunya. Ia juga mengingat pertemuan antara kedua orang tuanya dengan sepasang suami istri yang ia yakin pasti adalah mertuanya.

Keduanya kemudian saling manatap lagi. Mendadak keduanya memalingkan wajah mereka dan muncul rona kemerahan dipipi putih mereka. Sekelebat ingatan membuat keduanya menegang.

"ini pasti mimpi…" batin sang namja.

"oh god,,, how can I marry him,,? It must be kidding" sangkal yeoja itu lagi

Namun mereka seakan kembali diingatkan dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi semalam. Saat dimana keduanya saling bergumul panas di atas ranjang untuk menyalurkan hasrat cinta mereka yang menggebu panas.

Semua sentuhan, desahan bahakan kenikmatan malam itu terasa sangat nyata bila harus dikatakan sebuah impian atau bahkan khayalan. Sang yeoja bahkan masih ingat benar bagaimana ia begitu pasrah saat tangan namja bertubuh kekar itu menyentuh tiap inci tubuh polosnya. Menghujani tubuhnya dengan puluhan kecupan yang bahkan bekasnya ia yakin akan bertebaran di setiap inci tubuhnya. Dan parahnya lagi ia masih ingat benar bagaimana milik namja itu menghujam kewanitaannya dan membuatnya mengerang sakit sekaligus nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"oh god.." batinnya kalut sambil membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

Namja yang duduk tak jauh darinya juga tampak sedang melamun tak jelas. Ia mulai memaksa otak pintarnya memutar semua peristiwa yang dialaminya seminggu ini. Saat mata tajamnya memandang yeoja cantik itu otaknya tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan.

FLASBACK ON

"aku akan menikah, appa." Kata namja yang teridentifikasi bernama siown aka jaksa choi tenang saat dia dan keluarganya sedang sarapan pagi itu. Kontan saja ucapan siwon nyaris membuat ayahnya itu tersedak saking kagetnya.

"mm,mmwo? Kau bilang apa?"

Ulang ayahnya sekali lagi menegaskan kata-kata anak lelakinya itu.

"aku akan menikah,appa." Ulang siwon lagi.

"kau serius, chagi? Kau tidak sedang bercanda dengan kami kan?" Tanya sang ibu yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

Siwon menadang kedua orang tuanya itu tajam, "aniyo ,appa, omma. Aku serius. Aku bahkan sudah melamarnya kemarin dan kami berencana akan menikah hari ini." Kata siwon tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"MWO?" teriak kedua orang tuanya kaget. Sang appa tampak sedang memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening.

"apa kau berbuat kesalahan padanya sehingga kau mendadak ingini menikahinya?" Tanya sang ibu lagi. Jujur dia masih tak percaya putra semata wayangnya ini akan menikah. Jangankan menikah membawa pacar kerumah saja ia tak pernah.

"tsskk,, omma kau fikir aku lelaki macam apa,eoh?" kesal siwon.

"lalu kenapa kau mendadak begini menikahnya,huh! Kau fikir orang menikah mudah! Kita butuh banyak persiapan anak nakal!" sembur ommanya kesal.

"itu kan omma, untukku aku cukup menikah secara agama di gereja lalu meresmikanya di catatan sipil. Selesai bukan." Bantah siwon tak mau kalah.

Sang ibu bersungut kesal mendengar bantahan anak kesayangannya iyu "ttsskk…neo,,,"

Belum selesai ibunya berkata ayahnya sudah memotong "apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin akan menikahi gadis itu, wonnie?" Tanya sang appa serius.

"yeobo…!" pekik sang ibu.

Tanpa ragu siwon mengangguk mantab "ya, appa."

Sang ayah mengangguk singkat lalu tersenyum. "baiklah, appa tahu kau sudah dewasa dan kau bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri maka dari itu appa akan merestui semua jalanmu. Tapi kau harus ingat dunia pernikahan tak semudah dan seindah dalam khayalanmu. Jauh didepan sana pasti sudah banyak rintangan yang akan menjadi ujian pernikahanmu kelak, apa kau sudah benar-benar siap?"

"ya, appa. Aku siap. Apapun yang terjadi nanti aku yakin kami bisa mengatasinya." Kata siwon sembari menganggukan kepalanya mantab

"baiklah, kalau begitu, kapan kita akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua gadismu itu?"

"nanti malam appa. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke kantor catatan sipil untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan kami dan besok kami berencana untuk menikah di gereja. Euum bolehkan aku memakai kapel kecil di resort kita appa?"

"tentu saja, itu kan juga milikmu chagi. Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon sekretaris untuk membatalkan semua jadwalku untuk tiga hari kedepan." Kata sang ayah

"hhh,, kaliana membuatku gila,," seru sang ibu yang sedari tadi hanya jadi pendengar pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu

"sudahlah, jinyeongie... apa kau tak senang putramu akan menikah,eoh?" kata sang ayah lembut sambil menggenggam jemari istri yang sudah dinikahinya lebih dai 25 tahun itu lembut.

"hhhh,, bukan begitu yeobo,, tapi ini,, ahh,, sudahlah,"

Melihat ibunya masih belum yakin akan keputusannya siwon berjalan mendekati ibunya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher ibunya manja

"omma,,,," katanya manja

"hhh,, kau lihatkan yeobo.. dia saja masih manja begini apa iya dia bisa menikahi seorang gadis.." ejek sang omma sambil membelai pelan rambut hitam siwon sayang.

"aku serius dengan kata-kataku omma. Aku benar-benar mencintai gadis ini. Dan lagi, aku tak pernah menunjukan sikap manjaku selain pada omma dan dia,,," kata siwon lagi sambil makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh langsing sang ibu.

"hhh,,, bukannya aku tak yakin padamu sayang, omma hanya sedikit terkejut tadi, baiklah omma juga akan mengosongkan jadwal omma selama tiga hari kedepan demi dirimu." Kata sang omma akhirnya mengalah.

Senyum lebar terkembang indah di bibir joker siwon. "gomawoyo omma, appa.,, saranghae,,…"

Lalu ketiganya tersenyum bahagia.

Malam harinya pertemuan keluarga itu terjadi juga. Sedan mewah yang mengangkut keluarga Kim tampak memasuki pelataran luas Choi mansion sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Yang pertama keluar adalah seorang perempuan berusia setengah baya dengan balutan gaun malam mewah dan indah yang membungkus tubuhnya. Meski tak bisa di katakan muda ia masih nampak sangat cantik dan err,, seksi untuk usianya. kemudian menyusul setelahnya seorang lelaki tampan yang seusia dengan perempuan tadi nampak keluar dari pintu kemudi. Tubuh tegap dan proposionalnya dibalut stelan jas keluaran Armani berwanna hitam yang terlihat sangat pas dan berkelas. Lalu berikutnya berturut-turut kibum dan adiknya. Kibum menggunakan sebuah gaun malam cantik berwarna hitam berpotongan simple namun sangat manis di badannya dan sang adik nampak sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitam jungkis dan celana jeans sebagai pelengkap penampilannya. Paras rupawan mereka tak ayal membuat semua orang yang menatap mereka hanya mampu terbengong bodoh saking kagumnya. sama halnya dengan para pelayan dan penjaga Choi mansion sekarang. Mereka seperti melihat parade malaikat yang sedang turun ke bumi saat mata mereka memandang sosok indah itu berjalan anggun memasuki rumah mewah milik majikan mereka.

"ah,, anda semua sudah tiba rupanya.." sapa seorang namja pemilik rumah besar ini. Kemudian dari belakangnya nampak lagi seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat sedikit berjalan tergesa guna menyambut mereka.

"oh astaga, maaf sudah membuat anda semua menunggu. Mari-mari silahkan masuk." Kata wanita itu namun saat matanya bertemu dengan mata milik ibu kibum sontak dia menjerit histeris

"ommona,,,,, chullie-ya…" pekiknya girang

Ibu kibum tampak membulatkan matanya lebar "jinyeongie,,,oh my god!" serunya.

Kedua suami mereka hanya bisa mengerutkan kening mereka tak mengerti saat melihat istri-istri mereka yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris macam itu.

"eum,, yeobo.. sebaiknya kita masuk dulu kedalam, tak enak membiarkan tamu kita berdiri diluar seperti ini." Sang suami berusaha menasehati istrinya

"astaga,iya aku sampai lupa. Ayo-ayo masuk,, banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu chullie-ya…"

Kemudian semuanya beranjak kedalam dan langsung menuju meja makan untuk makan malam. Selama makan malam tak henti-hentinya kedua ibu cantik itu saling becerita kesana-kemari. Entah kebetulan dari mana ternyata ibu siwon dan kibum adalah sahabat lama. Namun mereka sudah lama terpisah akibat ibu kibum yang pindah ke amerika saat mereka ada di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Selesai makan malam barulah mereka semua serius membicarakan soal pernikahan anak-anak mereka. Yah,, meskipun terkejut dan sedikit tak percaya namun akhirnya berkat penjelasan dari siwon dan kibum semunya setuju sekarang.

"baiklah. Kita sepakat untuk menikahkan anak-anak nakal ini besok di resortmu, hhh,, aku tak menyangka dunia akan sesempit ini jinyeongie.." kata heechul aka ibu kibum.

Kwon jinyeong atau sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Choi jinyeong aka ibu siwon mengangguk berkali-kali mengiyakan kata-kata sahabatnya itu "inilah yang dinamakan jodoh chullie-ya,,, dengan begini kita akan benar-benar jadi saudara bukan?" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum senang.

Heechul tersenyum lebar "ne, kau benar."

Esok paginya pemberkatan pernikahan siwon dan kibum dilaksanakan sesuai rencana. Tamu-tamu yang datang hanyalah dari kalangan keuarga daa sahabat dekat kedua keluarga dan mempelai saja mengingat sempitnya waktu persiapan. Setelah menikah mereka pergi ke resort ini untuk bulan madu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Siwon terlihat mulai menemukan kepingan-kepingan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit sekarang. Perlahan ia menconba merangkai semua peristiwa itu jadi sebuah susunan cerita yang utuh dan setelah mencoba denga keras mengingat Ia ingat semuanya sekarang.

Seketika itu juga ia langsung berdiri secara sepontan, namun tindakannya itu malah membuat yeoja yang ia kenali bernama kim kibum yang ada disampinya memekik keras sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"YAK!"

Kaget dan bingung. Itulah yang siwon rasakan tapi setelah ia melihat tubuhnya barulah ia sadar kenapa kibum meneriakinya. Bagaimana tidak jika ia berdiri dengan sebuah pakaian dalam yang hanya menutup bagian vitalnya saja. Segera setalah menyadari kecerobohanya, ia menarik sebuah celana pendek berwarna krem yang tergeletak tak beraturan di sekitar kakinya dan langsung memakainya.

"kau,, pakailah bajumu dulu. Aku akan keluar." Kata siwon lalu meningalkan kibum yang terlihat masih shock dan linglung itu sendirian.

kibum memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba merasa jeniusnya seakan mendadak tumpul jika ia memikirkan segala peristiwa yang dialaminya sekarang. Seolah apapun yang terjadi tak pernah ada penjelasannya dan tentu saja dia benci itu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama duduk di ranjang tanpa busana kibum segera bangkit dari ranjang. Sungguh ia ingin segera mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan otaknya.

"akkhh,,,," kibum merintih pelan karena merasakan ngilu dan perih yang lumayan menyiksa di kewanitaaanya saat ia berusaha berdiri dari ranjang.

Sekilas kelebatan ingatan kegiatan panas mereka semalam terlintas di otaknya. Dia merutuki dirinya yang begitu pasrah dan justru menikmati ulah siwon semalam. Ia bahkan mengingat mereka baru selesai bercinta saat hari sudah menjelang fajar.

"dasar kuda gila!" makinya lagi

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih. Bahkan beberapa kali tak jarang kibum merintih pelan saat rasa ngilu itu menyerang bagian bawahnya. Setelah akhirnya berhasil sampai di kamar mandi, dia membasuh tubuhnya singkat. Di bawah guyuran air dingin dia mencoba kembali mengingat sembari terus berharap semua ini hanya mimpi di malam hari, namun ia kembali harus gigit jari karena semua ini memang nyata terjadi mengingat semua bukti yang menempel di tubuhnya sekarang.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik seusai mandi, kibum segera keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mencari baju untukknya. Dia menarik asal sebuah gaun santai berwarna hijau dan langsung memakainya. Segera setelah mamakai baju ia bergegas keluar namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati sebuah cermin besar yang tepat ada disebelahnya. Ia menatap horor pemandangan yang terpantul dari sana. Bagaimana tidak jika ia mendapati sekujur leher putihnya kini dihiasi puluhan tanda merah yang ia yakini adalah hickey hasil karya siwon semalam.

"god damn shit!" umpatnya geram.

Ia tak bisa lagi berkelit sekarang, semua yang terjadi belakangan ini memang nyata terjadi. Ia lalu meraih sebuah syal tipis untuk menutupinya dan baru keluar kamar. Di luar dia sudah ditunggu oleh namja yang tadi bersamanya.

"duduklah,," kata siwon pelan.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kalai mencoba mengatur kadar emosinya sendiri.

"jika kau ingin bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi, maaf aku juga tak mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakin ini semua nyata terjadi." Kata siwon.

"hhhh,,, aku tahu. Tapi yang aku tak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" jawab kibum dengan suara lemas.

Siwon mengendikkan bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepalnya pelan "entahlah,, aku juga tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, kita sudah menikah sekarang" kata siwon lagi.

Mendengar kata menikah membuat kibum mendengus pasrah. "yeah,, I don't doubt that" lalu matanya mengarah pada jari manisnya yang kini tersemat sebuah cincin bermata berlian indah yang menghiasinya.

Tok.. .. tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka di ketuk.

"room servive" teriak seseorang di balik pintu.

"ah,, sudah datang rupanya." Kata siwon. Dia lantas berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"selamat pagi tuan…" sapa seorang pelayan bertubuh kecil dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"selamat pagi.." balas namja tadi sopan

Pelayan tadi masuk sambil membawa sebuah troli yang penuh dengan makanan.

"aku memesan sarapan untuk kita" kata siwon pada kibum.

Pelayan itu lalu meletakkan semua makanan yang ia bawa kemeja kecil yang ada di depan kibum.

"selamat menikmati sarapan anda nyonya Choi" sambil tersenyum ia meninggalkan kibum tanpa tahu kata-katanya barusan membuat pipi kibum bersemu merah.

"nyonya choi…?" batinnya miris. Bagaimana bisa ia berganti marga secepat itu padahal seinggatnya seminggu yang lalu ia masih memakai nama Kim sebagai marganya tapi sekarang?

"hhhh…." Dengusnya pelan.

"makanlah,, aku tahu kau pasti lapar bummie.." kata siwon tiba-tiba.

Kibum sedikit tersentak kaget saat siwon memanggilnya begitu, seingatnya hanya keluarga dan orang terdekatnya saja yang biasa menggunakan panggilan itu untuknya, dan tentu saja siwon tak masuk dalam keduanya.

Siwon tampaknya juga sedikit terkejut karena memanggil kibum begitu, tapi jujur kata-kata itu seolah meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Tak ingin menambah suasana kaku dan cangung semakin bertambah parah akhirya kibum buka suara "hhmm, thanks." Jawabnya singkat.

Keduanya lalu memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Saat sedang asyik larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan lagi di pintu kamar mereka.

"siapa yang datang lagi,eoh?" gumam siwon pelan

"open the door, choi,," kata kibum acuh.

Siwonn mendengus pelan "hhh….apa kau lupa kau juga seorang choi sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek saat matanya menatap kibum yangsedang asik makan.

Kata-kata siwon tak ubahnya seperti sebongkah batu yang menghantam kepala kibum keras.

"shit" umpatnya pelan. "how can I forgot it! Hhh son of a bitch!"

Siwon tersenyum senang saat melihat raut kekalahan dari wajah kibum. Kemudian dia meninggalkan kibum yang ia yakin masih sibuk mengumpat dalam hatinya untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka munculah seorang pria berbadan sedikit tambun dengan stelan jas necis dan dasi yang menyertainya.

"maaf mengganggu acara anda tuan muda choi,, tapi kita ada dalam masalah" panik pria itu sambil sesekali mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajah bulatnya.

Siwon merasa iba saat ia melihat pemapilan lelaki itu yang terlihat sangat paniak dan berantakan di depannya "masuklah, katakan semuanya didalam." Tawarnya.

Dia kemudian mempersilahkan pria tadi masuk kedalam ruangannya dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa depan. Merasa penasaran kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kedepan untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjungi tempatnya.

"ah,, maaf nyonya muda choi,, saya menggangu anda" pria itu langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada sosok kibum yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"it's okay don't worry." Jawab kibum lalu duduk di sebelah siwon.

"jadi ada masalah apa sampai kau terlihat sepanik ini tuan Nam..?" Tanya siwon lagi.

"ah,iya eum,, begini tuan,, oh astaga.. saya,, eum ini,," lelaki itu tampak makin gugup sekarang

"tenanglah tuan Nam.. katakan saja pelan-pelan aku akan mendengarkanya." Kata siwon ramah sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya yang nampak sedikit menenangkannya.

"hhh,, maafkan sikap saya tuan muda. Saya hanya masih shock saja."

"it's okay, Mr. Nam.. coba ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi," kibum ikut berusaha menenangkan pria yang disapanya Mr. nam itu

" hhh,,, jadi begini tuan, nyonya. Kita benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang karena pagi ini tuan Nakayama di temukan tewas di kamarnya."

"what/ apa?" seru kedua pasangan jaksa itu bersamaan

TBC

Yak dan cut!

Walah kenapa ada yang mati waktu mereka pada bulan madu,eoh?

Dan bisakah mereka mengungkap kasus ini?

Lalu bagimana dengan kasus mereka yang dulu?'

Semua jawabanya ada di chap-chap depan, okkaiii

Please keep supporting me,,

Cz without yours i don't have any strength to finish this story

So pleas guys,,,,

Give me your review as a support for me.

See ya,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EUNHYUKLEGALWIFE


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

HHOOLLAAAAA... I'M BACK YEOROBEUN...!

SIAPA YANG KANGEN AMA AKU AYO TUNJUK TANGAN JANGAN MALU,,,# PLAK... DIGAMPAR READERS...!

aku lagi semangat banget nieh nulis lanjutan epep ini makanya aku bisa update cepet bin kilat! mian kalo masih ada typo maklum no edit sih,,

udah gag perlu banyak omong lagi

happy reading guys!

jangan lupa repiunya ne...

kalo yang repiu banyak aku janji bakalan sering update kilat... okkaaaaiiii

"tenanglah tuan Nam.. katakan saja pelan-pelan aku akan mendengarkanya." Kata siwon ramah sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya yang nampak sedikit menenangkannya.

"hhh,, maafkan sikap saya tuan muda. Saya hanya masih shock saja."

"it's okay, Mr. Nam.. coba ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi," kibum ikut berusaha menenangkan pria yang disapanya Mr. nam itu

" hhh,,, jadi begini tuan, nyonya. Kita benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang karena pagi ini tuan Nakayama di temukan tewas di kamarnya."

"what/ apa?" seru kedua pasangan jaksa itu bersamaan

.

.

.

Chapter nine…

"apa yang baru saja kau katakan tuan Nam? Tuan Nakayama tewas?" bagaimana bisa?"

Serentetan pertanyaan keluar beruntun dari mulut siwon setelah ia mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan dari pegawainya itu.

"yang saya katakan itu benar tuan muda. Tapi masalah penyebab dan hal-hal lainya saya juga kurang mengerti. Yang pasti tadi asisten tuan Nakayama mendatangi front office untuk meminta kunci cadangan kamar tuan Nakayama. Dia mengatakan kalau pintu itu terkunci dari dalam padahal biasanya tuan Nakayama tak pernah menguncinya. Maka dari itu ia berinisiatif untuk menemui pihak reseort untuk mencari kunci karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Nakayama, dan benar saja saat pintu terbuka mereka melihat tuan Nakayama sudah tewas dengan luka di kepala.

"Have you called police, yet?" Tanya kibum

"tentu nyonya muda, itulah hal pertama yang saya lakukan. Mungkin sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan kemari." Jawab Tuan Nam.

"baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin melihat keadaanya" kata siwon

Saat dia dan Tuan Nam sudah siap meninggalkan ruangan, kibum tiba-tiba mencekal tangan siwon

"I'll go with you" katanya

"eh,, kau disini saja, apa kau tidak eumm,, lelah?" kata siwon sambil menggaruk kepalnya yang tak gatal

Kening kibum mengerut bingung namun setelah ia sedikit berfikir akhirnya kibum sadar maksudnya. "ann,,anniyeo. I'm okay." Jawab kibum sambil merona merah.

Tuan Nam sepertinya menyadari maksud kedua pengantin baru ini.

"eum,, jadi siapa yang akan ikut melihat kesan?"

"aku" jawab kibum dan siwon bersamaan.

"kami, berdua akan kesana Tuan Nam" jawab siwon kemudian.

Lalu ketiganya bergegas meinggalkan tempat dan langsung menuju tempat kejadian yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat kibum dan siwon tinggal selama ini. Sekitar lima menit kemudia mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan berlantai dua dengan arsitektur modern yang terlihat sangat nyaman ditinggali.

"mari ikuti saya, saya akan menunjukan tempatnya." Kata Tuan Nam sambil terus membimbing pasangan muda ini menuju TKP. Saat mereka sampai disana sudah ada beberapa petugas keamanan yang menjaga TKP agar tidak dimasuki oleh sembarang orang.

Saat melihat kehadiran Tuan Nam dan dua orang lain di belakangnya petugas-petugas itu langsung member hormat.

"apa pihak kepolisan belum datang?" Tanya tuan Nam pada seorang petugas bernamtage Kwak Junghan.

"belum, Tuan." Jawabnya singkat dan jelas.

"aiigoo,, kenapa mereka lama sekali,eoh" keluh Tuan Nam sambil mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

"tenaglah Tuan Nam, mereka juga kan butuh waktu mengingat resort ini jaraknya cukup jauh dari kantor polisi terdekat" kata siwon mencoba menenangkan pegawainya itu.

"ah,,anda benar tuan muda, saya hanya terlalu khawatir. Ah,, iya aku sampai lupa. Perkenalkan ini adalah tuan muda Choi siwon, putra dari pemilik tempat ini, dan nona cantik ini adalah istrinya, Nyonya Choi kibum." Jelas Tuan Nam yang sontak membuat para pria bertubuh tegap nan kekar itu langsung membungkuk sopan.

"cheosonghamnida sajangnim,, kami tidak tahu,,," jawab salah satunya

Siwon tersenyum lembut "ah,, gwaenchana,," jawab siwon

"Can we enter the room? I need to know the condition inside"

kata kibum sambil menatap Tuan Nam.

Kening tuan Nam mengkerut bingung "tapi nyonya muda, di dalam masih ada jasad tuan Nakayama. Apa sebaiknya kita tak menunggu polisi tiba? Lagipula untuk apa anda melihatnya?" tanya Tuan Nam

"ah,, aku lupa satu hal tuan Nam. Aku dan istriku adalah seorang jaksa. Jadi untuk masalah seperti ini sudah jadi makanan kami."

Medengar siwon memanggilnya istri mendadak dada kibum berdesir aneh.

"tsskk,," keluhnya sendiri

"mwo..? nyonya muda seorang jaksa? Apa ada tak terlalu muda untuk jadi seorang jaksa? saya kira anda masih kuliah nyonya?" kata Tuan Nam polos.

"eum,, begitulah." Jawab kibum singkat "so,, can I enter now?" ulang kibum sekali lagi. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat kedalam kamar itu.

"ah.. baiklah nyonya. tapi usahakan jangan menyentuh apapun di dalam sebab pihak kepolisian yang tadi saya hubungi meminta seperti itu." Pesan Tuan Nam

"Don't worry about that." Kata kibum singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar milik mendiang Tuan Nakayama itu.

Di belakangnya tampaks sosok siwon yang mengekor santai.

Kibum mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekitar kamar yang luasnya cukup lumayan ini dengan seksama. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba merekam setiap sudut yang ia lihat kedalam otaknya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya makin kedalam menuju inti kamar ini. Suasana kamar ini cukup gelap karena semua jendela tertutup rapat. Tak lama ia menemukan jasad Tuan Nakayama yang tergolek kaku dengan posisi menelungkup di meja. Tanpa ada perasaan takut ia mendekati sosok tak bernyawa itu. Dia melihat beberapa puntung cerutu yang ada di asbak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"aneh,," kibum memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"eh,,? Aneh? Apa yang aneh?" kata siwon pelan sambil berjalan medekati kibum.

"kau lihat bukan dia merokok cukup banyak tapi kenapa udara di kamar ini segar sekali? Bukankah seharusnya udara di kamar ini tak seperti ini mengingat ruangan ini tertutup rapat sejak semalam? Dan lagi yang dihisapnya adalah cerutu. Kau tahu kan cerutu punya asap yang pekat dan banyak. " kata kibum memulai analisanya.

Siwon mendekat kearah kibum untuk melihat sendiri apa yang ditemukan kibum. Saat melihatnya ia nampaknya harus setuju dengan kibum.

"ya,, kurasa kau benar. Udara disini sangat segar seolah-olah tuan Nakayama membuka semua jendela itu lebar-lebar saat ia merokok

"tapi kenapa sekarang ruangan ini tertutup? Apa saat membunuh pembunuhnya mau repot-repot menutup semua jendela baru kabur keluar? Dan lagi bagaimana cara dia membunuh mengingat keadaan kamar ini terkunci rapat dari luar?" Tanya kibum lagi

"mungkin dia bisa saja menyelinap masuk melalui jendela dan membunuhnya. Tapi dia tak mungkin keluar lewat jendela lagi karena jendela ini tertutup dari dalam sedangkan jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari kamar ini hanya melalui pintu itu. " Kata siwon ikut menganalisa

"yes, you're right! Tapi pintu itu juga terkunci. Lalu bagaimana dia keluar dari kamar ini tanpa ketahuan? Jika dia berjalan keluar dari kamar ini pasti salah satu penghuni lain mungkin akan memergokinya dan itu terlalu beresiko tentunya."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, mencoba berfikir lebih dalam tentang cara pembunuh itu masuk dan keluar kamar yang tertutup ini.

Mata kibum kembali menelisik ruangan ini. Mata tajamnya melihat sebuah benda berkilauan di bawah, sambil mengeleng pelan ia berjalan mendekati benda itu namun belum sampai ia menyentuhnya terdengar teriakan keras yang mengagetkanya.,

"YAK! BERHENTI! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU MAU MERUSAK TKP,EOH!" teriak seseorang dengan suara lantang.

Kibum menoleh sambil bersungut kesal karena orang itu mengagetkannya. Saat menoleh matanya menangkap seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 40 tahunan sedang berdiri angkuh sambil menatap tajam padanya. Dia menggunakan stelan jas yang sudah lusuh dan sedikit mencuat di bagian perut akibat tak sanggup menangkup perut buncit lelaki itu. Di lehernya terkalaung sebuah lencana kepolisian.

"aku hanya ingin melihatnya" jawab kibum dengan nada dinginnya.

Lelaki itu terlihat menghela nafasnya sambil memandang kibum remeh "hhhh,,? Kau fikir kau siapa sampai bisa masuk kesini? Dan lagi anak kecil sepertimu tak sebaiknya ada disini. Ini bukan pusat perbelanjaan nona muda. Ini tkp pembunuhan" kata pria itu sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah kibum.

Oh tak tahukah kau wahai bapak polisi yang malang. Kau baru saja membuat masalah dengan seorang kim, ah ani Choi kibum sekarang.

"pardon,me?"

Sang polisi tadi nampaknya kurang mengerti akan apa yang kibum katakana.

"apa yang kau katakan anak kecil! Aku tak paham maksdumu, sudah sana pergi sebelum aku bertindak semakin kasar padamu!" kata lelaki itu lagi.

Kibum sudah hampir membantah namun siwon mendahuluinya

"maaf, tuan,, eum,, Goo. Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan padamu beberapa hal sekarang" kata siwon sopan

Lelaki yang disapa tuan Goo itu beralih menoleh kearah siwon. Lagi-lagi dia terlihat tersenyum mengejek.

"ah,, benarkah?"

Siwon tahu lelaki ini meremehkannya tapi ia harus tenang sekarang. Jangan melawan api dengan api. Dia harus bisa menahan emosinya.

"apa yang kau mau katakan,eoh?" imbuh tuan Goo

"yang pertama. Aku dan wanita yang baru saja kau teriaki barusan adalah pemilik tempat ini. Kedua aku dan dia punya wewenang untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini karena kami berdua adalah jaksa dan ketiga. Tolong bersikaplah lebih sopan pada wanita terlebih lagi pada istriku!" kata siwon pelan namun terkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Entah kenapa siwon tak senang akan sikap lelaki itu yang menurutnya kurang sopan pada kibum.

Dada kibum lagi-lagi berdesir aneh saat ia mendengar siwon dengan lantang membelanya didepan pria menyebalkan yang tadi meneriakinya. Jujur dia senang.

"ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita.. Petugas polisi yang tadi sedang berdebat dengan pasangan sibum langsung menoleh mencari sumber suara yang ia kenali benar. Kemudian sosok cantik dengan tubuh indah dan wajah kekanakan terlihat melangkah pelan menuju kearah mereka

"ah,, tidak ada apa-apa inspektur Lee,, kami eum kami hanya"

Wanita tadi tak menggubris lelaki tadi malah kini pandangannya mengarah pada kibum dan siwon.

"bukankah anda jaksa Choi dan jaksa kim ehm, atau aku harus menyebut anda dengan jaksa Choi juga sekarang." Kata wanita itu riang.

Kening pasangan sibum mengkerut bingung "eh,, ne,, anda mengenal kami?" Tanya siwon bodoh.

Wanita tadi tersenyum " tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal dengan kalian berdua,eoh? Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui siapa anda!" kata wanita itu tajam sambil menatap lelaki yang ternyata anak buahnya itu. Lelaki itu tentu saja merasa makanya ia hanya bisa menahan malu dengan menekuk wajahnya kusut.

Tak ingin semakain membuat pasangan sibum bingung wanita itu mengulurkan tanganya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya " perkenalkan, nama saya Lee Sungmin. Saya inspektur polisi dari distrik seoul." Katanya

"seoul? Lalu kenapa anda berada disini? Bukankah ini bukan wilayah anda?" Tanya siwon.

Wanita tadi menggaruk pelan kepalanya " memang, tapi kebetulan aku sedang ada kunjungan tugas disini dan tadi aku mendengar kabar ada yang melaporkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan, jadi aku putuskan untuk melihat kemari dan beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu dengan anda berdua." jawab sungmin riang.

Siwon melihat wanita ini dengan pandangan sangsi. Dalam batinya ia bertanya apa iya wanita dengan wajah kekanakan macam ini berpangkat inspektur polisi?

"jadi, boleh saya tahu apa yang terjadi antara anak buah saya dengan anda barusan jaksa choi?" Tanya sungmin

Siwon memandang sekilas kearah kibum untuk meminta pendapat. Haruskah ia melanjutkan perdebatan dengan polisi sok kuasa itu atau berhenti sampai disini.

Kibum tahu siwon sedang meminta pendapatnya. Karena dia malas berdebat lagi akhirya ia mengangguk sekilas.

Lalu ia memandang kearah polisi tadi, melihat dari wajahnya yang berubah kusut ia tahu pria ini akan kena masalah jika ia berkata jujur tapi Melihat respon kibum siwon mengangguk paham."tak ada apa-apa. Tadi hanya ada sedikit salah paham. Tak perlu dibahas lagi, inspektur, Lee" jawab siwon

"ah,, sukurlah kalau begitu." Dia terlihat tersenyum lega. Lalu dia mengalohkan pandangannya menatap ke arah nanak buahnya yang tadi terlihat bersitegang dengan pasangan Choi.

" segera kau mulai penyelidikanmu sersan Goo. Setelah itu aku minta semua laporannya lengkap." Kata sungmin sambil menekankan kata lengkap pada lelaki itu.

Meski kesal tapi akhirnya polisi itu mengangguk paham "baik, inspektur Lee." Jawab lelaki itu berat.

"ah,, by the way may I know where are the witnesses, sir?" tanya kibum pada tuan Nam yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil tuan Nam segera menoleh kearah kibum dan buru-buru menjawab "ah,, mereka sudah dikumpulkan di ruangan lain di tempat ini nyonya, apa anda ingin menemui mereka?" Tanya Tuan Nam

Kibum mengangguk "Yes, of course."

"kalau begitu mari ikut saya. Saya akan menunjukan ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul, nyonya."

Sebelum mengikuti tuan nam dia menoleh kearah siwon "You stay here or came along with me?" katanya.

"aku ikut denganmu saja bummie." Jawab siwon.

"kami akan menemui para saksi, anda silahkan lanjutkan penyelidikan. Jika sudah selesai tolong beritahu kami." Pesan siwon pada sungmin

Sungmin mengangguk peham "tentu, jaksa Choi."

Lalu ktiganya meninggalkan kamar tuan Nakayama. Ruangan tempat berkumpulnya para saksi letaknya tak jauh dari kamar tempat tuan Nakayama di temukan tewas. Saat mereka bertiga masuk, di dalam ada tiga orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Satu orang wanita muda duduk sendiri dan sepasang lainya duduk saling berdampingan.

"selamat siang, mari saya perkenalkan, mereka berdua adalah tuan dan nyonya choi. Pemilik resort ini" papar tuan Nam.

Siwon dan kibum lalu bergantian menyalami ketiganya. Jujur hanya satu orang yang mereka kenali sebagai orang terdekat tuan Nakayama yaitu wanita yang duduk sendiri tadi. Dia adalah sekertaris pribadi tuan Nakayama namaya Yumeko Watanabe.

"aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya tuan Nakayama , nona Yumeko," kata siwon saat mereka berjabat tangan

"terima kasih Choi siwon-sama." Balasnya sopan.

Siwon lalu mengarahkan tanganya untuk menyalami seorang pria muda yang duduk di depannya.

"maaf, apakah anda kerabat dari tuan Nakayama?" Tanya siwon

Pria itu tersenyum sekilas. "No, I'm not. I come here for a business reason."

Kibum Nampak sangsi dengan jawaban lelaki ini namun ia masih diam.

"ah,, benarkah, ya, ya,, saya mengerti. Lalu nona ini?"

"she is my fiancé." Jawab pria itu lagi.

"baiklah,, lalu bisakah saya tahu nama anda berdua?" Tanya siwon lagi

"my name is Park Jaebum and she is Nam Gyuri."

"eum,, bisakah kami segera meninggalkan tempat ini? Jujur aku sangat takut jika kami harus tinggal disini lebih lama lagi" kata wanita yang ada di samping pria bernama jaebum tadi. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat kalut dan kusut.

"I'm sorry, miss. I think we could do that. All of you can't go anywhere until this case is cleared." Jelas kibum

"what? Are you kidding me, huh? I don't wanna be here any longer. I have to go now!" pekik lelaki itu tak terima.

Kibum memandang jaebum tajam "Like I said before, sir! No one can't go anywhere without permission because all of you are suspected for this case."

"WHAT?" pekik peria itu keras.

Tuan Nam menyadari perubahan emosi dari pria bernama jaebum ini makanya dia berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan.

"saya mohon anda tenang tuan Park, apa yang nyonya Choi katakan barusan benar adanya. Kalian semua tidak akan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum kasus ini selesai. Kami mohon kerja sama anda sekalian." Kata tuan Nam.

Gadis cantik yang ada di sebelahnya mengelus pungung tunanganya itu untuk meredakan amarahnya

"sudahlah,, sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai semua masalah ini selesai." Katanya lembut dan sepertiya itu efektif karena sekarang lelaki itu terlihat mulai tenang.

"baiklah, sambil menunggu proses identifikasi ruangan yang sedang dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian, kami terlebih dulu ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada anda bertiga.

"baik,Choi -sama ." hanya yumeko yang menyahut. Siwon lalu memandang kedua orang lainya. Pria tadi hanya melengos malas sedangkan tunangannya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"I will ask you one by one. But first off all we need another room for that. Each of you must have a different place for the interrogation," jelas kibum

"tak masalah." Jawab yumeko.

"oke, sepertinya nona yume lebih siap, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari anda?" kata siwon.

"tentu saja. Ayo kita ke kamarku." Jawabnya

Lalu kibum dan siwon mengikuti langkah yumeko menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Kamarnya cukup luas dan cantik.

"silahkan duduk."

"ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda nona yume. Saya mohon anda berkata jujur." Kata siwon

Yumeko mengangguk mantab "tentu saja Choi-sama"

"baiklah petama-tama bisa kau ceritakan padaku dimana kau pada malam saat tuan Nakayama tewas?" Tanya siwon.

Yumeko berfikir sebentar sebelum ia mulai bicara "eum,, seingatku aku sedang berada di kamar. Sebenarnya aku sempat berbincang dengan Nakayama-sama beberapa jam sebelumnya namun tiba-tiba aku melihat Park-sama mengetuk pintu dan minta izin untuk bicara berdua dengan Nakayama-sama. Setelah itu saya tak tahu lagi,

"jadi menurutmu dialah orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan tuan Nakayama sebelum ia di temukan tewas?" Tanya siwon lagi.

Yumeko mengangguk "ya,, kurasa begitu."

"So you suggested that he is the murderer?"

Yumeko langsung terperenjat dan buru-buru mengoyangkan tanganya "ah,,bukan begitu kibum-sama. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku tahu tanpa ada maksud lainya.

Siwon mengangguk "lalu, sejak kapan kedua orang itu datang?"

Yumeko nampak berfikir sebentar. "eum,, kalau saya tidak salah sekitar tiga hari yang lalu."

"three days? I think it's too longer if they only want to meet him for business reason?" batin kibum

"tiga hari? Apa menurut anda itu tak terlalu lama untuk sebuah proses bisnis?" Tanya siwon. Rupanya apa yang mereka fikirkan sama.

Yumenko mengeleng "entahlah, yang saya tahu sejak kedatangan mereka Nakayama-sama jadi sering murung dan tak jarang saya mendapati dia sedang melamun." Jawab yumeko

"jinjja?"

"is he tell you who are they?" Tanya kibum

"Nakayama-sama hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman bisnisnya."

Siwon terlihat puas dengan semua jawaban yang yumeko berikan padanya dan ia berniat mengakhiri sesi untuk yumeko sampai disini "baiklah, nona yumeko. Kurasa cukup sampai disini saja. Jika nanti aku..

"apa kau suka main bowling?" potong kibum tiba-tiba.

Sekejap yumeko kaget. "eh,, kenapa anda bertanya begitu?"

"Nothing, I just wanna ask you, cause I see a bowling ball in your room. " kata kibum sambil menunjuk sebuah bola bowling yang ada di pojok ruangan kamar.

Yumeko mengikuti arah jari kibum "ah,, itu hadiah dari seorang temanku. Entahlah aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia memberiku itu. Padahal aku tak hobby memainkannya" kata yumeko.

"ah,, baiklah. Kalau begitu. Aku rasa cukup sekian. Aku masih harus menanyai dua orang lainya, terima kasih atas waktu anda nona yumeko." Kata siwon sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kamar.

Mereka berdua lalu menuju kamar lain dimana sudah menunggu dua orang lainnya disana.

"selamat siang." Sapa siwon ramah.

"selamat siang" balas gadis bernama nam gyuri tadi.

Siwon dan kibum masuk dan langsung duduk di depan keduanya.

"langsung pada sahja, kedatangan kami kesini adalah untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada kalian, kami berharap kalian bisa bekerja sama." Kata siwon sebelum mulai bertanya

"cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau tahu, aku sudah muak ada disini." Kata lelaki bernama jaebum itu kesal.

"calm down Mr. park. Kau seperti ingin sekali kabur dari sini. Apa kau sedang merasa cemas,eoh?" kata kibum

Jaebum memandang kibum sepintas sambil tersenyum miring kearahnya "hhh,, untuk apa aku cemas?

"entahlah, jawabanya hanya kau yang tahu…" jawab kibum acuh

Lelaki bernama jaebum itu mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata kibum padanya "Sudah aku tak punya waktu panjang untuk meladeni ocehan kalian terlalu lama."

Tak ingin suasana bertambah panas siwon segera memulai bertanya."baik, baik,,mari kita mulai saja."

"bisa saya tahu dimana anda berdua kemarin malam?"

"setelah makan malam, aku menghabiskan waktu sampai malam sambil menonton tivi." Jawab gyuri

"and you, sir?"

"setelah makan malam aku pergi menemui tuan Nakayama sebentar lalu pergi keluar."

"kemana?" Tanya siwon lagi

"hanya jalan-jalan mencari udara segar."

"kau jalan tanpa mengajak istrimu,eoh?" kata kibum sangsi.

"hhh,, apa suamimu itu selalu pergi dengan membawamu kemanapun. Kadang kala seseorang menginginkan waktu sendiri tanpa ada orang lain yang mengaggu." Jawab lelaki itu sinis.

"apakah anda tidak sadar tuan park, mungkin andalah yang akan dituduh sebagi pembunuh tuan Nakayama mengingat andalah orang terakhir yang bertemu dengannya sebelum dia ditemukan tewas. Dan lagi anda tak bisa menjelaskan dengan pasti dimana anda berada kemarin malam."

Kata-kata siwon barusan langsung membuat jaebum dan gyuri terpekik kaget

"apa maksudmu, jadi kau menuduhku membunuh lelaki itu? Hhhh bahkan tanpa dibunuhpun dia pasti juga akan segera mati." Kesal jaebum.

"tenanglah jaebum,, jangan emosi,," kata gyuri sambil membelai pungung kekasihnya itu untuk sedikit menenangkanya.

"kami tidak mengatakan kau pembunuhnya tuan park, kami hanya mengatakan dugaan kami berdasarkan keteranagn yang anda sampaikan barusan. sebab, dari keretangan yang kau berikan semuanya mengarahkan kami kesana." Kali ini kibum yang mengatakan pendapatnya.

"jaebum tak mungkin seperti itu, dia orang baik." Kata gyuri berusaha membela kekasihnya.

"kami tidak bisa memutuskan segalanya sepihan nona gyuri. Kami mengambil kesimpulan lewat fakta-fakta yang ada." Jawab siwon.

"tapi dia tak akan tega menyakiti tuan Nakayama, apalagi sampai membunuhnya." Perempuan itu sudah nyaris terisak sambil menggenggam erat lengan kekasihnya.

"jangan menangis, percayalah aku tak melakukan apapun pada lelaki tua itu" kata jaebum.

Tok,,tok,,tok,,

Saat suasana sedang panas, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul diketuk. Lalu seorang petugas polisi muncul.

"maaf, mengganggu anda. Inspektur Lee, meminta anda semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu sekarang. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan." Kata petugas itu.

"baik, tunggu sebentar lagi." Petugas itu mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"aku rasa cukup sekian untuk hari ini, sekarang mari kita ke ruang harus melihat hasil penyelidikan." Putus siwon kemudian menggiring semuanya menuju ruang tamu.

Saat mereka semua sampai, di sana terlebih dulu sudah ada yumeko, dan tuan nam di tambah pria yang tadi bersitegang dengan mereka dan wanita cantik yang dikenali sebagai inspektur Lee dan beberapa anak buahnya.

"ah,, anda sudah datang. Mari silahkan duduk." Kata tuan Nam

Mereka masing-masing duduk dengan pasangan mereka. Kibum dan siwon duduk di sofa sebelah tuan Nam sedangkan jaebum dan gyuri memilih duduk sedikit lebih jauh.

"baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul disini. Saya akan mengatakan semua hasil penyelidikan." Kata sungmin.

"dari hasil olah TKP yang kami lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu kami menemukan beberapa hal. Bawa kemari laporannya" perintahnya pada anak buahnya yang sedang membawa sebuah map bewarna biru di tangannya.

Dia membuka map itu lagi " dari data yang kami peroleh, tuan Nakayama diperkirakan meninggal antara pukul Sembilan sampai sebelas malam dan dapat dipastikan ia tewas akibat benturan benda tumpul yang menghantam kepalanya. Namun selain luka di kepala di temukan juga beberapa luka memar di sekitar lengan dan kakinya. Kami menduga luka itu ia peroleh saat berusaha melawan."

Semuanya masih diam mendengarkan kata-kata pria itu. "selain itu, kami juga menemukan ini di dalam." Katanya sambil menunjukan sebuah kancing baju yang terbungkus plastic bening.

"kancing baju?" kata siwon

"ya, mungkin saja ini milik pelakunya."

"petugas kami sedang menggeledah barang anda semua untuk mencari siapa pemilik kancing ini. Kita harus menunggu sebentar lagi." Kata sungmin.

Tak berselang lama seorang petugas membawa sebuah jas berwarna abu-abu di tangannya.

"ah,, itu baju yang Park-sama pakai semalam bukan?" seru yumeko saat ia memandang jas yang tengah di bawa masuk itu.

"benarkh?" Tanya sungmin .

Yumeko mengangguk yakin."ya, sebelum aku meninggalkan Ruangan Nakayama-sama aku melihat Park –sama masuk kesana saya masih ingat benar baju itulah yang Park-sama kenakan kemarin malam. Saya juga sudah mengatakannya pada Choi-sama." Kata yumeko yakin.

sungmin lalu meneliti jas itu dan benar saja satu kancing di bagian lengan hilang dan saat ia cocokkan ternyata kancing itu sesuai dengan kancing yang hilang.

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kancing ini bisa berada di sana tuan park?" kata sungmin sambil menatap jaebum tajam.

TBC

yang pada eq ada kyumin couple tuh umin omma udh aku munculin tinggal tunggu tangal mainnya aja dia ketemu ama si kyupil,,,, yang minta harus repiu kalo gag aku gak bakalan bikin kyumion moment! #ngancam asah golok! heheheheeh

HAYO… pada bisa nebak gak siap yang pembunuh tuan nakayama?

Kalo pada penasaran…..

Semua fakta akan terungkap di chap selanjutnya, so buat yang penasaran sama tebakan kalian, tetep setia ama epep aku,ne.."

See ya…

Sign

LEEEUNSAN

EUNHYUKLEGALWIFE


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

Sungmin lalu meneliti jas itu dan benar saja satu kancing di bagian lengan hilang dan saat ia cocokkan ternyata kancing itu sesuai dengan kancing yang hilang.

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kancing ini bisa berada di sana tuan park?" kata sungmin sambil menatap jaebum tajam.

.

.

.

Wajah jaebum sontak memucat saat mata tajam inspektur bertubuh indah itu memandang curiga ke arahnya.

"mm,,mana aku tahu..? mungkin itu terlepas saat aku bertemu dengan tuan Nakayama semalam." Jawab jaebum gugup. Dia mulai bergerak gelisah dan buturan-butiran keringat mulai tampak di wajah stoicnya.

"apa menurutmu mungkin, sebuah kancing terlepas begitu saja tanpa ada sebabnya,eoh? Dan lagi pertemuan macam apa yang kau lakukan dengan Tuan Nakayama sampai-sampai membuat kancing bajumu lepas" cecar sungmin lagi.

Jaebum lagi-lagi hanya mampu menunduk gelisah.

"jawab aku tuan Park?"

Jaebum masih tak bergeming. Dia tetap kukuh menutup mulutnya.

"baiklah jika kau tak mau bicara. Panggilkan petugas untuk mencari sidik jari di jas ini. Pastikan semuanya selesai dengan cepat." Perintahnya pada anak seorang buahnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Petugas yang tadi diperintah mengangguk sekilas lalu berlalu pergi.

"sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu tuan Park Jaebum. Bisa kau jelaskan untuk apa kau mendatangi kamar tuan Nakayama kemarin malam?" Tanya sungmin sekali lagi.

Jaebum mendongak "sudah aku katakan aku kesini hanya untuk urusan bisnis, tak lebih?"

"Oh really? But actually I doubt that, sir!" Kata kibum tiba-tiba.

Jaebum menoleh kearah kibum sambil bersungut kesal. "what did you mean?" serunya tak suka.

"as I know you have been here since three days ago, and I thing it's too long for you if you just wanna do such a deal with Mr. Nakayama." Jawab kibum

Jaebum terlihat mendengus kesal kearah kibum "hhh,, in business sometime we need along time to make a deal with our client. Three days are not too much I think." Sanggah jaebum

"Yeah,, if you didn't stay in Mr. Nakayama place it might be, but you lived there!" cecar kibum lagi

"I never wanna live there, he begs to me to stay in his place." Kilah jaebum.

"justru itu semakin aneh, kenapa tuan Nakayama meminta anda untuk tinggal bersamanya. Setahu saya mendiang tuan Nakayama adalah sosok yang sulit akrab dengan seseorang, terlebih lagi orang asing yang baru saja ia temui." Kata siwon mulai ikut mencecar jaebum.

"kalau masalah itu kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya, kenapa dia begitu ingin aku di sana. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku tak mau." Jawab jaebum

"hahah,, kau lucu sekali tuan park."

Saat semua sedang sibuk mencecar jaebum dengan segudang pertanyaan, masuklah seorang petugas polisi sambil menenteng selembar kertas di tanganya.

"hasilnya sudah keluar inspektur, Lee." kata lelaki itu kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu pada atasannya.

Sungmin meraih kertas itu dan mulai tampak serius melihat hasil kerja anak buahnya. Tak berselang senyuman muncul di bibirnya M shape-nya yang menggoda.

"Well, dari hasil pemeriksaan sidik jari yang tertempel di jas tersebut, dapat dipastikan ada sidik jari tuan Nakayama. Sedangkan di lengan baju yang tuan Nakayama pakai juga ada sisik jari yang sama di sana." Kata sungmin.

Jaebum kembali terdiam kaku.

"apa lagi yang mau kau katakan pada kami, tuan park? Semua bukti ini mengarah seluruhnya padamu." Kata sungmin tajam.

"tapi aku bukan pembunuhnya, apa yang harus aku akui" teriak jaebum frustasi.

Kibum dan siwon memandang jaebum lagi. Mereka tak dapat menyangkal bahwa semua bukti memberatkan posisinya. Namun mereka masih belum yakin benar bahwa jaebumlah pembunuhnya.

"kita tidak boleh gegabah. meski semua bukti mengarah pada tuan park, masih ada beberapa hal yang masih janggal disini isnpektur." Kata siwon menyela.

Sungmin menoleh memandang siwon dengan wajah nyaris bingung "maksudmu?"

"seperti kita tahu tuan Nakayama di temukan meninggal di dalam sebuah kamar yang tertutup rapat. Kalau tuan park benar-benar membunuhnya maka seharusnya dia tak perlu repot-repot untuk menutup semuanya dia cukup keluar dari sana lalu kabur tapi kenapa dia lebih memilih kembali lagi ke resort padahal kejahatannyapasti akan terungkap jika dia kembali."

"dan lagi di tak mungkin dia sebodoh itu menunjukan secara terang-terangan bahwa di pembunuhnya mengingat nona yumeko akan segera tahu bahwa dialah orang yang terakhir bertemu dengan tuan Nakayama. Itu terlalu ceroboh." Sambung kibum

"mungkin awalnya dia tak berniat membunuh namun mereka terlibat adu mulut yang berujung dengan kematian tuan Nakayama." Jawab sungmin mencoba memberi jawaban atas dugaan ke dua jaksa itu.

"itu lebih aneh lagi. Bukankah seharusnya ada yang mendengar jika mereka berkelahi?" kata siwon.

"mungkin mereka tak dengar?"

"apa mungkin seorang yang sedang dalam keadaan darurat tidak berteriak minta tolong. Katamu tuan Nakayama sempat berontak?" Tanya kibum.

Sungmin mendadak pusing sendiri meladeni analisa kedua orang ini. "lalu menurut kalian siapa sebenarnya yang membunuh Tuan Nakayama?"

Kibum dan siwon mengendikan bahunya pelan "aku belum yakin" jawab keduanya kompak.

"tapi tak ada salahnya kalau kita mengamankan tuan park untuk sementara, sampai semuanya jauh lebih jelas." saran siwon yang kemudian di setujui kibum

"baiklah kalau begitu, bawa tuan park ke salah satu kamar yang ada disini. Jaga dia jangan sampai kabur." Perintahnya pada kedua anak buahnya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tunangan jaebum memandang sendu saat orang yang paling dicintainya itu diseret paksa meninggalkannya. Dia mendekati kibum dan siwon sambil berlinang air mata.

"kumohon, jangan tangkap dia tuan choi,, dia tidak bersalah. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tak membunuh tuan Nakayama.,kumohon percayalah padaku,,hiiks,,,hikks,," tangisnya pecah. Dia menunduk sambil terus memegang lengan kibum dan siwon erat.

Kibum nampak iba dengan wanita ini. Dengan lembut dia mengelus tangan wanita itu. "hukum tak pernah memihak, nona Nam,, jika memang jaebum-ssi tidak bersalah maka cepat atau lambat dia akan dibebaskan, namun jika benar ia terbukti membunuh, maaf kami tak bisa menolong" jelas kibum padanya.

"hiiks,, jaebum orang baik, jaksa choi,, kumohon percayalah padaku,, hikss,,," perempuan itu masih tak bergeming.

"seperti yang istriku katakan padamu barusan, kami tak punya wewenang untuk memutuskan masalah ini. Sejauh semua bukti memberatkan tuan Park, maka kami tak bisa apa-apa." Jelas siwon.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat. Makanlah yang cukup agar kau tak sakit." Pesan kibum.

"sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya anda istirahat nona gyuri. Kami juga harus pulang. Besok kami akan kesini lagi untuk melanjutkan kasus ini" imbuh siwon.

"nona yumeko, tolong kau temani nona gyuri,ne kasihan jika dia harus tidur sendiri malam ini."

"baik, Choi-sama." Jawab yumeko.

Sekitar jam sepuluh malam kibum dan siwon baru keluar dari rumah itu. sepanjang jalan pulang mereka masih saja memikirkan kasus itu.

"menurutmu, apa benar jaebum yang membunuh tuan Nakayama?" Tanya kibum pada siwon yang berjalan di sampingnya

siwon menggelengkan kepalanya ragu "entahlah, bummie. Aku juga masih tak yakin soal itu. Memang benar semua bukti mengarah dan memberatkannya. Tapi jujur, instingku mengatakan bukan dia pembunuhnya."

Kibum mengangguk setuju "yang kau katakan benar, wonnie, banyak hal janggal yang melingkupi kasus ini. Terutama kenapa pembunuhnya harus repot-repot menutup semua jendela sedangkan dia bisa dengan mudah kabur dari sana. Menurutku apa ada orang dalam yang terlibat?"

Kening siwon mengerut "orang dalam? Maksudmu?"

"entahlah aku hanya berfikir seperti itu tapi aku juga belum yakin. Yang jelas, Ini bukan pembunuhan karena tak sengaja. Ini sudah direncanakan dengan rapi sebelumnya." Kata kibum

Saking asyiknya berdiskusi mereka sampai tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di cottage tempat mereka tinggal.

"ah,, sudah sampai rupanya." Siwon yang pertama menyadarinya.

"eh,, benarkah,,?" kibum menoleh kedepan lalu ia tersenyum kecil

"iya juga, aku sampai tak sadar. Ayo masuk udaranya sudah mulai dingin."

Lalu keduanaya masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Gurat kelelahan nampak jelas di wajah rupawan mereka. Saat suasana sedang sepi tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi aneh

"kkruuyyuukk….."

Kibum menoleh mencari asal suara.

"suara apa itu?" kata kibum sambil memandang siwon.

Siwon terlihat kikuk "eum,, sebenarnya itu suara perutku." Jawabnya jujur.

Melihar raut wajah siwon yang kikuk membuat kibum tak bisa mengehentikan tawanya. Sungguh wajahnya yang seperti ini terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya.

"hahahah,, jadi kau lapar,eoh?" kata kibum

Siwon menganguk kecil "aku kan belum makan dari tadi,bummie." Rengek siwon

Melihat wajah siwon, kibum mendadak merasa tak tega. Seolah ada sebagian dari dirinya yang memerintah otaknya untuk melayani siwon yang kini mau tak mau berstasus sebagai suaminya.

Kibum mendesah pelan "hhh,, baiklah,, mari kita lihat apa yang kita punya di kulkas."

Kibum beranjak menuju dapur mini yang disediakan di cottage ini. Di dalam kulkas hanya ada beberapa bahan makanan saja.

"hhh, kenapa hanya ada telur? Aku harus masak apa eoh?" setelah sedikit berfikir akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat omelet saja. Selain mudah juga hanya itulah yang bisa ia buat dengan bahan yang ada.

Tak berselang lama kibum sudah selesai dengan omelet dan dua gelas coklat panas yang ia buat.

Kibum berjalan mendekati siwon yang sedang serius melihat laporan yang tadi mereka bawa dari TKP

"tsskk,, serius sekali! Berhentilah dulu," kata kibum lalu meraih kertas itu dan meletakkannya di meja.

Siwon mendongak "eh,, sudah matang, hhuumm,,, baunya kelihatan enak," kata siwon sambil tersenyum hangat,

"I hope so,, soalnya hanya ini yang ada di kulkas. Besok aku akan meminta petugas resort untuk mengisinya." Kata kibum lalu mengambil tempat di depan siwon.

Sambil makan mereka kembali berdiskusi sampai sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa malam sudah semakin larut

"hhooaaamm,,," kibum menguap pelan sambil mengucek matanya yang mulai sayu karena mengantuk

"kau mengantuk ya,? Tidurlah, lagi pula ini sudah malam. Pakailah ranjang yang ada di kamar."kata siwon.

"lalu kau?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut "aku disofa saja."

"andwae, kau tidak boleh tidur di sofa. Apa kau lupa pinggangmu kan masih sakit." Tolak kibum. Ia ingat benar tiga hari yang lalu pinggang siwon sempat terkilir gara-gara menolongnya yang hampir jatuh dari pohon.

"jadi kau mau tidur seranjang denganku,eoh,,," goda siwon pada kibum. Sontak saja wajah kibum mendadak merona "ss,,ssiapa? Tidak.. aahh,, terserah kau sajalah. Mau di ranjang di sofa terserah…" kata kibum lalu buru-buru kabur sebelum ia ketahuan malu.

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan kibum barusan "yak! Istri macam apa kau yang membiarkan suaminya sendirian tidur di sofa pula..." teriak siwon kencang

"BERHENTI BICARA NGAWUR KUDA JELEK!" teriak kibum dari dalam kamar.

Siwon kembali tertawa saat mendengar jawaban kibum. Setelah puas tertawa akhirnya siwon putuskan untuk istirahat. Awalnya ia memang akan tidur si sofa tapi mengingat kata-kata kibum barusan ia jadi berfikir lagi.

"kalau aku tidur di sofa punggungku bisa sakit, tapi kalau aku tidur di ranjang aaiasshh…" siwon jadi membayangkan hal yang iya-iya. Ingatan bagaimana ia menjamah tubuh indah kibum dalam kungkungannya mendadak membuat sesuatu di balik celananya mengeras.

"aiiggoo,, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" keluhnya sendiri.

Lama siwon hanya bolak-balik kamar ruang tamu. Tapi akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidur di ranjang dari pada besok pagi ia tak bisa bangun karena pungungnya sakit.

CKLEK,,,

Siwon membuka pintu pelan tak ingin membangunkan kibum yang sudah tertidur di bawah selimut hangat bercorak bunga tulip itu.

Dia berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang dan dengan perlahan menaikkan tubuhnya sendiri keatasnya. Meski ranjang sedikit bergoyang kibum nampak tak terganggu.

Siwon menatap intens wanita cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas di hadapanya ini dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus bingung.

"kau cantik jika kau tak berteriak-teriak, nona kim.." kata siwon. Lalu jemari siwon seakan berjalan sendiri membelai rambut hitam kibum. Ia merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik wanita yang secara ajaib berstatus sebagai istrinya ini.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih menatap mata, hidung dan yang terakhir bibir mungil semerah darah milik kibum yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia masih ingat benar rasa manis yang benda itu tawarkan saat ia menyesapnya.

Perlahan ia makin mempersempit jarak tubuhnya dengan kibum sampai akhirnya tanpa ia sadari bibirnya sudah menempel sempurna di atas bibir kibum. niat awal yang hanya ingin menegcup seolah sirna saat siwon merasakan benda kenyal itu diatas bibirnya. Alih-alih melepas kecupan, ia justru melumat bibir mungil itu intens. Mengulum kedua belahannya bergantian atas dan bawah. Seolah tak merasa puas, siwon lalu menindih tubuh mungil kibum. Persetan dengan akal, logika atau apalah namanya, kini yang ada di otaknya hanya merasakan kembali sensasi yang ia rasakan semalam.

Kibum menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Ia sebenarnya merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan-nekan bibirnya namun anehnya ia justru tak merasa terganggu. Justru ia merasa hangat dan ingin lebih.

"eeuunghhh,,," tanpa sadar kibum melenguh pelan. Tanganya tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh siwon tanpa siwon sadari.

Ciuman siwon makin lama makin intens dan sedikit brutal sehingga membuat kesadaran kibum akhirnya muncul. Bukannya marah kibum justru hanya diam dan menikmati permainan bibir siwon. Terdengar aneh menang tapi jujur ia sangat butuh dan rindu benda ini menjamahnya. Kibum malah menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman siwon.

Ciuman mereka makin intens dan menuntut. Tangan siwon malah sudah bergerilya kesana kemari menjamahi setiap inci lekuk indah tubuh kibum.

"eeuunnghh,," lagi-lagi kibum mendesah pelan saat tangan siwon menekan dadanya.

Ciuman siwon beralih ke leher putih kibum. Dia mengendus, menjilat dan menggiit leher indah nan jenjang yang masih terhiasi hickey buatannya semalam. Perlakuan siwon yang lembut dan memabukkan membuat kibum mau tak mau mengeluarkan desahan nikmat dari mulutnya

"eeuungghh,, woonnhh,,, iihh,,,, aasshhh…eeuunghh"

Mendengar kibum memanggil namanya membuat siwon makin bersemangat dan kian gencar mengerjai bagian tubuh yang entah sejak kapan jadi lahan favoritnya itu.

Ciuman siwon makin lama makin turun kebawah. Ia mengecupi tulang selangka kibum yang mencuat indah. Kecupan kecil itu seakan mengalirkan jutaan volt listrik ketubuh kibum.

"aahh,, euunngghh,,,,," desah kibum sambil menekan lembut kepala siwon dan menjambak kecil rambut hitamnya.

Tangan siwon beralih ke balik pungung kibum berusaha mencari resleting gaun kibum. Saat tangan siwon sudah hampir berhasil membuka setengah gaunnya mendadak kibum kembali bisa berfikir normal. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh kekar siwonyang menindihnya.

"hhh,,hhhh,, stophhh…" kata kibum susah payah sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Melihat kibum yang terengah di bawahnya sebenarnya siwon enggan melepas wanita ini namun akal sehatnya masih bisa berjalan baik. Ia tahu mungkin benar kibum secara hukum dan agama adalah miliknya tapi mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka tak benar-benar saling suka sampai bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Siwon memandang kibum lembut. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kibum. Ia mengecup pelan kening kibum. Respon tubuh kibum membuatnya kaget sendiri. Saat bibir indah itu menyentuh keningnya serasa ada lusinan kupu-kupu terbang dari perutnya, membawa sensai aneh namun indah. Dia bahkan tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati sensasi aneh yang baru kali ini benar-benar ia rasakan.

"tidurlah,,," kata siwon lembut pada kibum. Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya kesisi ranjang yang kosong. Sengaja ia menghadap arah sebaliknya karena takut jika ia kembali memandang kibum ia tak akan lagi bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Selepas siwon menjauhi tubuhnya, kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidur menyamping dan memandang arah yang berlainan.

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya memegang dada mereka masing-masing yang sedang berdetak kencang dan tak beraturan.

"ada apa denganku?"

Batin keduanya bingung.

TBC

HAYO….SIBUM KOK UDAH MULAI SKINSHIP GITU?

Hahahah,, berhubung aku bikinya masih di bulan ramadhan jadi sengaja aku bikin mereka Cuma gini-gini aja skinshipnya. Entar abis lebaran aku janji bikini enceh deh tapi saratnya harus pada repiu ne.. awas kalo gak!

Bahkan mungkin entar aku bisa aja bikin ini epep naik rate? Gimana mau gag?

Ayo para yadongers tunjukan diri kalian…. ^^

Udah ah ngomongnya takut kepanjangan heheh,,

See ya,,,

Sign

LeeEunSan

EunhyukLegalWife


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

"tidurlah,,," kata siwon lembut pada kibum. Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya kesisi ranjang yang kosong. Sengaja ia menghadap arah sebaliknya karena takut jika ia kembali memandang kibum ia tak akan lagi bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Selepas siwon menjauhi tubuhnya, kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidur menyamping dan memandang arah yang berlainan.

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya memegang dada mereka masing-masing yang sedang berdetak kencang dan tak beraturan.

"ada apa denganku?"

Batin keduanya bingung.

.

.

.

PART ELEVEN...

Pusing memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada hati mereka, akhirnya membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur saja, berharap setelah tidur semuanya akan lebih baik.

Seperti biasa hari ini matahari bersianar dengan teriknya. Kibum mulai mengeliat pelan saat sinar matahari mulai menyilaukan matanya. Saat ia bangun, hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah wajah damai siwon yang sedang tertidur lelap sambil sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang kibum padahal setahunya semalam mereka tidur saling beradu punggung tapi kenapa sekarang berubah? Kibum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir semua partanyaan yang ia yakin akan makin membuatnya pusing tak karuan.

Ia lalu menatap lagi wajah tampan itu intens. Ia baru sadar dari jarak sedekat ini siwon begitu terlihat mempesona. Semua yang ada di wajahnya sangat indah. Mulai dari mata, hidung, bibir bahkan rahang tegas miliknya kian mempermanis tampilan lelaki yang secara ajaib menyandang predikat suaminya.

"You look better when you are sleeping..." gumam kibum tanpa sadar. Dia kemudian bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Mendadak kakinya langsung mengarah ke dapur. Entah kenapa Ia ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk siwon dan tubuhnya berjalan sendiri kesana menyetujui jalan fikiran kibum.

"eh? Kenapa aku malah ke dapur?" bingungnya

Kibum merasa aneh, kenapa sekarang seolah dirinya memiliki kewajiban untuk memasak untuk siwon?

Dia mendesah pelan. "hhhh,, what happened with me?" keluhnya sendiri. Saat ia membuka kulkas ia baru teringat bahwa tak ada yang tersisa di dalam, makanya ia putuskan untuk menelpon room service saja untuk memesan makanan.

Selesai memesan dia kembali kekamar untuk mandi. Saat dia masuk ia masih melihat siwon tidur pulas.

"tsskk,, dasar kuda malas!" katanya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa baju gantinya.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dia sudah mendapati siwon bangun.

"kau sudah bangun,eoh? Cepat mandi. Kita harus kembali ke TKP." Perintah kibum.

Siwon menoleh sekilas lalu berjalan kekamar mandi tanpa protes. Kibum lalu menunggu siwon di meja santai sambil menunggu room service datang. Benar saja beberapa menit kemudian terdengar pintunya di ketuk dan masuklah seorang petugas resort sambil membawa segala macam pesanannya. Saat benda terakihr diletakkan di atas meja, muncul siwon dari dalam kamar dengan wajah segar khas orang yang baru mandi

"hhhmm,,, bau kopinya enak." Seru siwon sambil berjalan mendekati kibum

"ayo makan, aku sudah memsankan makanan untuk kita" kata kibum

"selamat menikmati sarapan anda tuan dan nyonya Choi" Kata pelayan itu sopan.

Sebelum pergi kibum memberikan tips kepada pelayan itu

"ah,, gamsahamnida, nyonya.." katanya riang

"Don't mention it.." balas kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

Lalu pelayan itu pergi. Siwon memandang heran kearah makanan yang kibum pesankan untuknya.

"kau tahu aku suka American breakfast? Kata siwon sambil menatap kibum bingung.

Kibum juga kaget darimana dia tahu siwon suka makan makanan seperti ini?

"eh? Benarkah? Entahlah tiba-tiba saja makanan ini yang terlintas di otakku, memang ini makanan kesukanmu,eoh?" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"ah,, sudahlah jangan difikirkan ayo cepat makan lalu kembali ke TKP." Putus siwon cepat karena tak ingin membuat masalah ini makin membuatnya pusing.

Kibum mengangguk lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Tak berselang lama keduanya selesai sarapan dan langsung bersiap menuju TKP sesuai rencana mereka.

Keduanya memilih berjalan kaki saja kesana mengingat jarak TKP dan cottage tempat mereka tinggal dekat.

Saat sampai disana, mereka sudah melihat inspektur Lee sibuk berdiskusi dengan anak buahnya.

"selamat pagi inspektur Lee" sapa siwon ramah

Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sampai tak menyadari kedatangan siwon dan kibum

"eh,, selamat pagi jaksa Choi" jawab sungmin lalu menoleh mencari asal suara mereka

"sudah sejauh mana penyelidikanmu?" kata siwon

"hhh,, masih begini-bengini saja. Kami bahkan belum berhasil menemukan senjata yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh korban." Keluh sungmin.

"eh,,? Really?"seru kibum

Sungmin mengangguk. Wajah wanita cantik berpangkat tinggi di jajaran kepolisian korea itu terlihat kusut dan lesu.

"aku sudah menugaskan anak buahku untuk menyisisr daerah sekitar resort untuk mencari namun nihil, hhh,, kau tahu bahkan aku hampir tak tidur semalam.." keluhnya lagi.

Kibum tersenyum pelan "tenanglah,, kami akan mencoba membantu semampu kami. Kau jangan terlalu serius begitu, kau harus tetap jaga kesahatan." Katanya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum "terima kasih banyak jika kalian mau merasa sangat tertolong."

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk, kita cari lagi petunjuk lainnya"

Mereka bertiga lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Di dalam mereka melihat yumeko dan gyuri sedang berbincang.

"selamat pagi.." sapa siwon ramah. Keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum lemah.

Ketiganya lalu bergabung bersama kedua wanita itu duduk di sofa ruang santai.

"apa sudah ada perkembangan inspektur Lee?" tanya yumeko.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "belum, kami masih berusaha mencari petunjuk." balas sungmin.

Wanita asli jepang itu mendesah pelan "hhh,, kenapa ada orang yang begitu tega membunuh Nakayama-sama. Padahal dia adalah orang yang sangat baik." Katanya sambil menerawang

"itulah yang masih kami cari nona yumeko."

"padahal rasanya baru kemarin kami berbincang. Kami bahkan berjanji untuk melihat bulan bersama."

"melihat bulan?" Tanya kibum.

Yumeko mengangguk. "malam sebelum Nakayama-sama ditemukan tewas, aku sempat mengirim pesan ke ponsel Nakayama-sama. Aku mengatakan bahwa malam itu adalah bulan purnama. Aku tahu Nakayama-sama sangat menyukai bulan purnama katanya bulan itu indah." Ceritanya

"kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang tuan Nakayama, nona yumeko? Memangnya sudah berapa lama anda bekerja dengan tuan Nakayama?" Tanya kibum ingin tahu.

Yumeko diam sebentar "eumm kira-kira sudah lima tahun." Katanya.

Kibum mengangguk "pantas kau begitu mengenal sososk tuan Nakayama."

Saat mereka sedang asik bercerita datang seorang anak buah sungmin sambil membawa seutas tali tambang.

"Inspektur Lee, kami menemukan tali ini di sekitar halaman belakang tempat ini."

Kening sungmin mengkerut " tali? Bukankah tuan Nakayam tewas karena pukulan benda tumpul?" Tanya sungmin pada anak buahnya itu

Lelaki kurus berseragam polisi lengkap itu mengangguk "memang, tapi saat di periksa, ditemukan sedikit percikan darah di tali ini. Dan setelah diperiksa darah ini adalah milik tuan Nakayama. Sama dengan percikan darah yang ditemukan di lantai kamar tuan Nakayama.

Kibum mulai berfikir keras. "aneh? Jika memang dia mati terbunuh dengan dipukul pasti pembunuhnya tak perlu menjerat leher dulu baru dipukul. Akan terlalu membuang waktu."

"alat untuk membunuh dipastikan adalah benda tumpul, namun mengapa justru tali bernoda darah yang ditemukan? Kenapa tak palu atau balok kayu" batin siwon.

"pasti ada sesuatu yang belum benar disini" batin keduanya.

"eum,, bolehkah aku melihat kamar tuan Nakayama?"

"tentu saja jaksa choi." Jawab sungmin

"aku ikut kau" kata kibum

Siwon mengangguk. Lalu keduanya pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya yang masih asik berbicara atau mungkin bercerita.

"kau merasa ada yang aneh kan?" Tanya kibum pada siwon

Siwon mengangguk "ya, tapi aku belum yakin apa"

Tak lama keduanya kembali masuk kedalam kamar tuan Nakayama yang kini sudah terlihat lebih bersih karena jasad tuan Nakayama telah di kirim ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diotopsi.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk menuju meja tempat jasad itu ditemukan.

"dia ditemukan terduduk di sini. Tapi tak mungkin dia di bunuh di kursi ini" kata siwon

"kurasa juga begitu. Bukankah dia dikatakan sempat melawan, seharusnya disekitar sini juga ada bekas darah lainnya." Timpal kibum

Siwon mengangguk ia kemudian kembali berjalan menyusuri seluk beluk kamar ini. Tiba-tia pandangannya tertarik kearah balkon kamar yang terbuka lebar sehingga tirai-tirainya berkibaran indah. Kibum mengikuti langkah siwon dari belakang.

"dari sini bulan pasti terlihat dengan sempurna" gumam kibum

"ya,, kurasa begitu." Jawab siwon lalu ia menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah siwon lalu ia berbalik hendak masuk lagi menuju dalam, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia memandang pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Ia seakan mendapat sebuah petunjuk"

"wonnie,, kau tahu siapa yang menempati kamar dia atas balkon ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Siwon membuka matanya dan mengikuti arah tatapan kibum." Seingatku itu kamar nona Yumeko bukan?" kata siwon

"benarkah?" ulang kibum

"ya,, kurasa. Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja masuk kesana."

Kibum tampak sedang berfikir keras. Siwon yang melihat wajah serius kibum ikut berfikir juga. Sesekali keduanya memandang kearah pintu balkon kamar tuan nakayama dan kamar yumeko. Dan tiba-tiba kedaunya berseru.

"astaga!" kata mereka lalu saling berhadapan dengan mata membulat.

"kita salah duga!" kata keduanya.

"kita harus cepat menuntaskan kasus ini. Yang salah harus di hukum dan yang benar harus di bebaskan." Kata siwon. Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka kembali menuju tempat berkumpulnya semua orang.

"eh,, sudah selesai jaksa Choi?" Tanya sungmin yang menyadari kedua pasangan jaksa itu kembali terlihat bergabung dengan mereka.

"inpektur Lee, bisa kau panggilkan Tuan Park kemari, ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan." Kata kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menugaskan seorang anak buahnya untuk membebaskan jaebum dan membawanya kemari.

"kalau boleh saya tahu kenapa anda memanggil tuan Park, jaksa Choi?"

Siwon menatap sungmin intens "kurasa kita salah tangkap orang" katanya.

Sungmin tentu saja terkejut mendengar kata-kata siwon barusan "apa? Lalu apa sekarang anda sudah menemukan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya?" cecar sungmin

"kibum dan siwon mengangguk "ya, jika analisa kami benar, kami bisa pastikan pembunuh yang asli akan tertangkap." Jawab siwon

Tak lama jaebum muncul dengan borgol yang membelenggu tanganya. Melihat kekasihnya seperti seorang penjahat sontak gyuri menangis.

"yeobo…" dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan jaebum dan memeluknya erat sambil terisak.

Jaebum terlihat kacau dan kusut. "jangan menangis, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Katanya lembut sambil mengusap pelan pungung gyuri sayang.

"karena semua sudah berkumpul disini, kami akan muali sekarang," kata kibum

"pertama, saya minta inspektur Lee melepaskan borgol tuan Park."

Lalu seorang petugas datang dan melepaskan borgol itu. "kedua, aku mau lihat tali yang tadi di temukan." Lanjutnya. Dan tali itupun langsung di serahkan anak buah sungmin pada kibum.

"baiklah, semua bukti sudah terkumpul. Mari kita mulai saja." Siwon duduk manis di samping kibum.

"setelah kami periksa dan selidiki, pembunuh tuan Nakayama bukanlah tuan Park, pembunuh yang sebenarnya adalah kau, nona Yumeko" kata siwon sambil memandang tajam wanita berparas cantik dan berkulit putih khas wanita negeri sakura itu.

Yumeko tentu saja terperanjat kaget "apa? Aku? Kenapa aku?" tanyanya

Kibum mendengus sambil menyeringai kecil "itu hanya anda yang tahu. Tapi aku yakin kau lah pembunuh yang sebenarnya."

"hhh…bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya jika aku saja sudah tak bertemu dengan Nakayama-sama sejak sore. Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku sudah naik ke kamarku sekitar pukul delapan malam" kata yumeko berusaha membela dirinya.

"justru itulah yang makin menguatkan dugaan kami." Jawab siwon

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang kedua jaksa itu bingung.

"apa maksdu kalian jaksa Choi?" Tanya sungmin.

"untuk lebih jelasnya mari ikuti saya." Kata siwon.

Semua orang lalu mengikuti langkah siwon dan kibum menunju lantai dua, tepatnya kamar yumeko.

"kenapa kalian semua ke kamarku?" protes yumeko.

Kibum menoleh dan memandang tajam gadis cantik itu. " karena kami ingin menunjukan bagimana kau membunuh tuan Nakayama."

Yumeko memandang kibum sengit. "hhh,,apa maksudmu jaksa Choi?"

"kalau kau penasaran ikuti saja apa mauku. Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Balas kibum dingin.

Yumeko mendengus pelan "baiklah,, aku ikuti caramu"

Siwon menutup pintu lalu menghadap semuanya.

"kami akan mendemonstrasikan cara pembunuhan tuan Nakayama sekarang." Katanya.

"apa anda tak salah jaksa Choi? Bagaimana bisa seseorang membunuh dari lantai yang berbeda? Kita bahkan berdiri satu lantai di atas kamar tuan Nakayama." Kata sungmin

Kibum tersenyum ramah "terkadang kita tak harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang kita bunuh untuk membunuhnya, inspektur Lee."

Kening sungmin mengkerut bingung. "benarkah?" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kibum dan siwon saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk.

"it's show time…." Kata kibum.

Siwon lalu mengambil tali dari tangan kibum sedangkan kibum berjalan menuju pojokan kamar yumeko tempat sebuah bola bowling tergeletak.

Siwon lalu mengikat tali itu pada lubang kecil yang ada di bola bowling. Lalu ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar.

"inspektur Lee, tolong perintahkan anak buahmu untuk kekamar tuan Nakayama dan meletakkan sebuah bantal atau apapun sekitar balkon kamar tuan Nakayama."

Sungmin menurut lalu menghubungi anak buahnya dan mengatakan semua perintah siwon. Tak berselang lama terlihat seorang anak buah sungmin yang berdiri di balkon kamar tuan Nakayama sambil membawa sebuah bantal

"letakkan bantal itu tepat di bawah balkon ini." Seru siwon dari atas.

Petugas itu mendongak ke atas dan mengangguk paham.

"semua tolong kemari dan perhatikan baik-baik apa yang akan saya lakukan"

Tanpa aba-aba siwon langsung menjatuhkan bola bowling bertali yang ada di tangannya ke bawah sehingga bola itu langsung mengenai bantal tepat di samping kirinya.

Semua yang ada disana langsung terperanjat tak percaya.

"tidak mungkin…" seru sungmin

"astaga,,," kata gyuri sambil membekap mulutnya

"apa yang baru saja aku lakukan membuktikan hasil pemeriksaan pada tuan Nakayama yang dipastikan meninggal akibat hantaman benda keras di kepala bagian kirinya. Kalian bisa lihat nona yumeko bisa membunuh tuan Nakayama tanpa harus repot-repot berhadapan langsung dengannya."

"aku tidak membunuhnya" sangkal yumeko.

"bukankah kalau aku memang pembunuhnya di tubuhnya pasti tak akan anda luka lain selain di kepanya? Tapi kenapa ada bekas luka lain di tangannya?" imbuhnya masih ngotot

"itu karena aku" kata jabum tiba-tiba.

Semua mata langsung mengarah kepada sosok lelaki tampan itu.

"maksudmu apa yeobo?"

Dia meghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan bicara "hhh,, aku memang sempat adu mulut dengan lelaki tua itu. Dan aku tanpa sengaja sudah melukainya."

"bisa kau jelaskan lebih jauh tuan Park?" kata siwon

"baiklah,, begini ceritanya"

FLASH BACK ON

Jaebum melangkah ogah-ogahan menuju kamar Nakayama. Dalam hati ia masih bimbang tapi ia sudah kepalang janji. Setelah hanya mondar-mandir dan beberapa kali bolak-balik lorong kamar akhirnya dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui lelaki itu.

Took,,took,,,took,,,

Dia mengetuk singkat kamar berpintu kayu bercat coklat itu. Tak lama sang pemilik kamar membukakan pintunya.

"ah,, tuan Park,,,ada apa?" kata lelaki yang berama lengkap Keinji Nakayama itu.

"eum,, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan anda. Tapi kalau anda sedang istirahat besok saja tak apa." Kata jaebum.

Nakayama tersenyum singkat "ah,, tak masalah. Mari masik kebetulan aku juga sedang santai." Katanya ramah.

Dia lalu membuka lebar pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan jaebum masuk.

"pasti ini perkara penting sampai kau mau repot-repot kemari malam-malam begini." Kata nakayama sambil tersenyum ramah.

"ya,, sebenarnya di katakan penting juga tidak tapi aku hanya ingin segera menyampaikan pesan seseoang padamu." Kata jaebum.

Nakayama memandang jaebum bingung "pesan seseorang? Untukku?"

"ya, pesan seorang gadis busan bernama Park Hyu Bin." Jawab jaebum pelan

Raut wajah nakayama mendadak berubah setelah mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Seingatnya hanya satu Park Hyu bin yang dia kenal. Dan dia adalah kekasihnya. Gadis yang bahkan masih sangat di cintainya sampai sekarang.

"kau tahu kabar Hyu bin?" serunya bersemangat. Sungguh mendengar lagi nama wanita cantik itu disebutkan membuat darahnya bergejolak.

"ya." Jawab jaebum singkat

Nakayama tersenyum senang "katakan,, katakan apa yang kau tahu tentangnya." Serunya lagi

Jaebum memandang serius wajah Nakayama. "yang aku tahu wanita itu sudah meninggal sekarang."

Kata-kata Jaebum seolah menjatuhkan harapan nakayama setelah sempat melambung hingga ke awan. "apa maksudmu? Mungkin kau salah orang" kata Nakayama berusaha menepis kenyataan.

Jaebum mendengus pelan "Park Hyu Bin lahir di busan tanggal 23 maret 1965, dari sd sampai sma besekolah di Busan namun waktu kuliah mendapatkan beasiswa ke japang dan bersekolah di universitas Tokyo. Dia mengambil jurusa ilmu Politik. Dia tak berhasil lulus karena mendadak ada yang mencabut beasiswanya. Karena tak bisa membayar maka dia harus kembali kekorea."

Wajah Nakayama langsung menegang mendengar serentetean fakta yang jaebum utarakan.

"adakah yang terlewat? Ah,, iya aku lupa satuhal. Bukankah dia mantan kekasih anda tuan Keinji Nakayama yang terhormat?" kata jaebum. Kali ini tatapan mata jaebum beralih sengit

"aku sebenarnya malas mengatakan ini padamu, tapi seperti yang aku katakana tadi. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menyampaikan pesannya padamu, maka aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali." Dia sengaja menghentikan sejenak bicaranya sekedar ambil nafas dan memantabkan hatinya.

"sebelum dia meninggalkan jepang, tanpa seorangpun yang tahu, Park Hyu Bin sedang hamil."

"APA?" pekik nakayama kaget. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini

"tsskk,, jangan pura-pura bodoh tuan. Kau tak mungkin tak tahu hal ini kan?" sinis jaebum

Nakayama menggelengkan kapalanya "sungguh aku bersumpah aku tak tahu apapun, setahuku, hyu bin menghilang dan aku tak bisa menemukannya." Jawab nakayama.

"sudahlah,, aku tak mau tahu ceritamu. Singkatnya dia kembali kekorea namun dia tak kembali ke busan karena malu. Makanya dia pindah ke seoul. Dia tinggal di rumah temannya sampai ia melahirkan. Dia punya seorang putra. Setelah melahirkan dia mulai bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya dan anaknya yang masih balita. Tanpa kenal lelah dia terus bekerja sampai berhasil meluluskan anaknya menjadi sarjana. Tapi akibat terlalu sering bekerja kasar dan berat waktu muda tubuhnya menjadi ringkih dan mudah sakit. Dan sebulan yang lalu dia meningal. Sebelum meninggal dia mengatakan pada anaknya bahwa dia harus menemuimu dan mengatakan padamu bahwa kau memiliki seorang putra darinya dan putra mu itu adalah aku sendiri." Kata jaebum panjang lebar.

Raut keterkejutan tak pelak muncul di wajah nakayama. Sungguh semua ini serasa tak masuk akal di otakknya. Setahunya Hyu bin lah yang meninggalkanya tanpa kabar. Tapi dia tak pernah tahu alasannya.

"karena aku sudah mengatakan semuanya aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku tak punya maksud apapun mengatakan ini padamu. Jadi jangan berfikir macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan amanat terakhirnya." Kata jaebum singkat dan langsung berbalik berniat pergi meninggalkan kamar nakayama. Tapi baru melangkah beberapa jangkah, nakayama mencekal tangan jaebum erat.

"putraku… jadi kau putraku,,," kata nakayama dengan matanya yang sendu.

Jaebum tak menoleh sedikitpun

"katakan, kau putraku?" ulangnya

Jaebum berbalik sambil menatap sinis lelaki itu, "bukan, aku anak Park Hyu bin."

"tapi kau tadi mengatakan kau anakku,"

"JIKA KAU MEMANG AYAHKU, DIMANA KAU SAAT IBUKU HARUS BANTING TULANG DEMI MEMBERIKU MAKAN? DIMANA KAU SAAT IBUKU SUSAH PAYAH MENYEKOLAHKANKU? DIMANA KAU SAAT IBUKU BAHKAN HARUS MENGEMIS DEMI MENDAPATKAN SEBUTIR OBAT UNTUKKU.. DIMANA KAU,,, DIMANA HHAAA?" maki jaebum pada lelaki yang berstatus ayah kandungnya itu.

"kau bahkan tak tahu, ibuku mengandung anakmu. Jadi kenapa sekaang aku harus mengakuimu sebagai ayahku. Cuuiihh aku tak sudi. Aku sudah mengangap ayahku mati" katanya lalu menyentakkan tangan Nakayama keras dan meninggalkan kamar.

FLASHBACK OFF

Semua yang ada diruangan itu kaget mendengar cerita jaebum

"jadi kau anak tuan Nakayama?" kata siwon

"ya,, begitulah yang aku dengar dari ibuku. Tapi aku tak pernah berharap apapun. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan ini padanya karena aku sudah janji pada ibuku. Kemarin aku sudah akan pergi dari sini tapi lagi-lagi tua Bangka itu menghalangi niatku. Kami sempat adu mulut dan tanpa sengaja aku mendorongnya dan dia menabrak meja. Jadi kurasa luka memar di tangan dan kakinya karena itu." Jelasnya.

Siwon berbalik memandang yumeko "jadi, nona yumeko,,? Apa yang mau anda katakan lagi sekarang.

"jika memang aku pembunuhnya, bagaiamana bisa aku memastikan bahwa nakayama-kun akan keluar malam itu? Bukankah aku sudah meninggalkan kamar jauh sebelumnya?

Kibum tertawa mengejek kearah yumeko. "kau masih bertanya hal yang sudah kau jawab sendiri yumeko-ssi."

Yumeko memandang kibum dengan tatapan sengit "apa maksudmu?" sungutnya.

"bukankah tadi kau bercerita bahwa kau mengirim pesan pada tuan nakayama bahwa malam ini bulan purnama? Kau sangat tahu semua kebiasaan dan kesukaan tuan nakayama jadi kau pasti juga bisa tahu bagaimana memancingnya masuk dalam rencanamu. Apa aku salah?" kata kibum

Yumeko diam tak berani menjawab.

"benarkah itu?" kata sungmin

Lagi-lagi dia tak menjawab.

"kurasa dia tak akan mau menjawab, jadi biarkan aku yang menjawabnya." Kata siwon.

"sebagai sekertaris dan orang kepercayaan tuan Nakayama selama 5 tahun belakangan, kau pasti mengetahui kebiasaan tuan Nakayama, maka dari itu kau sengaja menyusun ini semua. Pertama kau mengirim pesan pada tuan Nakayama lalu menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Setelah kau melihat tuan nakayama keluar ke balkon kamarnya untuk melihat bulan, kau segera melancarkan aksimu. Setelah berhasil kau langsung turun ke kamar tuan nakayama dan menyeret tubuhnya ke kursi tempat dia di temukan. Lalu kau membersihkan percikan darah yang tercecer di balkon kamar dan menutup jendela serta pintunya dari luar. Untuk tali itu, mungkin kau sempat menyimpanya tapi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuangnya saja paginya saat kau pergi ke front office untuk meminta kunci cadangan kamar tuan nakayama dan memulai semua kisahmu."

"adakah yang belum aku katakana, nona yumeko?"

Kata siwon sambil menatap wanita itu.

Yumeko mendesah pelan lalu menutup matanya. " Apa yang kau katakana benar, memang aku yang membunuhnya" akunya

"kenapa kau membunuhnya? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" kata kibum terus terang

"kau tahu dari mana aku menyukainya?" Tanya yumeko

"apa kau lupa aku ini juga seorang wanita. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu kau dan tuan nakayama aku tahu dari sorot matamu kau menyimpan perasaan special pada atasanmu itu." Terang kibum.

"benarkah? Apa begitu terlihat?"

"ya,, jadi bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu membunuh orang yang kau cintai itu?" ulang kibum.

Yumeko tersenyum kecil "karena aku tak mau kehilangannya." Jawabnya

"tapi bukankah dengan begini kau justru kehilangannya?" kali ini giliran sungmin yang ikut bicara.

"jika aku tak bisa bersamanya maka orang lain tak boleh bersamanya."

"kau sakit" kata sungmin

"hahhaah,, beginilah jika kau terlalu mencintai seseorang nona." Kata yumeko sambil tersenyum sinis

"aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan merka bebrapa hari yang lalu. Dan setelah itu aku jadi gelisah dan takut nakayama-kun akan pergi. Maka malam itu aku datang menemuinya dan membicarakan semuanya.

"lalu?"

"dugaanku benar dia akan pergi dariku dan mencoba mengejar anak itu" katanya sambil menunjuk jaebum.

"aku?" kata jaebum sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya! Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan berusaha menebus semua kesalahnnya padamu. Dia rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Tidak kah kau tahu perjuanganku untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Tapi sejak dia datang nakayama-kun berubah." Sungut yumeko

Jaebum memandang yumeko sambil tersenyum remeh "taukah kau nona yumeko, aku bahkan tak butuh orang tua itu. Aku akan dengan suka rela memberikannya padamu tanpa harus kau membunuhnya dengan alas an takut dia meninggalkanmu." Kata jaebum

"hhh,,, ku tak kenal siapa nakayama-kun, dia orang yang sangat keras kepala. Dia tak akan berhenti sampai dia mendapatkanmu. Daripada aku harus melihatnya meninggalkanku lebih baik aku membuatnya hilang." Kata yumeko histeris.

Kibum memandang tajam kearah yumeko. "cintamu buta nona. Cintamu mengalahkan logka dan norma yang ada. Tidakkah cukup bagimu melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia? Kalau begini yang kau rasa maka cintamu bukan cinta,, hal yang kau sebut cinta sejatinya hanya obsesi yang terlalu nyata sehingga kau bahkan takut membayangkan bahwa dia akan hilang darimu begitu saja."

"cinta yang sebenarnya adalah seperti yang ibu tuan park berikan. Melihat kondisinya saat itu pasti ada hal berat yang memembuatnya meninggalkan tuan nakayama padahal dia tahu dia sedang mengandung anak mereka. Tapi dia dengan sukarela meninggalkan tuan nakayama dan membesarkan tuan park sendiri tanpa ada rasa dendam dan dengki. Dan saat tiba waktunya dia akan pergi dia baru menceritakan pada tuan park semuanya. Bahkan dia meminta tuan Park untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Yumeko merosot kelantai dan menagis sejadinya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan kecewa, terluka atau bahkan bahagia? Entahlah. Hanya dia yang tahu.

"bawa nona yumeko ke kantor. Kita akan memproses kasus ini lebih lanjut segera." Kata sungmin pada anak buahnya.

Yumeko langsung dibawa keluar dengan dikawal dua orang petugas polisi. Setelah dia pergi semua orang lalu bergegas pergi meniggalkan kamar tuan Nakayama tak berselang lama setelahnya. Pasangan jaebum dan gyuri langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk bersiap pulang sedangkan kibum dan siwon juga berniat kembali kekamar untuk bersiap pulang kembali ke seoul karena jatah libur mereka sudah habis.

"kami harus pergi sekarang inspektur,Lee.." kata kibum pada sungmin.

"eh,, benarkah? Wah saya minta maaf karena kasus ini mungkin bulan madu anda berdua jadi terganggu. Tapi jika tanpa kalian berdua aku tak yakin kasus ini akan cepat selesai seperti sekarag. Tapi sebelumnya apa yang membuat anda berdua menyimpulkan bahwa nona yumekolah pembunuhnya?" Kata sungmin, sunghuh Ia ingin tahu cara jaksa cerdas ini memecahkan perkara ini.

Kibum tersenyum manis." Sebenarnya mudah, sejak awal semuanya terlihat begitu janggal." Kata kibum

"janggal?" ulang sungmin

Kibum mengangguk. "ya. Pertama, ruangan tempat tuan nakayama di temukan tewas. Dari sana sudah ada beberapa kejanggalan yang kami temukan." Jelas kibum

"dari pemeriksaan yang kami lakukan kami melihat beberapa punting cerutu di asbak dekat ia tergeletak, tapi anehnya udara di dalam kamar begitu segar seolah saat merokok tuan nakayama mebuka lebar semua jendela dan mungkin juga balkonnya." Jelas kibum

"kedua, alat yang digunakan untuk membunuh tidak di temukan, justru tali benoda darah yang di temukan." Kata siwon menimpali penjelasan kibum

"dan yang terakhir kami temukan adalah posisi kamar nona yumeko yang berada persis di atas balkon kamar tuan nakayama sehingga memudahkan dia untuk membunuh tuan nakayama."

"tapi bagaimana anda bias tahu nona yumeko menggunaka bola bowling untuk membunuh tuan nakayama kibum-ssi.?" Tanya kibum makin penasaran

Kibum dan siwon saling berhadapan lalu keduanya tersenyum "mungkin itulah yang dinamakan isnting atau naluri kami. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal denga bola itu waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya tergeletak begitu saja di kemar yumeko waktu itu. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar benda itu bermasalah." Jawab kibum

Sungmin tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut kekaguman atas semua analisa yang kedua jaksa bermarga choi ini utarakan."waahh,, anda berdua hebat sekali,, aku bahkan tak sampai berfikir kesana.." jujur sungmin.

Kibum dan siwon hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi pujian sungmin pada mereka

"kami tak sehebat itu inspektur Lee,, well,, aku rasa kita harus berpisah sampi disni aku harus segera kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap pulang besok, aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali di seoul.." kata siwon lalu menjabat tanga sungmin disusul kibum setelahnya.

"tentu, aku juga berharap begitu." Balasnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kasus tuan Nakayama, kibum dan siwon bergegas kembali ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap kembali ke seoul malam nanti.

"kita harus segera pulang, kita masih punya tugas penting.." kata kibum

Siwon menoleh "ya,, Jang Dong Gun…dia terlalu lama kita abaikan"

TBC

Yaaakkk….! Siapa yang tebakannya bener ayo tujuk jari,,,?

Wehhh,, selamat bagi yang bener,,, hadiahnya dapet satu pelukan dari aku,,,, #plak gag penting

Hehehe,,,

Okai kasus nakayama udah kelar saatnya kembali ke kasus utama….

Ayo pada repiu ya jangan lupa!

Berhubung hari ini lebaran aku mau ngucapin selamat lebaran ya,,,

Mohon map lahir dan batin

Kali aja ada kata-kata aku yang gag enak di hati kalian semua

Maapin aku yee,,,,

Sampai ketemu di chap depan…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

Setelah menyelesaikan kasus tuan Nakayama, kibum dan siwon bergegas kembali ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap kembali ke seoul malam nanti.

"kita harus segera pulang, kita masih punya tugas penting.." kata kibum

Siwon menoleh "ya,, Jang Dong Gun…dia terlalu lama kita abaikan."

.

.

.

Chapter twelve

sorenya siwon dan kibum memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke seoul karena besok pagi mereka sudah harus mulai masuk kerja setelah seminggu lebih berlibur dalam rangka bulan madu mereka. Setelah menghabiskan dua jam perjalanan dengan pesawat, mereka berdua sampai di bandara gimpo sekitar jam delapan malam. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar.

Baru saja kaki mereka menginjak pintu keluar bandara mereka sudah disambut oleh seseorang.

"tuan,," sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan kaca mata bening yang menghiasi wajah berumurnya.

Siwon tersenyum kearah lelaki itu "selamat malam pak Shin." Sapanya.

"senang melihat anda sudah kembali tuan,, nyonya.." katanya lagi kali ini ia menatap kibum sambil tersenyum. Kibum sedikit kikuk dan salah tingkah sebab ia tak kenal siapa dia.

"anda berdua pasti lelah, mari segera pulang. Tuan dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu,," katanya lagi lalu mengiring keduanya menuju mobil sedan mewah yang akan mengangkut keduanya. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian mereka berdua tiba di Choi mansion.

"selamat malam pengantin baru,.,,," sapa ibu siwon ramah.

Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju ibunya dan mencium kening wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu sayang.

"selamat malam juga nyonya Besar Choi yang jahil…" balas siwon sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Ibunya memukul pelan punggung anak lelaki kebanggaannya itu. "yak! Dasar anak nakal.." kata sang ibu lalu melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

Siwon terkekeh geli. "hehehe,,, oiya appa mana omma?"

Ibunya menghela nafas kesal. Kelihatannya wanita cantik ini sedang kesal pada sang appa.

"eh,,? Wae geurae? Kenapa wajah omma kelihataan kesal begitu?"

"jangan bicarakan apapun tentang Choi menyebalkan itu. Sudah,, aku mau lihat menantuku saja,, sini chagi,,," ibunya langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu beralih menatap kibum yang dari tadi diam di belakang siwon.

"eh, eum ne,, om,,eum,,ommonie…" kata kibum terbata. Lidahnya seakan kelu mengucapkan kata itu.

Choi jinyeong aka ibu siwon rupanya menyadari kegugupan keluarga barunya itu "tsskk,, tenanglah nyonya muda Choi,, ibu mertuamu ini sudah jinak,eoh,," godanya sambil menunjukan wajah pura-pura kesal.

Kibum buru-buru menjawab. "bukan begitu, omma…aku,,eum,,aku hanya tidak biasa menggunakan kata itu saja."

Ibu siwon tersenyum ramah, dia berjalan mendekati kibum lalu memeluk gadis yang seminggu yang lalu resmi menjadi menantunya itu.

"selamat datang di keluarga Choi,, anak manis.. kau tahu aku senang sekali kau jadi menantuku,,," katanya sambil mengelus punggung dan rambut hitam kibum yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Meski sempat ragu akhirnya kibum membalas juga pelukan mertuanya.

" Gamsahamnida, ommonie,,," jawab kibum pelan.

"sebenarnya aku masih ingin bicara banyak dengan kalian, tapi aku tahu kalian pasti lelah jadi sebaikknya cepatlah naik dan istirahaat." Pesan ibu siwon pada kibum. Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

"hei,, kuda nakal. Cepat antar menantuku ini kekamarnya.." perintah sang ibu pada siwon

Siwon melakukan hormat ala milliter saat mendengar perintah ibunya "siap nyonya besar Choi..!" katanya

Mau tak mau ulah siwon membuat kedua wanita cantik beda usia ini terkekeh geli. "kau harus sabar menghadapi tingkah anak itu,ne bummie. Kau tahu meski sudah besar seperti itu dia masih sering bermanja-manja denganku,," adu ibu siwon pada kibum

Kibum terkekeh " jeongmallo, omma?"

"Yak! Omma,, " seru siwon tak suka.

"wae? Kau malu,eoh?" goda sang ibu.

Siwon mendecih "tssk,, sudah jangan kau dengarkan nyonya yang sedang kesal ini. Ayo cepat ke kamar.." lalu siwon menyeret tangan kibum mengikutinya.

"mwo? Yak anak nakal..! berhenti disitu kau.." kesal ibunya

Siwon berbalik menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum menggoda "bye, omma…" lalu dia kembali meneruskan langkahnya menyeret kibum menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Rumah siwon sangatlah luas, jadi perlu sedikit waktu untuk sampai di kamar itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah kamar berpintu kayu berwarna coklat tua.

"welcome to my room,, " kata siwon sambil membukakan pintu untuk kibum.

Kibum berjalan pelan mengikuti siwon. Ia melihat-lihat kamar milik siwon yang mulai saat ini mungkin akan jadi miliknya juga. Jujur dia menyukai interior kamar ini. Di dalam kamar seluas ini siwon hanya meletakkan sedikit saja barang di dalamnya sehingga ruangan ini terkesan jadi semakin luas. Nuansa kamar ini di dominasi oleh warna putih dengan sedikit dekorasi di dindingnya. Mata kibum langsung membulat saat matanya melihat sebuah foto besar yang tergantung di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran king size milik siwon. Foto pernikahan mereka.

Di foto itu siwon tampak sedang memeluk kibum dari belakang sambil mencium pipi kibum. Tangan kibum memeluk kepala siwon dan ia terlihat tersenyum begitu gembira.

"apa iya aku sesenang itu?" batinnya.

" maaf jika kita masih harus tinggal bersama orang tuaku," kata siwon tiba-tiba

Kibum mengerjap pelan mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya setelah sedikit melamun. "eh,, "

"sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk kita, tapi ibuku bilang dia ingin kita tinggal sementara dulu di sini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata siwon

Kibum mengnagguk "it's ok,,! Eum by the way, where is my stuff?" Tanya kibum

"kata ibuku, kemarin semua barangmu sudah dipindahkan kemari. Bajumu mungkin ada disana" kata siwon sambil menujuk pada sebuah walking closet sekaligus wardrobe roomnya.

"My books?"

"mungkin ada di ruang kerjaku. Disebelah sana" kata siwon lagi lalu menujuk ke sebuah pintu kecil yang ada di samping tivi.

"pintu itu langsung tembus ke ruang kerjaku yang bersebelahan dengan kamar ini." Jelas siwon.

Kibum mengangguk paham. "well,, meskipun aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana kita bisa sampai menikah,, tapi kenyataannya sekarang kita sudah begini, jadi mulai sekarang mari kita bekerja sama." Kata kibum sambil menatap siwon serius

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya bingung "maksudmu?"

Kibum menatap siwon serius "meski kita menikah, tapi kita berdua sama-sama tahu kita menikah dengan cara yang entah aku sendiri tak paham tapi satu hal yang aku yakini kita tidak benar-benar sadar saat itu." Kata kibum

Siwon mengangguk setuju "lalu apa maumu?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan "aku berharap, kau tak menuntut apapun dariku."

"setidaknya sampai kita benar-benar yakin pada perasaan kita" imbuh kibum

Siwon paham benar apa yang baru saja kibum katakan. "baiklah, tapi aku juga punya satu syarat." Kata siwon.

"apa?"

" kita harus terlihat layaknya pasangan normal di depan semua orang. Aku tak mau mereka sampai mengetahui ini semua. Kita bias di anggap gila."

Kibum mengangguk "oke." Katanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"so, we have a deal, now."

Siwon segera menjabat tangan kibum "yes, of course." Kata siwon lalu tersenyum

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan, keduanya lalu bergantian ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh lelah mereka. Setelahnya mereka berdua segera naik ke ranjang dan tertidur lelap tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya seperti biasa kibumlah yang pertama bangun. Dan seolah mengulang memori, kibum lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya ada dalam pelukan siwon. Entah ia sendiri juga tak paham bagaimana bisa ia ada disana. Tapi kibum tak menampik bahwa ia merasa sangat nyaman ada dalam pelukan namja yang bersatatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"I don't know what happen with me,, but honestly I really like it" batinnya sambil menatap intens wajah tampan siwon. Perlahan ia singkirkan lengan kekar siwon yang menindih pingangnya. Setelah terlepas ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dia langsung menuju tempat yang semalam siwon tunjukan sebagai tempat baju-bajunya disimpan. Kibum sedkikit kaget saat masuk kesana karena di dalam ternyata banyak sekali barang yang ada. Tentu saja semua barang didominasi oleh milik siwon. Dia lalu memilih sebuah dress cantik berwarna putih untuknya. Meski kibum bukanlah penggila fashion tapi kibum tak bisa dikatakan nerd alias culun sebab penampilan wanita ini selalu terlihat fashionable meskipun ia tak benar-benar berniat. Mungkin wajah cantik dan tubuh indahnya lah yang menjadi penunjang penampilannya.

Puas dengan penampilannya, kibum lantas keluar dari sana dan masih mendapati siwon tidur.

"wake up.." kata kibum sambil menggoyang pelan lengan siwon. Tapi sedikirpun lelaki itu tak bergerak

Kesal, akhirnya kibum mencubit lengan kekarnya "aawwwh,," rintih siwon. Dia langsung bangun lalu mengusap lenganya yang terasa sakit

"yak! Bisa tidak kau membangunkan ku dengan cara yang lebih baik?" sungut siwon

Kibum mengendikkan bahunyua cuek "No,," jawabnya lalu meninggalkan siwon menuju meja rias yang ada di samping ranjang.

Siwon mendecih kesal. "tsskk, dasar!" keluhnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan kibum untuk memoles wajahnya karena wanita ini bahkan sudah terlihat sempurna tanpa sapuan make up di wajahnya. Ia lantas meraih jas hitam yang jadi seragam wajib baginya sebagai jaksa yang ia gantung di dekatnya. Ia sudah berniat keluar dari kamar, namun tiba-tiba terbersit niat di hatinya untuk menyiapkan baju untuk siwon.

"Why I should do that?" keluhnya.

Meski ragu tapi akhirya kibum melakukan juga niatnya itu. Dia menyiapkan semua yang siwon butuhkan mulai dari kemeja, celana, jas, dasi bahkan sepatunya. Merasa puas dengan pilihannya ia akhirnya baru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar.

Di bawah ternyata dia sudah di tunggu mertuanya yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

"maaf sudah membuat omma menunggu." Kata kibum sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Sang mertua hanya tersenyum "ah,, gwaenchana,, aku paham.. kalian kan masih pengantin baru jadi yah,, you know what I mean, huh?" katanya sambil mengerling genit.

Wajah kibum langsung merona merah saat itu juga "ah,, bukan begitu,, omma,," jawab kibum

"hahahahah,,,, kau jangan malu begitu,eoh,,! Aku juga pernah muda bummie chagi,, aku justru sangat senang karena aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan dapat cucu.." kekeh ibu siwon.

Kibum hanya bisa menunduk malu mendengar kelakar ibu mertuanya itu.

"Yak.. berhenti menggoda istriku omma." Siwon muncul tak lama setelahnya. dia menghampiri meja makan lalu mencium kening ibunya. Tanpa aba-aba siwon juga mencium kibum tapi bukan di kening, di bibir,, catat BIBIR!

Kibum hanya mampu mengerjap bingung. Semuanya begitu cepat sampai-sampai ia tak sadar.

"ayo makan,," katanya.

Lalu ketiganya sarapan, sesekali mereka mengobrol hangat dan saling melontarkan candaan yang sanggup mencairkan kecanggungan yang kibum rasakan sebelumnya. Setelah selesai kibum dan siwon bergegas berangkat.

"kita pakai satu mobil, saja." Putus siwon

Kibum tak protes. "oke, no problem"

Keduanya lalu menaiki audi hitam milik siwon dan langsung tancap gas menuju kantor mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai disana karena pagi ini lalu lintas tak begitu padat. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah memasuki pelataran kantor kejaksaan pusat distrik seoul.

"ingat kita harus terlihat layaknya pasangan normal, oke!" kata siwon.

Kibum mendengus kesal "I get it, Choi!"

"good!" kata siwon sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu jangan membantah dan protes dengan sikapku." Imbuhnya. Dia lalu keluar lebih dulu dari mobil. Alih-alih meninggalkan kibum siwon justru membukakan pintu untuk kibum.

"cepat keluar.." katanya

Malas berdebat, kibum menuruti saja mau kuda satu ini.

Setelah kibum keluar siwon menggandeng tangan kibum menuju kantornya. Sontak saja kedunya langsung jadi pusat perhatian semua pegawai yang ada di sana.

"lepaskan tanganku, Choi" bisik kibum pada siwon. Tapi sedikitpun siwon tak bergeming ia justru makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari kibum.

"selamat pagi jaksa Choi,," sapa seseorang. Dari suaranya kibum kenal. Saat dia berbalik dia mendapati kedua asistennya yang muncul.

"ah,, selamat pagi.. dong joon-ssi, min young-ssi.." balas siwon.

"senang melihat anda lagi jaksa ki,,, eh Choi." Kata min young.

"ah,, aku juga."

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita berpisah sampai disini, sampai jumpa saat makan siang." Kata siwon lalu tanpa sungkan mengecup kening kibum kilat sebelum meninggalkannya.

Kedua asisten kibum terkikik geli melihat atasannya ini.

"waah,, pengantin baru memang berbeda, eoh.." goda dong joon

"ya, ya,,ya,,, kau benar!" timpal min young.

"tsskk,, sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat kembali keruangan kalian." Putus kibum sambil merona.

"hihih,, ne jaksa Choi,," kata keduanya lalu berjalan mendahului kibum menuju ruangannya

Di belakangnya kibum justru masih betah mematung. Otakknya melayang memikirkan lagi kata-kata asistenya barusan "jaksa Choi..? bahkan aku masih asing dengan nama itu,,,".

Malas berfikir lebih jauh akhirnya kibum putuskan untuk tak menghiraukan masalah itu. Dia lalu bergegas berjalan menyusul kedua asistennya.

.

.

.

Seharian di kantor kibum dan siwon disibukkan dengan urusan kasus mereka yang sudah cukup lama terbengkalai akibat pernikahan tiba-tiba mereka. Saat makan siang bahkan keduanya di panggil ke ruangan jaksa kepala untuk urusan kasus jang dong gun bersama kedua jaksa lee. Kibum dan siwon minta maaf pada semuanya karena mungkin akibat pernikahan mereka rencana yang mereka susun sebelumnya sedikit terhambat namun untungnya jaksa kepala dan kedua jaksa Lee tak mempermasalahkan itu. Maka dari itu hari ini dia akan menemui kyuhyun untuk menanyakan perihal sidik jari dan pindai retina yang dulu kibum serahkahkan pada kyuhyun.

"jadi kita akan menemui kyuhyun dimana?" kata siwon pada kibum saat keduanya sedang berjalan bersama menuju parkiran.

"Everlasting café, apeujeong." Jawab kibum singkat sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Siwon mengangguk paham lalu mengikuti kibum masuk kedalam mobil dan kemudian melesat menuju tujuan mereka. Hari sudah gelap saat kedua jaksa itu sampai di tempat yang mereka sepakati.

"ini tempatnya?" Tanya siwon pada kibum

Kibum mengangguk "kalau melihat alamatnya, memang ini." Jawab kibum sambil melihat sekeliling. Matanya lalu melihat Hyundai sonata kyuhyun terparkir di sudut café.

"itu mobilnya." Kata kibum sambil menunjuk letak mobil kyuhyun terparkir. "dia pasti sudah di dalam, ayo masuk. Dia bisa marah kalau kita membuatnya menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit" kata kibum lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan siwon yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan, tapi ia tak mendapati adiknya disana. "tsskk, where are you little evil?" gerutu kibum kesal.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan nama kyuhyunlah yang tercetak di dalammnya. Buru-buru kibum mengangkatnya.

"where are you, huh?" kata kibum setengah kesal.

"I'm on vip room. Come here in a minute or I leave."

Klik..

Kyuhyun memutuskan sepihak sambungan terlponnya sehingga membuat kibum mengeram kesal. "dasar setan kecil!" dia kemudian menghampiri meja receptionist untuk menanyakan dimana kyuhyun.

"tuan kim ada di vvip room, nona. Saya akan memanggilkan seorang pelayana untuk mengantarkan anda berdua." Kata receptionist itu ramah. Tak lama seorang pelayan datang dan mengantar kibum dan siwon ketempat kyuhyun.

Cklek..

Pintu ruangan kusus itu dibuka kibum sedikit tergesa.

"you almost late, kim,," kata kyuhyun saat ia melihat wajah kakaknya menyembul dari balik pintu.

"tsskk,, stop playing with me, little evil!" kesal kibum

Kyuhyun hanya membalas kekesalan kakaknya dengan kekehan menghina andalannnya. "hahahaa,, chill out kim,, oh,, I should call you Choi for now and then right?" kata kyuhyun sambil lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"ayo duduk,, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri disini terus." Kata siwon lembut.

Meski masih kesal ia menuruti apa kata siwon. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kyuhyun.

"Have you finished it?" kata kibum to the point.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "off course, I am. You know who I am. But something almost destroy my plan, you know?" cerita kyuhyun serius pada kakaknya.

"Really? What is it? Kata kibum tertarik

"When I try to take jang dong gun retina picture a girl hited me and almost broke my camera."

"really? So is it ok ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "yeah,, it didn't broke couse I can catch it, but she angry with me cause when she hited me, it made all of her stuff falled out."

"But you help her, don't you?" kata kibum

"No, off course. It wasn't my fault. I walked away without help her."jawab kyuhyun santai.

Kibum mendelik kesal dan tanpa aba-aba dia menggeplak kepala kyuhyun keras.

Plak,,

Aauuwwhh,, Yak! Why you hit me,!" protes kyuhyun tak terima.

"Rude boy! You should help her!" kesal kibum

Kyuhyun mendecih "I've told you it wasn't my fault it hers!" bantah kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"you.." kibum mendelik kesal kerah kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak terima di wajah kyuhyun.

"heeii..! sudahlah,, kalian bisa tidak sehari saja tidak adu mulut! Ingat kalian sudah dewasa!" siwon berteriak kesal pada kedua kim bersadara itu.

Keduanya memandang siwon tajam. "shut up!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Siwon sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan dasyat istri dan adik iparnya itu. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum.

"hahaha,, kalian kompak sekali." Kekeh siwon renyah.

"hhh,, whetever choi,,," kata kyuhyun acuh.

Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya pelansambil mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Obrolan serius mereka berlangsung lebih dari dua jam. Ketiganya sibuk menyusun rencana untuk membongkar sindikat terselubung milik jang dong gun. Baru sekitar jam Sembilan malam keduanya terlihat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"kapan kau pulang ke amerika kyu?" Tanya kibum pada kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "i don't know." Jawabnya

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "what did you mean by you don't know, huh? You have to go back! Yo haven't finished your study!" kata kibum

"I know it but I've had a permission from my rector to stay here." Jawabnya

"how can you do that?" kibum memandang serius adiknya bahkan dia sampai berhenti berjalan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "tentu saja aku bisa. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sedang meneliti sesuatu yang akan aku gunakan sebagai bahan penelitian tesisiku nanti."

"what? Tapi kau kan baru masuk semester kemarin. Buaknkah masih ada satu tahun lagi?" kibum memandang sangsi pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum namun kalia ini jauh lebih mengerikan." You are forgetting one thing Mrs. Choi. Don't you remember that your little brother is genius, huh?" katanya sombong.

Kibum mendengus kesal mendengar celoteh sombong adik semata wayangnya itu.

"I think I will get my master degree one year earlear than you." Imbuhnya lagi.

Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar apa yang baru saja kyuhyun ungkapkan. Sungguh ia tak habis fikir sebenarnya otak keluarga kim itu terbuat dari apa sampai bisa melahirkan anak-anak sepandai kibum dan kyuhyun.

"jadi, kau akan tinggal lebih lama di sini kyu?" kata siwon pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "yeah, I think."

"itu bagus sekali. Jadi bila nanti kami ada kesulitan lagi, kami bisa meminta bantuan darimu." Kata siwon sambil tersenyum ramah

"no problem." Jawab kyuhyun kemudian.

"tsskk, let's go home! I'm tired!" kibum berjalan mendahului kedua lelaki tampan itu kedepan.

"dia kenapa,eoh?" bingung siwon melihat tingkah kibum barusan.

Kyuhyun mennepuk bahu siwon pelan "dia pasti kesal padaku karena aku akan menyaingi gelarnya. Hahahahah.." setelahnya kyuhyun berjalan pergi menyusul kakaknya.

Siwon lagi-lagi hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. "dasar kakak adik yang aneh!" katanya.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu restouran

"baiklah kita berpisah disini ya, kyu." Kata siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi namun dia kembali berbalik memandang keduanya dia berseru keras sambil berjalan mudur memandangi mereka "don't worry choi! But you have to be carefull with my sister she is a mon.."

Bruk…

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Dia tersungkur dan menindih tubuh mungil seseorang di bawahnya. Melihat itu, Kibum dan siwon langsung berlari kearah kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaannya.

"awuuhh,," terdengar rirntihan seseorang terdengar.

Kyuhyun bukanya berdiri justru dia betah berlama-lama di atas tubuh mungil itu. Kyuhyun dibuat terpesona oleh kecantikan alami wanita yang baru saja ia tabrak itu. Oh bagaimana tidak ia terpesona dengan kecatikan paras wanita itu. Dia dianugerahi wajah yang sangat cantik dengan dua pipi chubby dna mata bulatnya yang indah dan jangan lupakan bibir M shape yang kissable yang membuat siapapun ingin mengecap mainsnya benda merah merona itu dalam kulumannya.

"heeii,,, bisa tidak kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku!" teriak wanita itu kesal karena sedari tadi kyuhyun tak segera beranjak dari tubuhnya.

Teriakan wanita itu sontak seperti tamparan keras untuknya. Kyuhyun buru-buru menyingkir dari posisinya tadi. Tak lupa ia juga memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

"tsskk,, kau bisa jalan tidak,eoh?" sembur wanita itu lagi.

Kyuhyun memandang wanita itu lagi. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu saat melihat wajah itu lebih jelas. Tiba-tiba mereka berseru

"KAU/ YOU?" teriak keduanya.

TBC

HAHAHAH,, APA KABAR SEMUA…..

Mian aku updatenya telat bin lelet abis sibuk banget, maklum lebaran!

But akhirnya aku bisa sempatin buat lanjutin epep ini,

Hayo-hayo siapa itu yang baru aja kyuhyun tabrak…?

Pada mau tahu,,,?

Lanjutannya ada di chap depan ne,,,

Kalo pada mau cepet jangan lupa repiu,, sekali lagi repiu,,,, okkaaaaaiii

See you

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

"tsskk,, kau bisa jalan tidak,eoh?" sembur wanita itu lagi.

Kyuhyun memandang wanita itu lagi. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu saat melihat wajah itu lebih jelas. Tiba-tiba mereka berseru

"KAU/ YOU?" teriak keduanya.

.

.

.

Part thirteen…..

kibum langsung membantu wanita yang tadi kyuhyun tabrak, dia kaget saat melihat wajah wanita itu lebih dekat.

"inspektur Lee,," kata kibum

Sungmin melihat kesamping dan mendapati kibum berdiri disampingnya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"ah,, jaksa Choi,,," sapanya sambil berusaha berdiri.

"you know her?" kata kyuhyun sambil menatap kibum. Kibum mengangguk

Sungmin memandang kesal kearah lelaki yang menabraknya dua kali itu. "kau mengenal lelaki tak sopan ini jaksa choi?" sungut sungmin kesal.

"ah,, dia adikku. Maafkan sikapnya itu inspektur lee, dia tidak sengaja.." kibum tersenyum kikuk.

Sungmin tesentak kaget "apa? Anak tidak sopan itu adikmu? Hhh,,,, astaga!" kata sungmin sambil meunjuk wajah kyuhyun yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan tak suka kyuhyun padanya. Hilang sudah kekaguman yang tadi sempat mampir pada kyuhyun.

"hhh.. what did you mean, little girl..?" ejek kyuhyun

Sungmin terntu saja tak terima di olok seperti itu " siapa yang kau maksud, eoh?" serunya kesal.

Kibum memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening melihat adu mulut kyuhyun dan sungmin di depannya.

"STOOOPPP!" teriak kibum kesal.

Kedua mahluk yang tengah adu mulut itu sontak berhenti berdebat.

"bisa tidak kalian berhenti bertengkar! Aku pusing mendengarnya!" keluh kibum sambil memandang sengit ke arah keduanya.

Meski kesal, kyuhyun dan sungmin menurut. "hhh.. it's better!"

"kyu,, minta maaf!" perintah kibum.

"never!" bantah kyuhyun.

"DO IT, KYU!" teriak kibum kencang.

Nyali kyuhun sontak menciut mendengar teriakan kakak cantiknya itu. Mau tak mau dia mengulurkan tanganya kearah sungmin "sorry,," katanya singkat.

"ya,," kata sungmin tanpa memandang wajah kyuhyun.

"good!" kata kibum.

"ah,, inspektur Lee,, andakah itu." Kata siwon yang baru dating.

Sungmin menatap siwon lalu tersenyum ramah. "ne,. jaksa Choi,, senang bertemu anda" katanya lalu menjabat tangan siwon.

"maafkan adikku, inspektur. Dia tidak sengaja." Katanya lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk malas.

"apa anda mengenal adik saya?" kata kibum

"tidak juga. Kami hanya pernah bertemu dulu.." jawab sungmin

"bearkah itu. Kyu?" kibum beralih memandang kyuhyun

"She is the girl whom I told you before. This girl almost destroys my entire plans!" sungut kyuhyun sambil memandang sengit kerah sungmin.

Merasa dituduh sungmin tertu sja langsung bereaksi. "hhh,, apa maksudmu,eoh? Aku akan menuntutmu atas tuduhan palsumu itu bocah tengik! Ahh dan satu lagi aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada pihak polisi soal penyamaranmu sebagai dokter waktu itu! Aku tahu kau bukan dokter!" teriak sungmin

Bukanya takut kyuhyun justru memandang wanita cantik itu intens "oh,, really? Euumm I'm afraid..!" oloknya.

"sshh,, kau,,,!" sungmin geram setengah mati pada lelaki ini. Kemarahanya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Kibum dan siwon sedikit panik melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"astaga,, tenagkan diri anda inspektur lee,, kami bisa jelaskan semuanya." Kata siwon mencoba mendingunkan hawa panas keduannya.

"ya, benar kami punya penjelasannya inspektur lee,, kami mohon anda tidak terburu-buru melaporkan semua ini. Jika tidak kita semua dalam bahaya." Imbuh kibum

Sungmin memandang bingung kearah pasangan Choi itu. "apa maksud kalian? Kenapa kita bisa dalam bahaya jika aku melaporkan bocah ini?" katanya menyelidik.

Kibum dan siwon saling memandang lalu menganguk sepaham.

"sebaiknya kita jangan bicara disini,terlalu beresiko. Kita ke apartement kyuhyun saja. Dekat kok jaraknya dari sini." Saran kibum

"kenapa harus rumahku!" seru kyuhyun tak suka

Kibum mendengus kesal kearah adiknya "itu juga masih rumahku! Lagipula ini semua terjadi juga karena salahmu, jadi jangan protes!" kata kibum final. Kyuhyun bersungut kesal namun akhirnya dia memilih mengalah.

"anda membawa mobil sendiri kan inspektur?" Tanya siwon dan langsung diberi anggukan sungmin.

"bagus, anda ikuti saja mobil kami. Nanti setelah kita semua sampai disana, kami akan menjelaskan semuannya."

Ketiga mobil mahal itu berjalan berekor. Di depan ada mobil kyuhyun kemudian disususl mobil kibum dan siwon dan yang terakhir tentu saja milik sungmin. Tak sampai dua puluh menit mereka semua sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah tempat dulu kibum dan kyuhyun tinggal. Setelah memarkir kendaraan dan menaikki lift mereka sampai didepan sebuah ruangan bernomor 407.

"silahkan masuk,," kibum membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan semuanya masuk.

"semuanya duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambilkan minum." Kata kibum lalu beralih menuju dapur.

Mereka bertiga duduk rapi disofa panjang tanpa sedikitpun mulai bicara. Sungmin sibuk mengamati interior rungan ini sambil sesekali tanpa sengaja tetapanya bertemu dengan mata hitam kyuhyun.

"tsskk,,," decihnya kesal.

Tak lama kibum muncul lagi dengan membawa empat kaleng minuman dingin di nampan. "ah,, maaf hanya ini yang ada di dalam kulkas." Kata kibum sungkan.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "gwaenchana, jaksa Choi."

Kibum kemudian berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping siwon.

"jadi,, bisa ada jelaskan apa maksud anda tadi jaksa Choi..?" Tanya sungmin to the poit.

Kibum dan siwon saling bertatapan, kemudian kibum melihat siwon mengangguk. Kibum paham maksudnya.

"jadi begini inspektur…"

"kau bisa memanggilku sungmin, itu tedengar lebih enak." Potong sungmin

"ah,, iya, jadi begini sungmin-ssi. Ada alasan yang sangat kuat yang membuat kami melarang anda melaporkan semua yang anda temukan itu sebab itu semua akan merusak rencana yang telah kami buat selama ini." Jelas kibum

"alasan seperti apa itu?" tuntut sungmin.

"hhh,, kami minta anda berjanji tidak akan menceritakan apa yang akan anda dengar nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk. "baiklah, aku mengerti, jadi?"

"sebenarnya ini rahasia besar. Kami sedang menyelidiki tuan Jang Dong Gun"

Mata sungmin membulat sempurna mendengar nama petinggi negerinya itu disebut oleh kibum "jj,,jjang dong gun, mentri itu?" kata sungmin sedikit terbata.

Kibum mengangguk. "ya, kami sedang menyelidikinya."

"lalu apa hubungannya pelaporanku dengan kasus ini?" kata sungmin lagi

"anda pasti bertemu dengan adik saya di rumah sakit bukan?" tanya kibum pada sungmin

Sungmin mengangguk "ya,, kami tak sengaja bertabrakan waktu itu." Jawabnya

"nah, saat itu aku meminta bantuan kyuhyun untuk mengambil gambar atau pindai retina milihk Tuan Jang." Jelas kibum.

Kening sungmin lagi-lagi mengerut bingung. "untuk apa anda mencari pindai retina Tuan Jang, jaksa Choi?"

"kami membutuhkannya untuk membuka server super computer miliknya. Kami yakin di dalamnya terdapat semua bukti yang kami butuhkan untuk menyeretnya ke meja hijau."

"bagaimana bisa anda menggunakannya untuk membuka server?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"Ruang server itu terdapat di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang dilengkapi dengan keamanan yang sangat ketat, karena tak mungkin kami meminta Tuan Jang sendiri yang membuka servernya maka kami akan membuka sendiri server itu dan untuk membukanya kami perlu pindai retina dan sidik jarinya."

Mata sungmin sekali lagi membulat "kau mau membuka sendiri? Oh jangan katakana kalian akan…"sungmin tak meneruskan kalimatnya dia terlalu terkejut.

"ya,, kami akan masuk kesana diam-diam. Atau istilahnya menyusup kesana." Kata kibum mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"tugas ini atasan kami sendiri yang memberikan. Kami sudah mulai mencari bukti sejak sebulan yang lalu tapi kami selalu kesulitan untuk mencari lebih. Dan saat itulah muncul ide kami untuk menjebol server itu guna mencari bukti-bukti yang kami yakini tersebar di dalammnya. Untuk itukah kami mengikut sertakan kyuhyun dalam misi ini." Siwon melanjutkan.

"kyuhyun ahli dalam bidang IT, maka dari itu kami memintanya menyamar sebagai dokter mata Tuan Jang dan mengambil gmbar retina itu lewat kamera kecil yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya." Jelas siwon pada sungmin.

"tapi sebenarnya anda juga salah mengatakan kalau kyuhyun itu dokter palsu sungmin-ssi." Tiba-tiba kibum menyela.

Sungmin memandang kibum bingung "apa maksud anda, kibum-ssi?"

Kibum memandang kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. " kyuhyun mengambil double degree untuk pendidikan S1nya. Dia mengambil IT dan kedokteran."

Selesai kibum bicara wajah sungmin langsung kaget seketika begitupula siwon tentunya. Dia sudah cukup kaget mendengar adik iparnya itu masuk di MIT untuk mendapatkan elar masternya tapi sekarang? Dia lebih kaget lagi.

Sungmin langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Dia sedikit shock mendengar hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

"kami mohon anda tidak melaporkan hal itu pada polisi, sungmin-ssi." Imbuhnya lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. "hhhh,,, baiklah,, aku mengerti. Aku berjanji tidak akan melaporkannya." Kata sungmin akhirnya.

Wajah lega langsung terlihat dari wajah kibum dan siwon. "gamsahamnida sungmin-ssi.

"baiklah,, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu sudah malam." Sungmin berdiri dan minta izin pulang

Kibum dan siwon juga berdiri. "kami juga harus pulang, mari kita turun bersama." Kata kibum.

Sungmin menganguk. "baiklah."

Setelah kesepakatan malam itu kibum, siwon dan semua pihak yang berhubungan dengan kasus Tuan  
Jang mulai menyusun strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk memuluskan rencana mereka. Tak terasa dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak malam itu. Semua rencana hampir tersusun sempurna tinggal eksekusi di lapangan.

Hari ini semuanya berkumpul lagi di apertemen kibum. Semuanya berkumpul sebagai satu tim yang sangat kompak. Ada dua pasangan Lee, donghae dan eunhyuk. Pasangan Choi, kibum dan siwon. Jaksa kepala mereka Kwon Sang Woo, adik kibum Kyuhyun dan yang baru saja bergabung beberapa saat yang lalu inspektur cantik kita Lee Sungmin.

"terima kasih sudah hadir di sini." Kata kibum membuka acara.

"kita semua berkumpul disini untuk sama-sama membahas pembagian tugas kita untuk kasus tuan Jang. Sesuai dengan pengamatan dan penyelidikan yang aku dan kyuhyun lakukan akhirnya kami mengetahui letak pasti ruang kendali yang menyimpan super komputer milik tuan Jang. Dia menyimpannya di kantor pusat yang ada di daerah Gangnam, beruntungnya beberapa hari lagi kantor itu akan mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun berdirinya perusahaann itu, dan pestanya akan di adakan di kantor itu juga. Maka dari itu kami sudah menyiapkan rencana yang akan kita gunakan untuk bisa menyusup kesana." Kibum berbicara dengan nada yang tenang dan penuh keyakinan.

" pertama-tama kita mulai tugas untuk pasangan Lee. Kalian berdua dan aku akan menyamar sebagai pelayan dalam pesta yang akan dia adakan di kantor Tuan Jang, kita akan mengawasi daerah sekitar sambil melaporkan semua hal yang kita temukan untuk bisa membuat aku dan siwon masuk kedalam ruangan server. Siwon dan jaksa Kepala akan menghadiri undangan dan bertugas mengalihkan perhatian tuan Jang dan penjaganya sehingga siwon bisa menyusulku untuk masuk ke ruang server. Kyuhyun akan memantau dari jauh pergerakan kita dia akan bertugas untuk sedikit mengacau keadaan sehingga aku dan siwon bisa menyusup. Dan anda inspektur anda harus siap mengamankan pesta itu seperti biasa. Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Tak ada sahutan, semuanya tampak paham benar dengan tugas yang diberikan pada masing-masing mereka.

"baiklah, jika semuanya sudah paham, kita mulai persiapan kita masing-masing." Kata kibum.

"karena hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kita semua pulang untuk istirahat. Kita memerlukan stamina yang prima untuk melaksanakan rencana kita. Terutama kau jaksa Choi. Kau terlihat pucat sekali, apa kau kelelahan?" sang woo memandang anak bahnya itu iba.

Kibum tersenyum lemah " no, I'm not. I'm okay sir." Elak kibum

Siwon bukanya tak menyadari perubahan kibum, dialah orang terdekat kibum sekarang. Dia sering kali melihat kibum memegangi kepalnya namun saat siwon bertanya padanya kibum menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Jujur siwon mulai kawatir, apa lagi tak jarang dia juga melihat akhir-akir ini wajah kibum sering terlihat pucat dan dia malas makan.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan bummie." Kata siwon khawatir

Kibum tersenyum "aku bai-baik saja." Kibum hendak berdiri namun badannya oleng untung siwon sigap menangkap tubuh istrinya itu tepat waktu.

"berhenti mengatakan kau baik-baik saja Choi Kibum!" bentak siwon kesal.

Kibum sebenarnya tidak suka di bentak, tapi dia tak ada daya untuk melawan. Jangankan melawan berdebat saja dia tak sanggup. Badannya lemas sekali. Kepalanya pening dan perutnya mual luar biasa.

"benar apa yang siwon katakan, bummie. sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Eunhyuk nampak prihatin pada keadaan kibum.

"ya, kurasa itu lebih baik. Istitrahatlah dulu jaksa Choi. Jika kau sakit itu justru akan mengacaukan segalanya." Pesan atasanya.

"kau dengar kan, jadi jangan protes." Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh kibum ala bridal style. Dia berpamitan sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang kerumah. Selama perjalanan kibum tak sepatahpun berbicara. Dia masih kesal dan malu pada perlakuan siwon padanya. Saat sampai dirumah tanpa babibu siwon lagi-lagi menggendong kibum.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri choi!" tolak kibum

"diam.!" Kata siwon tegas dan kembali mengangkat kibum. Kibum yang kesal akhirnya diam toh seandainya dia disuruh benar-benar berjalan sendiri dia mungkin tak akan sanggup melangkah lebih dari lima jangkah.

Melihat siwon pulang sambil menggendong menantu kesayangannya nyonya choi langsung terlihat cemas.

"astaga,, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa Chagi.." kata ibu siwon cemas.

"dia mungkin kelelahan omma. Aku akan membawanya kekamar untuk istirahat." Kata siwon sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, dia segera membaringkan tubuh kibum di atas ranjang. Tak lupa ia melepaskan sepatu kibum sebelum menyelimuti tubuh lemah itu. Tentu saja perlakuan lembut siwon membuat kekesalan kibum langsung sirna. Dia tersentuh.

"tidurlah, aku akan memanggil dokter" kata siwon

Belum lagi siwon berjalan selangkah kibum berseru "aku tidak mau dokter!" katanya

Siwon berbalik memandang kibum "tapi kau sakit, bummie. Orang sakit butuh dokter." Kata siwon

"aku bilang aku tak mau dokter,,"kesal kibum sambil berkaca-kaca.

Melihat kibum yang hampir menangis mau tak mau siwon mengalah. Meski dia tak tahu dan tak pernah tahu istrinya itu bisa menangis ia turuti saja maunya dari pada dia melihat kibum menangis?

"hhhh,, baiklah,, aku tak akan memanggil dokter. Tapi kau harus istirahat. Besok tidak usah ke kantor." Kata siwon.

Kibum hendak protes tapi siwon mendahuluinya " istirahat atau kutelpon Dokter Han sekarang?" ancanm siwon.

Kibum bersungut kesal dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Siwon tersenyum sekilas meantap wajah kibum yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu kibum belum tidur. Dia berjalan mendekat ketempat kibum berbaring.

"jangan sakit, jika aku melihatmu sakit aku juga merasa sakit." Katanya sebelum mengecup singkat bibir kibum.

Tubuh kibum menegang seketika, saat ia merasakan bibir siwon diatas bibirnya. Hangat, nyaman dan entahlah pokoknya ia merindukan rasa ini.

Siwon mulai mengerakkan bibirnya melumat belahan manis bibir kibum bergantian. Mengulum dan menjilatnya intens. Meski awalnya sempat kaget kibum akhirnya muali terbiasa dengan perlakuan siwon padanya, bahkan dia mulai berani membalas ciuman siwon.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, siwon tersenyum senang. Ia langsung menekan bibirnya lebih untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan kini dia mulai merangkak naik keatas tubuh mungil kibum. Sengaja ia tak menindihnya karena dia tahu kibum akan merasa sesak, makanya ia mengunakan sebelah tanganya untuk menopang tubuh besarnya.

Dia menciun bibir kibum brutal dan sedikit kasar. Ia seperti hilang akal jika sudah di hadapkan pada benda merona itu. Ia menyusupkan tanganya kebalik tengkuk kibum untuk membuat kibum semakin menempel padanya.

"eeuunnggh,, cmmppkk,,cmmppkk,," suara suara lenguhan nikmat kibum mau tak mau akhirnya keluar juga. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan siwon langsung memasukan lidah pajangnya kedalam mulut kibum saat ia melenguh. Ia mengajak benda tak bertulang itu beradu di dalam mulut kibum.

"euunnggghhmm,,,, " desah kibum saat lidah siwon menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Rasanya geli dan nikmat dalam tempo yang bersamaan. Tanpa sadar ia meremas rambut siwon dan menekan tengkuk pria yang berstatus suaminya itu makin dalam.

Merasakan respon kibum positif, siown makin menaikan kadar ciumannya. Ia melepas bibir indah itu dan beralih menuju rahang kibum. Ia mengecupi rahang halus itu pelan. Tak lupa lidah nakalnya menjilat seduktif daerah sensitive kibum.

"eeuunngghh,,, ahhhh,,, " kibum mendesah gelisah.

Siwon melanjutkan aksinya menuju perpotongan leher kibum yang mengoda. Ia meyusupkan kepalnya kedaerah itu dan langsung menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar kuat dari sana. Wangi kibum layaknya heroin yang sanggup membuat siwon hilang akal. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung mengecup, menjilat bahkan tak jarang ia menggigit leher putih itu sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan yang pasti tak akan hilang bekasnya beberapa hari kedepan.

"aah,, eeungh,,, jangaannhh,, dihh,, gihhgit,,,aah,," kibum merintih kecil.

Siwon seolah menulikan telinganya, dia malah makin gencar mengerayangi leher kibum. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam. Secara naruliah tangan siwon seakan bergerak sendiri mencari titik-titik sensitive kibum yang entah sejak kapan siwon hapal. Mulai dari dada, pinggul bahkan kebelahan dalam paha kibum jadi sasaran.

Kibumpun sama gilanya dengan siwon. Seharusnya secara logika ia menolak ini tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya menyukai perlakuan siwon bahkan jutru ia menuntut lebih. Pergulatan batin dan logika itu terus berlanjut namun akhirnya tubuhnyalah yang menang. Kibum tak lagi kuasa menahan diri menghadapi serangan siwon yang memabukkan. Tanganya terjulur reflek kebelakang punggung siwon. Mengelus setiap inchi tubuh kekar itu. Disaat sebelah tanganya mengusap punggung yang sebelah lagi meremas kuat rambut hitam siwon tiap kali siwon berhasil menyentuh titik sensitive di tubuhnya.

"aahrrghhh,,,eeuunnghh,,," kibum sedikit memekik keras saat ia merasakan siwon mengecup kuat dadanya yang masih terbungkus bra. Kibum bahkan tak sadar kalau dia nyaris telanjang sekarang ditubuhnya hanya tersisa bra dan celana dalamnya saja. Tentang bagaimana pakaiannya bisa hilang ia tak tahu alasannya.

Tangan kibum mulai membuka kancing kemeja siwon cepat. Entahlah, ia terlihat sangat ahli dalam membuka padahal seingatnya ia tak pernah melakukannya,, yah kecuali saat ia bercinta dengan siwon dan saat itu mereka tak sadar tentunya, tapi kenapa dia bisa sangat cepa melucuti pakaian siwon? Bahkan dia juga membantu siwon melepaskan baju dalam siwon sehingga kini siwon topless di atasnya.

Rona kemerahan langsung nampak di wajah kibum saat melihat tubuh bagian atas siwon yang tak tertutup apapun. Kekar, kuat dan bidang itulah yang terlintas di otakknya saat melihat tubuh siwon. Tapi kemudian tanpa aba-aba siwon kembali mecium kibum cepat. Megalihkan lagi otak kibum kedalam permainan panas mereka.

Siwon menekan lembut dada kibum. "eeuungh,, aasshh,,,,eeunnghhh…." Lenguh kibum frustasi.

Siwon meremas benda kenyal itu lembut dan brutal bergantian membuat sang pemilik hanya bisa mendesah frustasi karena ulahnya.

Puas bermain dari luar, tanga siwon lalu beralih kebalik punggung kibum untuk mencari pengait bra kibum. Tak perlu waktu lama ia berhasil menemuaknya dan segera menyingkirkannya dari tempatnya. Mata siwon membulat melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Di depannya tersaji dua buah gundukan payudara kibum yang sangat menggoda. Keduanya sudah mengacung tegak dan dengan putting pink nya yang mengeras. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan siwon langsung meraup payudara kiri kibum dengan mulitnya. Ia mengulum benda kenyal itu layaknya bayi yang menyusu.

Sontak kibum memekik keras. Kaget, gelid an tentu saja nikmat ia rasakan bersamaan. "eeunngghh,, aasshhh,, eunngghh… wwoonnhh,,, iihh,,,," kibum mendesah frustasi. Ia tak kuat mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti ini.

Mendengar kibum menyebutkan namanya, siwon menjadi lebih bersemangat. Ia makin dalam mengulum bahkan sesekali ia mengiugit kecil putting kibum saking gemasnya. Tangan siwon tak tinggal diam, selagi mulutnya memanjakan payudara sebelah kiri kibum, tangannya meremas payaudara itu dalam tempo pelan dan keras bergantian sehingga membuat kibum makin frustasi dalam kungkungan tubuh siwon.

"aahh,, eeuunnggh,,, "

Puas bermain di sana, siwon menurunkan ciumannya makin kebawah menyusuri perut datar kibum. Ia menjilat seduktif tiap inchi perut rata itu.

"eeunngghh,, wwoonn,,,iieehh,,," desah kibum sambil menjambak pelan rambut siwon.

"sebut namaku bummie,,," perintah siwon

"aahh,, wwoonnieehh,,,, aahh,,,," kibum menurut.

Siwon melanjutkan aksinya. Tangannya menyusup ke balik celana dalam kibum yang sudah basah. Ia mengelus kewanitan kibum dari luar.

"aasshh,,, euunngghhh,,," tubuh kibum mengelinjang. "aassshh,, woonnieehh,,,,,ppleasehhh,,,," kibum meminta lebih.

"apa yang kau mau, bummie?" siwon sedikit meggoda istrinya itu.

"youhh,,know what,, aahhh,,, I,, meanhhh,,,," kata kibum terbata-bata.

Siwon tersenyum lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mengarahkan mulutnya kedepan kewanitaan kibum yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Ia mengecup benda itu dan menyedotnya kuat.

"aarrrhgghhh…..aaaahhh,,," kibum kaget sekali, rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Selagi mulutnya sibuk memnjakan kewanitaan kibum dari luar, tangan siwon mulai mencari celah untuk melepaskan penutup terakhir tubuh kibum itu. Tentu saja ia tak butuh waktu yang lama, dan kini kibum sudah polos tanpa sehelai benagpun menutupi tubuh indahnya.

"kau cantik sayang,,,," siwon tak dapat menutupi kekagumannya saat ia melihat tubuh polos kibum yang menggoda.

Wajah kibum merona saat mendengar pujian siwon padanya. "stop talking,,,"

Siwon lalu kembali mencium bibir kibum ganas. Tangan kibum memengangi tengkuk siwon untuk makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan siwon bergerilya ke belahan dalam paha kibum. Ia mengelus vagina kibum yang sedikit berkedut lalu tanpa aba-aba ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang kibum

"aargghhmmm,,," desahan kibum tertutup mulut siwon yang masih memangut bibirnya.

Jari-jari panjang siwon mengaduk-aduk lubang itu liar. Bahkan kini ia menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalamnya.

"ahhhmm,,ahhrrhhh…aasshh,,," kibum melepas paksa ciuman siwon karena tak kuat lagi menahan rasa nikmat yang ia terima di tubuhnya.

"aahh,,, aahh,,,faster,, ahh"

"as you wish my lady,,," siwon makin gencar mengerjai lubang kibum. Ia mengaduk lubang itu mencari titik terdalam yang sanggup ia capai.

"aahh,,,there,,, ahh morehhm…" kibum memekik keras saat jemai siwon menyentuh titik sensitfnya.

Swion tentusaja mengiyakan perintah istrinya itu. Dia menamabah tempo sodokan tangannya bahkan ia juga menambahkan satu jarinya lagi kedalam lubangkibum

"aarrhh,,, aahh,, asssshh,, euunngghh… woonn,,, aahh,, iihh,," kibum bergerak gelisah. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Tangannya meremas apapun yang ia temukan untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia terima.

Seiring kuatnya sodokan tangannya, payudara kibum ikut bergerak indah. Melihat itu siwon langsung menyerang lagi benda kenyal itu dan langsung menyedotnya. Kibum makin frustasi dengan ulah siwon. Dua titik ransangnya di serang secara bersamaan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah, tak ada lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Sesuaatu yang membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"aahh,, I wann,,aah,, ahh,,,"

Siwon paham, kibum akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Makanya ia makin menambah kuat sosdokan tangannya. Dan akhirnya tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya.

"aaarrrgghhh,,,," kibum memekik keras

Siwon lalu turun kedepan vagina kibum dan menjilat benda kemerahan itu. Ia menyedot habis cairan kibum tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun. Kibum tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Susah paya ia mengatur nafasnya pasca orgasmenya.

Selesai membersihkan vagina kibum siwon bermaksud mencium lagi bibir namun respon kibum membuatnya berhenti.

"hhuueekk,,, hhuueekk,,," kibum langsung mendorong tubuh siwon yang hendak menciumnya. Kibum mendadak mual mencium bau cairannya sendiri.

"hhuueekk,,,huueekk,,," dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Siwon langsung menegjar kibum karena kawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

"gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

"hhueekk,, hhueekkk,,," kibum tak sanggup menjawab

Siwon memijat pelan tengkuk kibum untuk membantuny. Setelah beberapa saat kibum sudah berangsur-angsur membaik.

"sudah merasa lebih baik?" kata siwon sambil terus memijit tengkuk kibum.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "sebaiknya kau istirahat, bummie." Imbuh siwon. Lalu siwon segera mengangkat tubuh polos kibum. Dia menidurkan kibum di ranjang lalu beralih ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambilkan piama kibum. Tanpa ragu Ia membantu kibum memakai bajunya sebelum menyelimuti tubuh istrinya itu.

"tidurlah,," katanya lalu ia berbalik pergi namun tangan kibum mencekal lengannya.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya kibum

Siwon berbalik dan menatap kibum lembut. "aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Kata siwon.

Kibum sepertinya paham maksud siwon. Ia merasa tak enak pada suaminya itu. Siwon tahu kibum merasa tak enak padanya. Dia mengelus rambut kibum sayang.

"gwaenchana,, sebaiknya kau tidur saja." Kata siwon lalu mengecup kening kibum.

Siwon lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. "hhhhh… kurasa aku harus bermain solo…" keluhnya pelan.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA # KETAWA NISTA

Pasti semua pada sebel ama aku yang udah dengan teganya membuat wonppa main solo khannnn?

Waaiisitt,,, tenang saudara-saudara entar mereka juga tetep bakalan nc-an kok tenang aja. Tinggal tunggu waktu ajah kallee,,,,

Makanya kalo pingin liad mereka yadongan,, repiunya di banyakin okaii,,,siapa tahu pas aku liad repiu kalian banyak aku jadi semangat yadongin mereka.#ups,,

Udah ah kayanya aku kebanyakan ngomong nih

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan,,,

See yaa,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

"sudah merasa lebih baik?" kata siwon sambil terus memijit tengkuk kibum.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "sebaiknya kau istirahat, bummie." Imbuh siwon. Lalu siwon segera mengangkat tubuh polos kibum. Dia menidurkan kibum di ranjang lalu beralih ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambilkan piama kibum. Tanpa ragu Ia membantu kibum memakai bajunya sebelum menyelimuti tubuh istrinya itu.

"tidurlah,," katanya lalu ia berbalik pergi namun tangan kibum mencekal lengannya.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya kibum

Siwon berbalik dan menatap kibum lembut. "aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Kata siwon.

Kibum sepertinya paham maksud siwon. Ia merasa tak enak pada suaminya itu. Siwon tahu kibum merasa tak enak padanya. Dia mengelus rambut kibum sayang.

"gwaenchana,, sebaiknya kau tidur saja." Kata siwon lalu mengecup kening kibum.

Siwon lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. "hhhhh… kurasa aku harus bermain solo…" keluhnya pelan.

Part fourteen

Paginya kibum memaksakan diri untuk bangun meski kepalanya masih pusing. Dia melihat sebelah ranjangnya sudah tidak ada siwon.

"apa dia sudah berangkat?" gumam kibum sendiri.

Dia lalu melirik jam kecil yang ada disebelahnya. "hhhh,, pantas, sudah jam sembilan." Kibum lalu beranjak bangun dengan menahan pening yang melanda kepalanya. Dia memaksakan diri ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

Tak lama kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan langsung mencari baju untuknya pergi ke kantor. Setelah memoles sedikit wajahnya agar tak terlihat pucat, kibum sudah siap berangkat.

"kau mau kemana bummie chagie..?" terdengar teriakan mertuanya dari bawah saat melihat kibum menuruni tangga.

"aku harus kekantor, omma. Ada dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan." Kata kibum sambil menerusakn langkahnya.

"tapi wonnie berpesan padaku bahwa kau tak boleh kekantor dulu."

Kibum memandang mertuanya itu sambil tersenyum "aku sudah lebih baik omma, aku harus menyelesaiakn tugasku." Kata kibum

"tapi kau kan masih sakit chagi, bahkan kemarin kau pulang sampai digendong begitu.." kata mertuanya cemas.

"tapi ini tugas omma,,"

Ibunya sudah hendak memprotes keputusan kibum tapi kibum menduluinya "aku janji kalau aku pusing lagi aku akan langsung pulang.." kata kibum sambil menunjukan wajah memelasnya.

"hhhhh,,, baiklah,, terserah kau sajalah bummie. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakan pesan kuda itu. Kau harus janji langsung pulang kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, arra? Aku tak mau jadi sasaran amukan kuda jelek itu" mertuanya itu menatap kibum serius.

Kibum mengangguk paham, "arraseo, omma. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang ne?"

"sebaiknya kau diantar pak Han saja,ne, nanti pulangnya kau bersama siwon." Sarannya

Kibum mengangguk. "ne, omma. Baiklah aku berangkat sekarang." kata kibum lalu beringsut memeluk mertuanya itu.

"ne, hati-hati."

kibum sampai dikantor sekitar jam sepuluh dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"eh,, kenapa anda masuk jaksa Choi? Bukankah anda sedang tidak enak badan?" kata min young sedikit kaget saat melihat kibum muncul tiba-tiba.

"ah,, iya. Aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan."

"tapi.?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Sudah lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu min young-ssi."

Meski hendak protes, namun min young mengurunkan niatnya. Setelah melihat tak ada lagi protes dari anak buahnya, kibum langsung duduk di kursinya dan mulai bekerja. Lama dia menghabiskan waktu sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Nampaknya jaksa kita ini masih sibuk menyempurnakan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan minggu nanti. Bahkan kibum juga tak menanggapi ajakan makan siang kedua asistennya saking fokusnya.

Sakian lama menatap layar, mata kibum terasa mulai perih. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya da memijit pelan daerah sekitar mata dan hidungnya. Sambil terus memijit ekor matanya melirik jam yang ada di sebelahnya.

"sudah jam tiga?" gumamnya.

Kibum hendak berdiri, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing bahkan ia nyaris jatuh jika dong joon tak segera menangkapnya.

"anda baik-baik saja jaksa Choi?" kata dong joon cemas.

Kibum tak sanggup menjawa karena rasa psing itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

"jaksa Choi?" ulang dong joon

"ah,, gwaenchana.. aku hanya mendadak pusing." Kata kibum lalu beringsut mencoba berdiri dia atas kakinya sendiri.

"sebaiknya anda pulang saja jaksa Choi, wajah anda pucat sekali."

Kibum hanya tersenyum lemah." Ne, kurasa aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kata kibum lalu berjalan menjauh namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba kibum merasa semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Rasa pusing di kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa membuka matanya dengan benar. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba membuka matanya. Putih,, itulah yang ia tangkap saat ia membuka matanya.

"kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara seorang namja.

Kibum menoleh mencari sumber suara itu kemudian ia mendapati siwon duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"apa ada yang sakit, bummie?" katanya lagi.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Siwon menatap kibum dengan wajah yang sulit di tebak. Mungkin campuran antara rasa cemas dan kesal padanya.

"bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak ke kantor? Kenapa kau masih kesana?" katanya dengan nada yang lumayan tidak enak.

Kibum hanya diam tak sedikitpun ada niatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan siwon barusan.

"hhhh,, mendengarmu pingsan aku hampir saja kabur dari ruang sidang tadi. Aku benar-benar panik sampai tak bisa berfikir jernih." Adu siwon.

"aku langsung berlari kesini sesaat setelah aku menyelesaikan sidangku. Kau tahu aku bahkan sampai menerobos lalu lintas untuk segera sampai disini. Untung saja tak ada polisi tadi." Imbuhnya

"mianhae,," kata kibum lirih.

Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan "hhhh…kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sejak semalam, jadi bisakah kau tidak tambah membuatku lebih khawatir lagi?" kata siown sambil mengusap pelan rambut kibum yang tergerai.

Kibum mengaguuk lemah. "anak baik" goda siwon lalu mengecup pelan punggung tangan kibum.

"Ehem…"

Terdengar suara deheman seseorang yang membuat keduanya menatap keasal suara.

"selamat sore Tuan muda Choi." Sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang diindikasikan sebagai seorang dokter dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"ah,, selamat sore juga Jung uisanim,,," balas siwon ramah.

Dokter itu berjalan mendekat kemudian menjabat tangan siwon erat. Sepertiya mereka berdua saling mengenal.

"sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu, woniie,," katanya ramah

Siwon tersenyum "ne, ahjussi. Bagaimana kabar ahjuma jung-ku?" balas siwon.

"dia baik-baik saja. Oiya.. ini istrimu,eoh?" Tanya dokter itu lagi

Siwon mengangguk "ne, ahjussi. Eum,, kalau boleh aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada istriku?"

Bukannya menjawab dokter itu malah tersenyum sambil menatap siwon "kenapa kau malah tersenyum, ahjussi?" kata siwon bingung.

"dia tidak sakit, wonnie, itu hal yang wajar baginya." Jawab dokter itu lagi.

Kening siwon mengernyit bingung "apa maksud anda, ahjussi. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu?"

Dokter itu lalu menjabat tangan siwon erat "selamat, istrimu sedang hamil."

Mata siwon dan kibum sontak membulat mendengar hal yang baru saja mereka dengar

"hh,,hamil?" kata keduanya bersamaan.

Doker itu mengangguk pelan. "ne, karena usia kandungannya masih tiga minggu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik wonnie, dalam usia kandungan semuda itu apa saja bisa membuat janin yang sedang istrimu kandung mengalami ganguan. Terlebih lagi jika istrimu ini sampai mengalami stress."

"kusarankan agar kau beristirahat sejenak, atau bisa juga untuk sementara kau mengambil cuti, setidaknya sampai keadaanmu lebih baik." Saran dokter itu sambil menatap kibum.

Kibum menatap siwon lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil cemberut. "terima kasih atas saran anda ahjussi." Kata siwon

"ne, sama-sama, baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau sudah bisa membawa pulang istrimu sekarang tapi lebih baik lagi jika ia mau sehari menginap disni."

"aku mau pulang saja. Tempat ini membuatku makin pusing" potong kibum langsung

"ah,, baiklah, kau bisa pulang tapi ingat saranku tadi, ne." pesan dokter itu

"ah,, aku juga sudah menuliskan resep vitamin untuk istrimu. Kau ambil dulu obatnya baru pulang, arra?" imbuhnya

Siwon mengangguk paham "ne, ahjussi."

Lalu dokter itu meninggalkan kibum dan siwon. Setelah dokter itu pergi baik siwon maupun kibum sama-sama diam. Mereka berdua sibuk memikirkan tentang kehamilan kibum.

"I'm pregnant?"

batin kibum sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih datar.

Siwon melihat kibum mengelus perutnya. Jujur dia masih bingung dan terkejut, tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa sanagt senang. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak gembira bakal memiliki anak?

Dia berjalan mendekat ketempat kibum berbaring. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kibum erat.

Meski bingung kibum membalas pelukan siwon. "ada apa?" katanya.

Siwon masih tak bergeming. "hei.. kau kenapa?" ulang kibum

"kau hamil, bummie" kata siwon lirih

"aku tahu, aku sudah mendengarnya tadi, lalu?"

Siwon melepaskan pelukanya lalu beralih menatap wajah kibum dalam. "aku minta maaf" kata siwon

"aku tahu ini semua terjadi bukan atas kehendak kita. Aku melamarmu, kita menikah bahkan sampai kehamilanmu sekarang. Aku sadar kau masih sangat muda dan kau pasti juga punya banyak hal yang ingin kau raih nantinya tapi kehamilanmu sekarang pasti akan merubah segalanya. Jujur aku sangat senang kau hamil tapi aku tahu ini tak adil bagimu. Mungkin dengan kehamilanmu kau akan kehilangan semua mimpimu, karirmu dan semua yang kaummmppptt…"

Kibum membungkam mulut siwon dengan jarinya. " stop talking horsey boy.." kata kibum pelan.

Siwon masih diam sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. "siapa yang bilang aku tidak suka aku hamil,eoh?" katanya.

"tapi, kehamilanmu mungkin akan menghambat karirmu.." jawab siwon.

Kibum mendengus kesal "lalu kau ingin aku bagaiman? Kau tak menginginkan anak ini?" katanya

Siwon buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "tentu saja aku menginginkannya, tapi sekali lagi aku tak mau hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja. Kalau boleh jujur awalnya aku memang sedikit ragu dengan pernikahan kita apalagi dengan perasaanku padamu. Tapi sejalan dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini aku menjadi semakin yakin bahwa aku memang menyukaimu. Tanpa sadar kehadiranmu menyita banyak ruang dalam hatiku. Senyummu, tatapan tajammu bahkan suara omelanmu terdengar bagai nyanyian merdu di telingaku." kata siwon pelan

"tapi sekali lagi aku katakan aku tak mau hanya mementingkan perasaanku saja. Aku juga harus mengharagai pendapatmu dan terlebih lagi perasaanmu. Meski aku benar-benar mencintamu dan menginginkan anak itu, tapi jika kau tidak menginginkanya aku bisa apa."

Siwon berkata sambil menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap manik hitam kibum saat berbicara. Mendengar kata-kata siwon hati kibum bergetar. Dia sungguh tak menyangka seorang siwon yang ia fikir sebagai namja menyebalkan dulunya, kini berubah menjadi namja yang begitu lembut dan melankolis sekarang.

Kibum lalu menagkup wajah siwon dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangat wajah itu sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Diwajah itu kibum melihat banyak sekali keraguan yang tergurat. Kibum mengelus pipi putih suaminya itu pelan.

"Have you finished, yet?" kata kibum.

Siwon mengangguk. "You wanna know my answer?"

Lagi-lagi siwon mengangguk. "No mater what I said you have to accept it, okay?"

Sekali lagi siwon mengangguk lemah. "Allright this is my answer." Kata kibum sebelum menarik siwon lalu mengecup lembut bibir namja yang sejak sebulan lalu resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba kibum mau tak mau siwon hanya bisa mematung sambil membulatkan matanya bingung. Otaknya seakan berhenti bergerak saat ia merasakan lagi bibir kenyal kibum diatas bibirnya.

Sesaat kemudian kibum melepas ciumannya dan menatap siwon. "I love you too, my horsey boy." Kata kibum pelan sambil tersyum manis. Sangat manis

Wajah siwon yang semuala kelabu langsung berubah cerah setelah ia mendengar jawaban kibum. Dia langsung memeluk wanita cantik itu erat.

"gomawo,, gomawo,, saranghae,,," katanya sambil tanpa berhenti mengecupi bahu kibum.

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan punggung siwon.

Setelah menyudahi acara lovey-dovey mereka, keduanya lalu bergegas pulang karena kibum merengek pada siown sudah tak betah lama-lama di rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan tangan kibum tak sedikitpun terlepas dari genggaman siwon. Bahkan sesekali siwon mengecup pungung tangan kibum sayang.

"sebaiknya kita bertemu dengan semua tim kita sekarang." Kata siwon saat keduanya berhenti di lampu merah.

Kibum menatap siwon heran "why?"

"kita harus sedikit mengubah susuan tugasnya. Kau sedang hamil jadi aku tak mengizinkamu untuk masuk kesana." Kata siwon tegas.

Kibum tak menjawab, ia cukup tahu dia tidak dalam kondisi yang baik jika ia memaksa masuk dalam keadaan ia hamil."lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya kibum balik.

"entahlah, aku juga masih belum tahu. Maka dari itu sebaiknya kita berkumpul saja dulu, lalu kita akan membahas hal itu lebih lainjut." Kata siwon

Kibum mengangguk setuju." Okay, aku akan menghubungi yang lainya. Kita langsung ke tempat kyuhyun saja." Kata kibum

Siwon mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya saat lampu sudah beralih hijau..

.

.

.

Sekitar jam tujuh malam semua tim sudah berkumpul lengkap. Meski mereka masih belum tahu kenapa mereka semua dipanggil, tapi toh mereka tetap datang.

"terima kasih sudah datang, aku tahu kalian semua pasti bingung kenapa kita semua harus berkumpul lagi disini." Kata siwon memulai acara.

"dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengatakan bahwa akan ada perubahan dalam susuan tugas yang akan kita laksanakan minggu nanti."

Wajah semua yang ada disana menjadi semakin bingung. "what did you mean, choi?" kata kyuhyun

"perbahan seperti apa? Apa rencana kita sudah ketahuan?" Tanya donghae

Siwon menggeleng "bukan, bukan begitu. Hhh,, bagaimana ya,," kata siwon bingung sendiri.

"I'm pregnant" kata kibum tiba-tiba.

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada kibum "mwo?" seru eunhyuk

"Are you serious?" kyuhyun menatap kakaknya itu tajam.

Kibum mengangguk "maka dari itu tak mungkin aku yang masuk kesana. Aku sadar keadaan fisikku tak cukup prima untuk menyusup kesana. Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta saran kalian. Waktu kita tak banyak, tapi maaf karena aku semuanya jadi kacau," kibum menunjukan wajah menyesalnya.

"ah,, mana bisa begitu, kehamilan itu bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Mana boleh kau merasa menjadi pengacau dalam hal ini, kibum-ssi." Kata sungmin semangat.

"iya, mana boleh kau berkata begitu. Seharusnya kau senang kau hamil, bodoh!" kesal eunhyuk

"tapi,, mungkin aku,,"

"tsskk,, berhenti membantah! Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kita pasti punya jalan lain untuk masalah ini. Sudah kau tak perlu menunjukan wajah bersalahmu itu didepan kami." Imbuh eunhyuk

"apa yang dikatakan inspektur dan jaksa Lee benar jaksa Choi. Di ruangan ini begitu banyak orang dengan pemikiran yang luas dan cerdas jadi kau tak perlu khawatir soal rencana kita." Sang woo sebagai atasan ikut menyemangati kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lega mendengar respon positif dari semua timnya.

"You don't have to be worrying Choi. Don't you remember you have a genius brother, like me huh?" kata kyuhyun santai sambil memainkan psp di tanganya.

Dia mempause game yang tadi dimainkannya dan menatap kibum "I'll handle yours and you take mine, okay?"

"maksudmu apa kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya eunhyuk.

"We'll exchange our job. Kibum will stay in the car to do my job and I'll go inside the computer room to do hers." Jawab kyuhyun santai.

"apa kau yakin kau bisa?" kali ini donghae yang bertanya.

"Absolutey! I know who I am."

"Don't go by yourself, kyu." Saran kibum

"I think you have to take sungmin-ssi with you." Imbuhnya

Kyuhyun memandang kibum tak suka "why I should take her?" serunya

"She can help you, don't you remember she can do a martial art. She can fight and protecting you both."

Kyuhyun masih ingin protes. "And she is a woman. You know sometime a woman can do unthinkable thing. I assure you she will help you to finish it."

Kyuhyun akhirya memilih mengalah. "okay, I'll go with her."

Kibum mengangguk puas. "jadi nanti donghae-ssi, eunhyuk-ssi lalu ditambah kyuhyun dan sungmin-ssi menyamar sebagai pelayan. Jaksa kepala dan kau wonnie akan mendatangi acara sebagai tamu undangan. Aku akan tetap berada dimobil untuk memantau keadaan dan membuat sedikit kekacauan agar kibum dan siwon bisa menyusup kedalam, lalu aku minta anda menenpatkan beberapa anak buah anda untuk berjaga, siapa tahu ada al yang tidak di inginkan sungmin-ssi." Kata kibum

"baik, kibum-ssi." Jawab sungmin singkat.

"karena semuanya sudah beres, sebaiknya kita semua segera pulang. Kita harus menyiapkan fisik dan mental kita untuk misi besar kita dua hari lagi." Pesan sang woo

"siap pak." Jawab semuanya kompak.

Lalu berangsur-angsur mereka semua pamit pulang. Kibum dan siwon yang paling akhir meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Take care of my sister, choi! I'll never let you go if somethng happen to her!" ancam kyuhyun pada siwon saat keduanya berjalan bersama.

Siwon menanggapi santai ancaman adik iparnya itu "I'll protect her with all of my body and soul. You can take my words." Jawab siwon dengan bahasa inggris yang sangat fasih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. "I'll take it, choi" gumamnya.

Lalu siwon menyusul kibum yang sudah berjalan sedikit didepanya. Ia langsung mengamit tangan kibum

"ibu hamil tidak boleh lelah, mau aku gendong, bummie chagi?" goda siwon.

Pipi kibum sontak merona mendengar siwon memangilnya begitu mesra. "tsskk,, tidak usah memangnya aku bayi pakai di gendong segala." Rutuknya.

Sepulangnya mereka kerumah, mereka segera menyampaikan berita bahagia itu pada kedua orang tua siwon. Mendengar mereka akan segera mendapat cucu sontak saja wajah tuan dan nyonya besar Choi itu berseri hebat.

"aku akan menjadi harabeoji? Ahhahahahah,, aku akan punya cucu,,," choi sung hyun aka ayah siwon berteriak-teriak tak jelas

"aku akan jadi halemonie,,,astaga,, aku senang sekali, aku harus segera menelpon chullie, dia pasti senang sekali mendengar kabar ini." Seru ibu siwon tak kalah heboh

Melihat kedua orang tuanya begitu gembira membuat hati siwon sangat bahagia. Sampai-sampai matanya berkaca-kaca.

"hei,, ada apa?" kibum yang sadar perubahan emosi siwon langsung mendekat dan mengusap pelan dada siwon.

"ah,, eobseo,, aku hanya terlalu gembira, bummie. Gomawo karena kau aku bisa membuat appa dan ommaku terlihat begitu gembira" Kata siwon lalu memeluk kibum sayang.

"aku juga bahagia bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia." Jawab kibum sambil membalas pelukan siwon.

.

.

.

"Semuanya siap dalam posisi masing-masing." Suara kibum terdengar di setiap telinga timnya yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah alat cangih buatan kyuhyun. Alat itu sangat kecil. Ukuranya hanya sebesar tindikan tapi alat itu biasa menjadi alat komunikasi mereka.

"siap." Jawab semuanya kompak.

"donghae, eunhyuk, sungmin dan kyuhyun segera berbaur bersama pelayan-pelayan yang lain dan mulai pengamatan." Perintah kibum

"ne," jawab mereka kompak.

"jaksa kepala, dan siwon akan segera masuk sebentar lagi. Sebisa mungkin kalian harus saling berinteraksi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaaan, mengerti." Kata kibum lagi.

"ne." seru mereka kompak

"baiklah, mari kita mulai!"

TBC

YAAAAKKK DAN CUUTTT!

Siapa yang pada mau tahu rencana mereka tunjuk tangan?

Kalo pada mau jangan lupa repiuannya,ne,,,,

Kalo repiunya banyak aku bakalan semanhgat buat lanjutin ini epep dan gak menutup kemungkinan aka nada nc-an lagi di chap depan.

Heheheheheh# ketawa nista

Well udah ahh cuap-cuapnya

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

"Semuanya siap dalam posisi masing-masing." Suara kibum terdengar di setiap telinga timnya yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah alat cangih buatan kyuhyun. Alat itu sangat kecil. Ukuranya hanya sebesar tindikan tapi alat itu biasa menjadi alat komunikasi mereka.

"siap." Jawab semuanya kompak.

"donghae, eunhyuk, sungmin dan kyuhyun segera berbaur bersama pelayan-pelayan yang lain dan mulai pengamatan." Perintah kibum

"ne," jawab mereka kompak.

"jaksa kepala, dan siwon akan segera masuk sebentar lagi. Sebisa mungkin kalian harus saling berinteraksi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaaan, mengerti." Kata kibum lagi.

"ne." seru mereka kompak

"baiklah, mari kita mulai!"

Chapter fifteen

"kau sudah siap, wonnie?" kata kibum melalui alat yang terpasang di telinganya.

"ne, aku akan segera masuk bersama jaksa kepala. Mobilku sudah sampai di depan lobby." Jawab siwon.

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Sebisa mungkin kita semua harus saling berkomunikasi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan." Pesan kibum.

"ne, arraseo."

Siwon dan sang woo keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam. Kibum bisa melihat dua orang timnya itu berjalan masuk melalui kamera cctv yang berhasil ia bajak sebelumnya. Sebelum melakukan misi hari ini, terlebih dulu kibum dan kuhyun saling membantu untuk memanipulasi cctv di semua ruangan yang ada di gedung ini untuk memuluskan rencana mereka.

"siwon dan jaksa kepala sudah masuk," kata kibum memberi informasi.

"ya, kami sudah tahu. Kami melihatnya masuk beberapa saat yang lalu.' Jawab sungmin.

"lakukan tugas kalian sebagai pelayan seperti yang lainnya. Tunggu sampai setengah jam lagi. Aku harus memastikan semua cctv sudah aku sesuaikan." Kata kibum.

"ne," jawab eunhyuk.

Selesai bicara dengan eunhyuk, kibum melanjutkan misinya memanipulasi semua cctv yang ada di gedung berlantai 15 itu. sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian kibum sudah berhasil membuat gambar tampilan yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"baiklah, aku sudah menyelesaika tugasku. Sekarang giliran kyuhyun dan sungmin-ssi yang beraksi." Kata kibum.

"hmm,, I get'it." Jawab kyuhyun

"baik jaksa choi." Sahut sungmin semangat.

"sebentar lagi aku akan mematikan lampu diruangan pesta sekitar lima menit. Sebisa mungkin kalian segera pergi dari sana dan langsung menuju ruang server yang ada di lantai paling atas gedung. Ruangan itu ada di lantai 16."

"eh,, bukankah lantai gedung ini hanya sampai 15?" kata sungmin bingung.

"memang begitu yang tertulis di mana-maan tapi sebenarnya ada sebuah lantai lagi di atasnya. Mereka menyebutnya lantai x. lantai rahasia." Jelas kibum.

"ah,, jadi begitu. Baiklah jaksa choi, Aku mengerti."

"are you ready kyu?" Tanya kibum sekali lagi.

"yeah,," jawab kyuhyun.

"baiklah,, it's show time…." Kata kibum lalu menekan tombol enter pada kibor laptopnya dan seketika lampu seluruh gedung padam. Teriakan panik langsung terdengar dari seluruh tamu undangan.

"sudah dimulai.." batin siwon.

"kami mohon semuanya tenang,, petugas kami sedang mencari sumber masalahnya. Kami mohon semuanya tenang." Kata seseorang dengan suara lantang berusaha meredakan kepanikan puluhan tamu undangan yang hadir di sana.

Lima menit kemudian lampu kembali menyala terang benderang.

"hhh,,,, aku sampai kaget, untung lampunya segera menyala." Kata seorang gadis muda dengan dandanan super menor yang berdiri tak jauh dari siwon.

"ne, chagi,, aku juga sedikit takut tadi." Kata seorang lagi. Dilihat dari kemiripan wajahnya mungkin mereka ibu dan anak.

"apa kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah pergi?" kata siwon dengan suara berbisik.

"ne, dia sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab donghae melalui alatnya.

"kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah naik lift menuju lantai 15. Selebihnya ia harus melewati pintu berportal dengan akses khusus untuk masuk kedalam lantai 16." Ujar kibum member informasi.

"ah,, apa dia bisa masuk kesana?" Tanya eunhyuk khawatir.

"dia terlalu pintar untuk dihentikan oleh alat seperti itu eunhyuk-ssi." Jawab kibum santai

"sebaiknya kita lihat saja perkembangan selanjutnya." Timpal donghae.

Lalu kibum kembali melihat layar laptopnya. Disana ia jelas melihat kyuhyun sedang menyusup tapi yang terlihat oleh pihak keamaan gedung lain, yang terlihat dilayar mereka adalah keadaan lorong yang sepi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu."

"kau sudah sampai di depan portal itu, ne?" tanya kibum pada kyuhyun.

"yes, I am. I'll open this first." Kata kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tablet pc dari tas ransel yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun menyambungkan sebuah kabel kecil ke alat yang ada di depan pintu kemudian mengetikkan kode-kode aneh di atasnya.

Sungmin menatap serius semua gerak-gerik kyuhyun yang sedang serius membuka pintu besar berpengaman itu.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara

"grraakk…" pintu itu terbuka. "Welcome, sir" lalu terdengar suara seorang perempuan digital.

"I've open it. I'll enter the server room now." Kata kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau sungmin harus mengakui namja tengik satu ini pandai atau lebih tepatnya jenius. Bagaimana tidak dalam hitungan menit dia sudah berhasil membuka pintu berpengaman itu lebar.

"ayo masuk," kata kyuhyun pada sungmin.

"eh, ne,," jawab sungmin sedikit gagap karena ia sempat melamun tadi. Sungmin segera mengikuti langkah kyuhyun yang beberapa meter di depannya.

"kita tinggal menunggu kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan misi kita selesai, bukan?" tanya eunhyuk

"ne, jaksa Lee, setelah kyuhyun-ssi berhasil mencapa ruangan server dan mengambil semua data yang kita butuhkan, kita akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Jawab sang woo.

"kami sudah sampai di depan ruangan server." Terdengar suara sungmin di telinga mereka.

"kyuhyun-ssi sedang berusaha membuka pintunya." Imbuh sungmin. Rupanya sungmin menggantikan kyuhyun mengirim kabar sehingga kyuhyun bisa berkonsentrasi pada pintu itu saja.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan tablet pc-nya. Rupanya dia sudah mendigitalkan pindai retina dan sidik jari tuan jang. Tak berapa lama lampu di depan pintu yang semula merah berganti hijau namun sayangnya pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

"eh,, pintunya tidak mau terbuka? Padahal lampunya sudah berubah hijau?" kata sungmin.

"What happen kyu?" tanya kibum sesaat setelah ia mendengar kata sungmin.

"The gateway isn't open." Jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"How can?" kibum bertanya balik.

"I don't know. I'll find out soon." Jawab kyuhyun. Baru sebentar ia menutup mulutnya alat yang digunakan sebagai kunci itu memmunculkan sebuah layar hologram.

"Welcome to the center, sir. Please answer the question before you enter this room." Kata hologram itu.

"shit!" umpat kyuhyun

"What's wrong kyu?" suara kibum mulai terdengar panik

"sabar bummie,, kau harus tenang. ingat kau sednag hamil. Ingat pesan dokter." Terdengar suara siwon tiba-tiba.

Kibum langsung menghirup udara dari mulutnya dan menghembuskannya pelan untuk meredam kepanikannya. Cara Ini biasa ia lakukan saat ia merasa tertekan.

"ne, arraseo wonnie." Jawab kibum.

"orang ini pintar juga. Dia tak hanya memakai sidik jari dan pindai retina tapi juga membuat sebuah pertanyan untuk memastikan bahwa hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk kedalamnya." Gumam kyuhyun sendiri.

"jadi sekarang bagaiman kyuhyun-ssi?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang sedang bergumam pelan.

"sebentar, kita harus menunggu pertanyaan itu keluar." Jawab kyuhyun.

Lalu mucul sebuah gambar jam pasir di layar hologram itu." jam pasir?" kata sungmin

Kemudian muncul deretan angka dan huruf membentang lebar di depan mereka. "diantara jejeran huruf dan angka berikut ini carilah yang mana yang merupakan teman dari jam pasir"

Begitulah bunyi tulisan yang tercetak di layar. "teman jam pasir,, hhh astaga! Apa maksudnya?" Sungmin memekik histeris.

"waktu anda satu menit dari sekarang." Lalu terdengar suara sekali lagi kemudian layar itu menunjukan sebuah hitungan mudur.

"satu menit? Astaga kau pasti bercanda?" sungmin sudah mulai histeris. Disaat sungmin mulai panik kyuhyun justru diam sambil melihat deretan angka yang ia lihat di depannya. Urutanya 1,H,0,T,2,S,9,8,V,4,M,F.

"angka dan huruf yang merupakan teman dari jam pasir? Hhmm menarik" batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menatap serius deretan angka dan huruf itu lebih fokus. Otaknya berputar keras untuk menemukan maksud dari pertanyaan itu"Jam pasir adalah alat yang bisa berfungsi dengan kedua sisinya. Seperti apapun kita membolak-balikkan bagian atas dan bawahnya ia akan tetap sama, pasirnya akan tetap keluar dari celah kecil yang ada di tengahnya."

"dengan kata lain aku harus mencari mana saja yang bisa digunakan meski kita membaliknya?"

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk keningnya pelan. "aku tahu jawabannya."

Lalu ia menekan kombinasi angka dan huruf yang ada di depannya. Berururan H,0,S,9,8.M. benar saja sesaat kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka padahal waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal bebetrapa detik saja.

"ah, terbuka?" pekik sungmin lega.

"sudah terbuka?" terdengar sahutan dari saluran lainnya.

"ne, jaksa Lee,, kami sudah masuk sekarang. Kyuhyun-ssi sedang mencoba mengcopy datanya." Lapor sungmin.

"Son of the bitch!" kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengumpat.

"ada apa lagi sekarang?" giliran siwon yang bertanya.

"entahlah aku juga tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun-ssi berteriak sendiri" jawab sungmin.

"Something happen kyu?" tanya kibum.

"Yeah, I face another question." Jawab kyuhyun pelan.

"maksudmu?" tanya kibum.

"This computer don't want to open before I answer a question." jawab kyuhyun.

"What's question?"

"dari deretan teman jam pasir tadi, manakah yang merupakan jam pasir berhenti? That's the question."

Kibum berfikir sambil mencermati lagi kata-kata kyuhyun padanya. Sama halnya dengan kyuhyun ia juga mulai berfikir.

"waktu anda tiga puluh detik dari sekarang. melebihi waktu yang ditentukan, pintu akan otomatis terkunci." Kata monitor itu tiba-tiba.

"apa? setengah menit?" sungmin dan yang lainnya kompak menjerit histeris minus kibum dan kyuhyun tentu saja.

Dua Kim bersaudara itu memutar otak mereka keras. Tekanan yang mereka rasakan jauh lebih besar ketimbang sidang-sidang yang mereka tempuh dalam meraih gelar kesarjanaan mereka sebelumnya.

"lima belas detik lagi, kyuhyun-ssi."sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih diam mematung.

"apa dia tidak takut,eoh? Terkunci di ruangan ini? Hhh… sampai matipun aku tak mau!" batin sunghmin kalut.

Kyuhyun lalu membayangkan sebuah jam pasir di otaknya. "jam pasir bekerja saat kita mebalikkannya. Pasir yang atas akan bergerak kebawah sampai habis. Jam pasir dikatakan berhenti jika tak ada lagi pasir yang keluar, atau dia terguling kesamping sehingga kedua pasirnya terhenti di dalam setengah lingkaran yang ada di dalamnya, tapi digambar itu tak ada gambar jam pasir yang terguling hanya ada H,0,S,9,8.M, dari keenamnya ada satu yang merupaka jam pasir berhenti." Analisis kyuhyun.

"sebuah huruf atau angka yang merupakan lambang dari jam pasir berhenti. Keadaan yang membuat jam pasir berhenti mengalirkan pasir." Kibum ikut berfikir bersama kyuhyun.

Keduanya lalu sekali lagi mengamati bentuk ke enam symbol itu. lalu keduanya memekik keras

"aha,," lalu kyuhyun menekan sebuah tombol tepat satu detik sebelummwaktunya habis.

"trriinng,,,," komputer besar itu meyala. "welcome to the center" begitulah yang terbaca di layar super besar itu.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kyuhyun segera mengambil semua data yang ada didalamnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Dia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"done!" kata kyuhun puas.

"sudah? Benarkah?" kata sungmin

Kyuhyun mengangguk."let's go out from here." Tanpa aba-aba kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin dan menggengamnya erat.

Sungmin tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan kyuhyun, tapi dia tak menolak. Dia merasa nyaman dengan genggaman kuat kyuhun pada tangannya.

"misi selesai. Semuanya segera berkumpul di tempat pertemuan." Perintah kibum.

"ne," sahut semuanya kompak.

Terlihat pasangan Lee langsung menuju pantry dan menyusup pergi. Siwon dan sang woo berpamitan dengan tuan Jang untuk mohon diri, sedangkan sungmin dan kyuhyun berlari keluar lewat pintu darurat. Mereka lalu menaiki sebuah motor sport milik kyuhyun yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"berpeganganlah, atau kau akan jatuh." Pesan kyuhyun sebelum ia menjalankan motornya.

"eh,, eum,, ne.." jawan sungmin gugup. Ia lalu meraih jaket yang kyuhyun pakai.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik gasnya kuat sehingga sungmin sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Mau tak mau ia mengeratkan pegangannya ke pinggang kyuhyun jika ia tak mau terjungkal kebelakang.

Kyuhun menyeringai mengerikan karena ia berhasil membuat sungmin memeluk pinggangnya.

"I'll get you bunny girl" batinnya sendiri.

Pintu mobil tempat kibum berada terbuka, lalu kedua pasangan lee masuk. "hhh,, aku hampir mati saja tadi. Misi kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan fikiran." Adu eunhyuk sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur lumayan deras dari pelipisnya.

"ne, kau benar, baby. Tuan jang benar-benar membuat kita semua spot jantung." Timpal donghae.

"yang penting kita sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, eoh? Ayo pulang aku sudah malas disini." Kata kibum

"siap,,! mari kita pergi…" kata donghae sebelum menginjak pedal gas mobil itu.

Semua tim sudah berada di dalam apertemen kyuhyun. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat lega sekarang. Semuanya segera melihat data yang tadi kyuhyun dapatkan. Benar saja semua bukti kejahatan tuan Jang tersebar dimana-mana. Muali dari penggelapan pajak, manipulasi asset, korupsi bahkan beberapa kasus pembunuhan.

"semua bukti yang kita perlukan untuk menyeret tuan jang sudah kita kantongi. Sekarang saatnya kita memenjaraka orang itu." kata sang woo puas

Semuanya mengangguk sepaham. "ne, jaksa kepala. Kita harus menyeret semua yang bersalah ke tempatnya."

"eum,, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" donghae tiba-tiba menyela.

"ne,? jawab sang woo.

"ahm, bukan pada anda jaks kepala. Tapi pada anda kyuhyun-ssi." Lanjut donghae

"eh, me?" kata kyuhyun kaget.

Donghae mengangguk. "aku tadi mendengar kau mendapat pertanyaan sebelum bisa masuh kedalam. Bisa kau jelaskan pertanyaan seperti apa itu, kyuhyun-ssi?" donghae terlihat begitu ingin tahu. Matanya berbinar dan matanya mengerjap lucu.

"ah,, itu. Pertanyaan tadi adalah seputar jam pasir dan didepanku ada deretan angka dan huruf yang tersaji untuk aku pilih. dari dua belas sandi itu aku harus bisa menemuka yag merupakan teman dari jam pasir." Jelas kyuhun

"boleh aku tahu apa saja sandinya?" kata donghae bersemangat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu meaih selembar kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"1,H,0,T,2,S,9,8,V,4,M,F. itu sandinya."

"lalu jawabanmu?" tanya donghae makin tertarik

"H,0,S,9,8.M."

"kenapa bisa itu?" sekarang giliran sungmin yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tablet pc dari ranselnya. Dia menyalakannya lalu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah selesai ia mambalikan benda itu ke hadapan semua orang.

"jam pasir adalah alat yang bisa digunakan dari dua arah. Maksudnnya kita tetap bisa menggunakannya meski kita memutar posisi benda itu keatas maupun ke bawah. Pasir di dalamnya akan tetap mengalir lewt celah yang ada di tengahnya." Jelas kyuhyun lalu menunjukan gambar sebuah jam pasir.

Dia mebolak-baikkan gambar itu untuk memperjelas penjelasaannya.

"ahh,, ne. lalu?" kata donghae lagi

"maka dari itu aku harus mencari mana saja huruf dan angka yang masih bias di gunakan meski aku membalikkannya. Perhatikan jawabanku ini. " lalu kyuhyun mengetikkan huruf H.

"huruf H, akan tetap menjadi H meski kita membalikknya, lalu angka 0, dia juga sama dan begitu pula selanjutnya."

Donghae menganguk paham. "ah,, arra. S tetap jadi S, lalu 9 jadi 6, 8 akan jadi 8 dan M jadi W bukan?" jawab donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "omona…, dia cerdik sekali." Puji eunhyuk.

"lalu, kau juga mendapatkan pertanyaan kedua bukan? Aku mendengarnya dari sungmin-ssi." Kata eunhyuk

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"yang kudengar kau harus mencari jam pasir berhenti dari teman jam pasir, bukan?" kata siwon

"Yes, it is." Jawab kyuhyun.

"lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya eunhyuk.

"Try to find out by your self guys." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miring.

Semua yang ada disana mendengus kesal minus kibum tentu saja. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya sejak saat kyuhyun masih di dalam sana.

"tsskk,, kau ini benar-benar!" keluh donghae.

Siwon, donghae, eunhyuk, sungmin dan sang woo tampak serius mengamati deretan angka dan huruf yang ada di tablet pc kyuhyun. Mereka memutar otak lama tapi sedikitpun tak bisa menebak maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

Donghae mengelengkan kepal sambil menggaruknya pelan. "tsskk,, apa sih maksdunya jam pasir berhenti?" keluhnya

"jam pasir dikatakan berhenti saat tak ada pasir yang keluar lewat lubang kecil yang ada di tengahnya. Atau bisa juga saat benda itu terguling kesamping sehingga pasirnya tertahan diantara cekungan jam. Dari ke enam lambing itu mana yang menunjukan jam pasir kosong atau terguling?" siwon mencoba menganalisa jawabannya. Ia memandang lagi deretan angka dan huruf itu tapi tiba-tiba siwon memekik keras.

"aha! Aku tahu jawabannya." Pekik siwon keras.

"really? What is it Choi?" kata kyuhyun.

"jawabanya H" jawab siwon percaya diri.

"eh? Kenapa H?" donghae memandang siwon heran

"jadi begini maksudnya, jam pasir dikatakan berhenti saat tak ada pasir yang keluar lewat lubang kecil yang ada di tengahnya. Atau bisa juga saat benda itu terguling kesamping sehingga pasirnya tertahan diantara cekungan jam. Dari ke enam lambang itu yang menunjukan jam pasir berhenti adalah huruf H. coba kalian perhatikan bentuh huruf itu, bentuknya seperti jam pasir yang terguling kesamping bukan?"

Semuanya kemudian memandang huruf H lebih seksama.

"ah,, iya juga. Aiiggoo,, aku tak sampai berfikir sejauh itu." Kata eunhyuk.

"kau hebat sekali siwon-ah." Puji donghae.

"aku tak ada apa-apanya disbanding kyuhyun. Dia bahkan bisa memecahkannya dalam setengah menit." Kata siwon merendah.

Semuanya mengangguk sepaham. "ne, ne… kau benar. Kau hebat sekali kyuhyun-ssi. kau jjang!" eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun kagum sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya kehadapan kyuhyun.

"baiklah karena hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kita semua segera pulang utuk istirahat. Aku tahu kalian semua lelah bukan? Besok aku akan segera mulai memproses kasus Jang dong gun." Kata sang woo

.

.

.

Kasus tuan Jang di proses langsung esok harinya. Karena sudah mengantongi semua bukti, kasusnya berjalan sangat cepat bahkan dalam waktu sebulan dia sudah dicopot dari jabatannya dan dipenjarakan tak lama berselang. Semua asset yang ia miliki di periksa oleh pihak kepolisian dan banyak juga yang dibekukan. Rumah, mobil bahkan tabungannya tak luput dari sasaran penyelidikan. Bahkan berita tentang kasusnya sampai menjadi headline surat kabar dan siaran berita di korea. Bahkan ada juga pihak asing yang meliput berita ini. Kekacauan tentu saja berdampak pada perekonomian korea, tapi pemerintah masih bisa mengendalikan semuanya sehingga tak terlalu menggoyahkan keadaan ekonomi negeri ginseng itu parah.

Sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak kasus itu mulai bergulir di pengadilan, selama itu pula silih berganti kasus datang pada ke empat jaksa pintar kita. Usia kandungan kibum juga sudah menginjak usia lima bulan. Perutnya yang dulunya rata sudah mulai terlihat membesar, meski begitu kibum tak mau berhenti menangani kasus.

"bummie,, minum susumu dulu, " pekik mertuanya saat melihat kibum turun dari tangga.

Dengan dibantu siwon kibum turun dari tangga dengan langkah tertatih. "tsskk,, sebaiknya kau pindah ke lantai bawah selama kibum hamil, wonnie. Kasihan kibum jika dia harus naik turun tangga." Kata ayah siwon

"ne, appa. Aku juga sudah berfikir kesana. Nanti aku akan meminta pelayan memindahkan barang kami kelantai bawah." Kata siwon

"bagus, nanti iar omma yang urus. Oiya bagaiman kabar cucu omma yang masih diperut,eoh?" ibu siwon berjalan mendekati kibum lalu membelai perut buncit kibum lembut. Tiba-tiba terasa tendangan dari perut kibum

"aiigoo,, cucu halemonie menendang eoh,,?" seru ibu siwon girang.

Melihat istriya begitu senang mendapat respon dari calon cucu mereka mau tak mau ayah siwon ikut ingin tahu.

"herabeoji juga ingin lihat juga,," katanya lalu ikut mendekat kearah kibum dan mengusap perut kibum lembut.

"hallo jagoan,, apa kabar? Kau sehat kan disana?" katanya

"duugg,," lagi-lagi lagi bayi kibum menendang seolah merepon sapaan kakeknya.

"aiiggo,, dia menendang, jinyeongie,, dia mengerti maksudku,, aigigoo,,!" orang paling kaya sekorea itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Saking bahagianya dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan baru.

"tentu saja, dia kan pandai." Seru siwon.

"kau sudah periksa ke dokter kan, chagi?" ibu siwon beralih menatap kibum.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "ne, omma. Kemarin kami sudah bertemu dengan dokter jung."

"oh, benarkah? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"kata dokter, dia sangat sehat. Bahkan dia sangat aktif di dalam saking sehatnya." Jawab kibum.

"bahkan tak jarang kibum memekik kaget saat dia terlalu keras menendang." Kata siwon sambil mengelus lembut perut kibum

"memang kau dulu tidak begitu,eoh?" ibu siwon memandang siwon sengit. "aku sering sekali meringis kesakitan saat kau menendang perut omma." Imbuhnya

"eh, jinjja? Aku kan tidak tahu omma?" jawab siwon polos.

Kibum terkekeh pelan "tidak apa dia menendangku, aku tahu, dia hanya bermaksud menujukan keinginannya. Sesakit apapun tak mengapa. Yang penting dia sehat." Kibum berkata sambil mengelus lembut perutnya. Dia terlihat begitu menyayangi anak yang masih ada dalam perutnya itu.

Semua yang ada disana tersenyum bahagia mendengar kata-kata kibum "begitulah seorang ibu, bummie. Kau harus sabar ne. oiya sudah ketahuan belum cucu omma ini namja atau yeoja?"

"namja omma. Kemarin dokter mengatakannya padaku." Dari wajahnya siwon terlihat senag sekali.

"jinjja? Wohaaa,,,! Daebak…! Kita akan punya cucu seorang namja!" pekik ibu siwon.

"aku akan mengajaknya bermain golf saat dia lahir nanti." Kata ayah siwon tiba-tiba.

Ibu siwon langsung memukul pelan lengan suaminya itu. "dia bahkan belum mengerti apa itu golf, choi!" kesalnya

"tsskk,, aku kan hanya ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa aku punya seorang cucu, yeobo." Rengeknya

Kibum dan siwo tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua orang tua itu.

"tsskk,, kalian seperti anak kecil saja,eoh! Sudah kami harus segera ke kantor." Potong siwon.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan itu di meja makan. Setelah selesai kibum dan siwon segera pamitan.

"jaga menantu dan calon cucuku baik-baik, arra!" pesan ibu siwon saat mengantar kibum dan siwon sampai didepan mobil mereka.

"ne, omma!" katanya. Dia lalu membantu kibum masuk kedalm mobil.

"kami pergi omma." Kata siwon lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor.

.

.

Bandara internasiona Incheon, korea selatan.

Seorang namja berkaca mata hitam tampak berjalan pelan melewati terminal kedatanagn luar negeri. Sambil menarik kopernya ia menyusuri padatnya bandara siang itu. Matanya yang tertutup kaca mata bergerak liar menyisir keadaan.

"aku pulang, appa" batinya.

"aku akan membuat perhitungan pada siapapun yang sudah menghancurkan kita! aku bersumpah, tak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu menghirup nafasnya lega selama aku masih ada. Aku Jang Woo young akan menuntut balas pada kalian semua!" batinnya.

TBC

Nah lho? Siapa yang dateng tuh?

Kayaknya di chap depan aku bakalan bikin konflik lumayan berat deh, aku mau sedikit nyiksa mereka.

Hahahahahahah# ketawa setan

Mungkin juga ini epep udah mau ending beberapa chap kedepan.

Doakan aku tetep on good mood ne,

Ayo-ayo yang udah baca repiuannya jangan lupa….

Kalo repiu banyak updatenya bakalan cepet.

Sampai ketemu di chap depan.

See ya…!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks.

Bandara internasiona Incheon, korea selatan.

Seorang namja berkaca mata hitam tampak berjalan pelan melewati terminal kedatanagn luar negeri. Sambil menarik kopernya ia menyusuri padatnya bandara siang itu. Matanya yang tertutup kaca mata bergerak liar menyisir keadaan.

"aku pulang, appa" batinya.

"aku akan membuat perhitungan pada siapapun yang sudah menghancurkan kita! aku bersumpah, tak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu menghirup nafasnya lega selama aku masih ada. Aku Jang Woo young akan menuntut balas pada kalian semua.

.

.

.

Part sixteen

Siwon sedang sibuk bermain dengan I pad di tangannya di ranjang king sizenya saat kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh indah itu hanya terbalut bathrobe putih yang terlihat sedikit sesak akibat perut buncit kibum. Dia keluar dengan langkah perlahan sembari mengeringkan rambut hitam lurusnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.,

Siwon menatap kibum "kenapa mandi malam-malam begini, bummie." Serunya

"badanku rasanya lengket dan bau. Aku mual sendiri menciumnya." Jawab kibum sambil masih mengusap rambut basahnya.

Siwon menepuk ranjang disebelahnya "kemarilah aku akan membantumu mengeringkan rambutmu itu." Tawar siwon.

Kibum terlihat tertarik dengan tawaran itu lalu dia berjalan mendekati siwon. Dia menempati tempat yang tadi siwon tepuk dengan tangannya.

Siwon mengambil handuk yang tadi dipegang kibum kemudian mengusap-usap rambut kibum agar sedikit kering. Setelah itu dia mengambil hairdryer di atas meja rias kibum dan langsung mengeringkan rambut istrinya itu telaten. Beberapa menit kemudian rambut kibun sudah kering sempurna.

"chha,, rambutmu sudah kering, bummie." Kata siwon sambil mengusap pelan rambut kibum

"hhmm,,, I know." Katanya lalu beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil piama untuknya. Saat melewati sebuah cermin besar yang berada di sebelah rajangnya tiba-tiba kibum berhenti melangkah. Dia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin itu lama. Siwon yang melihat istrinya diam mematung sambil memandangi cermin memanggil kibum.

"wae? Kenapa kau diam disitu chagi?" kata siwon.

Kibum berbalik dan menatap siwon tajam. "Am I looking fat, wonnie?" kata kibum tiba-tiba.

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "eh,,? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya begitu?" Tanya siwon balik.

Kibum mendecih kesal "just answer my question, choi!" dengus kibum kesal.

Siwon sadar selama kehamilannya kibum mudah sekali terpancing emosi maka dari itu siwon selalu memilih mengalah dan meredam emosinya agar tak ikut terpancing karena kata dokter, kandungan kibum akan terganggu jika kibum sering stress dan tertekan.

"siapa yang mengatakan kau gemuk? Untukku kau tetap yang terbaik." Jawab siwon sambil tersenyum.

"tsskk,, liar!" jawab kibum

"mwo..? aniyo! Aku jujur bummie. Kau tetap jadi yang terbaik untukku karena hanya kaulah yang terlihat di mataku, yang lainnya hanya jadi angin lalu saja." Jawab siwon sunguh-sunguh.

"jinjja? Lalu cantikan mana aku dan asisten ganjenmu itu, eum siapa namanya,, tif.. tiffany?" Tanya kibum lagi

Siwon mengulum senyumnya. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat kibum berdiri. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh kibum yang sedikit berisi itu dari belakang. Dia melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher kibum dan mengecup leher jenjang kibum pelan.

"hanya kaulah satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang sanggup membuatku menjadi lelaki paling melankolis dan pencemburu. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku menghabiskan waktuku sepanjang hari hanya dengan menatap wajah hanya kaulah yang aku inginkan untuk menemaniku sampai hari tuaku. Jadi masih perlukah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan nyonya muda Choi yang cantik?" Kata siwon mesra sambil sekali lagi menyesap wangi kibum yang menguar lembut.

Dia mengecup kuat leher kibum sehingga membuat pemiliknya menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya.

Siwon tahu kibum sengaja menahan desahannya makanya dia makin gencar mengerjai area sensitive istrinya itu intens. Malam ini dia sungguh ingin membuat wanita yang hampir setengah tahun resmi menjadi istrinya itu medesah pasrah sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Dia mengalihkan bibirnya ke atas cuping telinga kibum. Ia menjilat tulang muda itu seduktif. Sesekali ia mengulumnya sambil lidah panjangnya menggelitik lubang telinganya.

"eeuunnghhh,,," akhrinya desahan kibum tak bisa lagi ia tahan lebih lama permainan nakal siwon membuat tubuhnya meremang hebat.

Siwon menyeringai menang karena malam ini ia yakin kibum akan jadi miliknya.

.

.

Beralih ke rumah pasangan muda Lee. Setelah pulang kantor sekitar sejam yang lalu eunhyuk belum juga keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sehingga membuat sang suami aka Lee donghae cemberut kesal.

"yak! Nyonya Lee! Sebenarnya kau sedang apa didalam,eoh?" teriak donghae kesal

Hening, tak ada sedikitpun terdengar sahutan dari eunhyuk.

"tsskk,, kau mau menguji kesabanranku, monyet cantik!" gumam donghae pelan.

"jika dalam hitungan kesepuluh kau tak segera membukanya, akan aku dobrak pintu sialan itu, arrachi!" ancam donghae final.

"satu, dua…" dia mulai menghitung pelan "delapan.."

"cklek,," pintu kamar mandi itupun akhirnya terbuka. Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi sembunyi didalamnya keluar dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di gambarkan. Entahlah dia terlihat tidak baik.

Donghae yang semula kesal justru berubah khawatir saat melihat wajah istrinya. "eh,, kau kenapa, baby?" donghae mendekat kearah eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih diam, tak sedikitpun bergeming dari kebisuannya. Melihat eunhyuk yang betah membisu, donghae langsung meraih dagu eunhyuk dan mendongakkan wajah istrinya itu sehinga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Donghae sedikit kaget saat melihat mata eunhyuk sembab.

"kau menangis, baby?"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab tiba-tiba isakan kecil keluar dari bibir merah eunhyuk pelan "hikks,…"

Donghae langsung panik melihat istrinya itu menangis "eh,, kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa kata-kataku tadi menakutimu? Aiigoo,, aku hanya bercanda baby,," katanya cemas.

Bukannya berhenti, tangisan eunhyuk malah makin menjadi. "hhiikks,,, hiikkss,,,hiks.,,"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, sungguh ia tak tahu mengapa istrinya ini sampai menagis seperti ini.

"baby,, please,,, jangan menangis. Katakan pa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti menangis, baby," kata donghae lagi.

Perlahan tangisan eunhyuk berangsur-angsur mereda. Walau masih sesenggukan ia mencoba bicara "kau,, hikss,, janjji?" katanya

Donghae mengangguk mantap "tentu saja."

"buat hikks,, aku hamil.." kata eunhyuk sambil menatap wajah donghae yakin.

Donghae membulatkan matanya lebar "MWO?" serunya keras.

Eunhyuk mendecih "aku bilang hamili aku bukan teriakki aku ikan bodoh!" kesal eunhyuk sambil memukul lengan donghae keras. Dia langsung beranjak meninggalkan donghae yang masih betah melongo di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Donghae yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung berbalik dan mendekap eunhyuk dari belakang.

"lepaskan aku ikan jelek!" kata eunhyuk sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan donghae dari tubuhnya.

Bukannya melepaskan, donghae justru makin mengeratkan dekapannya ke tubuh langsing eunhyuk yang begitu menggoda.

"kalau aku melepaskanmu, bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu hamil, eoh monyet cantik" bisik donghae seduktif.

Bulu kuduk eunhyuk langsung meremang hebat saat donghae membisikkan kata-kata vulgarnya barusan. Bahkan tak hanya sampai disitu donghae bahkan sekarang mulai menciumi leher eunhyuk sambil tanganya bergerilya menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"kau yang minta aku untuk menghamillimu jadi jangan hentikan aku, arra,,," katanya sebelum melumat bibir merah cherry eunhyuk ganas.

.

.

Selagi dua pasangan suami isti itu sedang bergulat panas diatas ranjang, inspektur cantik kita justru tengah meratapi naisb buruknya. Entah kebetulan dari mana sejak tiga bulan ini kyuhyun yang nota bene adik dari kibum memegang jabatan sebagi trainer untuk para pegawai kepolisian korea. Kalian tanya bagaimana bisa? Oh aku bahkan juga kurang tahu. Hanya tuhan, kyuhyun, atasan sungmin dan author yang cantik itu yang tahu. # hahaahah.

Baiklah, kembali kepada sungmin yang masih mendumal tak jelas karena sekali lagi ia haris menemani kyuhun mengisi kelas khusus yang departemnnya adakan guna meningkatkan kinerja para pegawai kepolisian. Terhitung sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Kim Kyuhyun resmi menjadi trainer dalam bidang IT bagi para pegawai kepolisan seluruh korea. Sejak saat itu kyuhyun selalu berpergian dari satu kantor ke kantor yang lain untuk mengadakan workshop dan karena hanya sungmin yang kyuhyun kenal maka ia secara pribadi meminta atasan sungmin menugaskan sungmin untuk menemainya menjalankan tugas. Meski awalnya menolak, toh akhirnya sungmin mengalah juga.

"hhh,," sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia melirik jam yang bertengger manis di tanggannya. "sekarang bahkan sudah jam 9 tapi kenapa bocah tengik itu tak keluar-keluar juga,eoh?" sungmin merutuk tak jelas. Jika bukan atas perintah langsung dari atasannya sungmin sudah barang tentu menolak mentah-mentah tugas yang dibebankan padanya itu.

Sekali lagi ia menghembskan nafasnya kesal. "hhh,, jika dalam satu menit dia tak juga keluar dari ruangan itu. akan akan meninggalkannya di sini. Terserah besok pak Gong akan marah padaku. Aku sudah muak terus menerus jadi budak bocah tengik itu." maki sungmin lagi.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya sosok yang sejak tadi sungmin tunggu muncul juga. Namja tampan itu berjalan perlahan sambil meneteng tas tanganya yang lumayan besar.

"tssk,,, kau lama sekali,eoh! Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai lama bgitu!" sembur sungmin langsung

Bukannya merasa bersalah kyuhyun justru mengendikkan bahunya acuh "salah sendiri tadi kusuruh kau masuk kau tak mau." Katanya.

Sungmin menatap namja bertinggi 178 itu sengit. "dibayarpun aku tak mau menemaninu, bocah tengik!" katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin intens. secara tiba-tiba ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sehinga jarak antara wajah keduanya hanya tinggal sejengkal. Sungmin reflek mundur beberapa langkah namun dia kalah cepat dengan tangan kyuhyun

"You look cute when you are angry bunny girl.." kata kyuhyun lirih nyaris serupa desahan.

Sungmin tersentak kaget, hanya dengan mendengar suara namja menyebalkan ini kenapa tubuh dan jantung sungmin langsung kacau.

"tsskk,, kenapa jantungku berdebar begini,eoh? Dan lagi kenapa juga aku gugup! Dasar lee sungmin bodoh!" rutuknya.

Sekuat tenaga, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia mendorong tubuh kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya dan langsung berbalik hendak meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"kita harus segera pulang jarak gwangju dan seoul jauh. Kita harus segera pulang jika masih mau tidur malam ini." Kata sungmin sebelum mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan kyuhyun. Dia bahkan sampai tak tengok kanan kiri sebelum menyeberang jalanan.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah truck besar melaju kencang kearahnya. Sungmin sebenarnya melihihat, namun kakinya seolah terpaku dijalan sehingga satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah berdiri mematung di tengah jalan sambl menutup matanya saking kagetnya.

"aku akan mati" batinnya yakin.

CCKKIIIIIITTTT….. truck itu menekan pedal remnya dalam sehingga suara gesekan ban dan aspal jalan menimbulkan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

Namun, alih-alih tertabrak mobil ia justru merasakan sesorang mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Sungmin jatuh tersungkur dibahu jalan.

"aahh,," keluhnya saambil mengusap lengannya yang sedikit tergores.

Ia langsung mengdarkan pandangannya kearah jalan mencari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya barusan.

Dia berdiri sambil menahan perih di tangannya. Dia berjalan ketengah jalan dengan hati berdebar. Dia berharap rang yang tadi menolongnya juga selamat terlebih lagi ia berharap dia bukan kyuhyun. Namun harapannya harus pupus saat ia melihat tubuh kyuhyun tergeletak di jalan.

"KYUHYUN-SSI,,,," teriak sungmin panik. Dia langsung berlari kearah kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN-SSI,,KYUHYUN-SSI.."dengan panik ia menepuk-nepuk pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming.

"hiisskks,,,, kyuhyun-ssi,, ireona,,, hiikks,,," isakan mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"hiikss,,, jangan mati,,,,hiks,,, ireona,,," sungmin makin kalut. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah itu lagi dan lagi

Ia merutuki keadaan jalananan yang sepi sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang keluar menolong mereka. Salahkan saja kyuhyun yang masih betah di dalam kelas padahal kelasnya seharusnya sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu.

"hhiikss,,, kyuhyun-ssi,, kumohon bangunlah,, hikss,," sungmin masih mencoba menyadarkan kyuhyun dengan menggoyangkan tubuh lemasnya.

"hhiikkss,,,,"

"kyuhyun-ssi,, aku bahkan belum mengatakan aku suka padamu,, kenapa kau sudah mati,, hikss,, hikss,,," tangis sungmin makin menjadi. Hatinya sungguh sakit sekali jika benar kyuhyun harus mati sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya. Memang benar kyhyun selalu membuatnya jengkel, kesal bahkan marah namun disisi lain kehadiran kyuhyun lama kelamaan membuatnya nyaman.

"hiikks,,,hikss,," sungmin masih terisak pelan "

"I love you too bunny girl.." tiba tiba kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar.

Sungmin yang kaget langsung menghentikan tangisnya. Dia menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"YAK! KAU!"serunya kesal.

Dia langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kyuhyun. "I've helped you, hei bunny girl! But why you walk away like that! Don't you wanna say something to me, like thank you may be..?" seru kyuhyun.

Namun sungmin enggan berbalik dia meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"dasar bocah tengik" makinya kesal.

Melihat sungmin yang makin menjauh mau tak mau kyuhuun bangkit dari posisinya semula. Sambil meringis menahan sakit dia mengejar sungmin yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya.

"heyy! Wait for me,," seru kyuhyun sambil terus mengejar sungmin.

Setelah susah payah mengejar, kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menangkap tangan sungmin sebelum yeoja cantik itu masuk kedalam mobil.

"heeyy! I said wait!" kesal kyuhyun. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil sungmin kehadapannya.

Dia melihat dengan jelas sungmin menangis. "are you crying?" kata kyuhyub bodoh.

Sungmin tak menjawab. "Hey,, I talk to you.." katanya lagi.

"apa kau fikir pura-pura mati seperti tadi keren,huh? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tadi bocah tengik!" sungmin tak bisa lagi meredam amarahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapi amukan sungmin.

"apa kau senang membuat orang khawatir? Apa kau bangga membuatku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila seperti tadi? Apa kau sukkmmmpphh,,"

Tak tahan melihat sungmin terus mengomel didepannya kyuhyun membungkam bibir indah itu dengan ciumannya. Spontan sungmin kaget dan beringsut ingin lepas namun kekuatannya jauh dibawah kyuhyun. Sekuat apapun dia berontak kyuhyu tetaplah namja yang berkekuatan jauh di atasnya.

"eummpphh,, eummphh,," sungmin masih berusaha melepas ciuman kyuhyun namun makin ia mencoba lepas kyuhyun makin menekan tengkuk dan merapatkan tubuhnya menghimpit sungmin kearah mobil. Beruntung suasana kota gwangju sedang sepi jadi kegiatan panas mereka tak terlihat orang banyak.

Lama berontak akhirnya sungmin harus mengakui kehebatan kyuhyun memainkan bibirnya. Berangsur-angsur ia mulai berhenti berontak bahkan kini ia justru ikut menikmati sapuan lembut bibir tebal kyuhyun diatas bibirnya. Bahkan tanpa sungkan ia juga mulai membalas ciuman kyuhyun.

Merasa sungmin tak lagi berontak, kyuhyun mulai meningkatkan tingkat ciumanya pada gadis cantik yang entah sejak kapan membuat hatinya berdesir aneh saat melihatnya.

"eeuunghh,," sungmin melenguh pelan saat kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah sungmin. Kesempatan itu tak kyuhyun sia-siakan. Ia langsung menyusupkan lidah panjangnya kedalam rongga hangat sungmin dan memulai aksinya. Lidah terampil itu mengelus, membelit dan sesekali mengusap pelan seluruh bagian mulut sungmin.

"euungghhh,,, " lagi-lagi satu lenguhan lolos begitu saja dari mulut sungmin saat lidah kyuhyun menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Reflek ia mencengkeram leher kyuhyun. Tanganya yang bebas mengacak dan menjambak pelan rambut kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun yang sadar sungmn sudah luluh, mengangkat tubuh mungil sungmin dalam gendongannya tanpa sedikitpun melepas ciuman mereka.

Tangannya sibuk mencari pintu belakang mobil sungmin. Setelah dapat ia segera membukanya dan masuk kedalm sambil membawa sungmin dalam gendongannya tak lupa ia mengunci pintu agar tak ada satupun yang tahu kegiatan panas mereka di dalam. Beruntung kaca mobil sungmin hitam jadi kegiatan mereka tak terlihat dari luar.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh sungmin diatas pangkuannya. Dalam posisi seperti ini otomatis kedua alat vital keduanya bergesekan seiring dengan pergerakan liar tubuh mereka.

"euugghh,,,, eeuunngghh,…" sungmin mengeram tertahan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggelitik area pribadinya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman di bibir sungmin lalu mengarahkannya ke leher jenjang nan putih milik sungmin.

Ia menyesap kuat daerah yang kata orang jadi area sensitive wanita itu lama.

"aahh,,, eunghhh,,," sungmin mendesah gelisah

Kyuhyun menyukai suara desahan sungmin yang terdengar. Semangatnya jadi bertambah berkali lipat untuk membuat wanita itu mendesah pasrah dibawahnya.

Ia mengecup kuat leher putih itu sehingga muncul bercak merah yang timbul setelahnya. Kyuhyun banyak sekali mengukir kiss mark di leher sungmin sebelum ia berlaih menuju tulang selangka sungmin yang mencuat indah. Ia mengecup pelan tulang menonjol itu seduktif.

"aahhh,, kkyuuuhh,, ahhmmm" desahan sungmin makin menggila saat tangan jahil kyuhyun mengelus buttnya.

"what?" kata kyuhyun sambil lagi-lagi menyesap area yang sama.

Kyuhyun melucuti pakaian sungmin satu persatu. Blazer hitam sungmin yang pertama ia singkirkan lalu berlanjut dengan kemeja putih sungmin yang ia singkirkan dari tempatnya. Tangan kyuhyun tak berhenti sampai disana. Dia menidurkan sungmin di jok kursi untuk meloloskan rok mini sungmin yang menutupu daerah bawahnya. Dan kini tinggal dua kain kecil yang menjadi penghalang kyuhyun untuk melihat tubuh polos yeoja cantik ini.

Memandang wajah sungmin yang memerah dan terengah-enggah membuat libido kyuhyun naik hingga kepala. Dengan cepat ia melucuti sendiri bajunya singkat sehingga dalam waktu sekejap dia sudah nyaris polos. Hanya celana dalam saja yang tersisa di tubuhnya untuk membungkus senjata kebanggannya.

Dia menciumi lagi bibir sungmin brutal. Ia sudah benar-benar hilang akal sekarang. Sama halnya dengan sungmin, Ia merasa seperti wanita murahan yang rela tidur dengan lelaki yang bahkan belum lama ini ia kenal.

"eungghh,, ahh,, kkyuhh,,, " sungmin mencengkeram erat kepala kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu mengecup kaut dadanya yang masih tertutup bra pink kesukaannya.

Dengan cepat tangan kyuhyun bergerak kebelakang punggung sungmin untuk melepas pengait benda kecil itu. setelah ketemu ia segera melepas dan membuangnya entah kemana.

Ia langsung meraup payudara sungmin yang berukuran extra itu liar. Ia mengulum benda kenyal itu dengan mulutnya persis seperti bayi kelapaan yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"eeuunngghh,, ahhmm,,,enghhhggg,,," sungmin lagi-lagi mendesah frustasi.

Tangan kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, selagi mulutnya sibuk dengan yang kanan tanganya meremas kuat payudara kiri sungmin.

"aarrhhhhgghhh,, aahh,,, eungghh,,," desahan sungmin makin menggila bahkan ia tak perduli bila ada yang mendengarnya dari luar mobil.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu cukup lama bermain dia area dada sungmin sebelum ia menurunkan ciumannya makin kebawah. Ia melepaskan kulumannya diatas payudara sungmin lalu beranjak menciumi perut datar sungmin seduktif.

Ia memutar lidahnya diatas pusar sungmin pelan sambil tangannya mengelus pinggang ramping sungmin yang indah.

"aaahh,, eeuunnhhhgg,,," hanya mendesahlah yang sanggup sungmin lakukan sekarang.

Kyuhyun meneruskan kegaiatnnya sampai kearea paling pribadi sungmin ia mengelus lembut kewanitaan sungmin dari luar

"kau sudah basah,eoh" kata kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas sekarang.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya, ia lepas celana sungmin cepat setelahnya ia langsung mengecup kuat vagina putih sungmin yang begitu terawatt.

Sungmin memekik kaget saat merasakan rasa nikmat yang teramat sangat saat kyuhyun menghisap vaginannya. " ….unngghhmm …" reflek ia merapatlan kakinya sehingga menjepit kepala kyuhyun yang ada dibawahnya. Tindakan itu tak membuat kyuhyun berhenti justru ia makin semangat mengaduk liang nikamt itu dengan lidahnya.

Ia menyedot kuat benda kecil yang ada di dalam sana yang langsung membuat sungmin mengerang keenakan.

Melihat sungmin pasrah di depannya kyuhyun mulai menaikkan kadar permainannya. Dia mencium kembali bibir sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"mmpphhkk.. cmmppkk,,ccmmppkk,," suara decakkan akibat ciuman panas mereka mau tak mau menghiasi suasana hening malam ini.

Tanpa sungmin sadari sebelah tangan kyuhyun mengelus pelan area privat sungmin sebelum melesakkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sungmin

"aarrjkkkmm,,,," sungmin memekik kaget saat ada benda asing menerobos miliknya.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jarinya. "aahh,, aahh,, ahh.." sungmin mulai terlihat terlena. Kyuyun lalu menambah lagi satu persatu jarinya sampai tiga buah jarinya masuk sempurna di dalam lubang surga itu dalam.

"aahh,,,, dissanahh,,, lebihh,,," pekik sungmin tiba-tiba saat kyuhyun menemukan titik sensitivenya

"as you wish my bunny" kata kyuhyun sambil menghujamkan tanganya dalam

"ahh,, ahhmm moreehhh,, ahhmmm,,, kkyuhhh…" sungmin meracau tak jelas saking nikmatnya.

Tubuh sungmin sampai melengkung ke depan saat ia merasakan sebuah gelombang aneh yang mendesak keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"ahh,, kkyuuhh,,, akuhh,,,, ahhhhhhh" belum selesai ia bicara cairan itu keburu keluar.

Ia menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya dipintu mobil. Susah payah ia mengatur nafasya agar kembali normal.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mendekati lagi sungmin dan mencium keningnya lembut. Ia lalu menatap lembut manic foxy sungmin "can I ?"

"I'm sure I'll be gentle.." katanya lagi.

Bisikan kyuhyun layaknya hipnotis bagi sungmin. Meski sedikit ragu sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"thanks for believing me,,." Kata kyuhyun lembut. Dia lalu melumat lagi bibir mungil sungmin ganas.

Dia melepas celana dalamnya sendiri cepat. Dia langsung mengocok pelan senjata kebangganya itu sebelum mengarahkannya kedepan lubang sungmin

Melihat ukuran junior kyuhyun yang besar, sungmin sampai meneguk ludahnya susah. Ia membanyangkan benda besar itu masuk ke dalam miliknya yang sempit.

"aarrgghh,,,," sungmin mengerang keras saat benda itu mencoba menerobos lubangnya.

"hhsstt,,,, relax,, jangan tegang. Aku akan pelan-palan," kata kyuhun menenangkan.

"appoohh,," rengek sungmin

"I know. But this is just the bigining," katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun lalu sekali lai mencoba menerobos pertahanan sungmin. Ia sadar makin pelan ia melakukannya sungmin akan makin kesakitan karenanya kyuhyun langsung menghujamkan miliknya dalam sekali sentakan.

"jleb,,"

"arrgghh,,,,appoohh,," sungmin berteriak kesakitan sambil mencenkeram bahu kyuhyun dengan kuku-kukunya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebentar miliknya didalam untuk memnbiasakan sungmin dengan ukuran juniornya yang tak bisa di katakan kecil itu. Setelah hanya diam beberapa saat sungmin berbisik pelan

"bergeraklah,,"

Kyuhyun mengerti dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"sshh,, ah,,," sungmin mendesah antara nikmat bercampur sakit saat junior kyuhyun mengesek lubangnya.

Makin lama pergerakan kyuhyun makin liar. Kyuhyun menghujamkan kuat juniornya hingga sampai titik terdalam sungmin

"aahh,, therehhh,, kyuhh.. there,, morehh,,," pinta sungmin.

"as you wish my baby…."

Dan desahan demi desahan terus terdengar dari mereka berdua hingga beberapa jam kedepan.

.

.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak pasangan kyumin yang sedang bercinta. Kita akan melihat pasangan Choi yang juga melakukan kegiata yang tak jauh berbeda dari pasangan sebelumnya. Saat ini siwon sedang mengeram nikmat saat kibum dengan lihainya mengulum juniornya yang sudah mengacung tegak sejak tadi. Mereka bahkan sudah melewati sau ronde panjang, namun sepertinya ibu hamil itu belum puas juga.

"sshh,, bummiiehh,, aashhhh…." Desahan siwon menggema di penjuru kamar mereka.

Kibum tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan desahan siwon justru ia makin terlihat bersemangat mengerjai tubuh suaminya itu lebih.

Dia meremas pelan twinsball siwon gemas. Ia lalu mengecup dan mengulumnya bergantian.

"oh,, godhhh,,, aasshh,,, bummiehh,,," racau siwon sambil menggengnam erat tangannya.

Kibum mengulum benda berotot kebanggaan suaminya itu layaknya sebuah lollipop. Ia menjilat, mengecup bahkan meremas kuat benda itu saking gemasnya

"aarrgghh,,," teriak siwon saat kibum dengan nakal meremas kasar juniornya

"nappeun yeoja,,," kata siwon sambil memandang kibum yang tengah asik sendiri dengan juniornya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum nakal sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Dia lalu naik diatas pangkuan siwon dan memposisikan lubangya tepat diatas junior siwon yang sudah mengacung tegak

"blesss,,"

"ahhh,,," desahan lega keduanya terdengar saat benda vital mereka saling memanjakan.

"biar aku saja yang bergerak, bummie kau tak boleh terlalu lelah." Kata siwon

Kibum mengangguk. "aasshh,,,, wonniehh,,, ashh.." kibum lansung mendesah nikmat saat siwon mulai menggerakkan pingulnya.

"ahh,,ahh,, aahh,, wonniehh,,ahh,, godh.." racau kibum tak jelas

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak bummie, ada baby choi dalam sanahh,," kata siwon setengah mati mencoba bicara dengan suara normal

"aahhsssh,, I know it,, aahh,, chhooiihh,, aasshh,,, " balas kibum.

Siwon makin gencar mengerjai lubang surga istirnya itu intens. Bercinta dalam keadaan hail mereka tak memiliki banyak gaya karena mereka juga tak mau kegiatan mereka ini membuat calon bayi mereka bermasalah. sekian lama akhirnya keduanya merasa hampir mencapai puncak

"ohh,, i..wanaaahh…"

"aku juga bummie.. bersamaahh"

"aahhhhh,,,, " caira cinta mereka membaur di dalam rahim kibum. Kibum yang lelah langsung ambruk menindih siwon.

Siwon menurunkan kibum dari atasnya lalu memindahkan tubuh lelah istrinya disampingnya. Dia mengecup sayang kening kibum "terima kasih untuk malam ini sayang,,," kata siwon mesra.

Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. Kegiatan barusan hampir menguras seluruh energinya sehingga kini yang ia inginkan hanya tidur untuk meredam rasa lelahnya.

Siwon memakaikan piama hamil ke tubuh kibum sebelum kibum benar-benar tertidur. Setelahnya ia menyelimuti tubuh lelah kibum. Tak lupa ia megelus lembut perut buncit kibum sayang.

"kau jangan ganggu mommy-mu ne, dia butuh tidur."

"dug,,' seolah mengerti bayi itu menendang pelan perut kibum

"itu baru putraku. Selamat tidur baby choi.." kata siwon lalu menegcup sayang perut kibum.

"selamat tidur juga nyonya Choi." Kata siwon sambil mengecup kening kibum yang sudah tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian ia juga menyusul calon anak dan istriya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Kita lihat pasangan terakhir kita. Bagaimaa keadaan pasangan Lee yang satu ini,eoh?

"ahh,, hae,,, ahh,," eunhyuk bergerak gelisah saat junior donghae menghujam dalam lubangnya

"ahh,, hae,,,more,, deeper,, ah,, faster…" racau eunhyuk

"seperti ini baby,,,," kata donghae sambil menghentakan miliknya dalam

"aarrgghhh,, ne,, neh,,, ahhh,, buat aku hamil, haehh,,ahh.." racau eunhyuk.

"dengan senang hati sayang,," kata donghae lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menggerakkan pingulnya.

Donghae menarik eunhyuk untuk duduk diatasnya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka.

"woman on top baby,," kata donghae

Eunhyuk yang paham langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya diats donghae.

"asshh,, eunnghh,, " desah keduanya saat milik mereka bergesekkan. Bahkan berkali kali junior donghae menyentuh g spot eunhyuk dalam.

"assh,, aahh,, god,,"

Seakan tak puya lelah eunhyuk terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh donghae.

"aah,, hae,, aku mau,," kata eunhyuk

"aahh,, aku juga baby,,, bersama,, aahh,,"

Desahan lega terdengar dari keduanya. Eunhyuk yang lelah langsung ambruk diatas donghae. Sambil mengatur nafasnya eunhyuk mengelus pelan dada polos suaminya itu sayang.

Donghae mengelus rambut eunhyuk sayang "aku yakin kau akan segera hamil, baby." Kata donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk "aku harap."

.

.

.

"Semuaya sudah siap tuan, kita sudah bisa melaksanakan rencana anda." Seorang pria berstelan hitam terlihat melapor pada seorang namja muda yang tengah asik duduk di depan layar laptopnya.

"benarkah,, bagus kalau begitu." Katanya puas.

"jadi kapan kita akan melakukannya tuan?" Tanya namja iyu lagi

"besok, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan manusia-manusia itu besok!" katanya

"baik tuan!" kata namja itu mengerti lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat namja muda tadi duduk

"aku berikan kalian waktu sampai malam ini saja untuk menikmati udara segar dunia ini, brengsek! Besok pagi nerakalah yang akan kalian temui!" katanya sambil menyeringai mengerikan

TBC

FFIIUUUHH,,,,, LAP KERINGET PAKE KAOS EUNPPA!

Gila baru kali ini aku bikin chap full NC! Gokkiill,..

Mana pake 3 cast yang beda lagi,, ckckckck…

Nah buat yang pada request nc-an ketiganya tanggung jawab, ayo pada repiu!

Nah lo apakah yang akan terjadi besok ama ketiganya? Apa mereka bakalan selamat dari rencana jahat namja misterius itu?

Well,,, kita liad aja di next chap, okaaiiiii…!

Sampai jumpa di chap depan

See yaa,,,!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks

"Semuaya sudah siap tuan, kita sudah bisa melaksanakan rencana anda." Seorang pria berstelan hitam terlihat melapor pada seorang namja muda yang tengah asik duduk di depan layar laptopnya.

"benarkah,, bagus kalau begitu." Katanya puas.

"jadi kapan kita akan melakukannya tuan?" Tanya namja iyu lagi

"besok, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan manusia-manusia itu besok!" katanya

"baik tuan!" kata namja itu mengerti lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat namja muda tadi duduk

"aku berikan kalian waktu sampai malam ini saja untuk menikmati udara segar dunia ini, brengsek! Besok pagi nerakalah yang akan kalian temui!" katanya sambil menyeringai mengerikan

.

.

.

Part seventeen

Pagi hari di kamar pasangan choi terasa begitu tenang. Kibum masih betah bergelung dalam dekapan suaminya tercinta. Namun sepertinya dia harus kalah dengan sinar mentari yang mulai meneobos masuk lewat celah kamar mereka.

"euungghh,," kibum melenguh sambil mengucek matanya pelan

Siwon yang sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak tadi mengusap lembut kepala kibum "selamat pagi nyonya choi." Katanya lembut

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya memandang siwon "hhmm,, selamat pagi,, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

Siwon melirik jam kecil disebelahnya "jam 7. Kau mau kekantor atau mau sitirahat dulu di rumah?"

Kibum berfikir sebentar. "euum kasusku sudah selesai kemarin. Aku rasa aku tidak akan kekantor hari ini, badanku rasanya pegal semua." Kata kibum sambil mengusap pelan dada bidang siwon

Siwon mengangguk "ah,, baiklah. Kalau begitu jangan kekantor kalau sakit. Aku usahakan akan pulang cepat nanti. Bukankah hari ini jadwalmu check up ke dokter?"

Kibum mengangguk. "ne, tapi kata omma, dia yang akan mengantarku. Tidak apa-apa kan aku pergi dengan omma?"

"ne, gwaenchana. Aku mandi dulu ne."

Kibum mengangguk lalu melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh kekar itu. Sebelum beranjak turun dari ranjang, tak lupa siwon mengecup kilat kening dan bibir kibum seperti biasa.

Siwon sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi saat kibum bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil baju untuk siwon. Kibum memilihkan sebuah kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang yang cocok untuk pasangannya. Tak lupa ia juga memilihkan sebuah dasi sebagai pelengkap. Puas dengan pilihannya, kibum memutuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk menemani mertuanya sarapan. "wonnie,, aku keluar dulu ne. bajumu sudah aku siapkan." Teriak kibum kencang

"ne.." kata siwon dari balik pintu.

Kibum berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali mengusap perut buncitnya sayang "baby,, sedang apa kau didalam?" katanya sendiri. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sampai di meja makan.

"pagi, omma, appa.." sapanya ramah pada kedua mertuanya yang sedang asik berbincang

Menyadari kedatangan kibum kedua orang tua itu segera tersenyum dan menyambut menantu kesayangan mereka itu.

"selamat pagi juga, chagi…" kata ibu siwon ramah

"dimana suamimu,, bummie?" tanya ayah mertuanya.

"dia sedang mandi, appa. Sebentar lagi juga dia turun."

Ayah siwon mengangguk paham. "ah, ne."

"bummie, nanti siang kita jadikan memeriksakan kehamilanmu?" katanya sambil mengambilkan susu hamil kibum.

Kibum mengnagguk "ne,omma. Tadi aku sudah mengatakannya pada wonnie dan katanya boleh." Jawab kibum.

Mertuanya tampak senang mendengar kata-kata kibum barusan "bagus sekali,, nanti sekalian kita belanja barang-barang keperluan baby ne,,?" katanya sambil menatap kibum dengan mata berbinar.

Kibum mengulum senyumnya "ne, omma." Jawabnya sabar.

"yeeyyy.. !" seru mertuanya itu girang

"tsskk,, omma senang sekali,eoh? Baru mendapat lotre?" goda siwon yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Ibunya memandang sengit putranya itu "tskk,, kau mengganggu saja kuda jelek." Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat sifat kekanakan ibunya itu. "hahahah, omma kau lucu sekali." Katanya sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping kibum.

"ommamu itu kan memang begitu, wonnie. dia terlalu kekanakan." Imbuh sang ayah.

Choi jinyeong aka ibu siwon memandang sengit suami dan anaknya itu "kalian.."

Bukanya takut kedua anak dan ayah itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kibum tersenyum senang melihat keakraban keluarga siwon. Karena kedekatan dalam keluarga ini lah yang membuat kibum selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang. Meski kadang ia juga merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya sesekali berkunjung, kerinduanya akan suasana keluarganya selalu terobati. Keluarga bahagia itu lalu melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka dalam suasana yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Selesai makan kibum mengantar siwon sampi di depan. "hati-hati di jalan." Pesannya sambil merapikan penampilan siwon.

Siwon terseyum kecil "ne, istriku yang cantik" katanya sambil membelai pipi berisi kibum. Dia lalu mengecup kening kibum lama tak lupa juga bibir ranum itu juga disapanya.

"aku pergi dulu,ne." katanya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir tak jauh darinya.

Kibum memandangi mobil siwon yang beranjak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba sebersit perasaan khawatir menyerangnya. tiba-tiba saja ia begitu cemas melihat siwon pergi. "ada apa ini?" kata kibum sambil mengelus dadanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman saat matanya merasa silau akan sinar matahari yang menerobos matanya. Dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya pelan berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar.

"eh,, dimana ini?" batinya bingung saat matanya mulai terbuka.

"cklek…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sungmin menoleh mencari asal suara namun matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat ia melihat kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang melilit sebatas pinggangnya.

"morning,,, " sapanya enteng sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"kk,,kau,? Kenapa kkkau? Ah kita ada di mana?" sungmin mendadak gagap tak jelas.

Sungmin diam sebentar mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa dan memutar otaknya keras. Jujur ia masih bingung kenapa dia berada disini terlebih lagi ada kyuhyun bersamanya. Lalu sekilas ingatan tentang kegiatan panas mereka semalam melintas di otaknya. Sungmin mulai mengingat bagaimana ia denga suka rela dan penuh kesadaran menyerahkan kegadisannya pada namja yang selalu jadi lawan berdebatnya itu.

"Have you remembered everything?" kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam. Hatinya langsung berdebar aneh saat tib-tiba kyuhyun mendekat keraahnya.

"eumm,, bisakah kau sedikit menjauh,," kata sungmin pelan tapa sedikitpun berani memandang kyuhyun yang setengah telajang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring "why? Are you shy of me? You had seen everything last night." Goda kyuhyun.

Sungmin makin menyembunyikan wajahnya "tsskk, berhenti bicara tak jelas bocah tengik" katanya gugup. Ia lalu mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona.

kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "hahaha,, kau makin menggemaskan saat wajahmu merona, bunny girl." Katanya lalu mengecup rambut sungmin.

Rasa hangat langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh sungmin saat bibir tebal kyuhuun menyentuh rambutnya.

"mandilah,, aku akan menunggumu." Katanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan sungmin yang masih betah merunduk.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sesekali ia mengipasi sendiri wajahnya yang terasa panas. Tak mau berlama-lama berdiam tak jelas, sungmin segera bangkit dan berniat ke kamar mandi namun gerakannya harus terhenti karena rasa nyeri luar biasa di bagian kewanitaanya mendera saat ia berusaha berdiri

"hiiissstt,, appo.." ringisnya.

Meski rasa sakit itu menyiksanya tapi sungmin tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia langsung membasuh kilat tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Sekitar lima menit kemudian sungmin selesai mandi dan keluar.

"I've ordered some breakfast, let's eat it together.." suara kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sedikit mengagetkan sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"ah,, ne,," jawabnya. Kemudian sungmin berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai di kursi kecil yang ada di dekat ranjang.

"aku tak tahu kau suka makan apa saat sarapan, makanya aku pesan dua menu." Kata kyuhyun

"gwaenchana, aku suka semua jenis makanan kok." Jawab sungmin sambil meyelipkan rambut basahnya di samping telinga.

"ah,, glad to hear that let's eat.." kata kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyuman indah yang baru pertama kali ini sungmin lihat sepanjang kebersamaan mereka.

"ehm,, ne." jawab sungmin masih cangung.

Keduanya menghabisakan waktu sarapan mereka dalam diam karena sungmin masih merasa sangat cangung dengan keberadaan kyuhyun di dekatnya meski semalam mereka telah menghabiskan malam bersama namun sungmin masih bingung dengan status mereka. Memang kemarin ia sempat mengutarakan perasaannya dan seingatnya kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi tetap saja ia merasa belum yakin

"What do you think about, right now?" kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Mata tajamnya langsung menusuk kedalam foxy sungmin.

"eh,, eum,, eobseo.." jawab sungmin bohong.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin lebih intens "really? Didn't you think about last night?" tanya kyuhun langsung.

Sungmin mendadak kembali gugup. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari peralihan dari tatapan tajam namja tampan ini.

Ditengah kegugupanya, tiba-tiba sungmin dikejutkan dengan reaksi kyuhyun. Namja yang tujuh tahun diatasnya itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan sungmin erat.

"I know you are always doubting me, but I assure you one thing that what I said last night is true. I'm truly in love with you Lee sungmin. I love you with all of my hearth." Kata kyuhyun dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin hanya bisa mematung sambil mengerjap-erjapkan mata bulatnya. Dia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kyuhyu katakana padanya.

"eum,, itu,, aku,,"

"You need not to answer anything, what I want is just telling you my feeling bout you." Potong kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih diam.

"And for last night, I promise I'll be responsible." Imbuhnya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut sambil memandang sungmin " sekarang mari kita makan. Kita harus segera kembali ke seoul, bukan?" katanya mengalihkan suasana.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

Selesai sarapan dan berkemas singkat, sungmin dan kyuhyun keluar dari hotel dan langsung tancap gas menuju seoul. Sepanjang jalan, tak ada perbicangan berarti diantara keduanya, keadaan ini kontras sekali dengan keadaan mereka malam sebelumnya. Entahlah mungkin mereka masih gugup atau apalah namanya.

Cukup lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk sampai di seoul karena jarak antara  
Seoul dang gwangju juga tidak dekat. Saat mobil mereka mulai masuk pintu tol menuju Seoul, kyuhyun mulai sedikit merasa lega karena tak lama lagi merka akan sampai. Dia menengok kearah sungmin, ia berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun yang ia dapati adalah keadaan sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah sungmin yang begitu damai saat tengah tertidur.

"You look so beautiful, my bunny girl" katanya sambil mengusap lembut kepala sungmin.

Saat kyuhyun tengah asik memandangi kecantikan sungmin tiba-tiba sebuah mobil besar menyalip mereka. Untung kemampuan menyetir kyuhyun bisa diandalkan. Meski sedikit terkejut dan sempat kehilangan kendali namun kyuhyun berhasil mengatasinya

"shit!" umpatnya.

Sungmin yang merasa ada goncangan langsung terbangun "eh, ada apa?" katanya sambil masih setengah terpejam. ia mengusap matanya yang merah pelan untuk membuatnya terjaga.

Belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab mobil tadi tiba-tiba berhenti didepan mobil kyuhyun sehingga membuat dia harus menginjak pedal gasya dalam jika tak mau mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak.

Kejadian barusan membuat kyuhyun kesal. Dia langsung keluar untuk menemui pengemudi ugal-ugalan yang berani memotong jalannya.

"Hey get off from you car, bastard!" teriaknya lantang.

Tak lama keluarlah dua orang bertubuh kekar dari dalam mobil tadi. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung ikut turun menyusul kyuhyun.

"kau tahu tuan aku bisa memenjarakan kalian atas tindakan kalian barusan. Apa kalian tak tahu apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan itu sangat berbahaya." Kata sungmin

Kedua lelaki itu diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"tsskk! Are you deaf? Say something!" maki kyuhyun kesal.

Kedua lelaki itu saling berhadapan lalu mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian mereka mengeluarkan senjata dari balik punggung mereka dan menembak keduanya. saking cepatnya kejadian itu sehinga membuat kyuhyun dan sungmin tak sempat menghindar. Mereka tertembak tepat di dadanya. Namun anehnya tak ada darah yang keluar namun lama-lama mereka merasa berat pada matanya dan semuanya langsung gelap.

.

.

.

Kibum sedang berdiri sendirian di depan toko perlengkapan bayi. Ia sedang menunggui mertuanya yang tengah membayar semua belanjaan mereka. Sudah hampir satu jam ini kibum menghabiskan waktu kesana-kemari memuaskan hasrat belanja mertuanya itu. Namun ia tak sedikitpun mengeluh, karena ia tahu mertuanya itu begitu menyayangi dia dan calon anaknya makanya ia tak keberatan menemani mertuanya itu. Saat ia sedang asik menyeruput susu hamil kemasan yang ia bawa tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia melihat nomor asing yang menghubunginya. "hallo.." jawabnya.

"Choi kibum, segera datang ke jalan x dalam setengah jam atau mayat suamimu akan aku lemparkan kedepan rumah kalian. Datang sendiri atau dia langsung mati" Telpon itu langsung terputus sebelum kibum berhasil menjawab. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi tubuhnya.

"wonnie.." gumamnya, lalu tanpa fikir panjang kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju alamat yang tadi disebutkan sang pelaku.

Dengan naik taxi kibum mendatangi alamat itu. Alamat yang tadi disebutkan adalah alamat sebuah gedung tua yang mungkin sudah lama tidak di pakai. Meski sedikit ragu dan takut, kibum toh tetap datang juga.

Dia berjalan pelan menuju kedalam gedung. Dia menengok kanan kiri kebingungan. Lalu ponselnya kembali berdering

"naiklah lift itu menuju lantai 3. Disana akan ada yang mengantarkamu padaku." Kata suara itu

Kibum menurut, ia masuk kedalam lify dan langsung melesat kelantai 3 sesuai perintah. Kibum langsung dihadapkan pada seorang namja kekar berkepala botak saat pintu lift itu terbuka.

"ikuti aku" kata namja itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

Kibum berjalan mengekor namja kekar itu menuju sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari depan lift. Dia membuka pintu lusuh itu untuk kibum "masuk!" perintahnya

Tanpa porotes lagi-lagi kibum menurut. matanya langsung membulat saat ia melihat pemandangan didalam sana.

"WONNIEE,,," teriak kibum panik saat melihat tubuh suaminya itu terikat keatas. Tubuh siwon bahkan sudah di penuhi luka-luka dengan darah yang menetes di setiap lukanya.

Sayangnya kibum tak bisa menolong siwon karena mereka terpisah oleh sebuah kaca besar dan tebal. Kibum lalu melihat ruangan ini terhubung oleh pintu yang ada di depannya namun sayangnya pintu itu terkunci. Kibum sekuat tenaga menggedor dan mendorong pintu kayu itu. Sambil menangis ia berusaha membebasakan siwon yang terlihat begitu tersiksa di dalam sana.

"WONNIE,,, BERTAHANLAH, AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU…" kata kibum histeris.

"plok,,plok,,.plok.. melodrama yang menarik" di tengah kekalutan hati dan otak kibum tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang diikuti dengan seseorang di belakang kibum. Kibum reflek menoleh mencari siapa pemilik suara itu. Seorang namja muda dengan kaca mata hitam berjalan mendekati kibum.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? LET HIM GO,,," pekik kibum marah

"melepskannya? Ahh,, itu perkara mudah.. " jawabnya.

"THAN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET HIM GO NOW!" pekik kibum tak sabar

Namja itu tersenyum"wow,wow,, chill out mam! I will let him go if you do something for me." Jawabnya.

Kibum menahan emosinya yang sudah hampir meledak. "What do you want! said id quickly!"

Namja itu mendekati kibum sambil menenteng sebuah laptop. " haha, I like it! Okay come here." Perintahnya.

Kibum menuruti perintah namja itu lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Namja itu duduk di kirsi kecil dengan sebuah meja di depannya.

"what do you want?" tanya kibum tak sabar.

"kau tak sabaran sekali,eoh! Baiklah aku tak akan basa-basi lagi. Aku ingin kau memindahkan uang ini kedalam rekening ini." Katanya

Kibum memandang apa yang tadi namja itu tunjukan. Ia terkejut saat melihat sebuah rekening bank swis di hadapanya.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS SWITZERLAND BANK? HOW CAN I DO THAT?" jawab kibum kaget

Namja itu hanya mengendikan bahunya sebagai jawaban. "kalau begitu kau akan membiarkan suamimu itu mati aku siksa,eoh?"

"YOU,," geram kibum

"jika tidak mau, lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Ah,, dan aku hanya memberimu waktu maksimal satu jam. Setiap lima menit anak buahku akan menghajar suamimu jadi usahakan kau menyelesaikan tugasmu sebelum satu jam karena aku tak jamin dia maish bernyawa jika kau terlalu lama." Katanya

Meski panik dan cemas akan keadaan siwon, kibum mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan untuk mengatur emosinya yang sejak tadi meluap-luap.

"baiklah, waktumu dimulai dari sekarang nyonya choi!" kata namja itu lalu menekan tombol stopwatch yang anda di tangannya.

Kibum langsung meraih laptop itu segera. Ia mulai mencoba membuka rekening itu dengan keahliannya. Meski kibum tergolong jenius namun pertahanan bank swis bukan hal yang mudah untuk ia tembus.

"lima menit awalmu lewat" kata namja itu.

Lalu namja botak yang tadi mengantar kibum muncul di dekat siwon dan langsung menghajar siwon yang masih pingsan.

"WONNIE,,,WONNIE,," kibum berteriak memanggil siwon yang sedang di hajar. Sayup-sayup Siwon mendengar suara kibum yang memanggilnya. Matanya langsung mencari keberadaan kibum

"bummie,, chagi,, kau tak apa-apa?" katanya cemas.

Buagh..

Satu tinju namja kekar itu menghantam perut siwon sehingga membuatnya langsung terdiam

"WONNIE.. hiskk,,, WONNIE,," kibum makin panik

"sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu nyonya, semakin lama kau diam semakin cepat suamimu itu pergi keneraka." Katanya

Kibum memandang namja muda yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya itu sengit. Walau masih tak tega melihat siwon di hajar, kibum memutuskan untuk kembali menatap layar laptop itu karena memang hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membebaskan siwon dari sana.

Sudah setengah jam kibum berkutat dengan laptopnya, namun belum juga ada titik terang dan sebagai konsekuensinya siwonlah yang menerima akibatnya. Tubuh siwon bahkan sudah sangat parah. Luka-luka di tubuh kekar itu begitu banyak.

"waktumu sudah hampir habis nyonya. Jika dalam satu jam kau tak berhasil maka jangan slahkan aku jika aku akan langsung menghabisi suamimu itu di depan matamu." Ancamnya serius.

Suasana hati kibum yang kacau rupanya mempengaruhi kerja otaknya, belum lagi perutnya yang terkadang sangat nyeri saat ia berfikir terlalu keras.

"baby,, bantu mommy menyelamatkan daddymu, ne,,kumohon kau kuat" batin kibum sambil mengusap pelan peruntnya berusaha menenangkan bayinya.

"aku sudah memasukkan wormku untuk menjadi jalan pembuka,tapi itu butuh waktu." Kata kibum

"aku tak perduli, yang aku mau kau cepat lakukan tugasmu" katanya

Kibum sungguh ingin sekali merobek mulut namja satu itu tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa, kibum akhirnya memilih mengalah dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya

"enkripsi 512 krpt. Untung saja masih sama dengan yang dulu. Kibum serius mandangi layar yang sedang meunculkan kode-kode acak. Kibum harus bisa memcahkan kode itu untuk bisa membuka rekening bank yang tersohor sebagai bank paling aman di seluruh dunia itu.

"buagh,," kembali terdengar suara pukulan yang terdengar. Kibum hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk mengalihkan fikirannya.

secercah harapan mulai terlihat, kode itu mulai bisa kibum pecahkan satu persatu. "sebentar lagi, wonnie,, kumohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi…" batin kibum

Sesekali kibum melihat keadaan siwon. Hatinya makin miris melihat keadaan suami yang begitu dicintainya itu babak belur berlumuran darah. Sebutir air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata indahnya setiap kali ia membayangkan rasa sakit yang harus siwon terima.

Kibum tak mau melihat siwon menderita lebih lama jadi ia kembali menoleh ke depan layarnya. Ia memutar otaknya keras sangat keras bahkan sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di perutnya.

"baby,, kumohon bantu aku,," batin kibum pada anaknya.

Satu menit lagi nyonya.

kibum tak meresponnya ia masih begitu konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"waktumu tinggal sepuluh detik lagi. Setelah itu kau akan melihat kepala suamimu tertembus peluru ini" ancamnya sambil menunjukan sebuah senjata api di depan mata kibum.

Kibum mengeleng frustasi, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dia sungguh merasa sangat tak berguna karena begitu lama membuat siwon tersiksa di dalam sana.

"lima…" hitungan itu kembali terdengar

"dua,,"

"sa,,"

"aku sudah menyelesaikanya." Kata kibum tiba-tiba.

Namja itu menghentikan hitungannya dan beralih menatap layar yang kibum pandangi. Dia terlihat tersenyum puas

"bagus sekali. Kau memang pintar nyonya." Katanya senang.

"berikan aku kuncinya." Kata kibum tak sabar,

"tentu, tentu. Ini kuncinya." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sekumpulan kunci pada kibum.

"pilihlah sendiri yang mana kunci ruangan itu." Katanya acuh tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam kibum padanya. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menjauh.

Kibum segera berlari kedepan pintu itu. Ia memegang begitu banyak kunci di tangannya namun entah dorongan dari mana ia langsung memilih sebuah kunci yang lumayan kecil yang menurutnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya dan berutungnya kunci itu cocok. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri siwon yang tergantung dengan tangan terikat keatas dan berlumuran darah..

"wonnie,, hikss,, wonnie,,," katanya pelan sambil mengusap darah yang megalir di wajah tampan siwon.

Siwon mendengar suara kibum di sampingnya dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya. Meski pandangan matanya buram akibat darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya tapi ia yakin yeoja yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah istrinya

"bum,,, miehh,,: katanya susah payah.

"ne,, ini aku wonnie,, tenanglah,, kita akan keluar dari sini,," kata kibum lalu mulai melepas tali yang membelit tangan dan kaki siwon secepat yang ia mampu. Tubuh siwon langung ambruk kelantai saat tali yang mengikat tangana telepas.

Kibum dnegan sigap menangkap tubuh siwon meski ia sendiri sebenarnya tak kuat.

"wonnie,, bertahanlah,, aku mohon,, bertahanlah,," kibum makin panik saat melihat siwon menutup matanya.

"aku,,tidak apa-apa. kau baik-baik saja kan sayang,,?" kata siwon lirih.

Hati kibum serasa teriris mendengar siwon yang masih menghawatirkanya padahal keadaanya sendiri jauh dari kata baik.

Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh lemah itu dalam dekapannya. Tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang ikut berlumuran darah dari siwon.

" ..prokk.. sungguh mengharukan sekali apa yang baru saja kalian pertontonkan di hadapanku barusan." Tiba-tiba suara namja tadi kembali terdengar.

"kau…" meski tubuhnya terluka parah tapi siwon masih punya sedikit kekuatan di tubuhnya.

"apa? Kau mau marah? Mau memenjarakanku?" katanya mengejek

"kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami? Apa salahku padamu?" tanya siwon sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya

Namja itu memandang sengit kibum dan siwon "ini bahkan belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah kalian semua lakukan pada keluagaku. Akibat ulah kalian seluruh keluargaku hancur! Ayahku masuk pejara ibuku bunuh diri dan adikku mengalami depresi berat!"

"apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti? Kenapa itu semua karena kami?" giliran kibum yang bertanya

Lagi-lagi namja itu memandang sinis kearah mereka. "karena ayahku itu Jang Dong Gun! Orang yang kalian penjarakan bebeapa bulan yang lalu"

"hahaha,, jadi kau anak lelaki itu,, pantas kelakuanmu tak jauh beda darinya, kalian sama-sama busuk!" pekik siwon.

"TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK!" kata namja itu geram dia langsung mengarahkan sepucuk pistol kedepan siwon

"ayahmu,, ada disana karena perbuatannya. Dia memang bersalah tentang banyak kasus kriminal." Kata kibum

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI BICARA KALIAN! Aku tak peduli apa yang telah ayahku perbuat dibelakang, bagiku dia adalah yang terbaik! Aku tak rela kalian membuatnya seperti itu!" pekiknya

"hah,,? Yang salah tetaplah salah anak muda." Kata siwon lagi.

"terserah apa katamu, yang pasti aku akan membuatmu marasakan sakit yang aku alami. Aku akan mengirimu kenenraka!" Katanya sebelum menarik pelatuk pistolnya kearah siwon.

"DOOOOR…

Kibum yang menyadari peluru itu mengarah pada siwon langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi suaminya itu sehingga punggungnyalah yang tertembak.

"BUMMIE,,, BUMMIE,," mta siwon terbelalak lebar dia langsung meraih kibum dalam dekapannya.

"hhaah,,,, aak,,kkuh,,hh,, tak,,,hh apah,, apah,," kata kibum tersengal.

"kau? Apa yang kau lakukan bummie,," siwon berujar panik.

Namja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kibum dan siwon. Ia sudah muak melihat kedua orang itu.

"bakar gedung ini" katanya pada anak buah yang setia menemaninya sejak tadi.

Anak buahnya itu mengangguk paham setelahnya ia meraih ponsel yang ada disakunya "setelah kami keluar, bakar tempat ini."

"bummie,, bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini.." kata siwon. Ia lalu berusaha mengangkat tubuh kibum yang terluka namun sayang tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak banyak. Luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya lemas belum lagi ia juga sudah banyak kehilangan darah

Kibum meraih wajah siwon "tttenhh,,nnanghh,,laah,," katanya

Siwon mengecup tangan kibum berkali-kali. "hhh, aakkuhh,, minta,,hhh maafhh karena,,hh tak bisa,,hhh bertindak,,hhhh lebih cepat.,." kibum berkata denga suara tersengal-sengal

"jangan bicara lagi bummie,, kumohon bertahanlah sayang,, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini."

Kibum memandang siwon dan menangis "hhiks,, I love you Choi,,," katanya sebelum kibum menutup matanya.

"BUMMIE,, BUKA MATAMU,, BUMMIE, BUKA MATAMU…" namun tubuh kibum tak merespon

"CHOI KIBUM AKU BILANG BUKA MATAMU,,!" teriak siwon frustasi. Ia menggoncangka tubuh lemas istrinya keras, berharap dengan begitu ia akan kembali sadar.

"aku mohon bummie,, bangunlah" katanya sambil mendekap tubuh kibum erat. Siwon menangis sejadinya. Di tengah keputusasaanya ia berdoa pada tuhan

"tuhan kumohon selamatkan kami,," katanya penuh harap.

TBC

Part penyiksaan sibum udah kelar, selanjutnya giliran pasangan kyumin!

Hayo? Pada mau liat gimana aku nyiksa kyumin..?

Aku bakal bikin lebih ringan apa lebih sadis?"

Jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya okkaaaii…!

Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa repiuannya ne.

Buat yang udah setia repiu aku ucapin banyak terimakasih buat kalian. Meski aku gak bisa bales satu-satu tapi aku selalu baca semuanya kok.

Oiya selain itu aku mau minta maaf ama kalian semua kalau misalnya part lanjutan epep ini bakalan agak lama soalnya seminggu kedepan aku bener-bener bakalan sibuk. tapi suer aku usahaan buat tetep lanjutin ini cerita di sela waktu aku,, i promise guys... # buing-buing

Okai cukup cuap-cuapnya

Sampai jumpa di chap depan

See ya,,!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks

"CHOI KIBUM AKU BILANG BUKA MATAMU,,!" teriak siwon frustasi. Ia menggoncangka tubuh lemas istrinya keras, berharap dengan begitu ia akan kembali sadar.

"aku mohon bummie,, bangunlah" katanya sambil mendekap tubuh kibum erat. Siwon menangis sejadinya. Di tengah keputusasaanya ia berdoa pada tuhan

"tuhan kumohon selamatkan kami,," katanya penuh harap.

.

.

.

Part eighteen

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia meritih pelan karena rasa pening yang langsung menderanya saat ia mencoba membuka lebar matanya. Terpaksa ia urungkan dulu niatnya itu sementara. Setelah merasa lebih siap ia mencoba sekali lagi membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah gelp dan pengap. Menurut pemikirannya ia pasti berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang lumayan sempit. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar lalu ia menemukan seseorang lainnya tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dilihat sekilas, sepertinya dia seorang gadis. Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencoba menajamkan matanya untuk makin memperjelas sosok itu.

"sungmin,," katanya ragu.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari posisinya semula. Dengan langkah terseok ia mecoba berjalan mendekati sosok yang masih diam itu lebih dekat.

Ia makin yakin sosok tubuh itu sungmin karena ia mengenali baju yang dikenakan sungmin sama persis dengan yang ia gadis itu pakai.

"sungmin,, lee sungmin" kata kyuhyun sambil meraih tubuh lemas itu kepangkuannya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi sungmin untuk menyadarkanya.

"eunghh,," sungmin pelan-pelan mulai sadar.

"hheyy,, kau sudah sadar?" kata kyuhyun. Dari suaranya ia terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir

"eunghh,, kita dimana?" katanya pelan

"entahlah aku juga tak tahu. Waktu aku bangun kita sudah ada disini. Apa ada yang sakit?" kata kyuhyun

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "ani,, kau?" katanya balik

Kyuhyun juga menggeleng "sama, hanya kepalaku sedikit pusing tadi saat aku bangun pertama." Jawabnya.

"sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya sungmin sambil memandang kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil "ne, jauh lebih baik. Apa lagi aku melihatmu selamat. "

Sungmin hanya diam menanggapi kata-kata kyuhyun barusan. Jujur dia senang kyuhyun peduli padanya.

"ayo kubantu berdiri, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Kata kyuhyun lembut lalu dengan perlahan ia membantu sungmin berdiri.

Setelah sudah benar-benar berdiri tegak keduanya mulai mengamati sekali lagi ruangan tempat mereka berdiri

"menurutmu kita berada dimana?" Tanya sungmin

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya pelan "entahlah,, aku masih belum tahu, tapi sebaiknya kita segera cari jalan keluar, apa kau mau lama-lama terkurung di ruangan sempit dan pengap seperti ini?" Tanya kyuhun sambil menatap sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Buru-buru sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "shiro,,! Siapa juga yang mau disni lebih lama." Kataya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyuhyun mengengam tangan sungmin yang bebas. "kalau begitu ayo kita cari jalannnya." Katanya lalu menarik sungmin berjalan kedepan.

Sungmin menurut, ia mengekor kemanapun kyuhyun membawanya.

"eh ada pintu?" kata sungmin senang karena dia fikir itulah jalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"ayo kita lihat" jawab kyuhyun. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu itu dan membukanya tapi alih-alih jalan keluar yang ada di hadapan mereka justru sebuah ruangan dengan banyak kelokanan atau yang sering orang sebut labirin.

"apa-apaan ini?" pekik sungmin.

"welcome to my game you both!" saat mereka masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

"ini hanya sebuah game lama yang sangat aku gemari. Aku menamainya find your own way…" tambahnya lagi

"apa maksud orang itu,eoh!" sungmin mulai terlihat geram.

"tenanglah, tak ada gunanya jika kau marah. Kita ikuti saja apa maunya orang itu." Kyuhyun mencoba menenagkan sungmin yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan untuk sedikit meredam emosinya

"kalian harus menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin ini untuk bisa bebas. Kalian hanya perlu menyusuri lorong-lorong yang telah aku buat untuk menemukannya, mudah bukan?" katanya lagi

"mudah kepalamu!" batin sungmin geram.

"kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku akan memberikan beberapa petunjuk di beberapa tempat untuk membantu kalian,"

"mari kita mulai beramain…."

Selesai suara itu berhenti, pintu di belakang kyuhyun dan sungmin otomatis tertutup.

"petunjuk pertama ada di sekitarmu, carilah dimana kau dapat melihat cahaya." Kata suara itu.

"cahaya?" ulang sungmin. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandanganya keseluaruh ruangan namun yang ia temui hanya tembok tanpa cahaya yang terlihat di sana.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai berjalan menyusuri labirin itu dengan langkah perlahan. Setiap kalia mereka melewati obor yang digunakan sebagai alat penerang mereka meneliti sekelilingnya namun tetap saja nihil hasilnya.

"mana ada cahaya disni, penerangnya saja cuma dari obor-obor ini. Tapi disetiap obor yang kita temui sejak tadi tidak ada petunjuk sama seklai." Sungmin yang sudah mulai lelah menggerutu kesal.

Mereka berjalan sudah cukup lama, tapi belum ada sedikitpun yang dapat membantu mereka keluar dari dalam ruangan ini. Sejak tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar tak jelas kesana kemari.

"semua jalan sudah kita lewati, tapi selalu saja jalan buntu yang kita temui." Sungmin lagi-lagi mengeluh.

"apa sebenarnya maksud kata-kata itu?" kyuhyun mencoba lebih berkonsentrasi lagi. Ia meneliti tiap jalan yang ia lewati lebih lagi.

"ah,, bodohnya aku!" tiba-tiba kyuhyun berteriak.

Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya sampai terlonjak kaget. "tskk,, mengagetkanku saja!" katanya.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik arah ketempat ia berjalan sebelumnya. Ia kembali menelusuri jalan yang pertama kali ia lewati. Ia meneliti dinding-dinding yang ia lewati sampai ia menmukan sebuah tulisan mesir kuno atau biasa di kenal dengan hieroglyph bergambar matahari. Dia lalu menyentuhnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba tembok itu bergeser cukup lebar. "ahh,, ini dia jalannya." Kata kyuhyun.

Dia meraih tangan sungmin sebelum memasuki lorong itu. "jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku, arrrachi?" kata kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk paham "ne, kyunie…" katanya pelan.

"good girl" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua memasuki lorong iu sambil bergandengan tangan erat. Lorong itu sedikit turun kebawah dengan beberapa anak tangga sebagai jalannya.

Kyuhyun merasa tangan sungmin begitu dingin dan tubuhnya gemetar "kau takut?" katanya

Sungmin mendongak memandang kyuhyun lalu mengangguk. "ne,," jawabnya

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan lalu menangkap pundak sungmin "kau tak pelu khawatir karena aku akan mengeluarkan kita berdua dari tempat sialan ini. Aku berjanji padamu. Jangan takut ne," kata kyuhyun lalu memeluk sungmin dan mengecup pelan rambut hitamnya lembut.

Sungmin merasa ketakutannya berangsur-angsur merda. "aku percaya padamu kyunie,," jawabnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kyuhyun yang nyaman.

"oiya, bagaimana kau bias menemukan jalan ini tadi?" Tanya kyumin sambil berjalan

"ya, karena aku sudah tahu jawabanya." Jawab kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin mendengus "itu juga aku tahu, tapi apa jawabnya? Bukankah tadi kita sudah berputar-putar mencari sumber cahaya tapi tak ketemu?" kaa sungmin lucu

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "memang tapi cahaya yang di maksudkan orang itu bukan cahaya secara harfah, sayang." Kata kyuhyun lembut

"lalu apa?" tuntut sungmin lagi

"tadi kau lihat di depan pintu kita masuk ada gambar-gambar bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk "ne, sepertinya itu tulisan mesir kuno, ne? aku pernah melihatnya di film the mummy." Kata sungmin

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "kau benar. Nah, bukankah tadi orang itu mengatakan aku harus mencari cahaya bukan? Apa kau ingat di dinding yang sekarang menjadi pintu itu terdapat gambar matahari. Matahari adalah dewa masyarakat mesir kuno. Dia menganggap matahari sebagai pusat mereka karena ia memberikan mereka cahaya yang indah dan hangat. Maka dari itu mereka menyembahnya." Jelas kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu. "ah,, ne,, arraseo."

Mereka sampai di ujung tangga. Mereka lalu berbelok kekiri. Jalan yang mereka lewati kali ini sedikit menurun jadi mereka harus lebih hati-hati karena mereka berdua tak tahu apa lagi yang akan menghadang mereka di depan sana.

"well,well,well,,, selamat dating di level dua! aku senang kalian berhasil memecahkan petunjukku"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang." Tssk,, dia lagi!" keluh sungmin.

"permain kita masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Kalian masih harus mencari jalan keluar jika ingin bebas dari sini. Baiklah clue kedua adalah "LARI".." kata orang itu

"lari? Apa maksudnya?" batin kyuhyun.

Gluduk,, gluduk…gluduk..

Lalu terdengar suara berisik dari ujung ruangan "apa itu?" kata sungmin sambil menoleh kebelakang. karena ruangan itu hanya di terangi obor-obaor kecil sebagai penerang jadilah mereka harus menajamkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Mata mereka berdua membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah bola besar menggelinding cepat menuju mereka.

"LARI,,," kata kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan sungmin dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana.

Karena lorong itu sedikit menukik kebawah jadilah laju bola besar itu makin kencang kearah mereka.

"KYUNIIE,, BOLANYA MAKIN MENDEKAT.." panic sungmin saat melihat bola besar yitu sudah ada di belakang mereka.

"AKU TAHU,, MAKA DARI ITU KITA JANGAN BERHENTI ATAU KITA TERGILAS BENDA SIALAN ITU" jawab kyuhun dengan nafas memburu.

Nafas sungmin sudah hamper putus karena terlalu lama berlari keadaan itu masih diperparah dengan nyeri yng mendera bagian kewanitaanya yang terasa makin menyiksanya.

"HOSSHH,, HOOSSHH,, AKUHH, LELHHH,,LAHH,," kata sungmin terengah.

Kyuhun memandnag iba wanita yang dicintainya itu tapi dia tak tahu apa yang bias dia lakukan untuknya. Lalu mata tajam kyuhyun melihat sebuah tikungan yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka tapi jalan menuju kesana jauh lebih curam.

"didepan sana ada belokan tapi laju bola itu juga akan semakin kencang karena jalan yang turun. Secepat apapun aku berlari tak akan mungkin aku dan sungmin sampai disana." Kyuhyun mulai berfikir keras untuk bisa lolos dari kejaran bola besar yang setia mengekor mereka.

"ttsskk,, diameter bola itu pas sekali dengan ruangan ini. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghindar jika tak ada ruangan yang tersisa?"

Fikirnya lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba kyuhyun berseru "astaga,, itu dia." Katanya

"lee sungmin, kau percaya padaku bukan?" Tanya kyuhyun

Sungmin yang sudah kelelahan memandang namja muda itu intens " nehh,," jawabnya

"kalau begitu, jangan melawan apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti." Katanya lalu mendorong tubuh sungmin sehingga tubuh mungilnya langsung terhutung jatuh kebawah. Sungmin sudah hampir marah pada kyuhyun karena medorongnya tapi kata-katanya justru terpotong lebih dulu.

"merapat ke tembok" perintah kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin yang walau tak paham menurut juga perintah kyuhyun.

Tak berselamng kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sungmin lakukan. Sungmin sebenarnya tak habis fikir kenapa mereka justru tiduran seperti ini disaat ada bola besar yang siap melindas mereka kapanpun mereka lengah.

"apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah,," batin sungmin pasrah.

"gluduk,,gluduk,, gluduk,,," bola besar itu melintas namun alih-alih melindas mereka bola itu justru mulus meluncur begitu saja melewati tubuh keduanya.

"eh,,?" kata sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari posisinya semula. Dia menghampiri sungin dan membantu sungmin untuk berdiri.

"bangunlah,,aku bantu." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Sungmin meraih tangan kyuhyun.

Keduanya berdiri sambil membersihkan beberapa debu yang menmpel di tubuh mereka.

"ayo jalan," kata kyuhyu singkat sebelum kembali menggengam tangan sungmin.

Mereka menuju kelokan yang tadi kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya tapi lagi-lagi mereka harus di hadapkan denga sebuah tembok.

"hhhh,, buntu…" keluh sungmin

"jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, kita lihat dulu apa yang ada didepan sana." Kata kyuhyun sambil kembali berjalan mendekati tembok besar itu

"eh,, ini bukan tembok. Ini pintu?" seru sungmin saat mereka berjalan lebih kedepan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "ne,,"

"hahahaha,, tak kusangka kalian akan sampai di tahap ini, tapi jujur aku senang sekali1" lagi-lagi suara namja itu terdengar.

"tsskk, apa lagi sekarang" cibir sungmin

"di depan kalian ada sebuah pintu besar bukan? Kalian ingin tahu cara membukanya?" kata suara itu lagi

"tsskk,, sudah tahu masih bertanya, dasar brengsek!" caci sungmin.

"tenangkan dirimu, tidak ada gunanya kau marah disini." Pesan kyuhyun.

"jika kalian ingin membuka pintu itu jawablah lebuh dulu pertanyaanku ini."

"jika dalam bahasa inggris arah kiri kita mengartikanya left, maka arah kanan dalam baha singgris kita menyebutnya?"

"di depan kalian ada dua buah tombol kiri dan kanan. Silahkan menekan mana yang merupakan jawabannya."

"tsskk,, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu saja jawabanya right! Anak sd saja tahu kalau begitu." Kata sungmin lalu buru-buru ia ingin menekan tombol sebelah kanan yang diatasnya bertuliskan "right" tapi sebelum tangan sungmin berhasil menjangkaunya tangan kyuhyun lebih dulu mencekal tangannya.

"eh,,? Kenapa?" Tanya sungmin

"jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang terlihat mudah siapa tahu dia hanya ingin menjebak kita." Kata kyuhyun.

"tapi bukankah kanan itu right dalam bahasa inggris? Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" kata sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan "memang, tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Ini maksudnya." Kata kyuhyun lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol sebelah kiri yag diatsnya bertuliskan "left"

Sungmin langsung mencekal tangan kyuhyun "kenapa itu?"

Kyuhyun menunda niatnya menekan tombol itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada sungmin " begini maksudnya. Memang benar apa yang kau katakan tadi, kanan dalam bahasa inggris adalaj right, tapi coba kau lihat disamping tombol-tombol itu ada sebuah gambar kecil bukan?" kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kea rah gambar-gambar itu.

Sungmin mengikuti arah tangan sungmin. "eh,, iya juga.. tapi apa maksudnya?"

" alasan kenapa aku menekan tombol yang bertuliskan left adalah karena ini." Kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk gambar kecil di samping tombol bertuliskan "left"

"orang korea sering melafalkan huruf L dan R denga pengucapan yang sama. Kata "right" biasa mereka lafalkan dengan "laiteu" bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"selain berarti kanan kata "laiteu" bisa juga di artikan menjadi "light" atau sinar maka dari itu aku memilih tombol dengan ukiran sebuah matahari ini. Matahari sama dengan sinar, sinar sama dengan light atau laiteu. Sinar, atau kanan."

"ah,, begitu" sungmin terlihat baru mengerti.

Tak ingin berlama-lama kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol itu dan benar saja gerbang itu terbuka lebar setelahnya.

"benar bukan?"

Keduanya lalu berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit itu masih dengan tangan saling bertaut erat.

"apa lagi yang ada di depan sana ya,," kata sungmin sendiri.

"apapun itu aku tak takut." Kata kyuhyun yakin.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar kepercayaan diri namja yang umurnya terpaut tujuh tahun dibawahnya itu.

"kau percaya diri sekali tuan Kim?" goda sungmin

Kyuhyun menyeringai "tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan langkahku. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini jadi apapun pertanyaan, rintangan bahkan bahaya sekalipun akan aku tempuh untukmu." Jawab kyuhyun tegas.

"tssk,, arra,, arra,, aku perchaaa….."

Belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan ucapnnya tubuhnya terlebih dulu terperosok kedalam lubang yang ada di bawahnya.

"SUNGMIN….." kyuhyun langsung panik melihat sungmin menghilang di bawah

"SUNGMIN,,, SUNGMIN,,," saat kyhyun ingin menyusul sungmin kedalam, lubang itu lebih dulu menutup.

"SHIT,, ! OPEN THIS YOU BASTARD!". "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!"

teriak kyuhun kencang. Matanya sudah memerah saking marahnya.

"hohohoho,, tenanglah anak muda,,,, tak akan terjadi apapun pada kekasihmu,,," suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar

"TUNJUKAN DIRIMU BRENGSEK!" kyuhyun makin geram.

"hahah,, sabar anak muda,, dia baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata-kataku maka kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Sekarang kau harus melanjutkan peajananmu sampai di ujung lorong ini. Disana kau akan meliah sebuah pintu besar, bukalah." Katanya.

Kyuhyun menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap dengan mengehmbuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Dengan emosi yang belum surut dia mengikuti perinta namja itu. Cukup lama ia berjalan untuk sampai di tempat yang tadi namja itu katakan karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari tempat awal kyuhyun tadi berdiri. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu besar itu setelah sampai disana. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sungmin terkurung di sebuah tabung kaca dengan tubuh mungilnya meringkuk di dasar tabung.

"SUNGMIN…" teriak kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara kyuhyun, mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha mencari asal suara itu.

"KYUNIIE,,," teriak sungmin denga mata berkaca-kaca. Jujur ia takut sekali tadi.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah sungmin namun langkahnya harus terhenti karena di depannya ada sebuah jembatan kecil yang dibawahnya ada ribuan duri tajam yang siap menusuk tubuhnya jika ia terjatuh kesana.

Kyuhyun masih nekat ingin menyeberang jembatan itu tapi lagi-lagi ia harus melompat mundur karena sebuah benda lancip tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari atasnya.

"braaak…" benda lancip itu nyaris menghantam kyuhyun jika saja ia tak gesit menghindar.

"DAMN!" umpat kesal.

"tak bisakah kalian bersabar,eoh?" suara namja itu makin membuat kyuhyun naik pitam

"KALAU KAU MEMANG LAKI-LAKI KELUARLAH! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI SEPERTI SEORANG PENGECUT, BRENGSEK!" kyuhyun berteriak kencang dengan matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok misterius itu.

"hahahahahahaahaaa,,,sabarlah anak muda. Aku akan melepaskanya tapi aku ingin kau melakakukan satuhal dulu untukku. Apa kau sanggup?" Tantang suara itu.

"cepat katakan apa maumu berngsek!" jawab kyuhyun

"hahaha,, kau sungguh tak sabaran anak muda. Baiklah aku hanya minta kau menjwab pertanyaan yang aku berikan untukmu. Jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya segerlah berlari keseberang jembatan itu dan tekan tombol merah itu dan katakana jawabanmu. Jika kau berhasil maka kekasihmu itu akan bebas tapi jika kau gagal tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

"aku akan memberimu 10 pertanyaan tapi kau hanya harus menjawab 1 untuk membebaskan kekasihmu, mudah bukan?" jelas sura itu

"baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, cepat tunjukan pertanyaanmu itu." Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar meradang menungunggu seperti ini.

"baiklah,, mari kita mulai…"

Lalu sebuah layar hologram muncul di depan kyuhyun. Layar itu menampakkan sebuah pertanyaan yang harus kyuhyun jawab.

"jika paris adalah ibukota dari prancis maka Dublin adalah ibukota dari?"

"tssskk! Apa dia bercanda, anak sekolah dasar saja pasti tahu jawabannya" batin kyuhyun heran. Tak mau lama-lama kyuhyun segera berlari menuju jembatan itu namun ia lupa satuhal, diatas jembatan itu ada puluhan benda mirip batuan lancip yang siap terjatuh tiap kali ia melangkah.

Benar saja baru beberapa langkah kyuhyun menapaki jembatan itu, puluhan batuan itu terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Segesit apapun kyuhyun mencoba berkelit tetap saja ia tertimpa batua itu.

Percobaan pertama gagal, dan sebagai akibatnya sungmin mendapat sebuah hukuman. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tersiram air dingin yang langsung membuat yeoja itu berteriak saking kagetnya.

"aarrgghh,,,"

Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur kebawah, langsung mendongak saat ia mendengar teriakan sungmin

"SUNGMIN,,," Teriaknya panik.

"dingin kyu,,," sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk meredam hawa dingin yang dihantarkan air itu.

"hahahaa,, bagaimana,, tidak mudah bukan melewati permaianku,,? Ingat kau hanya punya 9 kesempatan lagi, dan setiap kali kau gagal air-air itu akan terus bertambah sampai menggelamkan kekasihmu itu,, hahahah,, seru bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya marah. dia kesal karena belum berhasil menyelamatkan sungmin.

"aku tak akan menyerah pada permainanmu ini tuan pengecut! Kita lihat siapa yang akan tersenym belakangan!" kyuhyun tak sedikitpun terlihat takut pada sosok misterius itu.

"Wow,, aku benar-benar salut Pada kepercayaan dirimu tuan Kim, well,, let's see how fast you can save her.."

Lalu satu demi satu pertanyaan keluar namun satupun tak mampu kyuhyun selesaikan. Bukan kyuhyun tak tahu apa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu namun langkahnya selalu terhenti di tengah jalan karena ia belum berhasil melewati jembatan dengan itu. Ini sudah pertanyaan yang kesembilan untuknya. Tubuh sungmin hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Sama halnya dengan kyuhyun, tubuhnya tersungkur di tengah jembatan dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia jatuh tengkurap di tengah jematan dengan nafas ter engah.

"shit, shit,shit! Umpat kyuhyun kesal.

"aku harus bisa melewati jembatan sialan ini. Tapi batu-batu sialan itu selalu saja berhasil menghentikanku." Umpat kyuhyun. Dia yang masih tengkurap di atas jembatan mengamati bekas jatuhan batu yang selalu menimpanya itu. Kemudian kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum.

"ah,, jadi begitu,,,aku tahu sekarang."

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Meski rasa nyeri menyerang tubuhnya ia terus berusaha sampai akhirnya ia mampu berdiri meski sedikit terhuyung beberapa kali.

"ini kesempatan terakirmu, tuan kim. Setelah ini kau akan melihat kekasih cantikmu itu tengelam meregang nyawa hahhahahaha,,," suara tawa puas menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

"jangan hanya banyak bicara, brengsek! Cepat tunjukan padaku apa pertanyaanmu."

Lalu munculah sebuah pertanyaan di layar hologram itu.

"apakah hanya hewan betina saja yang bisa mengandung anak?" itulah bunyi pertanyaannya.

"kali ini aku tak akan gagal!"

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia berlari berkelit kekanan dan kekiri melewati puluhan batu yang siap menghantamnya kapanpun ia lengah. Meski terlihat mustahil tapi kyuhyun berhasil melewati jembatan itu dan menekan tombol merah yang ada di depan tabung tempat sungmin direndam.

"hosh,, hossh,, hoshh,,,jawabannya,, hosh,,, salah." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal hebat.

Lampu merah yang ada di atas tabung sungmin berubah hijau, lalu berangsur-angsur air yang tadi hampir menenggelamkannya berangsur-angsur menyusut. Setelah semua air menghilang tabung itu terangkat keatas sehingga sungmin bisa terbebas.

Kyuhyun segera berlari dan mendekap tubuh sungmin yang terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu untuk sedikit meredakan rasa dingin yang sungmin rasakan. Setelah kyuhyun merasa tubuh sungmin sudah jauh lebih hangat, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah sungmin yang sedikit membiru.

"sudah merasa lebih baik?" kata kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah tanpa menjawab.

"baguslah…" kata kyuhyun lalu kembali mendekap tubuh basah sungmin.

Lama keduanya hanya berdiam dega tubuh saling mendekap satu sama lain.

"kau sudah kuat berdiri?" Tanya kyuhyun

"ne," jawab sungmin

"kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan lagi, kurasa ini masih belum berakhir."

Kyuhyun membantu sungmin berdiri lalu keduanya berjalan perlahan melewati sebuah pintu yang ada di balik tabung tempat sungmin tadi dikurung.

sungmin memandang kyuhyun iba. Di sekujur tubuh namja tampan yang entah sejak kapan mulai menyita perhatiannya ini di hiasi puluhan luka gores dan memar.

"apa kau baik-baik saja kyunie,," tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut "gwaenchana,,, luka seperti ini tak akan bisa menghentikanku." Jawabnya.

"eumm,, bagaimana kau bisa melewati jembatan itu? bukankah sebenarnya hampir mustahil melewatinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "kau benar, aku juga awalnya berfikir seperti itu, tapi setelah berkali-kali jatuh, akhirnya aku menemukan celah untuk melewati jembatan itu." jelas kyuhyun

Kenig sungmin mengkerut bingung "celah? "

"eum,, kau tahu sebenarnya semua batu itu selalu terjatuh di tempat yang sama, aku mengetahuinya saat aku melihat bekas jatuhannya, lalu aku melihat ada beberapa titik yang tak tersentuh jadi aku berusaha mengikuti titik itu dan beruntungnya berhasil."

Sungmin menganguk paham. "ah,, jadi begitu."

Lama keduanya berjalan mengikuti jalan tunggal yang terus mengarah lurus ke depan sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pintu gerbang bersar yang terbuat dari besi.

"ah,, ada pintu!" seru sungmin girang. Dia langsung berlari untuk membukanya namun dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah jurang menganga dengan duri-duri tajam di bawahnya. Diatas jurang itu hanya ada sebuah jembatan gantung yang terbuat dari kayu rapuh yang bahkan sungmin tak yakin akan kuat menopang berat tubuh mereka.

"apa-apaan ini?" pekiknya.

"selamat datang di level akhir permainanku, hahaha,,, walau sedikit terkejut kalian mampu melewati semua rintanganku tapi aku harus akui kalian memang hebat terutama kau tuan kim." Kata suara itu.

"tsskk,, dia mulai mengoceh lagi!" gerutu sungmin.

"tapi,, kupastikan kalian akan kalah di tantangan terakhir ini."

Lalu muncul lagi sebuah layar hologram di seberang jembatan gantung.

"ah,, iya,, sebelum kita mulai mengahiri semua ini izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku lebih dahulu. Perkenalkan, namaku Jang Woo Young." Muncullah gambar seorang namja muda dengan kaca mata hitam dengan senyum miringnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Jang woo young? Apa dia?"

"ahh,, tepat sekali,, aku anak dari orang yang kalian penjarakan itu. orang yang telah kau rusak kehidupannya, orang yang telah kau hancurkan mimpinya. "

"hhh,, kau bercanda,eoh? Ayahmu itu memang seharusnya mendekam disana akibat perbuatannya. Jika bukan kami mungkin suatu saat akan ada orang lain yang melakukan hal serupa karena memang ayahmu itu bersalah." Kata kyuhyun enteng

"DIAM KALIAN BRENGSEK! Aku tak ingin mendengar ocehan kalian. Sekarang aku hanya ingin melihat kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya sungmin

"kalian ingin bebas bukan?" tanyanya

"kau ini bodoh atau apa,eoh! Tentu saja kami mau keluar dari sini." Sembur sungmin.

"well, tapi aku punya sedikit kabar yang kurang enak untuk kalian."

"maksudmu?"

"jalan keluar ada di depan sana, tapi hanya satu orang yang bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat karena jembatan itu hanya bisa dilewati satu orang, jika kalian memaksa maka kalian berdua kan jatuh ke bawah sana."

"APA?" teriak sungmin.

"hoho,, tenaglah,, aku bahkan belum selesai bicara nona cantik, selagi kalian berfikir siapa yang akan keluar dari sini tembok di belakang kalian akan bergerak semakin kedepan sampai akhirnya menghancurkan tubuh salah satu dari kalian yang tertinggal di ruang itu."

"KAU GILA,,?"

"hahahhaa,,, memang, dan aku bangga dengan itu. hahhaah,, selamat menikmati permainku…"

Lalu layar hologram itu menghilang. Seiring dengan menghilangnya gambar namja itu dinding di belakang mereka mulai bergerak maju perlahan.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah panik

Kyuhyun hanya diam lalu tersenyum pelan.

"kenapa kau malah tersenyum,eoh!" kesal sungmin

"karena aku sudah tahu jawabanku." Jawab kyuhyun singkat

"maksudmu apa?"

"keluarlah,, aku yang akan tinggal disini." Kata kyuhyun

"MWO? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Siapa yang mengizinkamu memutuskan semua itu sendiri.!" Sungmin berteriak kesal dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming. Dia justru asik memandangi wajah cantik sungmin.

"kenapa kau selalu berbuat sesukamu, kenapa kau selalu memaksaku, kenapa kaummpphh,,,,"

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir mungil sungmin untuk membuat benda kecil itu berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun mengulum lembut belahan bibir M shape itu perlahan seolah benda kenyal itu akan terkoyak jika dia sedikit berbuat kasar. Perlakuan lembut kyuhyun membuat pertahanan sungmin runtuh dia yang semula sempat terkejut kini bahkan mulai membalas pagutan kyuhyun.

Disela ciuman lembut itu tanpa sungmin sadari setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja lewat sudut matanya. Perasaan sungmin sungguh sangat kacau sekarang. Ia di hadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan sulit yang membutnya harus memilih antara dua pilihan yang teramat sulit ia putuskan.

"mmhh…." Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang lembut wajah sungmin yang sangat cantik menurutnya. Mata yeoja yang telah merebut hatinya itu terpejam erat sambil sesekali lelehan air mata terlihat menghiasinya.

"jangan menangis,,, aku tak mau melihat wajahmu yang menangis.." katanya samil mengusap sudut mata sungmin yang berair.

"hikks,, hikkss,,," sungmin makin terisak. Ia langsung menghambur kepelukan kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"kau hiks,,juga hiks,,,, harus keluar bersamaku, hikss,, hikss,,bukankah kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku hikss,, hikss,,?" kata sungimin sesengukan.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mencium sungmin tiba-tiba namun kali ini lebih intens dan liar. Sambil bibirnya terus mencumbui milik sungmin tubuhnya juga bergerak perlahan mendekati bibir jurang tepat di samping jembatan gantung itu berada. Saat ia sudah yakin dengan posisinya kyuhyun langsung melepas ciumannya dan berlari lagi menuju pintu gerbang lalu menutup erat pintu besi itu.

Sungmin langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat kyuhyun meninggalkan diriya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM KYUHYUN! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU BISA MATI JIKA KAU TETAP DI DALAM BABO!"

Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. "AKU BILANG BUKA PINTUNYA BOCAH TENGIK…!

"Hiikks,, hikkss,, aku tak mau keluar dari sini tanpamu,, kyunie,, aku mohon buka pintunya,,,"

Dia menggedor-gedor pintu besi itu kencang berharap kyuhyun akan mengubah keputusannya.

"pergilah,, aku tak mau kau mati disini." Kata kyuhyun dari balik pintu.

"HHH,, SIAPA KAU BERANI MEMUTUSKAN APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN,HAH! INI HIDUPKU JADI TERSERAH AKU AKAN MENGHABISKANNYA BAGAIMANA! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA NAMJA BODOH!" teriak sungmin keras. Dia mengatakannya sambil terus menangis.

"aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. kau tak pantas mati disini dan tidak seperti ini. Kau harus bahagia dan melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa pria brengsek sepertiku. Dan nantinya jika saatmu telah tiba kau akan mati tua dengan wajah keriput dan rambutmu yang memutih sempurna. Kau akan pergi di ranjang hangatmu dengan dikelilingi orang-orang yang amat menyayangimi bukan saat ini dan di tempat seperti ini. Kumohon pergilah… lupakan kau pernah mengenal seorang namja brengsek sepertiku. Lanjutkan hidupmu dengan orang lain yang aku yakin jauh lebih pantas mendampingimu.. orang yang jauh lebih sabar, baik dan mengertimu."

Sungmin makin menangis histeris saat kyuhyun mengatakan semua kata-katanya.

"kyunie,, hikss,, kumohon,,, hikks,, jangan seperti ini,, hikss,,.,,"

"aku mencintaimu lee sungmin,…." Batin kyuhyun mantap. Ia melihat tembok yang kapanpun akan menghantam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"tuhan kumohon jaga sungmin untukku…"

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXXO #KETAWA PUAS SAMBIL KABUR MENGHINDARI READERS YANG PADA NGAMUK BAWA PARANG AMA GOLOK.

Heheh,, mian aku updatenya telat banget, eh sekalinya update malah bikin cerita kaya gini.

Aku bikin chap ini dengan penuh perjuangan lho soalnya punggung aku ini sebenernya sakit banget kalo buat lama-lama duduk.

Jadi kemaren ceritanya aku abis olah raga gitu nah pulangnnya nyokap nyuruh bantuin angkatin gallon eh,, pas udah kelar ngangkat, pinggang aku malah keseleo,, makanya aku bikin ff ini rada telat soalnya nunggu nih pinggang rada enakan dulu,, yah meski sekarang juga belum bener juga sih,,but buat para readers aku yang setia sakit-sakit juga aku tetep paksain buat lanjutin cerita ini

Okai chap ini selesai di sini,,,Hayo itu entar kyuhyunnya selamat apa gak coba..? kalian maunya dia gimana?

Yang udah baca wajib komen, ne,,,

Komen banyak lanjutan ffnya diusahain cepet bin kilat.

Udah ah,, kayanya aku kebanyakan ngomong sampai jumpa di chap depan aja deh,,

See ya,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE : MAGICALLY IN LOVED

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, ACTION (maybe ^^)

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*Choi Siwon

*Kim Kibum

*Lee Donghae

*Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk

Disclaimers

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya karla m nazhar dengan judul hate, love and hocus pocus. Tapi epep ini milik aku. Thanks

"aku mencintaimu lee sungmin,…." Batin kyuhyun mantap. Ia melihat tembok yang kapanpun akan menghantam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"tuhan kumohon jaga sungmin untukku…"

.

.

.

Part nine teen

Putih itulah yang pertama kibum tangkap saat ia membuka matanya. Sejauh ia memandang hanya hamparan sewarna bersih itulah yang terlihat. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri ruang sunyi itu sendiri. Di tengoknya kanan dan kiri namun tak ada satupun orang yang ia temui.

"aku dimana?" batinya

Lalu ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang di ujung ruangan itu. Ia bergegas menghampirinya berharap disana akan ada yang akan membantunya.

Kibum sudah semakin dekat dengan cahaya itu namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ia berbalik ia melihat seorang bocah kecil mencekal tangannya. Bocah itu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan sehingga membuat kibum langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Ia kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah kecil itu untuk lebih bisa menatap intens anak yang sudah menyita fokusnya.

"halo,," sapanya.

"ayo pulang..."jawab bocah itu alih-alih menjawab sappan kibum.

Kening kibum mengernyit bingung "pulang?" tanyanya.

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk "eum,, kau harus pulang tempatmu bukan disini, omma..." katanya dengan suaranya yang lucu.

Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kehadapan kibum. "ayo.." katanya.

Meski ragu, kibum meraih juga tangan kecil itu dan saat kedua kulit mereka bersentuhan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang melingkupi keduanya lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk tenang di samping ranjang kibum, terhitung sudah hampir tiga hari ini ia dengan setia menemani kibum yang tengah terbaring koma paska peristiwa penembakan itu. Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bisa selamat..? begini ceritanya...

Fashback on

Api sudah mulai menjalar ke sebagian gedung tua itu saat segerombolan mobil-mobil tiba disana.

"kita harus cepat hae,, lihatlah gedungnya sudah mulai terbakar!" Seru eunhyuk panik.

"ne,, ne,, baby.. ini juga sudah sangat cepat, lagipula anak buah abeoji juga sudah samnpai disana bukan? Mereka pasti sudah bertindak." Kata donghae berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang tengah panik itu.

Tak berselang lama mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah sampai di depan gedung tempat kibum dan siwon di sekap.

"kau sebaiknya disini saja. Didalam sana berbahaya, arra!" pesan donghae.

"tapi, hae,, bum.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian nyonya lee." Putus donghae.

Eunhyuk terdiam, namun otaknya masih sangat kalut dan cemas.

"aku harap aku belum terlambat." Batin eunhyuk penuh harap.

Beberapa menit kemudian orang-orang eunhyuk keluar dari dalam gedung dengan membawa dua orang. Yang satu ada dalam gendongan dan yang lainya bersandar di pundak dua orangnya. Eunhyuk langsung memekik histeris saat menyadari dua orang itu adalah kibum dan siwon.

"wonnie,, bumie,,," ia langsung berlari menghampiri dua orang itu. Hatinya mencelos sakit saat melihat keadaan keduanya yang sangat parah.

"tolong,, hhhh ,, kihh,, bummhh,, dia,, hhh, tertembak,,," kata siwon dengan nafasnya yang mulai tersengal.

"APA?!" kaget eunhyuk.

"kkalian bawa mereka ke rumah sakit! Cepat!" teriak eunhyuk lantang.

"baik nona!" jawab orangnya paham.

Iring-iringan mobil berderet saling beradu cepat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"tsskk,, kau bisa menyetir tidak,eoh! Jalanmu lambat sekali!" sembur eunhyuk pada anak buahnya yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"ne, nona" jawabnya pelan tak mau mebantah nonanya.

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Ia menggengam tangan kibum erat seolah berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya itu agar terus berjuang.

"kumohon bummie,,, bertahanlah." Katanya sambil mulai terisak.

Tak lama mobil-mobil itu sampai di rumah sakit. Tanpa menunggu lama pasangan sibum langsung dilarikan ke UGD untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Melihat keadaan kibum yang mulai melemah, pihak dokter langsung mengarahkan kibum kemeja operasi untuk mengeluarkan proyektil peluru yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

Operasi itu berjalan cukup lama mengingat keadaan kibum yang terus naik turun selama prosesnya sehingga para dokter disana harus bekerja ekstra hati-hati sebab selain nyawa kibum mereka juga harus memikirkan janin yang tengah kiibum kandung. Selagi kibum berjuang di meja operasi, siwon juga sedang mendapatkan pertolongan untuk mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Meski terbilang parah namun keadaan siwon jauh lebih baik dari pada kibum, istrinya. Setelah diberikan obat, siwonpun tertidur. Cukup lama obat itu membuat siwon tertidur, baru sekitar tengah malam siwon mulai sadar. Hal pertama yang ia tanyakan saat ia membuka matanya adalah keadaan kibum

"dimana bummie?" katanya. Ia langsung berusaha bergerak, namun tangan donghae lebih dulu mencegahnya untuk banyak menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"tenanglah,,, dia ada di ruangan sebelah." Jawab donghae pelan.

Siwon masih berusaha beringsut dari cekalan donghae. "aku ingin menemui bummie,, minggir," katanya. Sekali lagi donghae berniat mencegah siwon namun saat ia melihat sorot mata tak bersahabat siwon niatnya ia urungkan. Dia menghela nafasnya perlahan "hhh,, setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu." Katanya mengalah. Siwon menganguk.

"baiklah.."

Perlahan donghae membantu siwon turun dari ranjang, ia mengambil kursi roda untuk siwon agar sahabatnya itu tidak kesulitan. Donghae lalu mengarahkan siwon keruangan sebelah, saat masuk hati siwon serasa teriris sembilu melihat tubuh lemah kibum terbaring diatas ranjang dengan puluhan alat-alat aneh yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya siwon pada donghae.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "dia koma..."jawabnya.

Fashback off…

Sejak saat itulah siwon memaksa pihak rumah sakit untuk menyatukan kamar rawat mereka. Meski sempat berdebat dengan pihak rumah sakit namun setelah mereka tahu bahwa siwon adalah putra dari orang paling kaya dikorea jadilah pihak rumah sakit memilih mengalah dan membiarkan siwon dan kibum dalam satu kamar rawat.

Seperti biasa hari ini siwon masih setia duduk di samping tubuh lemah kibum yang sudah tiga hari ini belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda kemajuan.

"hallo, chagi,, apa kabarmu hari ini? Apa disana begitu nyaman sampai kau tak mau bangun, hemm...?" kata siwon sambil membelai lembut jemari lentik istrinya. Lalu ia mengecup lama punggung tangan kibum. Tak lupa ia juga mengelus lembut perut buncit kibum sayang.

"baby,, bisakah kau membantu daddy,,"

"duug,," respon bayinya

Siwon tersenyum melihat respon dari anaknya itu. "tolong bawa mommymu pulang,ne." katanya lembut lalu mengecup sayang perut kibum.

Tiba-tiba bunyi alat disamping kibum membuatnya terkejut. Belum selesai sampai disitu, ia makin terkejut lagi saat melihat tangan kibum bergerak perlahan.

"omonna,,,chagi,, chagi,," seru siwon senang.

Kibum mulai melenguh pelan, " eeeengghhh,,," suara pertama kibum membuat jantung siwon seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"hhaii, sayang,, apa yang kau rasakan,,," katanya beruntun.

Perlahan kibum mulai membuka matanya. Meski awalnya masih buram namun perlahan pandangannya mulai jelas. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah wajah suaminya, choi siwon yang hebat.

Kibum tersenuyum lemah "hhaaii,," katanya pelan.

Ia melihat wajah siwon begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Namja yang ia kenal selalu berwajah garang dan tegas itu kini sedang menatapnya sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"bummie,, kau sudah sadar sayang,,? Oh tuhan terima kasih... kau yang terbaik tuhan,, puji tuhan,,,"tak henti-hentinya siwon mengucap syukur pada tuhan karena telah mengabulkan semua doanya.

Ia langsung memeluk tubuh kibum dan mencium kening istrinya lama. Setelah itu ia menciumi seluruh wajah kibum. Tak ada sejengkalpun bagian yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"i love you so much,,, choi kibum.." katanya lembut.

" i love yo too daddy wonnie,," balas kibum yang langsung membuat siwon tersenyum lega.. sangat lega...

.

.

.

Sungmin masih berusaha membuka pintu besi itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya namun ia tak punya daya lagi. Dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari mata indahnya sungmin berteriak.

" JIKA KAU TAK MEMBUKA PINTU INI DALAM LIMA DETIK MAKA JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU KALAU AKAU AKAN MELOMPAT KEBAWAH KIM KYUHYUN!" ancam sungmin.

Pintu itu masih tertutup.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "hhh…baik,, jika itu maumu tuan kim,,, jika kau tak keluar dari sini maka aku juga tak mau keluar dari sini. Biar saja kita berdua mati bersama." Kata sungmin.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati bibir tebing namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya.

"KAU BODOH ATAU APA, HAH!" teriak kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh ramping sungmin erat. Ia menangkup wajah bulat sungmin lembut sebelum menciumi seluruh wajah kekasihnya itu brutal.

"kubilang pergi kenapa kau malah ingin mati,,, kau ini bodoh atau apa sebenarnya?" katanya lagi.

Sungmin tak menjawab ia justru tersenyum dan kembali melesakkan tubuh rampingnya kepelukan kyuhyun.

"aku, memang bodoh, lalu kau mau apa, huh?" jawabnya sambil sedikikt terisak.

"kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. "hhh,, kau memang keras kepala sekali kim sungmin." Kata kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kyuhyun "margaku Lee, bukan Kim bodoh!" katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring kearah sungmin "it will be changed soon baby,,," jawabnya sambil memebelai lembut pipi sungmin.

Wajah sungmin langsung bersemu merah saat kyuhyun mengucapkannya.

"itu jika kita berhasil keluar dari sini dengan selamat." Kata sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat tembok yang makin mendekat itu lekat. "aku pasti akan melakukannya,," kata kyuhyun yakin.

Ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya untuk mencari cara menghentikan benda besar itu agar tak terus meluncur dan menghantam mereka.

"harus ada yang bisa mengganjal benda itu,, sesuatu yang membuatnya terhambat.." pikirnya.

Ia kembali melihat dan sebuah senyuam terkembang di bibirnya yang menggoda.

"hahahahahaaa,,,, aku tahu,," katanya senang.

Dia memandang sungmin "minnie,, bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk"ne,,"

"tolong bantu aku membuka lebar pintu besi ini lebar-lebar, usahakan dia terbuka sempurna, arrachi!" perintahnya.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun membuka pintu itu bersamaan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka keduanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan saling berpegangan erat.

"do you believe in me,, kim sungmin...?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa memandang sungmin.

Meski sedikit mendengus sebal karena lagi-lagi kyuhyun mengganti marganya seenak bibir seksinya sungmin mengangguk juga.

"great,,," kata kyuhyun lega.

Kyuhyun memandang tajam tembok yang terus bergerak maju itu tenang seolah ia menantang tembok itu untuk berduel dengannya. Tinggal sejengkal lagi tembok itu menghantam mereka namun tiba-tiba saja benda itu berhenti bergerak karena tertahan pintu yang tadi mereka buka. Kenapa benda itu bisa tertahan? Jawabanya karena cara membuka pintu itu adalah dengan membukanya lebar ke sisi dalam ruangan bukan keluar jadilah pintu besar itu menjadi pengganjal untuk tembok itu menghantam tubuh mereka.

"hhh,, berhasil.." kata kyuhyun lega.

Setelah memastikan benda itu tak lagi bergerak kyuhyun segera melangkah ke bibir jurang tempat jembatan gantung itu berada. "kau jalanlah dulu,, lalu aku akan menyusulmu." Kata kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan perlahan. Sesampainya di seberang ia segera melambaikan tangannnya agar kyuhyun segera menyusulnya. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan perlahan menyeberangi jembatan yang terus bergoyang itu hati-hati dan setelah perjuangan yang cukup lama, ia sampai juga di seberang. Ia segera meraih tangan sungmin dan mengajak yeoja itu menuju pintu yang ada di samping mereka. Rasa lega langssung mendera saat mereka melihat hamparan luas yang ada di depan mereka.

"kita selamat..." kata sungmin

"tentu saja,, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu,," jawab kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian tanpa aba-aba mengecup kilat bibir kyuhyun. Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba membuat kyuhyun hanhya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"gomawo,, nae namja,,," bisiknya di telinga kyuhyun.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya kyuhyun langsung menarik sungmin kepelukannya dan mencium bibir sungmin liar. Ia melumat benda kenyal nan menggoda itu seperti kesetanan.

Setelah puas melampiaskan hasrat, mereka baru mencari jalan keluar.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu kibum di rawat di rumah sakit. Keadaan ibu hamil itu jauh lebih baik daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Keadaan ini tentu saja membuat seluruh keluarganya senang bahkan kedua orang tuanya langsung terbang ke korea saat mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa kibum masuk rumah sakit. Mereka bahkan hampir mati terkejut saat mendengar kabar tak jauh beda dari mulut putra kedua mereka, kyuhyun. Setelah selamat kyuhyun langsung bergegas mencari kabar kibum karena perasaanya tidak enak dan benar saja dugaannya kakaknya sedang ada di rumah sakit karena tertembak. Ia dan sungmin langsung kesana dan menceritakan semua pengalaman yang baru saja mereka alami.

Kemudian pasangan kyumin, haehyuk dan tentu saja sibum mulai bicara serius. Donghae menceritakan bagaimana mereka juga hampir celaka namun akibat penjagaan dan pengawasan ekstra yang diberikan mertuanya aka ayah eunhyuk mereka dapat dengan mudah terhindar dari musibah serupa.

"aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami jika abeoji tidak menempatkan anak buahnya di rumah kami." Kata donghae memulai ceritanya

"hae benar. Kalian tahu rumah kami kemarin hampir saja di ledakkan!" imbuh eunhyuk.

"hhh,, anak itu memang sakit jiwa!" rutuk sungmin.

"lalu,, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan kami?" tanya siwon.

"aku sendiri awalnya juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang supir taksi mendatangi kantorku dan menyerahkan sebuah surat. Ia hanya mengatakan surat ini diberikan oleh seorang ibu hamil dan dia memintanya untuk mengantarkan surat itu kealamat kantorku. Saat aku baca barulah aku tahu surat ini kibum yang buat." Cerita eunhyuk.

"hyukkie sempat panik namun aku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku langsung menghubungi abeoji dan meminta bantuannya karena aku tahu lawan kami bukan orang sembarangan." Terang donghae.

"tapi kurasa kami terlambat,, maafkan aku..." sesal eunhyuk.

Siwon dan kibum tersenyum. " aku bahkan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Jika tak ada kalian kami bahkan tak tahu kami masih bernafas." Kata kibum.

"bummie benar hyukkie,, kami berhutang nyawa pada kalian."imbuh siwon.

"tsskk,, apa katamu,eoh..! bukankah sudah kewajiban kami untuk menolong kalian. Bukankah kita teman..?"kata eunhyuk sambil pura-pura cemberut.

Lalu mereka tertawa barsama. Sungguh sebuah kelegaan tersendiri bagi mereka bisa kembali berkumpul setelah kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa mereka.

"eeumm,, mau kita apakan bocah tengik itu?" sela donghae.

Siwon diam, jujur tiap kali ia mengingat orang itu amarahnya langsung naik drastis. "akan aku pastikan ia membusuk di penjara!" katanya geram.

"dan jika hukum tak mampu menyentuhnya maka biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu.

"appa,,"seru eunhyuk.

Seorang namja paruh baya bertubuh kekar dengan wajah garangnya memasukki ruang rawat kibum. Dia adalah Lee Young Woon aka appa eunhyuk.

Kalian ingin tahu siapa ayah einhyuk?

Dia adalah putra pertama ketua besar kelompok mafia jepang adalah orang yang memiliki pengaruh kuat di negeri sakura itu. Dialah yang seharusnya menduduki kursi sebagai pemimpin kelompok namun ia merelakan tahtanya itu saat ia memutuskan untuk menikahi ibu eunhyuk Park jung soo. Ia meilih untuk menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Lee jeong woon atau biasa di panggil Yesung.

Tapi jangan kalian anggap dia kehilanggan pengaruhnya di kelompok,, tentu saja tidak karena di dalam darahnya mengalir darah pimpinam yang mereka hormati maka jadilah semua akan buah yakuza tunduk hormat di bawah kaki namja berumur 45 tahun itu.

"abeoji." Sapa donghae ramah lalu membungkuk singkat.

Namja itu tersenyum ramah lalu berlalu untuk menghampiri kibum yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.

"apa kabarmu cantik?" katanya lembut sambil mengusap sayang rambut kibum.

Kibum tersenyum "baik, ahjussi."

Dia berbalik menatap semua yang ada di sana. "aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan bocah tengik itu. Dia fikir dia siapa sampai mau mencelakai putri cantikku,eoh?" geramnya.

"kami bisa melakukannya sendiri appa.." rengek eunhyuk.

Kangin begitu ayah eunyuk biasa di sapa meandang putrinya " arrachi baby,, tapi ingat jika appa tahu bocah tengik itu kembali berulah maka aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkannya." Tegasnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "oke, deal appa!" serunya.

.

.

.

Sudah empat bulan sejak peristiwa mengerikan itu berlalu. Jang woo young sang dalang kekacauan juga sudah di jebloskan kepenjara oleh siwon. Namja muda itu dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup atas dakwaan percobaan pembunuhan terrencana.

Usia kandungan kibum sudah mencapai 9 bulan lebih. Saat ini ia sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan putra pertama mereka. Dengan siwon yang selalu berada di sampingnya kibum berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

"baik nyonya choi,, dalam hitungan ketiga saya minta anda lebih kuat lagi mendorong. Kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat."kata dokter yang menangani kibum.

Kibum mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebagai persiapan "huufftt,,, hufttt,,huuuftt,,, aarrgghhttt,,,,,,"kibum berteriak kencang sambil mendorong sekuat tenaga.

"oeeekk,, oeeeekk,,, oeekk,,,"

Terdengarlah suara nyaring seorang bayi mungil mereka. Siwon sampai menitikan air matanya haru saat melihat putranya itu terlahir keduania. Ia mencium kening kibum lama.

"kau hebat sayang,, " pujinya.

"terima kasih ,,,,"

Semua rasa sakit dan lelah yang kibum rasakan sebelumnya seolah sirna entah kemana saat ia melihat bayi merah itu menangis meraung kencang. Setelah dipotong tali pusarnya bayi kibum langsung di dekatkan ke dada kibum untuk mendapatkan asi pertamanya.

Kibum mengelus lembut putranya "hhaaii,,, sayang.." katanya dengan suara serak akibat menahan rasa haru.

Siwon menatap haru istri dan anaknya. Dia sungguh berterima kasih pada tuhan karena limpahan berkat diberikan padanya.

"tuhan,, terima kasih atas semua berkat yang telah kau berikan pada keluargaku. You always be the best god!" serunya dalam hati.

"wonnie,," panggil kibum

Siwon beralih memandnag kibum "ne, sayang.."

"bolehkah aku memberi baby nama?" tanyanya

Siwon tersenyum "tentu saja,, kau mau memberinya nama siapa?

"eeuumm,, suho.. choi suho. " kata kibum

"suho?" ulang siwon.

Kibum mengangguk "ne,, suho artinya malaikat pelindung. Saat aku koma dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki dan kau tahu saat itu ia memanggilku omma. Dia memintaku untuk pulang. Wajah anak itu masih melekat dalam otakku dan saat aku melihat wajah baby, keduanya begitu mirip. Sekarang baru aku tahu kalau anak yang dulu menemuiku adalah anak kita sendiri. Malaikat itu adalah putra kita,," cerita kibum.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu ia tersenyum lebar "baiklah,, kita akan memanggilnya suho,, uri baby ho,,,"

.

.

.

Six years latter...

"mommy... daddy,,," teriak anak lelaki berusia enam tahun riang. Meski usianya masih menginjak usia balita namun kalian percaya atau tidak ia adalah murid kelas empat sekolah dasar. Kalian tidak percaya? Oh,, ayolah kalian akan percaya jika aku sebutkan siapa orang tuanya.

"baby ho,, jangan lari,, nanti kau jatuh sayang,,," teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berjalan tergopoh di belakangnya.

"oh come on granny,, i just wanna tell mom and dad about this..."katanya sambil menunjukan sebuah piala dan selembar kertas bertuliskan piagam penghargaan.

"ne,ne,, granny tahu tapi jangan lari ne, nanti baby bisa jatuh..." pesan sang nenek.

"hhh,, okay granny,,,! Karena baby ho sedang senang maka baby akan menuruti perintah granny choi."katanya lalu kembali berjalan namun kali ini tanpa berlari-lari heboh.

" mom.. dad,,,i'm home..." teriaknya lantang.

Kedua orang tuanya berajalan bergandengan tangan menghampiri putra mereka itu.

"hai baby ho,,," sapa sang ayah.

Anak laki tampan nan menggekaskan itu langsung menghambur keplukan ayahnya. Hhup.. dengan sigap siwon menangkap tubuh gembil putranya.

"daddy look at this...! i won the other competition!"

Ayahnya terlihat sangat senang. "really?"

Suho mengangguk "yes dad! You know dad, even i was the youngest participant but i can win it. Uuwooo,,,, i,m happy dad!"

"oh iya kali ini lomba apa lagi..?" tanya siwon

"eeuumm,, robotic competition."

"kyuhyun ahjussi tought it to me last week. Then I try to make one. Today I joint the robotic competition. You know dad, I was the youngest participant but I can get the first place,, haahhaaa,," paparnya riang.

Bocah kecil itu lalu beringsut turun dari gendongan sang ayah dan beralih menuju ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia mendekati ibunya dan mencium perut buncit ibunya sayang.

"hai baby, what're you doin' there..? you know baby, today I get another trophy. Kapan kau akan keluar,eoh,,? Aku ingin menunjukan semua koleksi piala dan pigamku padamu. Ahh,, bagaimana kalau kita beradu koleksi tropi nanti saat kau lahir, hum,,?" katanya sibuk sendiri.

Kibum, sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus sayang kepala suho saat ia mendengarocehan polos putra kebanggaanya itu pada calon adiknya.

"sebentar lagi baby kecil juga akan lahir baby ho, tapi jika nanti baby kecil lahir baby ho harus selalu sayang dengan baby kecil ne,,?"kata kibum lembut.

Suho mengangguk mantap. "absolutely mom!"

Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban suho. "well,, sekarang sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu lalu makan malam, arra"

Suho lagi-lagi mengangguk paham. Tak berselang lama dua orang maid datang untuk membantunya.

Di meja makan sudah berkumpul keluarga dan beberapa tamu dan sahabat. Ada pasangan Eunghae dan baby mereka yang baru berusia empat tahun lalu disampinya ada pasangan kyumin dengan baby mereka yang baru berusia dua setengah tahun, kedua orang tua kibum dan siwon dan yang terakhir adalah pasangan tetangga baru mereka pasangan kristao dan baby mereka yang merupakan teman sekelas suho.

"hhaaaii,, semua…." Sapanya riang sambil menuju tepat disamping kedua orang tuanya.

Semua yang ada disana tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan polos bocah lucu itu.

"hai juga baby ho,," jawab para orang tua serempak.

"hai suho,,," sapa Luhan. Dia adalah putrid dari pasangan kristao.

"hai lulu.." jawab suho.

Semua memulai makan dengan suasana gembira dan diselingi canda tawa para orang tua saat melihat kelakuan menggemaskan putra-putri mereka.

Selesai makan, semuanya melanjutkan obrolan mereka ke halaman belakang rumah kibum. Selagi orang tua mereka asik berbincang para balita rupwan itu juga tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Mari kita perkenalkan satu persatu,

yang pertama tentu saja ada putra sang pemilik acara Choi suho. mlihat suho layaknya melihat siwon saat ia masih bayi. Suho begitu mitip dengan siwon dalam banyak hal. Namun soal kemampuan otaknya ia mewarisi otak jenius klan ibunya. Terbukti di usianya yang baru menginjak usia enam tahun, ia sudah duduk di kelas empat sekolah dasar. Selain itu dia juga sudah sangat sering memenagkan begitu banyak lomba baik untuk dalam skala nasional ataupun internasional.

Disamping suho berdiri seorang gadis mungil yang sangat lucu dan cantik. Wajahnya yang polos makin dipermanis dengan dua buah dimple di kedua sisi pipi chubbynya. Dia adalah putri dari pasangan Haehyuk namanya Lee yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay oleh keluarga dan orang terdekatnya. Lay adalah pribadi yang sangat lembut dan baik hati. hal itulah yang membuat suho begitu menyukai lay. Dia akan menjadi sangat over protective jika menyangkut lay, buktinya tangan namja mungil itu tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada tangan putih lay.

Selanjutnya ada seorang namja cilik yang sudah terlihat sangat menawan di usianya yang belum genap tiga tahun. Wajahnya tercipta begitu sempurna dengan dua buah mata tajam yang siap mengintimidasi siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Bibir tipisnya yang merah membuat siapa saja jadi begitu ingin menciumnya. Namun meski tampan ia tak pandai dalam urusan mengekspresikan dirinya kalian akan selalu disuguhi wajah datarnya dimanapun kalian bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah putra dari pasangan Kyumin namanya Kim Sehun. Seperti layaknya klan Kim yang lainnya, sehun juga mewarisi kejeniusan tingkat dewa milik keluarganya. Kalian tak perlu heran jika aku mengatakan bahwa sehun begitu pandai. Dalam usia dua tahun sehun sudah mahir menulis dan membaca terlebih lagi ia juga sanggup berbicara dalam lima bahasa sekaligus korea, china, jepang, inggris dan prancis.

Last but not least adalah seorang yeoja mungil bermata bulat berbibir tipis yang duduk tak jauh dari lay. Gadis cantik itu adalam putri dari pasangan kris tao namanya Wu Luhan. Gadis cantik kelahiran Beijing china itu adalah teman sekelas suho disekolahnya. Dia adalah yang paling dewasa di antara yang lainnya.

Sejak tadi mata sehun tak pernah sekalipun lepas dari luhan. Namja cilik itu rupanya tengah terpesona kana kecantikan alami milk luhan.

"cantik,," batinya tanpa sadar.

Saat tengah asik memandangi luhan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia mendongak untuk melihat pelakunya "hi dad!" sapanya

"what're you doin' son?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping sehun

"nothin' dad.." jawab sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan "aoh,, come on boy,, I know who you are. Bukakah kau sedang mengamati luhan?" goda kyuhyun dalam bahasa jepang.

Wajah datar sehun sempat berunag sekilas namun rupanya sehun memiliki kendali emosi yang bisa diacungi jempol sehingga ia bisa kembi ke ekspresi datarnya semula.

"aku tidak melihatnya"jawab sehun dalam bahasa prancis.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap sayang kepala putra kesayangannya itu "ahh,, baiklah kalau begitu kebetulan baby ho kan teman sekelasnya jadi biar saja lulu dekat dengan baby ho ne,,"kata kyuhyun dalam bahasa prancis.

"she will never ever do that! She's mine!" kata sehun spontan.

Tawa kyuhyun langsung meledak melihat kelakar polos putranya"hahahah,, I got you son,, I got you,,, ternyata selera kita sama,, kita suka wanita yang lebih dewasa rupanya, hahahhaaa,,,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "hhhh,, whatever dad,,,,"

Kibum dan siwon terlihat tersenyum senang melihat keakraban putra mereka dengan teman-temannya.

"finally,, everyone is happy, right.." kata kibum lembut.

Siwon merangkul kibum makin erat, "tentu sayang."

"aku harap semua kebahagian ini tak pernah berubah sampai kapanpun" imbuh kibum.

"thanks for everyting, wonnie, aku senang kita bisa mengalami keajaiban itu. Kejadian yang mempertemukan kita dalam situasi tak lazim yang menjadikan kita sepasang suami istri. Kurasa aku berhutang banyak pada wanita itu,, kira-kira kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dengannya ya,,"

Siwon mengusap lembut bahu kibum "someday baby,, someday,,,. aku percaya suatu saat nanti tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengannya dan meskipun tidak aku tahu dia tahu kita berterima kasih padanya." Kata siwon lalu mengecup mesra kening kibum.

Kibum memjamkan matanya merasakan desiran lembut yang terhantar lewat setiap kecupan yang siwon berikan untuknya. Meski sudah puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan kalia mereka berciuman sensasi rasa itu masih terus melekat.

Siwon menarik kibum merapat padanya. Dai meraih dagu kibum untuk mencium bibir merah kibum yang menggoda. Hanya sesenti lagi bibir mereka bertemu namun rintihan kibum menghentikan semuanya.

"aarrgghh,,, appoohh,,,,aarrgghh,," kata kibum sambil memegangi perutnya,

"astaga kau akan melahirkan baby,, ya tuhan,," panic siwon.

Meski sempat panic awalnya namun sesaat kemudian dia sudah mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Dia segera merih kunci mobil sportnya dan pergi kerumah sakit di barengi dengan semua yang ada di rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit seperti biasa ia menemani kibum selama proses persalinan. Akhirnya setelah menunggu hamper dua jam bayi kedua meraka lahir.

"selamat tuan,, bayi anda yeoja,,," kata dokter yang menangani kibum

Siwon memandang bayinya senang, "dia sangat cantik bummie,, ia mirip sekali denganmu,,,"

Seperti biasa dokter langsung mengarahkan bayi merah itu dalam dekapan kibum untuk asi pertama. Kibum membelai bayinya sayang.

"kau sudah punya nama untuk baby kecil wonnie,,?" Tanya kibum

Siwon mengangguk "tentu,,"jawabnya.

"aku akan memberinya nama Kyung soo, Choi Kyung Soo, terdengar manis bukan?" kata siwon sambil menatap kibum

Kibum mengangguk " eum,, manis sekali sama sepertinya." Jawab kibum sambil mengusap lembut tubuh bayinya.

"selamat dating di keluarga kita baby soo,,," ujarnya lembut.

"Thank you for bless which you give to us, god. Keep giving us peace, harmony and healthy till the end, amien,," doa kibum kyusuk.

"untuk seseorang yang telah menjadi perantara tuhan untuk kami, orang yang secara tiba-tiba menjadikan kami keluarga, mengikat perasaan kami dan menjadikan kami saling mencinta,, dari hati aku berujar banyak terima kasih pada anda nyonya gypsy pesta.,, aku harap dimanapun anda berada anda selalu dalam lindungan tuhan," imbuk kibum.

Kingston road, .

Seorang wanita tua sedang asik duduk di kursi goyangnya. Di tangannya ada secangkir kopi yang masih mengepl panas. Ia terseyum lembut sambil memandangi hamparan hijau tamannya yang terawatt.

"terima kasih sudah mendoakanku anak muda,, aku juga berdoa semoga kalia selalu bahagia. Selamat juga atas kelahiran bayi keduamu…. Semoga kelak tuhan mengizinkan kita bertemu lagi,,,"

….Fin…

Akhirnyaaa,,,,, tamat juga cerita ini,,,,!

Gimana..? puas dengan endingnya,,?

Mian aku updatenya lelet soalnya lagi sibuk banget seminggu ini. Semoga kalia suka deh,,,

Oiya,, berhubung ini epep udah kelar aku mau bikin voting buat next ff yang bakalan aku buat. Aku pingin buat ff yg castnya exo tapi masih bingun mau nulis yang mana duluan,, soooo bantu aku ya readerdeul….

Taoris supranatural, romance rate M

Kaisoo romance, angst, drama rate T

Chanbaek supranatural, romance rate T

Vote terbanyak akan aku buatin ffnya.

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya aku ngantuk

See ya,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
